How To Rock A Love Story
by InkHeart4112
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose, Noah and Ally. All different relationships, but Zander and Stevie aren't even the least bit similar to any of them. Everyone else can see it, but these two best friends are too stubborn to realize that their love story is right next to them. Basically, this isn't your average Cinderella scene. But with these friends, they know how to rock it!
1. How To Rock A No

**Hey! So, my name has never popped up in the HTR archive. If you've checked out **_**House of Anubis **_**fanfictions then you'll probably recognize my name from there. I've never written a story for something other than HOA but I love the show and got this idea so please review if you like it!(:**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

[Stevie]

I turned the combo lock on my locker to the right digits just as a voice called, "Hey Stevie!"

I looked to my right and saw Justin Cole stopping beside me. I greeted, "Oh hey, no mythical creature to greet me this time?"

He laughed and responded, "Um, no, not this time. So, how's the band?"

I opened my locker saying, "Gravity 5, going good. I haven't actually talked to you since..."

He finished, "The night you and your friends left my party."

I apologized while taking books out of my backpack, "Sorry about that. We're kind of a one for all and all for one thing."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I heard you guys hold it down."

I smiled at the band's catch phrase that apparently got around. Justin shook his head and asked, "So, if you're not busy Saturday, wanna go the movies, you know, with me?"

I opened my mouth to reply but a voice on the other side of me interrupted, "She's got a boyfriend."

I turned to my left with wide eyes to see Zander leaning against the lockers beside her's. I turned back to Justin and opened my mouth to correct my arrogant band mate but Justin replied, "Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I had no clue you two were...Um, I'll see you guys around."

He awkwardly walked past Zander and me then down the hall. I turned with an angry expression to a smirking Zander. He innocently questioned, "What?"

I angrily slammed my Spanish textbook onto the top shelf of my locker and looked for my Chemistry book while stammering, "Why? Why would you tell Justin Cole that I have a boyfriend? Why? Why? I just don't understand why."

Zander replied, "Stevie! Calm down. Sorry, I didn't think a date with Justin Cole meant that much to you. I just think you could do better than Justin Cole."

I was about to question why my personal life was any of his business but before I could, Kacey walked up behind me saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Nothing is better than Justin Cole and no one can do better than Justin Cole. Why am I even hearing better, than, and Justin Cole in the same sentence?"

I explained, "Justin asked me to the movies Saturday, but before I could say no Zander swooped in and said I had a boyfriend, which Justin took as the conceited ukelele player I call my best friend."

I shut my locker after putting my Chem. book in my backpack. Zander scooted more behind me, afraid of the wrath Kacey Simon could only bring. Instead, Kacey focused her attention on me.

She yelled, "Wait, you would turn down Justin Cole? Why?"

I could feel Zander grin behind me. I simply answered, "We have band practice Saturday."

Kacey shouted, "Band practice, shmand practice! Why would you turn him down?"

Zander walked up beside me smiling and said, "Well as much as I'd like to watch this little Q&A conversation, I have to get to Bio."

I sat on my stool next to Kasey in Chem. class, waiting for the bell to ring and the rest of the class to show up. Kacey was rambling, as always.

"Why do you think Zander told Justin that? Even he knows guys can't get better than Justin Cole. Unless..."

I put down my pen, stopped writing notes to play on my bass, and questioned, "Unless what?"

Kacey finished smiling, "He's jealous."

I widened my eyes. "Gross! Ew, no! Gross! No!"

"Alright Stevie you're going to have to give me more words."

"It's Zander!"

She repeated, "Exactly! It's _Zander_."

"Alright, I'm officially lost."

"Stevie, think about it like this. How long have you been friends with Zander?"

"Since the day he got here, just like Kevin and Nelson."

She kept her devious smile as she interrogated, "Right, but how many times has Zander put his arm around Kevin or Nelson? How many times has Zander stare at Kevin or Nelson when they aren't looking? How many times has Zander written a song inspired by Kevin or Nelson? How many times..."

I interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Zander has never written a song because of me."

Kacey just smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ask him why he wrote his song Someday."

The bell rang and the teacher started talking about today's lesson. All I could think about was Someday.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter was boring but this is just to start the story off. Anyways, don't forget to review thoughts or comments (preferably compliments)!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Flannel Shirt**


	2. How To Rock A Flannel Shirt

**Thanks everyone so much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites last chapter! I'd name you specifically but I know I'd forget someone so thank you so much again. I've never gotten as many hits** **in one chapter before! Anyways, here's** **'How To Rock A Flannel Shirt'. **

**I don't own How To Rock or Someday by Max Schneider.**

[Zander]

When I walked into the band room, the first thing I saw was a pair of combat boots. I continued looking left and saw a pair of lace tights, then jean shorts, next was a maroon and navy blue flannel shirt, and finally a concentrated Stevie playing her bass with her hair messily tied back.

I looked down at my grey tank top just to be sure before I asked, "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Stevie looked up and answered, "Yeah."

"Why?"

She put down her bass and explained, "Nelson and Kevin wanted to pull a prank on Kacey but Nelson got fake blood on my shirt. There was no way I was going to borrow one of Kacey's perf-y shirts, all Kevin had was a top that has a half naked Megan Fox, and I found this shirt on the couch which I guess you left from your nap this morning."

"Oh," which is probably the stupidest response a guy can give when a girl is wearing his shirt.

"If you want I can just wear my basketball jersey."

I replied, "No, that's cool," as I sat on the other end of the couch.

I watched as Stevie leaned over to pick up her bass. I guess she thought I was staring at the shirt because she sat back up and turned to me saying, "That's it I'm wearing the Megan Fox shirt."

"No, no! Really, it's fine."

She eyed me suspiciously then said, "Someday."

I looked at her quizzically then read between the lines. "Kacey swore she wouldn't tell anyone. She stole my songbook and saw it. No big deal."

"Can I hear the chorus?"

I turned to both the entry ways the the room to make sure they were locked, grabbed Stevie's hand lightly, and speed walked to my guitar. Stevie sat on Kevin's drum stool while I held my electric and stood in front of her.

I put my fingers on the right chords and sang, _"I'll follow my dreams. You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream. I'll make them believe. Someday. Someday. I'm gonna be the next big thing." _

I sighed and, while putting my guitar back on it's stand, added, "And I'm sure you don't want to hear the raps."

We sat back on the couches with her saying, "It's pretty good."

I sarcastically responded, "Gee, you just lit up my world."

"Ha ha, hilarious. I'm serious, I like it," she says as she picks up her bass and starts strumming chords and continues, "Why don't you sing it for the band?"

I reply, "It's sort of a personal song."

Not looking up from the neck of her bass, she said, "So, Kacey said their was a certain...inspiration to the song."

Mentally I was cursing Kacey and her big mouth. "Yeah, um, remember when I first met you, Kevin, and Nelson and I talked about how all I wanted to do was sing and play guitar, then a week later we started Gravity 5?" Stevie nodded. I continued, "Well, I just remembered that _you_ told me that if you want something you shouldn't stop fighting for it, and _someday_ it could actually be your's."

Stevie just casually nodded. There was a bit of a comfortable silence as I just stared at Stevie playing her bass. She looked up and questioned, "I hear Kacey's been pestering you about a love song?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty stuck though. I guess I just need some...inspiration."

**Grelson fans, you'll see more about them in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the first and show it in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Phone Number**


	3. How To Rock A Phone Number

**A/N: **Another great set of reviews and hits from my amazing fans that I owe a great thanks to! A little HTR news, Love Story promo is on iTunes! Some upsetting HTR news, according to the clues in the promo, Zander wrote the song for his dog. You read it right, dog. I don't know if it's a trick that they do to get you to watch it, but that's what I got off of the video. And it's official, the episode will air on June 23rd.

**Before I get on with the story, thanks again and be sure to tell me your thoughts, ideas, and requests in your reviews!(:**

**I don't own How To Rock or Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.**

[Nelson]

It was obvious to everyone in the café that I was staring at the amazing hot Blonde goddess sitting at the Perf table, reapplying her makeup.

Kacey's voice awoke me from my fantasy. "Uh, Nelson? You're getting drool on your burger."

I lifted my head from my palm and looked at the rest of the band. "Huh? What were we talking about?"

Zander explained, "Well we were talking about how you should go over there and ask Grace out."

I stuttered, "What? W-what? Me? A-ask Grace out? N-n-n-n-no."

Kacey encouraged, "Come on Nelson! All you have to do his go up to her and just start talking."

I slumped over saying, "Easy for you to say. Even when you're a part of our loser band guys still love you."

Kacey smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and replied, "Well can you blame them?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at her comment and Kevin said, "Dude, if you get that nervous around Grace just imagine a girl that is unattractive, unappealing, and you have no feeling for her at all. Hey, just imagine Stevie."

Stevie smirked at Kevin and responded, "Hey Kevin, I don't think my bass and your face have met."

We heard a tweet from the sky and everyone picked up their trays. We put them back when the splatter ended with Kacey mumbling, "Man I hate this table."

I guess to convince me even more, Zander swung his ukelele in front of him with the strap and played a familiar tune everyone knows.

Kacey, Stevie, and Kevin started snapping to the beat as Stevie sang, "_You're stare was holding, ripped jeans skin was showing._ _Hot night, wind was blowing. Where you think you're going, baby?"_

Kacey joined in. "_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right, at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe. Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe. And all the other boys try to change me. But here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

I groaned and walked to the Perf table after Kevin gave me a pat on the back.

I greeted, "Hey Grace."

"Hey Nelson!"

Molly, along with the other Perfs, looked at me from head to toe. Molly sneered, "What do you want?"

I rubbed the back of my neck saying, "Um, I was wondering if, um, Grace would like to, um, go on a date with me?"

I stepped back a few steps, waiting for the rejection to hit me. Instead, Grace answered, "Sure!"

She pulled out her napkin, wrote something down with a purple sparkly pen, and handed it to me saying, "Here's my number, so call me with the deets!"

I awkwardly took the number, slowly nodded, and stumbled back to the table. Kevin and Zander gave me pats on the back.

"I got a Perf's number."

Kevin joked, "One small step for geek, one giant step for geek kind."

[Zander]

While I was ditching the rest of my classes in the bandroom, I was instead laying spread out on the couch with my guitar on my stomach. I put my guitar on it's stand and pulled my phone out from my back pocket. Probably isn't the best thing to text Stevie while she's in study hall, but...

**Hey, wats up? **

I put my phone on my chest and closed my eyes until I felt my phone vibrate. **(A/N: Please don't think I don't know how to spell or anything. I just figured some teens spell with text spell.)**

_**Trying 2 write a report 4 History while Kacey's whispering about a hot-off between Tony Cardella and Spencer Haynes.**_

I laugh and text back, "**U must b living the dream. Hey, u know wats weird?**"

_**Wat**_

**How in the movies everyone has each other's #**

_**Did u text me just 2 tell me that?**_

**No I texted u cuz I was bored and I wanna ask u 2 catch a movie 2nite**

_**Sure, g2g. Kacey's talking about who can wear a suit better.**_

I laughed and put my phone on the coffee table. Nelson walked in with an ice pack held to his cheek.

I asked, "What happened to you?"

He replied, "Dodge ball. But on the bright side, I have Grace King's number! Do you know how awesome it is to have a girl's number?"

I glanced at my phone, remembering the texts with Stevie, responding, "Dude, you have no idea."

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Rose**


	4. How To Rock A Rose

**A/N: **Hey y'all! Again, thanks to everyone who put me on author alert, the story on alert, me as your favorite author, the story as your favorite, and anyone who even just reviewed! I really appreciate everyone checking out this story, but there is a certain person I'd like to thank. **XxMockinngjay'sliveineveryoneXx**. She (sorry if I'm wrong) has put me on Author Alert and Favorite Author. Then for the story she's put it on Story Alert, Favorite Story, and has reviewed all three chapters. There are lots of other fans I'd like to thank, but I just wanted to give a shout out to her! Anyways, please **keep reviewing** your thoughts or ideas and I hope you enjoy this chapter!(:

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Kevin]

Stevie came up to Gravity 5's table asking, "What the heck are all the roses and streamers for?"

She sat down between Kacey and Zander while I joked, "It's come true, Nelson! We've gone back in time to Valentine's Day!" Nelson and I high 5ed while the rest of the table laughed.

Kacey explained, "The Perfs organized a thing where you can send roses to your crush anonymously, which I'm pretty sure is their excuse to show off their roses and how they're better. Then the masquerade ball is tomorrow. Apparently you're supposed to take a questionnaire today, they give you a number tomorrow, then tomorrow night you dance with the person you have the most in common with."

Nelson put down his juice box and questioned, "What's the difference between a dance and a ball?"

Kacey looked at him like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. She even responded, "That's like asking if the sky is blue or if Dean Hollis can pull off a muscle shirt! If we had a masquerade _dance_ it would be in the smelly gym with cheap decorations and punch in plastic bowls. However with the masquerade _ball_, it'll be in an elegant ballroom at the new French hotel down the street with fancy decorations and punch in glass bowls."

I guess Zander saw mine and Nelson's confused faces because he translated, "A ball is more Cinderella while a dance is Footloose."

We nodded, understanding better. Stevie was dragged by Kacey to see how many roses were already on their lockers just as one of the ninth grade Perfs came over and gave all 3 of us papers with questions on them.

[Kacey]

I shouted, "9 roses! That's it? Just 9?"

Stevie, beside me, said, "Kacey, 9 roses is a lot."

"Yeah, for you and other average people! I'm Kacey Simon and I only got 9 roses! I left the Perfs and I only got 9 roses!"

Stevie asked, "Didn't the Perfs kick you out?"

"Whose side are you on?"

Stevie shrugged and we walked to her locker while I was saying, "Awww! I got 1 from Dean, Tony, and Spencer each! Plus one from Kevin."

Stevie teased, "So you got a rose from a guy who sort of technically went on a date with Zander at the same time, a guy who you couldn't text then fell from the sky in front of him, and a guy whose eye you spit in."

I playfully shoved her shoulder and we finally reached Stevie's locker. There were three roses taped across it.

"Wow, three roses. Go Stevie."

She took the roses and the cards off, put them in her locker, then we walked back to the band room with the questionnaires a Perf just gave us.

I asked her, "Who are they from?"

"Um, one's from Andy Bartlet, another's from Justin Cole, and the last one's anonymous."

"Ooh, mysterious. I like it."

We laughed and walked into the band room, ready to get this questionnaire over with.

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Questionnaires**


	5. How To Rock A Questionnaire

**A/N: **With this chapter I will finally achieve having every Gravity 5 member have a POV! Anyways, thanks for anyone who alerted, favorited (yes I totally made up that word), and reviewed! I've got this strange goal to make it to 40 reviews so let's aim for that! Oh, and I know there hasn't been much Zevie, but in toward the end of Chapter 7 there will be! Yes, I mean 7 not 6. I'm working on Chapter 7 which is pretty long and I think y'all will enjoy, then I'll jump back to 6 where it'll be the masquerade ball. This chapter is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!(:

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

_Full Name: Stevana "Stevie" Rena Baskara _

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Relationship Status: Not looking for boyfriend._

_Crush Status: Eyes aren't open right now._

_Hobbies/Interests: Playing bass guitar and other strings, beanie hats, favorite color is ocean blue_

_What You Are Looking For: If I wanted to date, the answer would be a guy that isn't a total idiot. _

_Clique: Gravity 5, I guess_

[Nelson]

_Full Name: Nelson Baxter_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Relationship Status: Single for now!_

_Crush Status: Crushing on a Blonde goddess _

_Hobbies/Interests: Playing keyboard and piano, video games (Furious Pigeons), Sci-Fi, socially awkward, loves spending time with band, jokes and pranks_

_What You Are Looking For: Just a girl would be nice. More specifically, a Perf who was brought to this Earth by the great gods themselves whose name rhymes with space_

_Clique: Um...outsider, Gravity 5_

[Kevin]

_Full Name: Kevin Reed, but my friends call me Awesome_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male _

_Relationship Status: Single, but the ladies are drooling at my feet_

_Crush Status: Every hot girl at BHS_

_Hobbies/Interests: Playing drums, looking at girls, food/eating, jokes, making people laugh, pranks _

_What You Are Looking For: A girl who can sing, is outspoken, and can have fun. A girl whose name rhymes with Lacey Rimon._

_Clique: _

This question confused me so I looked at Nelson's paper and copied what he wrote. While I was looking, Kacey shouted over my shoulder, "Kevin! You wrote it in green crayon!"

I protested, "Better than Nelson! He's using your eyeliner!"

_Clique: Outsider, Gravity 5_

[Zander]

_Full Name: Zander Robbins_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Relationship Status: I've heard I'm a player, but single. _

_Crush Status: Crushing, definitely crushing._

_Hobbies/Interests: Singing, playing ukelele, girls, looking at myself, anything involving music_

_What You Are Looking For: A girl. Funny. Smart. Head strong._

_Clique: Gravity 5, best band in school!_

[Kacey]

_Full Name: Kacey Marie Simon_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female, duh_

_Relationship Status: Single for now._

_Crush Status: Tony Cardella, Justin Cole, Spencer Haynes, Dean Hollis, etc. _

_Hobbies/Interests: Singing, shopping, standing out_

_What You Are Looking For: A hot guy._

_Clique: Once a Perf, now a member of Gravity 5 and proud of it!_

Once I finished my questionnaire, I stood up and shouted, "It's shopping time!"

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Love Song  
**


	6. How To Rock A Love Song

**A/N: **Hey y'all! I made a slight change with the chapters. At the end of every chapter I put **Next On How To Rock A Love Story: **and then the title of the next chapter. Due to the challenge I'm about to explain- instead of this chapter being How To Rock A Mask- it's How To Rock A Love Song. Reason being is I love reading your thoughts on my chapters, your ideas, and some constructive criticism, but I feel my reviews are somewhat lacking. So, I created this challenge. I currently have 36 reviews. If I get a total of 42 reviews_ before_ I post Chapter 7 (which will probably be Saturday), then Zevie will dance at the masquerade ball next chapter. Then if I get a total of 50 reviews_ before_ Chapter 8, one half of Zevie will give the other half a kiss on the cheek. Finally, if I get a total of 60 reviews _before_ I post Chapter 9, there'll be a Zevie date and a Zevie kiss. If you're confused about the review challenge thing, PM me and I'll try to explain better! So just to point out again, masquerade ball is next chapter!

**I don't own How To Rock or I Heart You by Cymphonique Miller. **

[Stevie]

"Come on Zander!"

I looked up from my bass and saw Kacey following an annoyed Zander as they entered the band room. I put my bass on it's stand and pulled my knees up to my chest on the couch asking, "What's she complaining about this time?"

Zander sat beside me answering, "She wants another love song."

Kacey, standing beside the couch, questioned, "You guys do know I'm here, right? No need to talk in third person."

I sarcastically replied, "Aw, you know what third person is!"

Kacey rolled her eyes and sat down in the recliner. Once she was settled, she whined, "Why can't we have a love song?"

Zander explained, "Kacey, I write songs for the band about living life. Last One Standing, okay, so that was more of a friendship song, but there's no way I'm going to write a girly and sappy love song so you can play dirty with the Perfs."

Kevin, from his drums, commented, "Alright, I'm lost."

Kacey rested her head on her fist as she explained in a 'Duh!' voice, "Molly and the Perfs think we're just a loser pop band that don't know a thing about love which is why we don't have love songs. We need to show them that we're musical geniuses and even though all of us our single we can still write a bunch of girly and sappy lyrics then throw them together!"

Nelson, from his keyboard and DJ station, stated, "She's got a point. I need something to _wow _Grace."

I looked at Zander and raised my eyebrows. He looked at me, bit his right cheek, and said, "I do have a love song that I was planning for us, but it's just a rough copy. It's still rough, very, very rough."

Kacey jumped out of hers seat ecstatic and shouted, "Let's hear it!"

Zander groaned as all of us grabbed our instruments and got ready while he rummaged through his binder. He handed each of us the notes sheet we're supposed to play and Kacey a list of the lyrics. Kevin counted us down, then we started playing our instruments, and Kacey soon joined in with her voice.

**(A/N: It's got the same tune as One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber.)**

"_The very first time_

_That I seen your face_

_I always knew_

_That we would be friends_

_But then suddenly_

_These feelings I never felt_

_Started to kick in_

_And now it's really got me questioning_

_What I'm a say or do_

_How will I know if it's true_

_All I know is_

_I heart you_

_I heart you baby_

_It might sound crazy_

_But that's okay_

_I don't mind feeling this way_

_Your all I need_

_No need to change_

_When your with me_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_You make me wanna cross a light_

_And make you mine_

_Every time you look me in the eyes_

_I'm really trying to hide_

_What I feel inside_

_Don't you know you give me butterflies_

_And now it's really got me question_

_What I'm a say or do_

_How will I know if it's true_

_All I know is_

_I heart you_

_I heart you baby_

_It might sound crazy_

_But that's okay_

_I don't mind feeling this way_

_Your all I need_

_No need to change_

_When your with me_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_I wanna send you letters in the mail_

_I want you to be my valentine_

_You give flowers_

_You give candy_

_And we can be friends for all time_

_I wanna be your best friend_

_I wanna be your homie_

_I wanna be there so you'll never feel lonely_

_Keep you on the first string_

_I'll even wear your jersey_

_Call me your number one fan_

_And them seeing you without someone eles_

_Made me realize_

_Just how much I heart you_

_And want you and my side_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_That's why I heart you_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_That's why I heart you_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_That's why I heart you_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_Too young for love_

_I will always heart you_

_I heart you baby_

_It might sound crazy_

_But that's okay_

_I don't mind feeling this way_

_Your all I need_

_No need to change_

_When your with me_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_I heart you baby_

_It might sound crazy_

_That's why I heart you_

_But that's okay_

_I don't mind feeling this way_

_(That's why I heart you)_

_Your all I need_

_No need to change_

_(That's why I heart you)_

_When your with me_

_Hope that you feel the same_

_(I will always heart you)_

_I heart you baby_

_It might sound crazy_

_(I will always heart you)_

_But that's okay_

_I don't mind feeling this way_

_(I will always heart you)_

_Your all I need_

_No need to change when your with me _

_Hope that you feel the same__**."**_

When the last chord was strummed, Kacey screamed, "Zander, this song is amazing! We _have_ to sing this at the ball tonight!"

Nelson interrupted, "Um, Kacey. Isn't the whole point of the masquerade theme to be unknown and anonymous?" Kacey nodded. He added, "Then wouldn't playing be so..."

Kevin finished, "_Un_-anonymous." Nelson snapped his fingers at his partner in crime.

Kacey crossed her arms and huffed. She responded, "Fine, but we still have to sing this in front of the Perfs!"

She skipped out all giddy and happy. Kevin and Nelson hopped over the couches, plugged in their earphones, and started shooting rockets on their video games while Zander walked over to me as I was putting my bass up.

I complimented, "Nice song."

"Thanks."

"So, who was your inspiration?"

He joked, "Oh, just one less lonely girl."

I laughed and snapped my fingers saying, "I knew I recognized the beat!"

He chuckled and asked, "So...excited for the dance?"

"Um, dances have never been my scene. I gotta get home before my brother eats all the leftover chicken, I'll text you on my walk."

He nodded and I jogged out, silently singing, _"The very first time that I seen your face I always knew that we would be friends. But then suddenly these feelings I never felt started to kick in__**."**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review, even if you're a silent reader, for Zevie moments!(:**

**Next On How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Mask**


	7. How To Rock A Mask

**A/N: **Inkie here! You guys are truly the _best_! I had no clue that you guys would send in 20 reviews in just one chapter! Now you have this chapter and the next for two reviews and you will have the whole package! A slow dance in this chapter, a kiss on the cheek **(I'm letting y'all vote which half of Zevie kisses the other on the cheek.)**, a date, and...a Zevie kiss! Heads up: I'm not going to make it all happen fast or anything. For example, I won't have Zander ask Zevie out and later Stevie says she loves Zander, or I won't have Zevie kiss, then say "I Love You" and become a couple. I guarantee that the kiss will be kind of casual that they'll get pass and continue their friendship, because I hate that some people think one kiss means your in love. In _Victorious_, Robbie and Cat kissed. They're not dating, although they'd be cute.

**Kelkey**, aw thank you! I really try to put in lots of details so you have the picture of the setting in your head and that it looks like how I'm imagining it as I right.

**TheRightWrongs**, thanks! I try to make the characters kind of like how they would act if the story was actually an episode of How To Rock, and I'm sure nobody would like to see down-to-Earth Stevie act all OC and conceited.

**RandomReviewer**,LOL, I was reading some reviews to give some shout-outs like I am now, and when I read yours I was confused, then I thought, "Oh, I get it!" Hahaha! Oh, thanks for reading my Anubis stories!

**SupButterCup**, I'm a silent reader too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if I like a story, I'm definitely reviewing now! It means so much to get a review from you, I'm a big fan!

Anyways, on with the story!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Nelson]

I put on my blazer and walked out of the bathroom room.

Kevin hopped out of his room and into the living room, joining me, after changing into his suit saying, "Nelson, Nelson, Nelson. No girls will be able to even _try_ to resist you tonight!"

"Well right back at you, Suits."

"Why, thank you my fine looking friend."

Zander walked into the room apologizing, "Sorry to interrupt your flirting."

He sat down on Kevin's black leather couch, propped his feet onto his coffee table, and started playing his ukelele.

I questioned, "Why aren't you dressed yet? Kacey told us to leave for the dance in half an hour."

He shrugged and answered, "I'm not going."

Kevin and I both shouted in unison, "What? Why?" We turned to each other and added, "Stop that! Stop!"

Zander yelled, "Ladies, ladies!"

We turned to him and cross our arms. He chuckled and teased, "You two look like the Men In Black."

Kevin adjusted his tie looking smug and saying, "I am so Will Smith."

I interrupted his fantasy of kicking alien butt in a suit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How come you get to be Will Smith?"

Before we could get into the expected argument, Zander explained to our earlier question, "It's weird, you know, getting paired up with someone you probably don't know."

Kevin encouraged, "But that's the fun part! Now, you can embarrass yourself as much as you want and no one will know it's you!"

Zander responded, "I'm pretty sure with you two, they'll know."

I whined, "Zander! You have to go! You're are ladies man."

He put down his ukelele and stated, "I don't even own a suit Kacey Simon worthy for a masquerade ball."

I groaned, sat down on Kevin's dad's recliner, and fixed my clip-on bow tie. Kevin stayed put in front of the TV, smiling deviously and rubbing his hands together.

He simply said, "I do."

Zander and I shared a look, then raised our eyebrows at him. Kevin gestured for both of us to follow him into his parents' bedroom. We did.

He was taking a box out of their closet explaining, "My brother wore this to his high school prom, homemade by my mom out of her old curtains. It's too flashy for my liking, but I'm sure Zander is cocky enough to wear it."

He pulled a silver suit, literally, and handed it to Zander. Silver dress pants, silver blazer, white dress shirt, and a silver tie. **(A/N: Familiar outfit to anyone?) **I pushed Zander into Kevin's parents' bedroom while Kev and I hopped onto his parents _amazing_ king size bed and started watching _Phineas and Ferb. _Zander came out just as the brothers found Perry.

He held his hands up and complained, "I look like a baked potato idiot."

Kevin exclaimed, "'Cause you're not wearing the finishing touches!"

He literally _jumped_ over me and off the bed, ran to the closet, pulled out a turquoise shopping bag, and threw it to Zander. Zander reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a silver hat. **(Does this help your memory?) **He put it on and I snapped my fingers, remembering something.

"A mask!"

Kevin nodded at me, his look saying, "Nice memory, buddy!" Both of us rammed out of the bedroom, Zander facing the other way while we linked our arms with him and dragged him out. We looked all over the kitchen while Kevin was in his bedroom looking and Zander was just laying on the couch. Finally, I found something just right.

"Kevin! I got it!"

Him and Zander ran into the kitchen, Zander was more like walking, and saw the black cloth in my hand.

Zander looked at me and asked, "A rag? Really?" **(Okay, **_**now **_**I where I got this outfit. Total sarcasm if you didn't already know!)**

I folded it up, handed it to Kevin who poked out holes for the eyes, and he passed it to Zander who tied it around his head. He turned around to see his face in the microwave.

"Not bad."

Kevin and I high 5ed at his "compliment." Kevin commented, "Okay the fact that they match your shoes is totally fate!"

I looked at Zander's silver shoes with a graffiti Z on it as Zander joked, "Thanks, _Kacey_!"

_{*45 Minute Later*}_

One of the Perfs handed me my number -29- and I stuck it to my coat pocket. Kevin stuck his 34 to his left leg over his pants and Zander stuck his 14 to the side of his hat. We walked over to a vacant table in the corner of the ballroom.

I said impressed, "The Perfs really outdid themselves."

Kevin, playing with the swans on the table made out of the napkins, said, "I heard Molly pulled a few strings. In other words: She blackmailed. Hard."

All of us nodded in agreement. I looked over the people dancing in front of our table and saw people staring at Zander, some girls whispering and pointing.

He, annoyed, demanded, "That's it, Nelson switch suits with me."

"Dude, relax. Pretty soon, we're all going to have our girls and...Whoa! I see 29! I see 29!"

I bolted up and tried making my way through the teenagers, trying to make my way to 29.

[Stevie]

After checking it with the front desk guy at the hotel and walking into the ballroom, a Perf handed me a sticker the size of an index card with the number 14 on it and handed Kacey a 34. Since Kacey was wearing a one shoulder dress, she stuck it to the cloth covering her left shoulder. I stuck mine to the outside of my right boot considering I'm not that interested in a blind date.

We made our way down the stairs with Kacey explaining about our outfits. **(A/N: The outfit links are on my profile!)**

"See, Stevie? Aren't you happy I picked out this dress for you? It's a strapless one of a kind. The black lace pattern as the skirt and the gray ruffled top with little roses and the black bow around the waist just screams you with the dark colors. Plus the black beanie, silver music note barbell earring, black electric guitar necklace, leather bracelets, and black combat boots, don't' even get me started!"

"For once, I t_hank_ you, Kacey."

Kacey smiled and continued, "If you were curious about _my _dress," in my mind I was screaming that I wasn't, "It's a black off the shoulder with a bow around the waist. The white platform heels are from Paris. Then for the accessories: White pearl bracelet, black cuff with a silver outline of a rose, and silver earrings. As for the mask, handmade by yours truly."

I asked, bored, "Can I see?"

Kacey handed me her mask as we reached the bottom of the very large staircase with a model pose and looked around the room for her number. Her mask was actually pretty cool. It was a black mask on a stick with a white rose on the right and black feathers peeking out from the rose. I handed it back to Kacey and we made our way through the teens. Two way-too-familiar Perfs, even behind masks, stopped in front of us.

Molly greeted deviously, "Kacey, nice dress."

Kacey raised her eyebrows and questioned, "Did you just give me a compliment?"

Molly just shrugged and walked away. Grace was about to follow, but I stepped in front of her and said, "Grace, you look really pretty."

Grace smiled and exclaimed, "Thanks Stevie! You do, too!"

Another familiar face in a tux and a red mask walked up to Grace. Kacey and I both said, "Nelson?"

Nelson looked at the number on Grace's dress, then to the number on his jacket. He pumped his fist into the air saying, "Thank you, sweet lord! Thank you!"

He held his hand out to Grace like a prince and asked her to dance. She, of course, said yes and they walked onto the dance floor. While Kacey and I were walking away and trying to find a vacant table, she asked, "What was that?"

I explained, "Molly might know how to play the sick nice game, but I know how to win."

Kacey fist pumped me saying, "I've taught you so much. Did you see Molly's dress?" Oh here we go. "A salmon colored mini with a heart cut out on the back? She's lost her touch. And with those accessories? I am so disappointed. Gold heels, a gold cuff, a gold mask with pearls, and her golden heart earrings! She's so copying me! But I actually like Grace's. Red strapless with a red bow, red earrings, black wedges, black bracelets, gold flower ring, and a red mask with black lace over. I actually approve."

We stopped and turned around when we heard shouting at the snack bar. Of course, it was Molly screaming, "Grace! I told you to not wear pink, red, or orange or else our outfits would clash!"

We laughed and kept walking.

"Hey, is that Kevin?"

Kacey looked to where I was pointing. She gaped. "He's 34. I'm 34."

I teased, "Aw! Go get your Prince Charming!"

She groaned as I linked arms with her and dragged her over to her soul mate's table.

I greeted, "Hey Kevin."

He looked away from the guy he was talking to and replied, "Hey Stevie. Hey Kacey..."

He looked at her number, then his number on his leg, then to the sky and mouthed, "Thank you!"

I laughed and pushed them together after Kevin stood up. Kacey shot me a look, but she focused her look on the silver guy soon after.

"Zander?"

Kevin looked to the guy and corrected, "No. Ladies, meet a friend of Nelson and I. He's in our Furious Pigeons Forever club. He's a bit shy, so his name shall be unknown. He's good with the ladies, so we brought him as our wing man."

I sat down and asked, "Where's Zander?"

Kevin shrugged. "He said he had to go to some family party. So Kacey, wanna dance?"

Kacey looked at me with a pleading look. I sighed and said, "Come on."

All three of us walked to the dance floor and just started dancing along to the beat.

[Zander]

I watched as Stevie, Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace were all dancing. Kacey and Stevie didn't even recognize me! The wonders of a rag. The pop beat changed to a slow song. Nelson and Grace tangoed (which is pretty hilarious considering the dedicated facial expression on Nelson's face), Kacey said a few words to Stevie then started dancing with Kevin, and Stevie walked back to the table. While walking, I noticed a number on her foot. 14. No way! I guess I'm pretty glad I got paired up with someone I know, but it's Stevie. She smiled and sat in front of me.

"So, 14?"

I nodded and moved my head to the left so she could clearly see the sticker on my hat.

I turned back to her, exhaled, and asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

She turned to the dance floor, back to me, and said, "Slow songs aren't my scene."

I smirked and responded, "You look like dances aren't your thing, but you're here anyways."

I lightly grabbed her wrist and led her to the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I put mine around her waist.

"I'm Stevie."

"I'm..." I remembered I couldn't _actually _tell her I was her band mate and friend. My plan for tonight was to be as mysterious as possible. I finished with the first thing on my mind, "I'm Rags." **(A/N: I **_**had**_** to put that!)**

She raised her eyebrows with an amused smile. "Rags? You're either very secretive, very shy, or you get picked on a lot for your name."

I chuckled and answered, "All of the above."

I twirled her at just the right moment. She questioned, "So what do you like to do? We obviously have a lot in common or the Perfs just matched us together because we're both outsiders."

I laughed and replied, "Um, I'm a musician and singer. I love playing stringed instruments, mostly...guitar." I couldn't say ukelele. I know for a fact that Stevie thinks Zander when she hears uke. Or maybe I'm just overly conceited.

"Cool. I'm a musician and singer, too."

I pretended to be surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Nelson, Kevin, Kacey, our friend Zander, and I are in the band Gravity 5. I sing background and play electric bass."

"Is that all you play?" As if I didn't know already.

"How did turn into 20 Questions?" I laughed. "I play cello, violin, and ukelele."

"Ukelele? That's pretty cool. I've always wanted to learn."

"I could teach you, but I might not be the best choice for that. Zander taught me. He's pretty amazing at it."

"Is that so?" She nodded. I'm starting to like this Rags thing.

We spent the whole night telling stories, me of course telling the ones _Zander_ has never told Stevie, laughing, and just having fun.

Once all of us were tired out, Grace went to go join the Perfs while the rest of us sat down at the table.

Kacey told Stevie, "We have to go. My mom will kill me if I'm late again! Thanks for the dance Kevin."

Both the girls stood up and turned to leave. Stevie turned around first and said, "Nice meeting you, _Rags_."

She winked before being dragged away by a jogging Kacey.

Kevin shouted, "You just got winked at by _Stevie!_"

Nelson leaned back in his chair, proud of himself, and said, "Who's happy about the rag mask now?"

I laughed, put my hands behind my head, and leaned back.

**Don't forget to vote for whether Stevie should give Zander a kiss on the cheek or if it should be the other way around!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Rag**


	8. How To Rock A Rag

**A/N: **Hey y'all! So thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are the best! I'm sorry for all the errors in the last chapter. I typed it on my iPod and since it was late I didn't have time to check. Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Zander]

I heard the clacking of combat boots coming down the hall so turned around to see Stevie walking by without even acknowledging me. Normally when she's down this hall, Stevie will stop by my locker and talk if I'm there or wait if I'm not. I shut my locker, slung my bag over my shoulder, and jogged after her calling, "Stevie! Steves! Hey, Baskara!"

I finally caught up with her as she was stomping to home room. I asked, "What's going on with you?"

Staring straight ahead, she responded, "Nothing, _Rags._"

I groaned, shaking my head, and questioned, "When and how did you find out?"

Still not looking at me, she explained, "Same eyes, same shoes, and same ability to suck at lying. I put the puzzles together when Kacey and I were heading back to her house. You know you could've told me."

"No, I couldn't. Stevie, I'm sorry. I just...I didn't want things to be awkward and weird between the both of us. Stevie! Come on, just look at me!"

Stevie just kept walking with her eyes staying the same. She asked, "How would it be weird? Am I just so below your type that you'd be so embarrassed to dance with me?"

"No! Stevie, you know that's not it. I just didn't want to change our friendship! I mean, you never see Joey and Phoebe slow dance, right?" **(A/N: Shout out to whoever catches my _ reference!)**

Stevie just kept stomping to class. I went on, "Stevie! Steves, please! I'm sorry, I was going to tell you!"

She stopped, moved in front of me, and for the first time today, she spoke to me saying, "Before or after I figured it out?" I was silent. She continued, "You of all people know that I hate it when my so called _friends_ keep secrets from me."

She turned around and kept on walking. I sighed and yelled, "If it makes you feel better, I had fun last night!"

Stevie called over her shoulder, "That makes one of us!"

Then she turned the corner and was out of eyesight. I looked around and saw a bunch of people staring and whispering.

"What happened?"

"Do you think he cheated?"

"She's not even his girlfriend."

"Haven't they been dating since he got here?"

I looked at everyone saying, "Don't' you people have lives to get to? Come on, this isn't Degrassi!"

* * *

I strummed the chords on my ukelele on the couch in the band room. The only other person there was Kevin who was sitting on the other end. Apparently Nelson had "stuff" to do.

I put down my ukelele and asked him, "Do you think she's really mad?"

Kevin put down his video game and replied, "She's Stevie. If you keep a secret from her, especially if the secret is _about_ her, prepare for painful bruises and sharp silences. You and Stevie are way too close to stop being friends because of you not telling her something. Besides, she'll probably forgive you in no time. Everyone knows you're practically the only person Stevie will soften up to."

I furrowed my eyebrows and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Kev looked at me like how Kacey looks at all of us when she's talking about brand names and we've blanked out. He replied, "Dude, she danced. Not only danced, she _slow danced. _Stevie hates dancing and, yet, she danced for _Rags._ You make her _dance._"

I sighed and shook my head whining, "This is so messed up!"

I put my head in my hands. Kevin joked, "Rags? What kind of a name is that?"

I lifted my head to give him a look, and he just raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

After Stevie opened the door to her house and saw me, she stepped outside and shut the door while questioning, "Are those flowers?"

I handed her the tulips in my hand saying, "Um, no…there just…colorful grass."

She took them expressionlessly and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

I put my hands in my jean pockets answering, "I came here to apologize."

She looked at the flowers in her hands, behind me to her yard, and teased, "For stealing these from our garden?"

I laughed and restated, "Okay, I came here to apologize for two things."

I expected her to laugh, but instead she raised her eyebrows. I continued, "We just wanted to say sorry for not telling you."

"We?"

I nodded and explained, "Kevin and Nelson would've tagged along because they knew, but your mom scares them."

"You mean my dad."

"Nope, I mean mom. Apparently, according to them, she can slam someone twice as bad and hurtful as you can, mentally and physically."

Truly surprisingly, she laughed. She laughed! Stevie looked to the window next to the front door and whispered, "I would let you in, but my brothers in college are home."

I did what I did best: Persuading. "Come on, I've already met your parents and the other half of your brothers."

She scoffed and replied, "You met my 10 year old brother who was just happy you didn't beat his Furious Pigeons high score like Kevin and Nelson and my 19 year old college drop out brother who was drunk at the time."

I smiled and backed up with my hands up like Kevin did before saying ,"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She nodded and walked back to the door. I turned around, hopped off the steps, and started walking down the lawn until Stevie called, "Robbins!"

I turned around and said, "Yeah?"

She joked, "Phoebe and Joey kissed, like, five times."

I laughed and walked to my car.

**Woo hoo! I wrote the part where Zander's at Stevie's house a couple weeks ago, waiting for an excuse to put it in this story, and now I have! Hope you enjoyed and please tell me in your reviews what you thought, what you think will happen, what you want to happen, and what other** **couples you want to see!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Perf-ect Girlfriend**


	9. How To Rock A Perfect Girlfriend

**A/N: **Shout outs to **I love house of anubis **(love the name, I do too!), **TRIX19** (I just had to put in the Degrassi reference!), **Wrterchica22**, **HolaReader2001**,** NaruSasuNaruLover**, and **Jondrette** (I know right! Phoebe and Joey are so cute together.)! All these people guessed my Friends/Phoebe and Joey reference correctly! Anyways, I just realized that I didn't include the kiss on the cheek in Chapter 8! I totally meant to in that last part, but oh well.

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Stevie]

I was walking down the hall while texting when I felt an arm grab my left elbow and pull me in. When I heard the door slam, I looked around the small and cramped room to see Zander, Kacey, and Kevin.

I asked, "Which one of you pulled me in?"

Zander raised his hand. I used the same elbow he grabbed to hit him in the stomach, making him hunch over. I looked around the room. It was a janitor's closet, definitely. There was a mop, toilet paper on shelves, a broom, and all sorts of cleaning supplies.

I turned to Kacey and added, "Why am I in here?"

She answered, "We're having a band meeting."

"And we couldn't have this in the _band_ room?"

Kevin replied, "It's locked and all the windows are covered."

I dropped my bag on the floor questioning, "What do you mean it's _locked_? Where's Nelson?"

Zander, still hurt, croaked out, "He's in there."

I looked at all of them and shouted, "Then why the heck are we in here?"

All of them shushed me. Kacey explained, "Nelson's in there with someone, but we don't know who. The band meeting's about _him._"

I must've had a confused look because she continued, "He's been getting to rehearsal late, leaving early, and hiding his phone whenever we get near him."

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "This is insane! It's not like Nelson's apart of a FBI controversy. Maybe something's just got him distracted."

Zander mumbled, "Or someone."

Kevin raised his eyebrows and responded, "You think Nelson has a secret girlfriend?" All of us were silent, unaware of the answer. Kevin exclaimed, "That's my boy!"

I rolled my eyes and commented, "Why don't we just sneak close to the band room and wait to see who comes out?"

Everyone shared a glance, nodded, and we walked out of the tight space. Kevin and Kacey took the left side while Zander and I took the right. When we got to the lockers next to the band room, both of us peeked out heads out and saw Kevin and Kacey doing the same with the lockers on the other side of the hall. Both our right hands holding onto the lockers, I felt Zander's left hand on my hip for some reason. Then it felt like it was slipping...

I warned him, "Robbins I swear if that hand goes any lower..."

Zander immediately pulled back his left hand. While we were still waiting for Nelson's mystery guest to pop out, I whispered, "Thank you," while still staring at the door.

Behind me, Zander questioned, "For what?"

"For the dance. It's just something I forgot to do at the ball."

It was silent, not counting Kevin's foot tapping, until I heard Zander's foot step closer and a pair of lips land on my cheek for a few seconds. When he pulled away, I asked, "What was that for?"

He repeated my words, "Just something I forgot to do at the ball."

As if on cue, the click of the door unlocking rang through the vacant and silent halls. I widened my eyes at the expensively dressed stuck up "queen" that walked out and down the hall Zander and I were hiding in. Thankfully, Barbie didn't see us pressed against the lockers. Zander and I stepped out when the clacking of heels became silent, same as Kevin and Kacey. We all nodded and stormed into the band room. Nelson was pacing behind the couch, sweating like a maniac. Kacey shouted the question all of us were thinking.

"Why on _Earth_ was _Molly_ in here?"

**How many of you thought it was Grace? Tell me in your reviews what you think will happen, what you want to happen, and basically your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Galactic Space Invaders **


	10. How To Rock Galactic Space Invaders

**A/N:** Hey y'all! So, I honestly have no idea how I got such amazing fans. Y'all have put me and this story on alert, put it in your favorites, checked it out daily, and I wish I could thank everyone! Over 90 reviews for just 9 chapters! That is truly awesome, thanks so much! Let's start with a couple replies...

**zevie-bade-spoby80726:** A smile and curiosity is what I'm aiming for!

**SupButterCup**: I seriously think I update really slow. I mainly I try to type up a chapter for all of my four stories on my iPod at night and then post them during the next day, but sometimes I'll fall sleep and just work on it in the afternoon. I'm trying to already have the chapters ready but since I love reading what my readers want to see it's pretty hard.

**All the other amazing readers**: Thank you guys so much! Sorry if I didn't reply to your comment! But hey, I love challenging my readers like with the Friends reference so maybe you'll get one soon!

Back to the author's note. Sorry for the sloppy writing in this chapter. I just took a pill more a headache and I am so tired, but I promised myself to pull through for you guys! One more thing till I skip to the chapter. You guys know those Zevie videos on YouTube with all those different clips and music in the background? If you've made anything like that, whether it be for HTR or Zevie or even SpongeBob, please PM me! Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

Nelson stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kacey shout that. He gulped, turned around, and stuttered, "W-w-what do you guys mean?"

Kacey repeated, "Molly was just in here,_ why_?"

Nelson widened his eyes and started sweating. Meanwhile, Kevin was walking around the couch and coffee table, examining something while saying, "Sour Patch kids, orange soda, leftover pizza..."

Finally, he snapped his fingers and shouted, "You played Galactic Space Invaders with Molly!"

Kacey, Zander, and I gasped and turned to Nelson.

Nelson, thinking quick, shouted back, "Kevin broke Zander's old ukelele!"

Zander widened his eyes and yelled, "What?"

Kevin, snapping his fingers, replied, "Nelson sold Kacey's favorite eyeshadow on the internet and said it was Lindsay Lohan's!"

Kacey gasped and screamed, "What?"

Nelson thought for a second, then smiled and stated smugly, "Kevin told Justin Cole that Stevie's in love with Zander."

This time, it was my turn to yell, "_What_?"

Kevin widened his eyes and snapped back, "Nelson's dating Molly!"

That made all of us turn to Nelson with our arms crossed.

He started sweating again and lied, "N-n-no I'm not! Ew, gross! I'm just...I'm...I'm teaching her how to play video games!"

I'm pretty sure all of us knew it was a lie. However, we can't be all Nina Martin curious **(A/N: House of Anubis reference!)** if Nelson knows we're on to him.

I decided to play it off my saying, "Alright. If that's all you were doing, then we, being the great friends we are, will believe you. Sorry I doubted you, Nelly."

Nelson widened his eyes even more and gave me a strange look, as did the other band members. Since Nelson was looking at me to, I kept my expression the same. Soon, Kacey repeated my "apology" to Nelson, then Kevin, and finally Zander. Nelson nodded and we all had a band hug. After Nelson mysteriously disappeared again, Kacey went to find Dean -much to Kevin's dismay- and Zander went to the bathroom because he hadn't checked himself out for a _whole two hours_, Kevin and I both sat down on the couch.

I questioned, "Believe it?"

Kevin immediately answered, "Not one bit. What about you?"

I shook my head. He continued, "We need to be sneaky. Nelson is Victor and Victor is smart, really smart. We, as Sibuna, need to be right on his tail."

I put my hand on Kevin's shoulder sympathetically saying, "You watch _way_ too much House of Anubis, but I do agree with the sneaking around thing."

Kevin popped up exclaiming, "Great! Should I text Zander and Kacey?"

I shook my head and responded, "No, Zander can't keep a secret and Kacey's mouth is as big as a black hole. We need to do this by ourselves."

Both of us nodded and started looking around the room for hints. While I was walking around Nelson's keyboard, Kevin called, "Hey Stevie!"

I walked over to the couch, sat beside him, and asked, "What's up?"

He gestured toward Nelson's laptop which was on his lap. I propped my feet onto the table and looked at the screen.

"What would Nelson's password be?"

I bit my cheek as I thought, then told him, "Try Grace King."

Kevin typed at an average speed. When he typed it in,red words appeared under the typing space saying it was wrong. I sighed and thought more. Kevin snapped his fingers and started typing slowly, like he was defusing a bomb, and the home screen to Nelson's laptop surprisingly appeared.

I asked, "What was it?"

Kevin simply said, "Grace _Baxter_."

I chuckled and looked at the screen. I pointed to the tab where Nelson's email was already opened. Kevin clicked it with his cursor. A fly landed on the bottom of the screen. Kevin, thinking it would help, moved the cursor down and around it.

I sneered, "You're not going to scare it!"

He huffed and clicked on the last email Nelson got from Molly.

_Keep your mouth shut or your little secret is out..._

I questioned, "What does that mean?"

Kev opened his mouth to answer, but we heard footsteps and talking getting louder and louder. I slammed the laptop shut and Kevin quickly slid it onto the table. Trying to act casual, I put one arm around my stomach and the other in my hair while Kevin put his left arm around me. Kacey, Zander, and Nelson walked into the room looking curious.

Kacey asked, "What were you two doing?"

I casually lied, "Just...trying to decide what movie we're going to see on Saturday."

Nelson walked over to sit in the chair saying, "What movie are we seeing?"

Kevin corrected him, "No, not we, _we._" He moved his index finger between him and I.

Nelson mouthed, "Oh."

Zander questioned, "You two are seeing a movie together? Alone?"

Being Stevie, I snapped back, "That's kind of what being together without you two means."

Kacey nodded looking between Kevin and I, then said, "Let's rehearse."

**Uh oh. Molly blackmailing Nelson and Stevie and Kevin "dating?" Who knows what will happen? Oh wait, I do! Hahaha, tell me in your reviews what trouble you think will happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Spy**


	11. How To Rock A Spy

**A/N**: Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone! I'm really happy some of y'all enjoyed jealous Zander, and there's more of him to come in this chapter! Oh, and if you haven't already seen it, check out Lulu Antariksa's instagram or Twitter and look at the picture of Stevie and Zander on a motorcycle! She tweeted that it's her's and Max's favorite part of Love Song. It might be Stevie's dream or something, but it's really cute! Hope you enjoy and be sure to **review your thoughts on what happened, what you think will happen, and what you want to see happen!(:**

**I don't own How To Rock, the brand **_**5 **_**gum, Nirvana, or any Friends references.**

[Kevin]

"Kevin, come here!"

I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Stevie standing next to a set of lockers, peeking her head out.

I walked over to her saying, "What's up?"

She pulled me in and explained, "Nelson and Molly are talking at her locker."

Both of us poked our heads around the lockers to look at the one at the far end.

Nelson whined, "Come on, Molly! There's no way I'm doing that."

Molly continued swapping her books out responding, "Then I guess the whole school with have to know that..."

Nelson interrupted, "Shh!"

I whispered, "Know what?"

I looked down at Stevie, who shrugged while still spying, and I looked back up.

Nelson pleaded, "Please, Molly! I'll do anything else!"

The wicked witch shut her locker and turned to him, making us duck our heads back in so she wouldn't spot us. When Stevie nodded, we stuck our heads out again and watched. Molly take out a stick of_ 5_ gum, unwrapped it, put the gum in her mouth, grabbed a pen from her purse, pressed the gum wrapper to one of the lockers, and started writing something on it. When she was done, she put the pen back in her purse and handed the wrapped to Nelson.

He questioned, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Molly answered, "Do what's on there, or I'll text_ everyone_ your little secret."

With that, she turned around and, luckily, walked that way. Nelson, still with his back turned to us, stuffed the wrapper in his pocket, and walked down the hall at his left.

I shouted, "Chandler Bing Style: Oh my god!" **(A/N: Shout out to anyone who can tell me what TV show that's from! Not Friends, but a show used that exact line.)**

Zander's voice called, "Hey guys!"

Stevie and I poked our heads back in. Trying to look like we were just talking and not spying, I put my hand on the side of the locker Stevie was leaning against and my other hand in my pocket like Zander does when he hits on girls.

Stevie crossed her arms and started a conversation like we were already in the middle of one saying, "You know what's weird? Donald Duck _never _wears pants but when he gets out of the shower he wears a towel around his waist. I mean, what's up with that?"

I laughed just as Kacey and Zander walked up to us.

Kacey said, "Sorry to interrupt your very_ fascinating_ discussion about a Disney animation, but I have big news!"

I guessed, "Furious Pigeons: Space isn't just a rumor?"

Stevie asked, "Nirvana's having a reunion?"

Zander exclaimed, "That's what I said! Man, I wish they were still a band."

Stevie replied, "I know. If only Kurt Cobain hadn't gone crazy and died."

Kacey rolled her eyes and announced, "You guys are terrible at the guessing game. My parents are out of town so I'm having a party. It's the perfect opportunity to show Molly that we know how to rock!"

She pulled out colorful fliers from her bag and gave each of us a piece of the stack explaining, "Okay, so you guys pass these out and hang them up while I invite guest personally."

Kacey strutted away, the clacking of her heels getting quieter and quieter.

* * *

While Stevie and I were talking about where we should go tonight for our "date" at Gravity 5's lunch table, a familiar and cocky voice greeted, "Wassup, baby?** (A/N: Anyone else watch Max Schneider's videos and melt when he says that?)** How you doin'?"

He sat down next to Stevie while she was joking, "No much, _Joey_."

Zander and I laughed. He asked, "So what are you crazy kids doing?"

I responded, "Just deciding what to do tonight."

Stevie looked at her watched and stated, "Well I better get home."

Zander asked, "Do you need a ride?"

She answered, "Nah, it's nice out and I have my skateboard," she pointed to Zander, "I'll text you," then pointed at me, "I'll see you tonight at the movies."

She looked at both of us and said, "Bye, guys."

Then Stevie started walking away. Zander questioned, "So you two are really going out?"

"We're just hanging out. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason. It's just you guys almost never hang out alone."

"You do remember that we were best friends while Kacey was still a Perf and you weren't here, right?"

Zander nodded and replied, "Yeah, but when I hear those stories from Stevie she says it's always you _and _Nelson. Why the sudden change?"

Now it was my turn to shrug instead of saying, "We're only hanging out alone because we're spying on Nelson."

I thought came into my mind, and I ran it over before asking, "Are you jealous?"

Zander scoffed. "Psh, no. Just...curious. So, how do you think Kacey's reacting?"

"First, nice way of changing the subject. Second, why would Kacey care?"

"Dude, she didn't dance with you at the masquerade ball for no reason..."

I interrupted, "She danced with me because I was matched up with her."

Zander finished, "You were matched up for a reason."

"So were you and Stevie."

"That's different. Everyone knows Stevie and I have a lot in common."

I murmured, "True."

He got up, ready to leave for the weekend, and continued, "Just think about it man."

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Pink Lipstick**


	12. How To Rock Pink Lipstick

**A/N: **So, this chapter is based off of Friends. Y'all must be so annoyed with all these Friends reference, sorry! I just love that show! I _have _seen the Love Story cilp! Okay, we have a clip of Zander calling Stevie his _lady_. If the song ends up for Kacey, at least we have that! Shout outs to **Sanumarox123**, **OnceUponATime8**, **2blonde2function **for guessing my Psych quote (Chandler Bing Style: Oh my god!)! Thanks for all the super nice reviews guys and be sure to check out Lulu Antariksa's new cover of Bubbly by Colbie Caillat! She did that because we made her hit 10,000 Twitter followers so if maybe more of us subscribe and follow her, we could possibly get a cover by her and Max! Fun Fact: I've already got Chapter 13 finished so expect quicker updates and it's _confirmed_ Love Song will premiere on Saturday, June 30 (depending on where you live)!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Nelson]

I opened my front door and saw Stevie standing there.

I greeted, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She pulled out a purple paper from her bag and handed it to me saying, "You left school so soon I couldn't give you this. It's a flier to Kacey's party."

I folded it up and responded, "Let me guess, it's just a way to outshine Molly?"

Stevie nodded. I laughed and asked, "Do you want a snack or something?"

She shook her head and replied, "Nah, but can I use your bathroom?"

I nodded and let her in. While she was walked to my bathroom, I called, "So you and Kevin?"

I heard the door open while I was in the kitchen and Stevie say, "We're just hanging out."

The door slammed shut. I asked, "Is Zander okay with it?"

There was a flush, the water from the sink coming out of the faucet, and Stevie's voice question, "Why would Zander care?"

I opened my mouth to say, "Because he's madly in love with you," but Stevie walked into the kitchen with something in her hand.

She asked, "Why do you have pink lipstick in your bathroom?"

I widened my eyes at the lipstick in her hand and stuttered, "Th-that's my mom's."

"Your mom doesn't use your bathroom."

I immediately lied, "That's Kevin's! He left it here last time he slept over."

Stevie gave me a look and crossed her arms. I groaned like she caught me and lied, "Alright, alright. It's mine." Stevie sharpened her look. I added, "It is! These lips don't get this color by themself! Be serious, are you really that surprised?"

She shrugged and answered, "No. Fine, I'll buy it...for now."

She tossed me the tube of lipstick and walked out the front door saying, "Later Nelly!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Once Zander sat down at the table, I teased Kevin, "So, how was your _date_last night?"

Kevin threw a fry at me and responded, "We were just hanging out and it was fine."

As if on cue, Stevie walked up to the table and sat down next to Zander asking, "Where's Kacey?"

Zander replied, "She's trying to find a band for her party."

Stevie furrowed her eyebrows and joked, "Does she think we're singing circus monkeys or something?"

Kevin explained, "She's trying to find a cool band to say is going to be there, but when lots of people get to the party because of the band, she'll say they couldn't make it and that we'll fill in instead."

Stevie rolled her eyes and picked at her food. At the Perf table, they were rehearsing 'Rules To Be Popular.'

When they were done, you could hear Grace say, "Hey Claire, could I have that new pink lipstick you haven't used yet? I lost mine."

I shrugged and turned to look straight forward, which was at Stevie. She had stopped stabbing her salad and had furrowed her eyebrows. Then she widened her eye, looked up to me, and shouted, "Whoa!"

I widened my eyes and gave her a look, shaking my head. Stevie pointed frantically to me and Grace mumbling, "You...and you..."

Zander asked her, "Stevie, you okay?"

She didn't respond to him. She hopped off the bench and over to my side saying, "Nelson, can I talk to you?"

It was more like a demand. She pinched my right ear and dragged me away while I was screaming, "Ow! Ow!"

When she stopped pulling my ear and dragged me into the band room, she screamed, "You and Grace?"

I pleaded, "Stevie _please_ don't tell anyone! Please!"

She repeated/questioned, "You're dating Grace?"

"Yes!" Stevie gave me a look. I restated, "No." She gave me a dirtier look. "Maybe..."

Stevie rolled her eyes and interrogated, "How could you secretly date her and not tell us? Is she making you keep quiet?"

I sighed and answered, "We're not Facebook official, but I really like her, obviously. _I_ made her keep quiet."

Stevie widened her eyes and yelled, "Why?"

I explained, "Grace said she was okay about being public, but I wasn't. She might've been willing to fall down the social ladder, but I wasn't willing to let her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We all know that if I told Kevin he would tell you, you would tell Zander, Zander would loudly talk about it, Kacey would overhear, she would talk to you about it, the Perfs would find out, and then Grace isn't a Perf anymore."

Stevie bit her cheek, nodded, and replied, "Alright, fine. Just, next time, keep me in the loop."

Nelson nodded. The two did the hold it down sign and walked back to the café with Stevie saying, "You and Grace? What are you, Grelson? It's like Romeo and Juliet, with your friends forbidding it. Oh yeah, that's a great story for the grand kids."

**I'm pretty sure you guys were expecting that. I was about to put Molly in Grace's position to make it unexpected, but that would be **_**so **_**weird! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to review what you thought about what happened, what you think will happen, and what you want to happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Fantasy**


	13. How To Rock A Fantasy

**A/N: **Hey y'all! This chapter is somewhat based off of Love Song. I just wanted to write this before the actual episode premieres, which I'm really psyched for! Anyone else? Anyways, I decided on the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat (you'll find out what for later) because it's just a really amazing, cute song and Lulu Antariksa recently just posted a cover of it! By the way, I'm starting this 'Shout out of the week' type of thing to kind of recognize my readers. First shout out goes to **SupButterCup **for being the very first person to review Love Story! Next shout out will be on July 6. One more thing guys. I just made a Zevie video with the song What Makes You Beautiful so please check it out! My YouTube name is InkHeart4112. Fun Fact: I wrote this on the 28th and I'm about to work on Chapter 14 so expect quicker updates!

**I don't own How To Rock, any How To Rock songs, or Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.**

[Zander]

Just as Kevin, Nelson, and I were about to walk into the band room, Stevie came rushing out.

I caught her by her elbows and joked, "Hey, where you going, Sonic?"

Stevie swallowed and explained, "My little brother choked on Batman's head."

She was about to run until I stopped her and gave her a weird look.

Stevie panted and added, "His stupid doll, action figure, thing."

Nelson asked, "Is he okay?"

"Oh that idiot's fine, my 19 year-old drop out brother took him to the hospital in my second oldest brother's car.

She was about to run away again until Kevin and Nelson stood beside each other, blocking her way like a wall.

She groaned and finished, "That brother can't drive! His license expired last year! Now, I have to chase him down on my skateboard before the brother he took the car from wakes up from his nap and my oldest brother realizes that the other two aren't really at the park!"

She pushed pass us and rode her skateboard down the hall.

I teased, "Board safely! You know how I worry!"

Steves gave me a thumbs up sign in the air and turned the corner so she was gone. All three of us walked into the band room to see a bunch of books and papers on the couch and table.

Nelson and Kevin said in unison, "Wow."

I agreed, "Wow is right."

I gathered all of Stevie's stuff on the coffee table while the two picked up everything on the couch and floor.

Kevin mumbled, "I never understood why a person that already gets straight As would do_ more_ extra credit."

Nelson held up a piece of paper and stared, "Whoa, looks like Stevie's writing a new song."

We put all the papers except the sheet music Nelson was holding in a pile on the chair, sat down on the couch with me in the middle, and looked at the paper.

I sang, _"It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know. That you make me smile, please stay for a while now. Just take your time, wherever you go." _When I was done, I repeated the guys' words from earlier, "Wow."

They both commented, "I know."

"Stevie wrote a song about _me_."

All of us bolted off the couch, me standing between it and the table, Nelson on the left side, and Kevin behind it. **(A/N: Some people might be tired of all my descriptions, but it's just to put a picture in your head.)**

All of us shouted, "_You_? She wrote it about _me_! Me! Stop saying what I'm saying!"

All of groaned. Nelson flipped his hair and stated, "Stevie obviously wrote it about me."

I scoffed. Nelson stared into space and started explaining what he thought it would be like if Stevie liked him.

[Nelson]

_~Nelson's Fantasy~_

"_So sign me up, and I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up. Just count on me anytime, and if all your walls break down_...Wait! Wait!"

All of us stopped playing our instruments and turned to Kacey.

She walked over to me and stood next to my keyboard saying, "Nelson, that was _amazing_, but I think it would be cool if you came in a little later..."

Stevie interrupted her, "Whoa, Kacey, _don't_ tell my man what to do. _My man_ will come in whenever he wants to come in, and take your hands off of him!"

Kacey responded, "Stevie, calm down. I'm just saying..."

Stevie interrupted again, "_I'm_ just saying that you don't tell my Nelly what to do!"

I gave Zander and Kevin a 'Haha, in your face' look, put my arm around Stevie, and hopped into the blue convertible in the band room. Stevie sat in the back while Grace was in the passenger seat and I mysteriously changed into a leather jacket and sunglasses.

_~Reality~_

"Earth to Nelson!"

Zander snapping his fingers in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts. He questioned, "My man?"

Kevin shouted, "That is so not how it would be! Here's how life would be like if Stevie wrote the song about me."

Nelson and I stared into the exact same spot in space like they do in the movies. Kevin gave us a strange look and said, "No, over there."

We followed where he was pointing and pictured what would happen if Stevie wrote her song about him.

[Kevin]

~_Kevin's Fantasy~_

"_Only you can be you! Only I can be me. You always wanna be what you're not, can't you be happy with what you got? You're perfect the way you are, with your insecurities, doubts, and scars_..."

"Wait, wait!"

All of us turned to Stevie, who had interrupted Kacey singing which is _never _good.

Stevie apologized, "Sorry Kacey, but Kevin, I made you these?"

She pulled a plate of brownies out from behind her back. I happily took them and thanked her as the others groaned. We continued Only You Can Be You until Stevie interrupted right before the rap.

"Again, sorry, but Kevin..."

The other three groaned as Stevie gave me a cupcake. Zander took off his guitar and shouted, "You know what? I'm sick of all this food love! Gravity 5 is now Gravity _4_!"

He stormed out of the room. Kacey followed saying, "Gravity 3."

Nelson flipped his hair, walked out from behind his keyboard, and went after them mumbling, "Now it's just two lovebirds."

_~Reality~_

I widened my eyes. "Wow...look how much dessert I would get!"

Nelson added, "And the band would break up."

I shrugged it off replying, "Oh, yeah, that too."

Zander yelled, "That's insane!"

"Like the song being about you would be any better."

[Zander]

~_Zander's Fantasy~_

"_You better move, move, move with crowd. You better groove, groove, show you get down. Just let it take you there, let your heart beat the dance floor._.."

Stevie shouted, "Wait!"

All of us stopped what we were doing and turned to her. She explained, "Sorry guys, but Zander, I was distracted by Zander's perfectly chiseled face."

I smirked and responded, "Why thank you, baby."

Kacey awkwardly stepped in on our conversation. "Well, if you two are done flirting, from the top?"

Nelson and Kevin nodded, but Stevie said, "Wait. Let me just take a mental picture of the amazing gift from the gods themselves, Zander."

I ran my right hand through my hair, smiling. A golden light shot out of the sky like a spotlight and landed on me, putting the rest of the band in my shadow.

~_Reality~_

"A golden light? Really?"

I blinked a few times to get out of my _awesome _thoughts and turned to my two annoyed band mates.

Nelson stated, "So Stevie could've written a song about _the man_, the sweet tooth, or the gift from the gods."

I furrowed my eyebrows as a thought came into my mind and asked, "Why do we _want_ Stevie's song to be about us?"

Nelson sat down on the couch explaining, "I just want to prove to you guys that girls can actually be attracted to me."

Kevin hopped over the couch, flopped down on it, and said, "It's kind of nice to know a chick wrote a song about you, even if she's one of your best friends. What about you?"

I moved Stevie's papers to the table and sat down on the chair saying, "I don't know..."

**Why do you think Zander wants Stevie's song to be about him? Tell me in your reviews what's your answer, what you think will happen, what you thought of what happened, and what you want to happen! Do you think it's for Zander, Nelson, or Kevin? Since it's a Zevie story, I'm pretty sure all of you assume it'll be Zander, of course. However, I am kind of known for writing the unexpected and catching you off guard. Remember what I did with Molly coming out of the band room instead of Grace? Keep reading and be sure to watch How To Rock A Love Story on Saturday, June 30 (depending on where you live)!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Bet**


	14. How To Rock A Bet

Who's watching Love Song tonight? You better! Zevie shippers, let's all cross our fingers that the song is for Stevie and not the dog! Before I go on, lets go through some replies...

**HOAluver4life**- Great theory! We'll just have to see. Now, I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask, are you a House of Anubis fan? Haha!

**Kelkey**- I literally forgot about the rose until you brung it up! I also remembered that I owe you guys a Zevie date and kiss! Thanks for reminding me, and we'll just have to see...I just love being mysterious!

**OnceUponATime8**- More Zevie? I think I can do that.

**Kayleighann5**- Aw, thank you so much! I actually think I'm a troll at writing.

**SMonkey6**- Thanks! Some people get bored of all the descriptions but I put them in so you can kind of picture them like you're watching it on TV or something. Glad you could actually see what was going on! As for you thinking the song's about Zander, who knows? I did catch you guys off guard when I put Molly walking out of the band room instead of Grace in Chapter 9!

Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, guys! I'm really glad you like this story. Now, I'm done boring you so here's the actual chapter!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

"Why don't we make this interesting?"

The guys turned to me. I continued, "Before Stevie tells us who her song is about, we should make a bet. Whoever shows the most affection with Stevie wins."

Nelson asked, "How do you lose?"

"Um, we'll have a point system. You get a point for doing stuff with Stevie like putting your arm around her and have her not pull away, lay on you, stuff like that. The person who doesn't have the most points loses. Ooh, and they have to run around the school wearing nothing but their boxers. The bet goes on until Stevie tells us or...or until she shares a kiss with one of us. The kiss is 3 points, everything else one."

Kevin and Nelson shouted, "Deal!"

I added, "You can't kiss her and it's still one if it's on the cheek."

They pouted and mumbled, "Deal."

I smiled and rubbed my hands together deviously. "Alright, let the games begin."

I'm so gonna win. Who knows less about personal space than Stevie and I combined?

-HTR-

As soon as Stevie shut her locker and started walking, I slung my right arm over her shoulder saying, "Hey, baby."

She questioned, "What's got you grinning?"

I shrugged smiling. "I'm just happy. So, wanna go to Luke's Diner after school today?"** (A/N: Shout out to anyone who can tell me what TV show Luke's is from!)**

Stevie responded, "Sure."

We walked down the halls to the cafe. I turned to Stevie and noticed something in the book she was holding.

"Is that a rose?"

She looked down at her book, straight forward, and explained, "Yeah. I got it from that send-a-rose thing anonymously and just really liked it."

I asked, "Why didn't you keep the other two you got?"

She replied, "I don't know. I just liked this one better."

I nodded. "So you have no clue who the guy that sent it is?"

"Not one, but I like that he's mysterious. I've been trying to find out who he is since I got the rose, but student council just said that they had no clue who I was talking about, even though they were the ones that set up the whole rose thing while the Perfs just took the credit."

All I did was say, "Interesting."

"Yeah, but Kacey's helping me. If there's one thing that girl can do, it's cracking someone till they confess to something, even if they didn't do it."

I joked, "Funny, I thought that was your job."

Stevie elbowed me in the ribs and we laughed. When we got to the table and Stevie wasn't looking, I sat down holding up my right index finger and mouthed, "One."

Nelson pulled out his notebook and wrote it down.

Kevin stated, "So, guys, why don't we go out for ice cream later? Zander can get_ one_, Nelson can get _one_, and I can get _one_."

I caught onto his drift that we each had one point. Nelson and I nodded.

Kacey looked at us and said, "Guys are weird."

-HTR-

I shouted, "Oh come on! You girls can do anything you want and all you need to do to get out of it is cry."

Stevie scoffed and replied, "Come on! You guys do _anything_ you want and just walk away not caring!"

We were silent until Kevin said, "You girls get whatever you want just by putting on a puppy face and pouting!"

Kacey responded, "Whatever! You guys can pee standing up!"

Nelson joked, "We can? Oh, I'm so trying that."

All of us laughed. When the bell rang, Stevie and Kacey left for Chemistry while Kevin and I headed off to Algebra. Nelson said he'd catch up with us later. Not even halfway through, I remembered something.

"Hey Kevin, I'll meet you in class. I forgot my book back at the table."

He nodded and said, "See if you can find Nelson, too."

I nodded and jogged back outside. When I grabbed my bag from on top of the lunch table, I heard giggles and laughter. I looked over to the source of the noise and saw Nelson and Grace standing on the steps next to the Perf table. I ducked down to spy. Okay, Nelson started saying some corny pickup lines and Grace found them funny. Yeah, good prediction. I thought it was cute until I saw Nelson lean in and press his lips to Grace's. Surprising thing is, she kissed back! I widened my eyes and quietly tip toed out of the area. Oh. My. God.

**Uh oh, now Zander knows. This can't be good. Plus this bet doesn't sound like a good idea either. Who knows what's going to happen? Oh wait, I do! Review your thoughts and be sure to watch How To Rock A Love Song Tonight!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Diner Date**


	15. How To Rock A Diner Date

**A/N:** So in celebration of Love Song tonight, you guys get two chapters for each of my HTR stories in one day! Let's cross our fingers for Zevie! Also, I _literally just made _a Twitter account. I made an account at the beginning of June for _me_, but, after being inspired by ZevieObsessed2012, I made a Twitter account to fill you guys in on my stories and all that stuff! So, if you have a Twitter or interested in getting a Twitter, be sure to follow inkheart4112! Anyways, about the story, ready for that Zevie date I promised for all the reviews? You guys also earned a Zevie kiss, but who knows when that will happen? I'm still waiting for someone to guess what TV show Luke's Diner is from! **IMPORTANT, READ THIS!** So, to add onto this very long note, I've got good news! Lulu Antariksa recently tweeted a picture of herself/Stevie in an upcoming episode, How To Rock Cee Lo Green. In the picture, she's the only one on stage, her bass is in her hands, and there's a mike in front of her! I seriously think this means Stevie will be singing alone in this episode! Also, Max Schneider has a new cover with Savannah Outen of We Are Young by Fun.

**I don't own How To Rock**.

[Stevie]

After Zander and I ordered our usual, burgers with curly fries and milkshakes, I noticed he seemed a little off.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

He stuttered, "Y-y-yeah. I-I'm fine."

I gave him a look and stated, "You know just as well as I do that you are the _worst_ liar _ever_."

Zander protested, "Hey, Kevin isn't that great at lying either!"

I narrowed my eyes. Zander licked his lips, looked around, then leaned over a table.

He explained, "I might know something...about someone in the band."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Zander leaned back, thought for a moment, and said, "Hey Stevie, why don't you call Nelson and ask him to join us?"

I widened my eyes. "Now?" Zander nodded. I looked at him for a moment, then questioned, "What do you know?"

He repeated, "What do you know?"

I immediately replied, "I can't tell you what I know."

"I can't tell you what _I _know."

I tapped my index finger on the table as Jess, one of the waiters, **(A/N: Does this give anyone a hint on what show Luke's is from?)** brought out our food and drinks.

When he walked away, I sneered, "You don't know," and drank my milkshake.

Zander pulled out his phone saying, "Alright, I'll ask him myself. While I'm at it, I'll ask Grace too. You know, to see if Molly will let her off her leash."

I choked on my shake and put it back on the table coughing. When I was done, I shouted in a hush tone, "You know!"

Zander widened _his_ eyes yelled in the same tone, "You know!"

I responded, "Of course I know! When did you find out?"

He answered, "Before Algebra. How about you?"

"I found a tube of pink lipstick in Nelson's bathroom after school on the day Kacey gave us the fliers to her party. I didn't actually figure it out until the next day."

Zander tossed a fry in his mouth and said, "So they know you know, but they don't know I know?" I nodded. He added, "I can't believe Nelson and Grace are dating!"

I kicked him under the table. After Zander screamed, "Ow," I responded, "You can't tell anyone! If they find out more people know then they'll kill me because they know I know but they don't know you know or that I know you know so to them, I'm the only one that knows!"

Zander's expression grew confused. "What?"

I mumbled, "I don't know."

We were silent until Zander asked, "How long do you think they've been going out?"

I shrugged and replied, "I guess almost a month, maybe. That's what Nelson said."

Zander picked up his cheese burger with both of his hands, took a bite out of it, and stated, "It's so weird."

I nodded. "I know. I always thought if one of you idiots dated a Perf, it would be you."

He muttered, "Same here. How did Nelson snag a _Perf_?"

I responded, "Well it is _Grace_. At least it's not Molly. I'd have to _kill_ Nelson if I found out he was dating the queen of snobs."

Zander laughed and took a sip of his milkshake. When he was done, he held his right hand over the table and stuck out his pinky.

I laughed and joked, "What is this, first grade?"

I did the same with my right hand and interlocked my pinky with his saying, "Our little secret."

Both of us smiled, pulled back our hands, and continued eating our meals while talking.

**So, yeah. That was just a short little chapter I wanted to give y'all before Love Song tonight, which you better be watching! Remember to follow inkheart4112 if you have a Twitter, check out Max Schneider and Savannah Outen's new cover of We Are Young by Fun, and cross your fingers for Zevie!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Party**


	16. How To Rock A Party

**A/N**: Hey y'all! So, remember to follow me on Twitter (inkheart4112) for story updates and upcoming news! In case you didn't know, I uploaded two chapters yesterday so if you only read Chapter 14 you might want to read 15, too. Lets start with some replies first...

**Guest (who told me to never stop writing)**- Thank you so much! I literally posted a picture of your review on my Twitter (my inkheart4112 one) with the caption, "This made me smile." Thanks so much even though I know for a fact me being "the best fanfiction author on here" is so totally not true.

**SMonkey6**- Thanks for following! Be sure to check it out for what's going on with my stories.

** Night. Owl.34**- Thank you! I didn't know I had much of a writing "style." By the way, Elizabeth is a really pretty name!

**Kayleighann5**- I know right? At least the song being about the dog is better than the song being about Kacey. Oh, and it is true. I'm truly a troll at writing.

Thanks for all the reviews that made me happy! Shout out to **SoulSurferfan116** for being the first person to figure out my Gilmore Girls reference. Anyways, be sure to follow me on Twitter and review your thoughts!(:

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Kacey]

I opened my front door and saw Stevie, Zander, Nelson, and Kevin standing there.

I let them in saying, "We start playing in fifteen. So, go crazy until then. Stevie and Zander walked off to who knows where. Nelson and Kevin. were about to run to the popcorn machine and foosball table, but I grabbed the collars of their shirts and pulled them back.

I told them, "Not only is this a party, but this is my party. This is the first party I've hosted since I joined Gravity 5. Do. Not. Embarrass. Got it?"

They nodded with scared expressions.

I smiled and added, "Good! Now, go enjoy yourselves."

They immediately ran off to the snack table. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to get more chips.

While pouring some barbeque chips into a bowl, Justin walked over to me and greeted, "Hey, Kacey."

I replied, "Oh hey, Justin. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad I came. It's really cool so far. Hey, can I ask you something?" I nodded. He continued, "There's...Okay, this is going to sound really stupid, but Stevie's not seeing anyone, right?"

I stopped pouring the chips and put them up answering, "Stevie? Nope."

Justin mumbled, "That's not how it looks."

I furrowed my eyebrows and questioned, "What do you mean?"

He led me to the doorway of my living room that looked out to the main entry. Sitting on the stairs was Stevie with a ukelele in her hands. Zander was on the step right above with his hands over hers, helping her strum and put her fingers at the right places.

I explained, "Oh, that. Stevie and Zander have more of a brother-sister relationship type of thing."

Justin raised his eyebrows and looked back at them. Unfortunately, Stevie had her head turned to her left and was talking to Zander whose face was right in front of hers, both smiling.

I told Justin, "Justin, seriously, nothing's going on between them. Stevie is free, totally free. She's as free as a bird, I swear."

He sighed, put his right hand on my left shoulder, and said, "Thanks, Kacey."

He walked away rubbing the back of his neck. I groaned and decided to start the show. I walked over to the "brother and sister," told them to go out to the backyard and get ready, walked back into the living room, grabbed Kevin and Nelson by their ears, and dragged them out there.

They were practically screaming, "Ow, ow, ow!"

Once they were out in the backyard and getting ready, I went back into the house, walked into the main entry, and stood on the steps Stevie and Zander were sitting on.

I called, "Hey!"

Everyone in the living room walked out and looked at me. I shouted, "If you want some amazing music, come out into the backyard!"

They cheered and followed me out into the backyard. Stevie and Zander were tuning their instruments, Nelson was pressing some keys, and Kevin was lightly hitting his drums.

I walked over to mike and announced/lied, "So, Big Time Rush couldn't make it."

There were moans and groans from the crowd. Stevie whispered, "Really? BTR was the band you lied about to get people here?"

I whispered back, "Well they believed it!"

I turned back to the mike and continued, "However, totally last minute, my band..."

Zander cleared his throat. I sighed and finished, "I mean the band I'm _in_ will perform instead! Anyone remember Hey Now from Justin's party?"

The crowd cheered and hollered. I smiled and the band started playing the song.

-HTR-

We just finished Move With the Crowd after Hey Now, Only You Can Be You, and Last One Standing when my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Alright, we're going to take a little break. Don't go anywhere because the show just started!"

I walked over to Stevie and put my phone on speaker.

I answered, "Hello?"

My mom replied, "Hi, darling! Is Nelson still playing his noise machine?"

Stevie and Nelson, who was set up behind Stevie, mouthed, "Noise machine?"

I gave them a 'long story' look and responded, "Yeah. So, is there something you need, mom?"

"Actually, dear, I have good news! My boss had a family emergency so the conference was postponed. Your father and I are coming home early! We are about an hour away right now. Frank, red light!"

I widened my eyes and looked at Stevie for an idea. She took my phone, put it off speaker, and walked away from the crowd with her bass on her back saying, "Hey Mrs. Simon, it's Stevie. I was just wondering what is it you do at your job."

When Stevie's voice became so quiet I couldn't hear, meaning she was far away so my mom couldn't hear what I was about to say, I asked into the microphone, "Hey! Are you guys having fun?"

Everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

"Great because party's over!"

Zander, Kevin, and Nelson helped me push everyone back into the house and out the door while they groaned and yelled. Once we made sure the last person was in their car and driving away, we ran back into the house, slammed the door shut just as Stevie walked up to us.

She informed, "Your mom is 45 minutes away and this place is a mess!"

I groaned and commanded, "Kevin and Nelson, you take upstairs. Zander, clean up everything downstairs. Stevie and I will take the front and backyard, everyone got it?"

We nodded and did the hold it down sign. Stevie and I ran out into the front yard with trash bags. I picked up all the stuff on the grass while Stevie grabbed all the cups from the bushes. When we finished all of the front yard, Stevie went to hop over the fence to the backyard while I went to throw all the bags in the garage.

I ran inside, through the halls downstairs, and into the garage. After throwing the bags with all the other trash, I was about to walk out until I heard the guys' voices in the living room.

Zander said, "That ukelele lesson, one point."

He walked away smirking as Kevin and Nelson groaned then went upstairs. I furrowed my eyebrows and jogged out into the backyard. Point? Stevie and I were picking up all the soda cans and streamers when I got a text from my mom saying they were 20 minutes away. When everything looked about clear, we tossed the trash bags into my neighbor's backyard. Totally Stevie's idea. I helped her pick up her bass, Zander's guitar, and Nelson's keyboard then ran inside with it. When we set it up in the living room to make it look like we were practicing here, the guys came in.

I told them, "Go get the amps!"

They nodded and ran out. I checked my phone and saw I had another text from my mom saying she was 10 minutes away.

I yelled, "10 minutes! If my parents found out I had a party they'll make me quit every school activity, including Gravity 5!"

I brushed some chip crumbs off the couch while Stevie put a random DVD into the TV to make it look like we were having a movie night. The guys came back in and set everything up just as I saw headlights through the window.

"You guys!"

All 5 of us picked up some stuff Zander missed until I heard my parents' voices outside the front door. I ran from the kitchen to sit down in my dad's recliner as Stevie and the guys hopped over the couch and sat on it just as my parents walked in.

My mom greeted, "Hi kids!"

The band replied, "Hi, Mrs. Simon."

I stood up and hugged my mom saying, "Hey mom. Hi dad. Dad?"

I realized my dad moved from my mom's side to around the house. Coming down the stairs, I heard him say, "Kacey..."

I widened my eyes and turned to him as he walked into the room with a blue high heel in his hand.

He questioned, "What is this? I don't remember buying you new shoes."

Stevie quickly shouted, "That's mine! I"m trying out this new fashion thing and I brought it over to ask Kacey about it."

My dad stated, "There's only one."

"Yeah, um, my brother took the other one."

Dad nodded unsurely. The band all got off the couch mumbling about having to head home. My parents went upstairs to unpack their stuff. I sighed of relief. That. Was. Close. I picked up my phone from our coffee table and dialed the person I've had to talk to since the conversation I overheard.

Kevin answered, "Hello?"

"Kevin! I need to talk to you."

"Kacey, I just left your house. I'm literally still driving in your neighborhood."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What was Zander saying about him helping Stevie with the ukelele earned him a point?"

**Uh oh. How's Kevin going to answer to that? He's not the best liar. I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I hope you liked it! Heads up, there'll be some Grelson drama next chapter! Be sure to review what you think will happen after that little cliffhanger I left this chapter off on and what trouble Grelson faces!**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Points**


	17. How To Rock Points

Thanks for all the super nice reviews, you guys! Replies?

**Kayleighann5**- Yes I am! Seriously, I'm like a terrible writer. No, I'm a writing troll.

**HighOffTheMusic**- Thank you! I swear I posted a picture of your review on my non-personal Twitter and Instagram! By the way, love your name. I'm totally high off music, too.

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**- Glad I put an image in your head! That's pretty much what I'm aiming for. I put that in because I liked the way it looked when I imagined it!

I'm really glad you guys like this story! Grelson fans, I have a feeling you're going to like this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Kevin]

I widened my eyes and immediately stopped driving.

Nelson furrowed his eyebrows in the passenger seat and questioned, "What?"

I held a hand over my phone so Kacey couldn't hear and answered, "Kacey found out about the points, but she doesn't know about the bet."

Nelson widened his eyes and whispered, "Lie!"

I replied, "I'm not good at lying!"

He quietly groaned, pulled out his notebook from his pocket along with a pen, opened it up, and wrote something down. He showed it to me and I nodded.

I put the phone on speaker and questioned, "What points?"

Kacey responded, "I overheard you guys talking about it, Kevin."

Nelson flipped to a new page and scribbled something down.

I looked at it and lied, "Oh, that? Zander made a bet with us that he could teach someone how to play the ukelele."

"Stevie already knows how to play the uke."

Nelson wrote something down at the bottom and practically shoved it in my face.

I read with fake surprise, "Does she now? He loses! Well, gotta go Kacey. Later!"

I hung up my phone and sighed saying, "That. Was. Close."

Nelson nodded in agreement. "Heck yeah it was."

-HTR-

[Nelson]

After everyone left the outside café to head to class, I put my arm around Stevie as we were the last ones left.

"So, Stevie, wanna grab some a smoothie after school?"

She groaned. I joked, "A simple no would be fine."

"Not that, Nelly. I work at a smoothie shop. If I see one more smoothie, I'm going to hurt someone. How about ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure."

She nodded then went to Chemistry. I pulled out my notebook and put a tally next to my name. Sorry Kevin, but you are now in last place. I put my notebook back in my back pocket and turned around to head to Biology, but instead I faced the blonde goddess I get to call my girlfriend.

I greeted, "Hey, Gracie."

I leaned in to kiss her cheek but she stepped backwards. I gave her a confused look.

She replied, "Don't call me, Gracie. Why were you flirting with Stevie?"

"What? I wasn't flirting! I was just asking her out to ice cream!"

I put a hand over my mouth. Stupid me!

Grace widened her eyes and shouted, "So you admit you asked her out! Why?"

I sighed and said, "Grace, it's complicated. I can't tell you, but trust me. I don't like Stevie in _that way_."

She looked at me unsure. I added, "Okay, if it makes you feel better, I will drop out of the reason why I flirted and publicly humiliate myself, just for you."

She smiled. "Good. You know, it's not easy being as mean as a Perf."

I laughed and gave her a hug. Oh boy.

-HTR-

I ran into Zander in the hallway leading to the band room during free period. When we walked into the band room, we saw Stevie on Kevin's drum stool with drum sticks in her hands while Kevin was behind her with his hands over hers, guiding the sticks. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil, put a tally next to Kevin's name, then showed Zander.

_Kevin = ll_

_Me = ll_

_Zander = ll_

Zander cleared his throat, making the laughing drum pair look up.

Kevin walked over to us smirking and saying, "Hey, I was just teaching Stevie a thing or two about playing drums."

She nodded from behind the drum set and said, "It's pretty cool. Normally, the only things I hit with sticks are my brothers."

I remembered what I had to say and lied, "Hey Stevie, Kacey told me to get you."

Stevie walked out from behind the drum set questioning, "Why?"

I shrugged. "Something about a guy/shoe emergency."

She groaned and stomped out saying, "This is the third Code Blue today!"

When she was all gone down the hall, I shut the door and announced, "Alright, so, I am dropping out of the bet."

Kevin and Zander asked at the same time, "Why?"

"I don't care if Stevie wrote the song about me, she's just a friend." Wow, I'm on a lying roll!

Kevin plopped down on the couch and said, "Guess the bet is over."

Zander shook his head saying, "No it isn't. The bet's not over till one of us gets a kiss from Stevie. Game's still on."

Him and Kevin shared a devious look at each other.

I murmured, "Oh no."

**What dumb scams do you think Kevin and Zander make up to get Stevie to kiss them? Tell me your thoughts and your answer to that question in your reviews!(:**

**Next On How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Showdown**


	18. How To Rock A Showdown

**A/N: **Y'all are just too sweet with your super nice reviews! Thank you so much to everyone for putting this story and me on your favorites and in your alerts! Shout out to **yellowstar51 **for sending me one of the nicest tweets ever!Anyways, remember in Love Song when Stevie and Kacey were trying to prove Zander's song was about them by asking him to do ridiculous things? Read the similar Zander and Kevin showdown in this chapter!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

When Stevie and I reached the band room, I held the door open for her saying, "My lady."

She replied with a smile before walking in, "Thanks."

I gave Kevin a smirk and Nelson a look. He pulled out his notebook and marked down my point. Kevin gave me an annoyed look and rolled his eyes. When Kacey walked in, we immediately started rehearsing. Throughout Good Life, Stevie and I kept looking at each other and smiling. After each time, I looked at Nelson to make sure he was keeping count. He nodded to say he was. When we were done with 4 songs, all of us packed up our stuff to leave.

Staring at Stevie putting her bass on it's stand, Kevin said, "Stevie, I just wanted to say in this light, you look like an angel." **(A/N: Shout out to the whoever can guess who said that to Lulu!)**

Stevie responded, "Aw, thanks Kevin. That's so sweet."

Her and Kacey left while us guys stayed back.

Nelson flipped through his notebook and stated, "Okay, Zander, I only counted two times you and Stevie looked at each other to make it fair. So, Zander, you have 5. Kevin, 4."

I widened my eyes and exclaimed, "_4_? How the heck does he have 4? Both of us had two yesterday, I got three, and Kevin got one!"

Nelson sighed and explained, "She looked at him and smiled, too."

Kevin gave me a "Haha, in your face" look. I groaned and got my stuff to leave.

-HTR-

While Stevie was at the lunch table alone writing something, Kevin and I were standing way behind her.

I shouted, "I got it!"

Kevin looked at me and questioned, "Got what?"

I explained, "I thought of a way to see which one of us Stevie likes! When a person likes someone, they'll do anything for that person. All we have to do is ask Stevie to do us favors and whoever she does them for she likes!"

Kevin nodded and both of us walked up to the table. I greeted, "Hey, Steves. What are you working on?"

She put her sheet music in her bag answering, "Just a song."

I gave Kevin a nod. He nodded back and questioned, "Stevie, I forgot my lunch at home so can I have some of your chips?"

Stevie handed him the bag of chips saying, "Sure."

He took them with a smile then gave me a "Ha!" look behind her back.

I rolled my eyes and lied, "Um, Steves, I lost my lunch money so can you loan me a five?"

Stevie nodded, took a five dollar bill out of her pocket, and handed it to me replying, "Knock yourself out."

I took it and shot Kevin the same look he gave me.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Hey Stevie, my new cat is up in a tree so can you get it down?"

Stevie raised her eyebrows. "You got a cat?" Kevin nodded. She stood up mumbling, "Um, yeah, sure."

I put my left hand on her right shoulder and pushed her down saying, "Stevie, my horse..."

Kevin yelled, "A horse? Where the heck did you get a horse?"

Stevie muttered, "Probably the same place you got your cat."

I chuckled and continued, "My horse ran out of hay, so could you pick some up?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You want me to get _hay _for your horse?" I nodded. Stevie stood up murmuring, "If your really need it."

Kevin pushed her down like I did and shouted, "A theft! A theft stole my wallet and is on a plane to South America! Could you do me a favor and catch him?"

"Um...no."

I smirked. "'Cause you're getting hay for my horse?"

Stevie gathered her stuff and stood up saying, "'Cause I'm going to Chemistry," then ran away. **(A/N: I know it's not word-for-word by Love Song but I didn't want it to be that stolen.) **Kevin and I sighed.

I looked at him and we both shouted, "The song's for me!"

[Kacey]

Stevie whined, "Kacey!"

I mimicked, "Stevie!"

We barged into the Perf bathroom. I told her, "Okay, just find the new Louis Vuiton purse and let's get out of here."

Both of us scattered around the bathroom filled with perfume and nail polish scents.

From the nail polish rack, Stevie mumbled, "I can't believe you want to steal from the Perfs."

I responded, "Hey, I ordered that bag in a year advance. Now, Molly just swoops in and _steals_ it from _me_. Technically, I'm taking back what's mine."

"You keep telling yourself that, Kacey."

I was looking through all the dresses when I heard voices getting louder and louder.

I turned to Stevie who whispered, "Hide!"

Both of us ran into the stall and stood on the toilet so our feet wouldn't be seen at the bottom. I looked through the space between the doors, Stevie did the same on the other side, and we saw Molly and Grace walk in.

Molly was asking Grace, "You're absolutely sure?"

Grace nodded. "Yep. I overheard Ne...I mean, the guys of _Gravity 5_..."

Molly cleared her throat. Grace restated, "_Loser 5_, saying something about a bet. Apparently, they're competing to see who can get Stevie...I mean _Loserberry_ to kiss them first."

I widened my eyes and turned to Stevie. Her mouth dropped and her eyes were shocked. She jumped off the toilet, opened the stall, and stormed out. I followed after, leaving Grace guilty and Molly ecstatic.

**Uh oh, Stevie knows. What do you thinks gonna happen? Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Revenge**


	19. How To Rock Revenge

**A/N**: Thanks for all the super nice reviews everyone! Alright so I saw this picture before, but I didn't really think about it till after Love Song. Sam Boscarino posted a picture on Twitter of David Israel, a monkey, and a kissing booth. Does this give us a hint for a future episode? **MUST READ! IMPORTANT! **So, this is a pretty important thing. I made a photo collage of some upcoming stuff that'll happen with this story, like a trailer, so please check it out on my Twitter! It'll give you some serious hints so please take a look at it! Shout outs to **SaguaroCactus**, **XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx**, **SMonkey6**, and **lafalot22**! Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

After I stormed out of the Perf bathroom, I ran to the band room, Kacey following close behind. When both of us reached the door, I held my finger up to my lips, telling her to be quiet. She nodded. I looked through the window on the door and saw all the guys spread across the room. I opened the door a little bit so we could hear.

Nelson was saying, "Okay, since rehearsal, both of you have 6 points. As we all know, the kiss is worth three points. Whoever gets Stevie to kiss them on the lips first wins the bet. Whoever doesn't have the most points will have to run around half the school 95% naked with me. Now, get your game on, boys!"

After Kevin and Zander left the room through the other door, Kacey and I barged in and crossed our arms in front of Nelson who was sitting on the chair. He widened his eyes.

I asked, "Nelson, why are Kevin and Zander making a_ bet_ to see which one of them I kiss?"

Nelson looked at both of us frantically then gave up and sighed.

He responded, "I can't _say_ anything to you. I swore to secrecy."

We caught his drift and Kacey stated, "I'm pretty good at charades."

Both of us sat on the couch as Nelson stood up and hopped onto the coffee table. He began doing what I thought looked like playing an air guitar.

I suggested, "Guitar?"

He shook his head and began, maybe, playing the drums.

Kacey guessed, "Um, music?"

Nelson nodded and pretended to sing. I shouted, "Song!"

He nodded and started doing something weird.

Kacey whispered, "Is he blowing bubbles?"

Song. Bubbles. "Bubbly!"

Nelson nodded ferociously. Kacey questioned, "Your new song?"

I nodded. When we turned back to Nelson, he had his hands peeled open like a book and was scanning his eyes over them.

Kacey shouted, "Reading!"

Nelson jumped up and down nodding.

I asked, "They read my song? That still doesn't explain why they made the bet."

Nelson turned to his left and started mouthing stuff. He then turned so he was across from where he was, mouthed stuff, and pointed to himself. He turned to where he was at first and did the same thing. It looked like two people fighting.

I groaned. Kacey yelled, "Oh just write it down!"

Clearly not thinking, he began moving his hand in the air as if he were really writing words. I rolled my eyes, tossed him his notebook that was on the floor, and threw him a pen. Nelson hopped off the table scribbling something down and handed it to me.

I read it and questioned, "They think I like them?"

Nelson snapped his fingers and explained, "We all did. We found your song when you left all of your papers here and thought it was for one of us. So, we made a points system. Whoever showed the most affection with you, including a kiss, wouldn't have to run around half the school almost naked."

I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch.

Kacey put a hand on my arm and questioned, "Are you okay, Stevie?"

I replied, "This. Means. Payback."

-HTR-

[Molly]

20 minutes after Loserberry and Kacey ran out, Grace and I were getting our nails done.

Seeing Grace was looking guilty, I said, "Come on, Grace! Stevie's mad at not one but _three_ members of her Loser 5! That's almost better than her being mad at Kacey! However, knowing that band, they'll make up faster than you can say caramel macchiato."

I looked to my right and saw Grace mouthing, "Caramel..."

I interrupted, "Grace! So, surprisingly, the weakest link of that stupid group is Stevie. Now, we just have to take down the one thing she really cares about. Her friends, and I know the perfect one for it."

[Zander]

While I was putting my books up, a perfume toxic Barbie walked over to me.

I asked, "What do you want, Molly?"

Molly walked from my left to in front of me, blocking my open locker.

"Zander, is that any way to treat one of your fans?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You're a Robbins Monkey?" **(A/N: I had to put that in there!)**

She questioned in a disgusted voice, "That's what you call your fan girls?"

I leaned in and whispered in her face, "A real fan girl would know that."

I reached out my hand to get my ukelele, but Molly blocked my way.

She stepped closer and asked, "Why do we hate each other, Zander?"

I sarcastically responded, "Well I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you constantly insult my friends and our music."

Molly rolled her eyes and replied, "I don't get why you hang out with them. You're musically talented, charming, and obviously good looking. You could be traveling in a circle like mine, Zander. You could be popular."

I scoffed. "Molly, the only reason you're popular is because everyone's scared of you."

She ignored my comment and stepped forward on her tiptoes whispering, "We could be friends. In fact, we could be more."

When I breathed in through my nose, I smelled her very tempting cherry lipstick. I looked up pass Molly to see four black and white photo booth photos of Stevie and I taped in my locker. The first photo was us regularly smiling. In the second one we were sticking our tongues out and making rock-n-roll signs with our hands. In the third, we were just making silly poses. In the last one, Stevie was smiling and making a peace sign while I was just smiling and looking at her. I bit my cheek and turned back to Molly.

I leaned in and whispered, "We could."

She smiled as I snuck my hand to my locker door. I slammed it shut, making Molly jump and turn around.

When she turned back to me, I snapped, "But we won't."

Then I walked away smirking.

-HTR-

[Stevie]

I saw Kevin and Zander sitting at our lunch table so I casually walked and sat down across from them saying, "Hey guys," like I was depressed.

Zander shut his textbook and asked, "Everything okay?"

I looked behind him to Kacey and Nelson pretending to be in the lunch line. Kacey nodded.

I sighed and responded, "No. My 19 year old brother, the third oldest, is bothering the heck out of me. He's such a pig! Apparently, this girl at his work wrote a poem so he and some of his coworkers took a look at it and are convinced it's about them. They made some stupid bet on who she likes. It's just...ugh! Some people just can't respect privacy, you know?"

They nodded with scared expressions on their faces.

I continued, "You guys wouldn't do that, right? Like, if I wrote a song, you wouldn't read it and make a stupid bet about who I like?"

They grew angry expressions and turned their heads to look at Nelson. He weakly waved and hid behind Kacey. I kicked Kevin as hard as I could with my right foot then did the same to Zander.

They both screamed, "Ow!"

Kevin shouted, "What was that for?"

I yelled, "For reading my song!"

I got up, not caring about all the eyes on us, and walked behind them. I picked up both their open milk cartons and tipped them over their heads. When I was done, I threw the now empty cartons at the table.

Zander stood up and shouted, "Now what was that for?"

I yelled, "For lying about it! By the way, my second oldest brother wrote the song! All I did was mess with the notes and lyrics!"

I hit Kevin on the head, pushed Zander, kicked Nelson since he was a part of this, and stormed off.

-HTR-

I looked up from my bass when I saw Kevin and Zander enter the room in new dry clothes. Nelson stood in between them so they were in a line.

Kevin started, "We just wanted to we're sorry for disrespecting you by making that bet."

Nelson added, "Your song was none of our businesses and we shouldn't have made assumptions."

Zander finished, "We're willing to do anything possible, within reason, for your forgiveness."

I smirked and shared an evil look with Kacey. Both of us smiled deviously.

Kacey said, "When we heard you guys talking, you said whoever didn't have the _most_ points would have to run around half the school barely clothed. Nelson dropped out while Kevin and Zander are tied meaning..."

I gladly finished, "Meaning none of you had the most points."

-HTR-

From head to toe and only wearing boxers, Zander shouted, "The things I do for you," as he ran pass Kacey and I in the halls. Soon followed Kevin in blue boxers with a duck design and finally Nelson wearing Superman boxers. Kacey stopped recording and we burst out laughing. The halls were filled with guys, girls, and teachers all hollering and taking pictures.

After we had tamed ourselves to just wide smiles, Kacey said, "I thought you were the only one interested in music in your family. I didn't know your brother writes songs."

I replied, "I am and he doesn't."

She gave me a confused look. I explained, "The song really was about one of them."

**Dun-dun-dun! Hope y'all like this chapter! I was imaging that Zander and Molly scene for a week trying to figure out how I can slip it it. Anyways, be sure to review and check out the photo trailer on my Twitter!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Crush**


	20. How To Rock A Crush

**A/N**: Thanks for all the super nice reviews, guys! I'm glad you liked that little Zander and Molly part. Anyways, I'm trying to cut back on the author's notes so that's basically it. Oh, and happy Independence Day!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

While we were waiting for the rest of the band to show up for lunch, Zander and I sat at our table. I was reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince while Zander was writing lyrics in his songbook.

He put down his pen and apologized for the eleventh time since we sat down, "Hey Stevie, again, I'm really sorry for looking at your-I mean, your brother's song. It was really none of my business, and I shouldn't have made that stupid bet about your feelings."

I folded the corner of the page I was on, shut the book, and put it in my bag saying, "Zander, for the eleventh time, and I have been counting, it's okay. You ran around half the school wearing nothing but boxers, all is forgiven. Besides, if you wrote a love song Kacey and I would probably take a look at it and assume it was for us. Kacey because even though she's not a Perf she's still a bit self-centered and me because...Well, just because."

Zander closed his songbook replying, "If it makes you feel better, if I did write a love song about one of you girls, it would definitely be about you."

I smiled, making Zander smile back.

He complimented, "So, that song was really good. Your brother did a great job."

I mumbled, "Yeah, my _brother_."

I looked up pass Zander and saw Mr. Boscarino holding the teachers' lounge door open for Mrs. Miller. I looked down at the table and chuckled.

Zander furrowed his eyebrows with a smile and asked, "What?"

I lifted my head to see him and responded, "Nothing, just remembered something."

He raised his eyebrows. Knowing Zander, he wouldn't give up.

I sighed and admitted, "I used to have the biggest crush on you."

Zander scoffed then realized I wasn't kidding and questioned, "Really?"

I nodded then asked, "Remember when we first interacted? Not when we met but the first time we _saw _each other?"

He replied, "Of course. It was my first day and my parents were talking to the principal so I was just walking around until I decided to go inside. When I was at the door I saw a girl with a bass case, a hat, and ocean blue tinted sunglasses heading in, too. So I held the door open for you, you lowered your sunglasses so I could see your eyes, thanked me, and walked away."

I smiled at Zander remembering details that even I don't remember then told him, "I lowered my sunglasses because I couldn't believe the sight. After that, I just really liked you despite the fact I had no idea who you were."

Zander asked, "Why'd you like me?"

I shrugged. "I thought you were cute and loved that you had a ukelele case strapped on your back. Plus, I've been at this school since freshman year and no one here has _ever_ held the door open for me before that. Everyone's normally scared of the chick that wears combat boots and never shows her face."

He chuckled. "So why did you stop liking me?"

I joked, "I got to know you."

Zander threw one of his fries at me and I laughed then restated, "Totally joking. I guess I just stopped liking you when we became Gravity 4. I mean, it's pretty weird if you have a crush on your best friend."

Zander swallowed the food in his mouth and responded, "Well, if we're just confessing secrets, I thought you were pretty interesting after I first saw you."

I shouted smiling, "Whatever!"

"It's true! Who could forget the only girl that actually still wears barbell earrings?"

"So my fashion style isn't up-to-date."

We laughed. I added, "Don't worry, I'm over it. My crush has been crushed."

Zander smiled and said, "While we're on the topic of crushes..."

He turned his head to the Perf table and I immediately knew what he meant.

When he turned back, I reminded him, "Remember, you cannot tell _anyone_ about Nelson and Grace."

Zander nodded.

"What about Nelson and Grace?"

We looked away from each other to see Kevin sitting down.

Zander lied, "Um, my neighbor's chihuahuas! Yeah, people think they're just shaved Pomeranians. Stevie was just convincing me to not tell anyone because...because she's weird."

I shot him a glare. Kevin questioned, "Your neighbor has dogs named Nelson and Grace?"

With Zander's terribly lying, I answered for him, "No, his neighbor has dogs named Melson and Chase."

"I heard Nelson and Grace."

"Well then you heard wrong."

Kevin looked at us unsure then shrugged and picked food off our plates. Zander and I sighed. Close one.

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know it was pretty short, but next chapter will be better! Want some more Kavin? I'm working on it. More Grelson? Promised in the next chapter. More Zevie? Guaranteed! Be sure to review what you thought of what happened, what you think will happen, and what you want to happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock #Throwback Thursday**


	21. How To Rock Throwback Thursday

**A/N: **Thanks for all the super nice reviews guys! So, any ideas for what should happen next? Be sure to review if you do! Anyways, if you don't know what Instagram is, it's just an app where you can post pictures and edit them. Throwback Thursday is when you post a picture from the past on, obviously, Thursday. I was thinking about IG after I wrote Chapter 20 which is why I decided to do this. Now, are you ready for some Grelson drama? Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or Instagram**.

[Stevie]

I hopped onto Kacey's bed and smiled at the picture on my phone.

Kacey walked into the room asking, "What's with the grin?"

I sat up as she sat in front of me and replied, "Nothing, just Instagram."

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows at me. Before I knew it, Kacey was snatching my phone out of my hand. I reached over to get it but, with Kacey, there was no point. I sighed and leaned back on her bedpost as she looked at my phone.

"Aw!"

I took my phone back as Kacey exclaimed, "That is so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and took a look at Zander's Instagram picture again. My arms were wrapped around his waist, his left arm was around my shoulders, and his right arm was reached out to take the photo.

_ theStevieB when we formed Gravity 4! #throwbackthursday_

I doubled clicked the photo to like it and scrolled down_ zzrobbins_'photo and continued on with my Instagram homepage. Under Zander's picture was Kevin/_nothingbutswag_'s. It was a picture of him, Nelson, and some guy dressed as a red bird.

_#throwbackthursday nelbax and me when we met a Furious Pigeon!_

I laughed and showed Kacey who did the same. She whipped out her phone and started pressing stuff. I turned back to my phone and pressed the blue button in the middle on the bottom with the camera on it. I clicked on a picture I wanted to share, finished editing it, and added the caption, "_ zzrobbins and me at Gravity 4's first rehearsal! #throwbackthursday_"

After I posted it, I looked up and saw Kacey widened her eyes.

I questioned, "Everything okay?"

Without looking up from her phone, she responded, "Oh. My. God. Look at Grace's Instagram."

I searched _princessGraceKing _and clicked on the only option.

Kacey instructed me, "Look at the last picture she posted."

I clicked on the latest picture and widened my eyes. It was a picture of Grace in her dress from the masquerade ball kissing some guy. Nelson! Oh, they started dating after the ball!

_My beau! #throwbackthursday_

Unfortunately, he took the picture with Grace's phone from the side so you could see their faces. Fortunately, they were still wearing there masks.

Kacey shouted, "Grace has a boyfriend! I don't even recognize him as a jock, though."

Like this was all a surprise to me, I replied, "Maybe, um, maybe he just looks different...from this angle."

Kacey nodded still looking at her phone screen suspiciously. I tried to change the subject by saying, "Why don't we get this sleep over the road?"

Kacey put down her phone and smiled widely/deviously. I muttered, "Oh no."

-HTR-

While I was sitting on the couch and talking to Zander who was on the arm, Nelson, from the instruments with Kevin, exclaimed, "I found my mask from the ball!"

He put it on and pretended to model with Kevin, making weird poses. I shrugged and went back to laughing with Zander until I noticed Kacey on the other end of the couch looking weird. I turned around and saw her looking at Nelson with his mask on while holding up her phone so the picture on it was right next to him. I leaned my head over to look at what the picture was and saw it was Grace's throwback picture.

Kacey screamed, "Oh my god!"

I widened my eyes and immediately rushed her out, Zander following, and Kevin and Nelson giving us weird looks.

Once we were out the band room and Zander shut the door, I shouted, "Kacey, you can't tell anyone!"

She yelled, "Nelson and Grace! Nelson and Grace! I have to tell someone!"

Zander pulled her back so she couldn't run away. She looked at both of us yelling, "You know!"

I responded, "Of course we know! Please Kacey, we will explain it all later just don't tell _anyone_!"

Kacey put her hand over her heart and started breathing heavily. Finally, she nodded.

Zander explained, "Okay, Nelson and Grace are secretly dating. Nelson didn't want to tell anyone because Grace would be kicked out of the Perfs."

Kacey questioned, "Who knows?"

I answered, "They know that I know but they don't know that Zander knows or now that you know."

Kacey gave me a confused look. I muttered, "I don't know."

Zander stepped in front of me so Kacey couldn't hear and whispered, "You do know what this means right?"

I nodded. He added, "What Kacey knows today ends up on Facebook tomorrow."

I mumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**So, that's a bit shorter than my usual chapters. Hope you liked it, though! I know there's a lack of Zevie, but I promise all of that will change in the next chapter! Remember, review what you **thought** of about what happened, what you **think** will happen, and what you think **should** happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Rumor**


	22. How To Rock A Rumor

**A/N**: Hey, hey, hey! Super glad all of you liked the last chapter! I want to give quick shout outs to **swiftie1321** and **harryh8srollercoaster94**! I'm not sure if they have an account on here, but they expressed that they like my stories on my Instagram (inkheart4112) and made me smile so much! Anyways, in Chapter 13 I said I was doing a 'reader-of-the-week' type of thing and said the next reader would be revealed on July 6. So, from today to July 13, the reader of the week is **Kelkey**! She was the second reviewer of this story and sent the nicest review on July 3, which I posted on my IG and Twitter, so shout out to her! Now, I think you guys will be happy with the Zevie in here. This chapter is inspired by one of **NaruSasuNaruLover**'s one shots in her (forgive me if I'm wrong) 'story' Songs of Love. Enjoy!

**I do not own How To Rock.**

[Kacey]

After not getting any sleep last night because of finding out about Nelson and Grace, I walked outside too lost in thought. I stopped when I was on the platform behind the Perf table and the opposite side of the courtyard from where Gravity 5's lunch table is. My jaw almost dropped to the ground at the sight. Stevie and Zander were sitting in there usual spots. They always sit close but rarely this close. There hips were attached and they were laughing. Even though I couldn't see Stevie's face from where I was standing, I knee she was smiling when Zander's face was only a few inches from hers and he was smiling while talking.

Molly's voice from the Perf table teased, "Close your metal mouth, Kacey. You'll catch flies."

Her and some of the lower rank Perfs laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked down the concrete steps to my table. When I was off the last step, I looked at Grace who used her hand under the table to wave at me. I waved back but kept my hand low too so she wouldn't get in trouble with Molly.

I walked up to the table and sat across the two saying, "Hey, guys."

The turned away from each other and greeted, "Hey."

I looked at the two then asked, "Zander, could you give Stevie and I some privacy?"

He stood up from the table awkwardly saying, "Sure...I'll go talk to Shelby Marx, over there." **(A/N: iCarly/Victoria Justice reference!)**

When he walked to the other side of the courtyard where I was before, I quietly exclaimed, "The rumors are true!"

Stevie questioned, "What rumors?"

I answered, "The rumors that you and Zander are dating!"

She widened her eyes and responded, "What? No, no, no. Zander and I are not dating."

I mumbled, "Yeah, sure, you're very convincing."

Stevie protested, "We're not!"

I replied, "Well if you aren't then you will be soon! Stevie, it's so obvious."

She furrowed her eyebrows together. I sighed and stated, "Zander likes you."

She scoffed. "Well I'd hope so, he's my friend."

I had to sit on my hands to contain myself from strangling her. "He _likes _you."

Stevie yelled, "He does not!"

I groaned annoyed and explained, "Yes, he does! Everyone can see it except you and Zander himself. I mean, don't you notice the signs? The constant touching?"

"Kacey, you have to learn that other than you, Gravity 5 knows _nothing _about personal space!"

"Fair enough, but he looks at you differently! He gives you a look he doesn't give any of his fan girls or flirting victims."

"We're best friends and they're strangers, that's why!"

I added, "His voice changes when he talks to or about you."

Stevie snapped, "It does not!" I gave her a look. "Does it?"

I nodded and explained, "When Zander's with you, he's less smug and cocky. When he's with you, it's_ genuine_. You unlock new levels of Zander that Kevin and Nelson, no matter how great of best friends they are or how awesome they are at video games, can never pass."

Stevie put her forearms on the table and started thinking.

I continued, "Plus, no matter how pretty the girl is, he'll drop her just to talk to you."

Stevie snapped out of her thoughts and stated, "Now that is not true."

"Yes it is."

She argued, "No, it's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is!"

"Not!"

I stopped our argument by commanding, "Okay then, tell Zander to come here. I _guarantee_ that he'll leave Shelby because of you."

Stevie disagreed, "No way. Shelby Marx is, according to Nelson and Kevin, one of the hottest girls in school."

"We'll see."

She rolled her eyes and both of us turned to Zander who was flirting and smiling. When he looked over to us, Stevie in particular, she motioned for him to come over here. Zander turned to Shelby and started talking again.

Stevie shouted, "Ha!"

I looked back at Zander and saw him coming over here.

I repeated her words, "Ha!"

When he approached the table, Zander asked, "What's the emergency?"

Instead of answering, Stevie questioned, "Why did you ditch Shelby and come over here?"

He answered, "You told me to," as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

I smirked at Stevie who widened her eyes.

Zander turned to me and said, "Are you two feeling okay?"

With his back turned to her, Stevie mouthed, "Oh my god!"

I turned to Zander and replied, "Oh yeah, we're doing just fine."

* * *

[Molly]

Once Molly and I were in the Perf bathroom, she screamed, "I can't believe Zander rejected me!"

She turned to me and stated, "This. Means. Revenge."

I asked, "How do we do that?"

Molly sat down in front of the Perf laptop on the makeup counter and opened it up to our Perf gossip page.

She explained, "We're not going to take down just Zander, we're taking down his band. We are going to make up with the meanest and most false things about them by using the two things high school is all about."

I guessed, "Education and college?"

She looked at me bewildered and continued, "No, rumors and love. Let's start with the geeky and dorky one, Melson. Now..."

I widened my eyes and interrupted, "It's Nelson, and, um, I'll do it! Yeah, Molly you must be_ so_ exhausted from being _so_ perfect! I'll write up the rumors while you go relax and...relax. Double relax-y!"

Molly gave me a strange look but got up and walked out saying, "Fine, but make it extra juicy."

I nodded, sat down in front of the laptop, and opened up our editing section.

I whispered, "I'm really sorry, guys," before I started typing away some random stuff.

-HTR-

[Nelson]

"Whoa."

I walked from my keyboard to Kevin on the couch questioning, "What?"

Without looking up from his laptop when I sat next to him, he started, "According to the Perf's gossip column..."

I looked at the screen and finished, "Kacey likes Zander, Zander likes Stevie, Stevie likes you, and you like Kacey. Hey, where am I?"

Kevin shrugged. "Maybe the Perfs have a soft spot for you."

Aw, Grace saved me from the Perf's gossip! Oh, getting off topic.

I responded, "Why would they make up this stuff?"

"I don't know, but what if not all of it is a rumor?"

I sat back on the couch saying, "Yeah, I know. I mean, how different would it be if _Stevie_ liked _you?_"

Kevin leaned back next to me, popping up the collar on his shirt smoothly saying, "Well can you blame her?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

**Hope you enjoyed that pretty lame chapter! I didn't want to bore you guys with this note in the beginning because then you would just skip through it, but is anyone else not getting emails from this site? Normally when I post new chapters, I get an email from them saying I do but I didn't this time. I also get emails saying someone reviewed a chapter, but I didn't this time even though someone did. Is it just me? Anyways, stay tuned for more quicker updates!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Two Gigs  
**


	23. How To Rock Two Gigs

**A/N:** Hey, guys! So, you know how at the end of every chapter I tell you the title of the next one? Well, I changed 'Girl Advice 101' in the last chapter to 'Two Gigs' because I thought of this whole new idea. Just a quick little reminder that **July 21 is Zevie day**! To show your support, spread the word, update your Zevie stories, or write a one-shot about our favorite couple! Even if you think you're a terrible writer, I do too but write what you want! So, let your inner Zevian fan girl out on July 21! By the way, got the Grelson idea of this chapter from **yellowstar51**!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Nelson]

I looked through the barely open janitor's closet door. When I finally found the person I was looking for passing by, I pulled them in by their left arm. Grace screamed; pulled a perfume bottle out of her purse, and held it up like it was pepper spray.

I shouted, "Whoa, Gracie, it's me!"

She sighed with relief and held her hand over her heart as she said, "Nelly, don't scare me like that! I was about to spray my Chanel on you!"

I backed a step away after I saw the perfume was still in her hand saying, "I just wanted to say hi."

Grace put the bottle back in her purse and smiled at me then replied, "Aw, hi! So, how's your band Space 5 going?"

I laughed. "Gracie, it's_ Gravity _5, and we're doing good."

Grace nodded and stepped closer to me stating, "Nelson, I really need to talk to you."

I widened my eyes. "You're going to break up with me, huh? I knew the Luigi never gets the girl! It's always Mario!"

Grace responded, "What? No, that's not at all what I wanted to talk you about. It's just...Other than Stevie, you're friends don't know anything about us, right?"

I nodded. "Of course not."

"Are you sure? I know how all of you are really close and wouldn't keep secrets but..."

I cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

I told her, "Gracie, trust me. Other than Stevie and myself, Gravity 5 is _clueless_ to what's going on between us."

Grace exclaimed, "Thanks, sparkle princess pony!"

I pulled away from the hug and furrowed my eye rows. Grace explained, "I combined the three greatest words in the English language and gave them to you!"

I smiled. My girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen.

[Kevin]

Still tapping two pencils on the lunch table as if I were at my drum set, I looked up to Stevie who sat across from me writing down stuff on sheet music.

Without looking up from the paper, she teased, "Are you going to sneak a peek and make a bet about my inspiration for this song too?"

I laughed and put the pencils on the table. Maybe the Perf's gossip column is right and Stevie really does have a crush on me. How do I let her down? Do I want to let her down? Zander and Kacey ran up to the table from different sides of the courtyard, interrupting my thoughts.

When Nelson walked over and sat down, both of them shouted, "I have good news!"

Zander looked at Kacey and said, "You go first," at the same time Kacey said, "I'll go first."

All of us rolled her eyes and turned to Kacey.

She shouted, "I got us a gig at the new club Hole In The Wall!"

All of us widened her eyes and asked, "How?"

Kacey answered, "Hey, Kacey Simon knows how to get around."

Stevie guessed, "You annoyed the owner till he cracked?"

Kacey sat down saying, "Oh yeah."

We turned to Zander who shouted, "I got us a gig at the club/cafe Central Perk!"

We widened our eyes again and repeated, "How?"

Zander sat down to the left of Stevie telling us, "My aunt Rachel just got a job there. Since CP's planned entertainment had to cancel, she remembered I was in a band, convinced her boss Gunther, and now we're playing there!"

Nelson questioned, "When are the gigs?"

Zander and Kacey both answered, "Tomorrow night at 7."

We widened our eyes, but this time it wasn't out of happiness.

Nelson mumbled, "Well this is a problem."

Trying to play dumb, I joked, "Yeah, how are we going to get everything ready by Saturday?"

Everyone shot me a look. I muttered, "Trying to be funny..."

Kacey stated, "We can't turn down either gig and we can't be in two places at once."

All of us went into our thinking mode. I turned my head to Stevie after I saw her face light up.

She told us, "We _ourselves _can't, but _Gravity 5 _can."

All of us gave her questioning looks except Kacey. The two girls shared a glance, a devious smile, and Kacey explained, "Zander's aunt obviously wants to hear him sing so he and I will go to Central Park and perform Last One Standing. At the same time, the rest of you will be at Hole In The Wall. Gravity 5 becomes Gravity Duo and Gravity 3 for less than half an hour and we get to perform at two places."

I asked, "What about the instrument situation? Zander can't play drums and Nelson and I can't play guitar."

Stevie added to Kacey's explanation, "They'll just sing the acoustic or piano version of Last One Standing since Zander plays guitar and piano. Then for us, I could just play my guitar." **(A/N: Let's**_** pretend**_** Stevie plays guitar.)**

Nelson asked, "And our singer at Hole In The Wall? I can't sing and Kevin can only rap."

We all thought until us guys snapped our fingers, pointed to our bass playing friend, and shouted, "Stevie!"

Stevie dropped her pen on her music sheet and looked up at us.

"Me, Stevie? No, no, no, no."

Kacey stated, "I didn't know you could sing, Stevie."

Stevie sarcastically replied, "Gee, thanks Kacey."

I explained, "Come on Stevie, all of us have only heard you sing in the car when the radio is on and in Only You Can Be You. **(A/N: I love Lulu's voice in OYCBY but they cut her out!) **We've never heard you sing above background."

She snapped, "Then it should stay that way."

All of us gave her our best puppies faces. Stevie shook her head with a cold expression.

Zander asked, "Steves, what's it going to take to get you to sing?"

-HTR-

I shouted, "This better mean you're going to sing!"

I ran pass Kacey and Stevie who were laughing on the side. Man, I picked a bad day to where pink boxers. Nelson ran behind me in his Sponge Bob boxers and Zander behind him wearing his white ones. How does this guy always wear normal underwear? People were taking pictures, laughing, and hollering.

From the end, Zander mumbled, "The things we do for this chick."

**Are we seeing an upcoming Kevie romance? Trouble in Grelson, maybe? Also, I have a feeling y'all will like the next chapter. Let's say, there's a Zevie moment going on. Remember to show Zevie support on July 21 and review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Being Strangely Beautiful**


	24. How To Rock Being Strangely Beautiful

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews, y'all! Remember, **July 21 is Zevie day! **Write one shots, update stories, and spread the word! Thanks again to **yellowstar51** for giving me another amazing idea! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been grounded from my laptop. I feel bad for just leaving you hanging so here is an extra drama-filled chapter! Heads up, there are lots of different point of views and time lapses.

**I don't own How To Rock, any HTR songs, Central Perk from Friends, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, or Strangely Beautiful by Shaeleigh.**

[Nelson]

While Zander and I were loading Kevin's drum set and my keyboard into the back of his black van, Kevin came running over and crashing into me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the van.

I asked, "Whoa, dude, what's with you?"

He peeked his head to the right to make sure Zander was still busy in the back then quietly explained, "I'm now _convinced_ that what the Perfs wrote is true. Stevie likes me!"

I questioned, "How do you know?"

He answered, "She just asked me if I wanted to see the new Spiderman movie on Sunday!"

I joked, "She asked me if I wanted to go roller skating, does that mean we're engaged?"

Kevin shot me a look. I added, "Besides, doesn't she like Zander?"

A voice behind me came closer saying, "Who likes Zander?"

I turned around and backed up to stand next to Kevin. Zander stood in front of us with a suspicious look on his face.

Strangely, Kevin and I lied in unison, "Reese Whitherspoon!"

Zander raised his eyebrows. "Reese Whitherspoon?"

We nodded and he continued, "As in the, oh yeah,_ fictional _character from Legally Blonde?"

I quickly responded, "No, the new girl. She just moved her from..."

Kevin finished, "Japan!"

I put my elbows on the hood of the van and put my head in my hands. Who the heck is from Japan and has the last name Whitherspoon?

When I looked back up, Zander said, "Alright. Mind helping me load _your_ stuff?"

We nodded and followed him back to the back. My keyboard and most parts of Kevin's drums were already in. By the time the girls finally showed up. everything was ready. Kacey was looking happier and brighter than ever. Stevie, on the other hand, looked drowsy with her eyes barely open.

Zander asked, "Everything alright, Steves?"

Stevie yawned. Kacey out an arm around her shoulders and stated, "She was up all night finishing her new song."

Kevin and I slowly nodded. We turned to each other and quickly yelled, "Shotgun! I get shotgun! You always get shotgun! No, you do! Stop saying what I'm saying!"

Stevie interrupted in a tired voice, "Whichever one of you has a shoulder I could use as a pillow sits in the back with me."

Kevin immediately told me, "You know, you can have the front seat, man."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the passengers side. Everyone got in, buckled up, Zander started backing out of my driveway, and soon we were gone. I looked over to Zander who kept glancing forward at the road then at the rearview mirror. I looked at the mirror out of curiosity and saw the three in the back. Kacey was practicing her vocals quietly and snapping her fingers to the beat on the left window seat, Kevin was playing his DS on the right, and Stevie was in between them with her head on Kevin's left shoulder. I looked at Zander and saw his eyes narrow in the mirror and his grip on the steering wheel tighten. Oh no. Please don't let the Perf rumors be true!

I decided to easy Zander up by saying, "So, what songs are each of us performing?"

Kacey stopped singing and answered, "Zander and I are doing the piano versions of Last One Standing, Move With The Crowd, and Go With Gravity. You guys are definitely doing Only You Can Be You but I can't think of 2 other songs that Stevie sounds good singing."

Kevin muttered, "She can sing her 2 original songs."

After a half asleep Stevie heard that, she bolted her head up.

Kacey agreed, "Great idea! Stevie, you can sing Bubbly and that song you were up all night writing!"

Stevie protested, "I don't want to! Can't I just sing Good Life or something? How about a cover?"

All of us shook our head at her. Stevie huffed, crossed her arms, and sat back in her chair. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

After Kacey and Zander helped us set everything up, they left and headed of to Central Perk. The stage we were on had the same amount of space as our rehearsal spot in the band room so all of us were comfortable. Kevin was against the wall with his drums, Stevie was sitting on a stool in the front with her black acoustic guitar, and I was somewhere in the middle/odd to the right. The dance floor with colorful tiles was enough to fit lots of dancing people. Stevie hopped off her stool, swung over her guitar so it was on her back, and explained to me what to play for her original songs.

* * *

[Kacey]

When we walked into Central Perk, it was so cute! **(A/N: Imagine the Central Perk from Friends!)** There was already a piano on the stage so Zander and I set up there. While we were putting our microphones in our stands, a 20-something with shoulder length blonde hair and an apron came over to us.

Zander stood up from the piano bench greeting, "Aunt Rachel!"

They hugged and Zander introduced, "Auntie Rachel, this is..."

Zander's aunt interrupted, "Stevie! I'm right, right? Zander talks about you all the time! If I didn't know any better I'd think he's in love with you!"

I laughed and turned to Zander with raised eyebrows.

He blushed and corrected, "Actually, this is Kacey. Kacey, this is my aunt Rachel."

I shook his aunt's hand before she went off to get coffee for a customer.

When Zander and I sat on the piano bench and prepared to get ready, I questioned, "So you talk about Stevie?"

He mumbled, "Ignoring," and started playing Go With Gravity.

* * *

_{After Zander and Kacey are done singing Go With Gravity.}_

[Kevin]

After Only You Can Be You, the crowd cheered and hollered. When the owner announced a break, Stevie put her guitar on it's stand and walked over to my drum set, along with Nelson.

I exclaimed, "That was amazing! Stevie, totally awesome!"

She curtsied saying, "Thank you, thank you."

All of us laughed. Stevie and Nelson went to the bathroom just as phone vibrated in my back pocket.

I fished it out and answered, "Hello?"

Zander's voice over the line asked, "Hey dude, did Stevie start singing any of her songs yet?"

I responded, "She's about to sing Bubbly, a.k.a. the one we made a bet on."

Zander replied, "Great. Keep me on the line so I can hear. Kacey and I just finished Go With Gravity and Last One Standing. We'll be over there by the last song you're singing."

"Alright. Hey, we're about to start so, um, listen well."

I put my phone on the ground next to the speaker so Zander could hear Bubbly. Stevie and Nelson hopped back into place and started the song.

* * *

_{After Stevie and the guys are done with Bubbly._}

[Zander]

When we finished Last One Standing and wrapped up the show, I said goodbye to my aunt, hopped back into the van with Kacey, and started driving to Hole In The Wall.

Trying to break the silence, she said, "Stevie's song was pretty good, huh?"

I nodded and stated, "Kevin's phone has terrible quality, though."

Kacey nodded and said, "So...you like Stevie?"

I turned my head to her since we were on a red light and asked, "Did you get that from the Perf gossip column on the school site?"

Kacey replied, "I got that from the clues. Come on Zander, I think it's cute you like her!"

I protested, "I don't like Stevie. She's just a really close best friend."

Kacey scoffed and looked out her window as I started driving again.

After a minute or so, I questioned, "Kacey, what do you do if you like someone but they're completely clueless to it and you don't want to ruin what you already have?"

Kacey smiled and suggested, "Why don't you practice what you want to say to _this person _to me?"

I nodded and casually greeted, "Hey."

Kacey casually said back, "Hi."

I thought I heard a beep from my phone in my back pocket, but I ignored it.

* * *

_{While Zander and Kacey are on their way to Hole in the Wall.}_

[Stevie]

Before I hopped on stage to do our third/last song, my phone ran in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Zander was calling me. I pressed the green button and held the phone up to my right ear while my left hand was holding my guitar by the neck.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey."

I opened my mouth to say something but I heard Kacey's voice greet, "Hi."

He must've butt-called me. I was about to hang up until Zander said, "So, I just wanted to say...you're special. You're..._different _from all the other girls."

From behind his keyboard, Nelson motioned for me to come up. I held up my index finger, telling him to hold on.

Kacey replied, "What do you mean?"

Zander answered, "You're just really unique. It's safe to say that I've never seen anyone else like you, and...That's why I like you, as a friend and as a crush. I know you don't like me back, but..."

I immediately hung up right after. If Kacey and Zander like each other, good for them. I put my phone back in my pocket, hopped onto the stage, sat on my stool, put my strap around my neck and my right arm through it so the guitar was on my lap.

In the microphone, I said, "If you know me, which all of you don't, I'm not the lovey and romantic type. At all. Whatsoever."

Behind me, Kevin and Nelson added, "She's really not."

I rolled my eyes and continued, "However, I wrote this song about a guy. Hope you like it."

I looked at the neck of my guitar, put my fingers over the right chords, and started strumming.

* * *

_{While Stevie is singing the third/final song.}_

[Zander]

After Kacey and I pulled up to Hole in the Wall and started walking in, she told me, "Now all you have to do is tell Stevie what you told me in the car."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Kacey, it's just a crush. A small, tiny, hardly-there-you-can't-see-it crush. Besides, I'll get over it..."

I zoned out when a hot girl walked pass us. She winked at me and I turned to walk backwards, watching her walk away. Kacey punched me in the shoulder and dragged me by my collar. When we got in the club, there were people slow dancing and others being all lovey-dovey on the couches.

Kacey stated, "We don't have a love song."

I shrugged and we walked further in the dance floor to see better. On stage, Stevie was looking at the neck of her guitar while strumming it **(A/N: I think it's against the rules to put in song lyrics that aren't yours so I'm going to play it safe and not.) **and singing about some guy. It was something like she likes the way he laughs, how he plays his ukelele, how he's a subject of admiration, and how he messes with her concentration. She continued with how he's a song she sings on and on and on, then she asked/sang if he's singing about her. Stevie added with how he doesn't know how much she cares and that this song is about him. When she sang the chorus, she told him to play a song for her on his beautiful ukelele. Then about how he has everyone falling in love by standing there and looking special. It went on with if she saw him in the rain, the illusions wouldn't be the same, and that he should know he's strangely beautiful.

Kacey nudged me as Stevie kept going and I turned to her.

She randomly asked, "How many guys does Stevie know that play ukelele?"

I shrugged and replied, "When I first told her I play, she told me I'm the only one. It came out as somewhat of a tease, though."

Kacey shot me a 'How do you not see it?' look and sang the line from Stevie's song where she wants him to play her a song on his ukelele. Ukelele, ukelele..ukelele! I widened my eyes.

Kacey mumbled, "Finally."

I realized that by the time I was done thinking about it, Stevie had already finished her song and was walking over to us with Kevin and Nelson. All of us walked over to the group of vacant couches in the corner, sat down, and talked about our performances. When Kacey went to the bathroom and the guys went to the ice cream bar behind the chair Stevie was sitting on, I casually crossed my arms, leaned back, and propped my feet onto the coffee table.

I complimented, "Great song."

She groaned, put her elbows on her knees, and put her head in her hands.

I joked, "Just trying to be nice."

Stevie laughed and lifted her head. Since I was at the end of the couch closest to Stevie, it was easy to hear her reply over the music, "Sorry, I'm just really tired, and thanks."

I noticed her voice was quiet and a bit hoarse so I pointed it out. "Are you okay? You're voice sounds funny."

Stevie answered, "Too much singing. I don't know how Kacey does it."

I chuckled and said, "So...about your last song...Kacey has some weird hunch that it's about _me_."

Stevie laughed and questioned, "Why would she think that?"

I responded, "I don't know, the ukelele parts."

Stevie scoffed and explained, "In the beginning, I wrote them in as guitar..."

I interrupted, "Which I also play."

She shot me a look and continued, "But everyone uses the word guitar in their songs, and I had my ukelele right in front of me. I mean, you never hear ukelele in a song. I was just trying something new."

"So, it's not about me?"

Stevie shook her head and I nodded. Behind her, I thought I heard Kevin whisper, "Yes!"

She asked, "Are you disappointed?"

"Psh, me? No. Just...surprised you wrote a love song."

"I wrote Bubbly and you weren't surprised."

I squinted my eyes at her. "I thought your brother wrote Bubbly."

"_Right_, he did. All I did was change some of the chords and lyrics. I meant when you first thought I wrote Bubbly you weren't surprised."

I shrugged it off. After Kacey and the guys came back, we all agreed it was late and walked out of the under aged-allowed club. Kacey's dad was already there and so was Nelson's mom.

When Kacey left, Nelson's mom rolled down her window and shouted, "Nelsey-poo! Over here, sweetie!"

Nelson whined, "Mom!"

Him and Nelson jogged over to her after saying bye and drove off. While walking to my car, I looked over to see Stevie has goosebumps on her arms. No wonder, she's wearing a tank top at night. I started taking off my flannel shirt.

I guess Stevie saw me because she said, "No, I don't want your stupid shirt."

I rolled my eyes and put it around her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves when we got to the van.

I sarcastically mumbled, "Yeah, so stupid."

**It took me forever to finish this chapter! It's pretty long but pretty terrible. So, what do you think is going to happen? Review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Whiteboard**


	25. How To Rock A Whiteboard

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews, y'all! **SupButterCup**, nope. I meant Central Perk, not Park. I am obsessed with Friends, though! Thanks to **yellowstar51** for another awesome idea! Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! Write one-shots, update stories, and spread the word in any way possible! Now, onto the story.

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

While Kevin, Nelson, and I were getting our instruments ready for rehearsal before first period, Stevie walked into the room with a whiteboard and a dry-erase marker in her left hand. All of us raised our eyebrows. Stevie saw us, wrote down something on the board, and showed it to us.

Nelson read, "Lost voice from performing yesterday, can't talk."

Kevin questioned, "So, you can't say one word?"

Stevie shook her head. I joked, "Perfect girlfriend material, huh?" **(A/N: House of Anubis reference!)**

Stevie turned the board back to her, erased what was on it with her hand, and wrote something else down. She showed it to us with a glare in her eyes.

I read, "This board can be used as a weapon."

All of us guys backed up a step. Stevie rolled her eyes, put the board on her amp, and strapped on her bass. Kacey walked in with a huge, and I mean _huge_, smile on her face. As always when Kacey's like this, all of us stuck out our fists and played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see which one of us would have to ask what it's about. All of us ended up with paper except Kevin who got rock.

He groaned and asked, "What's got you grinning, Kacey?"

Kacey answered, "The school is auctioning off all the guy students to raise money! This is my chance to get the guys I want!"

Stevie picked up her board, scribbled something on it, and showed it to Kacey.

_You want to bid on HUMANS like they're pieces of meat?_

Kacey nodded, still excited. We rolled her eyes and started rehearsing Only You Can be You, me singing Stevie's background parts.

* * *

"You know, your parts are hard to sing!"

Stevie rolled her eyes while smiling at me and continued writing on her board. I put my feet on the table and my hands behind my head as I sat down on the couch.

From the chair, Stevie turned her board around.

_Worried about the auction? You'll have to spend time with the person that "buys" you ALL DAY._

I replied, "Not really. I might just get a hot girl."

Stevie turned her board around, erased, wrote something, and turned it around.

_Or a crazy psycho chick. _

I laughed as Kevin came into the room. He stood behind the couch and asked, "Hey Stevie, wanna catch a movie over the weekend?"

Stevie wrote down something and showed it to him.

_Sorry, writing a new song with Zander._

Kevin responded, "Oh, okay. Maybe, um, next time."

Stevie wrote something under that. _So sorry!_

Kevin nodded and walked out with his head down.

When he was gone, I questioned, "Is it just me or does Kevin like you?"

Stevie shook her head and hunched over her board as she started drawing or something. I closed my eyes to take a nap but a loud squealing running into the room made my feet jump off the table and my eyes open quickly.

Kacey was running into the room saying, "Tony and Dean are having a shirtless fight outside!"

She grabbed Stevie's hand and quickly dragged her out. I noticed Stevie's whiteboard on the floor and got up to pick it up. On the board was a heart with wings and love in the middle. Wonder what's got Stevie thinking about love.

**I am so sorry that this chapter was short and terrible! I'm pretty sure y'all will like the next chapter, but I don't want to jinx it. Remember, July 21 is National Zevie Day! Be sure to review your thoughts, what you think will happen, and what you want to happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Snowflake**


	26. How To Rock A Snowflake

**A/N**: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, darlings! Just a reminder that **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! Show your support for the couple all of us are waiting for by writing one-shots, updating your stories, and spreading the word in any way you can! Remember when I said that I made a picture trailer type of thing for what's coming up on this story? In case any of you guys are unable to see it, here's what the pictures were of: Patricia pouring milk on Eddie's head from House of Anubis (which you already read when Stevie found out about the bet), an 'I love you' text, a broken guitar, Kacey with the Perfs, and a couple kissing in the rain. Give you any hints? By the way, I'm going to attempt to write in present tense. I normally write in past, but hopefully I can do this. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Zander]

Waiting for the other three, Stevie and I sit on the couch playing our instruments. Finally, they walk in.

Kacey comes in asking, "Has anyone seen my razor?"

Nelson and Kevin drop their heads to the ground.

Nelson mumbles, "We kind of found it this morning..."

Kevin finishes, "And started playing around..."

Both of them simultaneously put their right feet on the coffee table and lift up their pants legs, revealing perfectly shaven, smooth, and shiny legs. Stevie put a hand over her mouth to contain herself as I just laugh.

Kacey walks over to them and says, "Wow, you even got around the ankles!"

I laugh as she sits down next to Stevie on the couch and the guys take the chair, Nelson sitting on the arm.

Kevin asks, "So Stevie, did you find your snowflake yet?"

Stevie writes something on her board and shows it to him.

Not yet, but I'm working on it.

I comment, "You're planning on finding a snowflake in this weather? This takes strange to a whole new level."

Nelson explains, "It's this thing we've been doing since elementary school. You know how no snowflakes are exactly the same?"

Kacey and I nod since she's lost, too. Nelson continues, "Every other month, we find something that we have that no one else does."

Kevin adds, "Something that isn't the same to anything else, our snowflake."

* * *

I swing my ukelele over my shoulder so it's on my back and turn to Stevie as we wait for the others. She sat in the middle of the lunch table, drawing on her whiteboard, while I sit at my usual spot on the end of the bench. I lean closer to her to get a better look and see a heart with 'Justin' inside. I roll my eyes and see the sheet music under the board. I slip it out and over to me. Turns out, it's the sheet music to Strangely Beautiful. Stevie doesn't seem to mind since I already heard her sing it.

I look at the paper and randomly ask, "Was I stupid to think that you'd write a song about me?"

Stevie looks at me and furrows her eyebrows. She writes something down on the board with her blue dry-erase marker and lifts it up.

_No, of course not. Nelson thought it was about him and he has Grace._

I question, "Yeah, but was it weird to think that we could go beyond what we already have?"

Stevie erases the board with her jacket sleeve, scribbles something down, and turns it so I see.

_What do you mean?_

I explain, "It's just...We're as close of friends as they come, Steves. How dumb was I to think that you wrote a song about someone you consider your brother?"

Stevie wrote something down again and showed it to me.

_According to Kacey, we're always "flirting" so I definitely don't consider you as a brother._

I laugh. Instead of erasing, Stevie writes something under it.

You're not dumb. If you wrote a love song, I'd probably think it was about me."

I fake gasp. "No, down-to-Earth Stevie? I'm officially terrified."

Stevie rolls her eyes smiling. I smile and ask, "So, what's a snowflake again?"

Stevie writes something down and holds it up.

_Basically, it's just something really special and unique in your life. Why?_

I respond, "I just wanted to be sure."

I look down at the sheet music and joke, "I can't believe the song wasn't about me. I mean, I'm _me_!"

Stevie smiles as she writes something on the board and slides it over to me.

_I wish I had the words to describe you in a song, Z. You're too special._

I smile and look up to say thanks, but when I do Stevie is gone.

Kacey walks over saying, "What's with the smile?"

I turn to her and say, "I found my snowflake."

**Sorry that it's pretty short, but I hope every word counts! Anyone have a clue to who Zander's snowflake is? I tried to make it as obvious as possible. If you didn't get it, let's just say she plays the bass and her name rhymes with TV. Remember, July 21 is Zevie day. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock An Auction**


	27. How To Rock An Auction

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews, darlings! Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! Show your support for the adorable pair by writing one-shots, updating stories, and spreading the word in any way you can! I have a very strong feeling that you guys will like this chapter. However, I had a strong feeling that Zander's love song would be about Stevie. Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

I walk over to Gravity 5's lunch table and sit down saying, "Hey."

Kacey smiles and responds, "Hey, you got your voice back!"

I nod and she adds, "So, ready to bid?"

I sarcastically reply, "Well I _forgot_ to bring any money so sadly, I cannot bid on any guys."

Kacey happily smiles and exclaims, "That's okay, I brought extra!"

She picks up a piggy bank from the bench and puts it on the table.

I widen my eyes and mouth, "Wow."

I look around the courtyard and see lots of eager girls sitting at tables or standing, waiting for the auction to start. On the steps on each side of the Perf table, guys stood and sat with those 'Hello, my name is..." stickers. There was a podium set up to the left of the table for the auctioneer, who was Mr. March. Believe it or not, he's the fastest talking adult around here. The guys were supposed to stand on the Perf table as they were bought of like meat. Kacey squealed as Mr. March said the auction was starting. I sigh and watch as girls are gripping to their wallets like it's the last piece of air they have left.

As Dean Hollis steps on the Perf table and puts his hands in his pockets like a model, Mr. March announces, "Okay, are first guy is Dean Hollis. Dean is a senior and..."

A girl interrupts, "20 dollars!"

Another girl screams, "I'll bid $30!"

Kacey pumps her fist in the air and shouts, "$50!"

Mr. March quickly says, "Alright we got $50 dollars from Kacey! Do we have 60? Going once, going twice..."

The battle continues with girls shouting and yelling while Dean just stands up there with amusement on his face. One girl even stuck up a finger that should never be stuck up. Finally, the bid closed with $350 from Dana Blair **(A/N: Remember from HTR a Statue?)**. Kacey groans and stomps her feet under the table.

I mutter, "What kind of person spends _350_ _bucks_ on one guy?"

Kacey responds, "Stevie, you get to spend a whole day with the person you win and you can get them to do _anything_!"

I roll my eyes as Andy Bartlet steps on the stage and _attempts _to strut like a model.

Mr. March continues, "Alright, our next bachelor is Andy Bartlet. Let's start the bidding at...five dollars?"

Andy shouts, "Hey!"

The courtyard stays silent. Mr. March adds, "Come on, girls. Andy is...He's unique!"

All the girls just giggle. I sigh and state, "He has a convertible."

Immediately, lots of girls shot their hands up. Instead of actually shouting out prices, the girls turned on each other and argued about how they should be the one to ride in the convertible.

I shout, "One of you just bid on him already!"

Hannah Sullivan **(News Cast?) **excitedly raised her hand and yelled, "$100!"

Mr. March pointed his plastic toy hammer at Hannah and shouts, "Sold!"

Andy hops off the stage saying, "You didn't do the going once thing."

Mr. March replies, "Andy, let's be real. Hundred is as high as it goes for you."

Andy nods happily, walks over to Hannah, and the two skip out of the courtyard happily. The auction goes on with Kacey losing Spence Haynes _and _Tony Cardella.

Kacey huffs and I tease, "Aw, is Kacey sad she didn't get Mr. H-O-T-T Hot?"

Kacey gives me a glare and turns back to the table where Kevin is stepping onto it.

"Alright, our next bachelor is Kevin Reed. Kevin here is an expert at video games and all things food, more specifically pizza. Do we have twenty?"

I look around and see some girls debating on whether or not to raise their hands.

I give Kacey a nudge with my foot and whisper, "Start the bidding off."

She nods and raises her hands. Mr. March says, "We have twenty! Do we have thirty? Thirty, going once?"

Behind me, Kim Davis shouts, "Thirty!"

As Mr. March is asking if someone wants to bid forty, Kacey raises her left hand and waves at Dean.

"$40 from Kacey Simon!"

Kacey widens her eyes and protests, "What? No, I was just waving!"

She starts waving her hands frantically in the air, making Mr. March say, "$50 from the same person!"

I question, "You do realize that you're bidding against yourself, right?"

She raises her hand to get Mr. March's attention but he misunderstands and says, "Sixty bucks from yet again Kacey Simon! Do we have $70? Going once..."

Kacey shouts, "Come on, people!"

"Going twice..."

Kacey turns to me and orders, "Stevie, bid on him."

"Sold to Kacey Simon!"

Kacey groans and buries her head in her hands as Kevin jumps off the table and sit next to Kacey.

He jokes, "I didn't know I was that terrible."

I explained, "She's just upset that she didn't get Dean or Tony."

We turn back to the stage and see Nelson nervously standing there.

All of us cheer, "Go, Nelson!"

After Mr. March made Nelson's introduction and started the bidding at $20, a girl from the stamp club shouted, "20!"

A girl from chess club yelled, "30!"

As the bid raises to above $60 between those two girl, I turn my head around to Grace. Her eyes were narrow and she was shaking her head. If looks could kill, those two girls would be dead in a heartbeat.

When I went to turn back around, Grace shouts, "$200!"

She covers a hand over her mouth as everyone gasps, especially Molly.

Grace quickly lies, "The Perfs need a servant!"

Mr. March bangs his toy hammer on the podium. "Sold to the walking Barbie doll!"

Nelson happily jumps off the table and walks over to Grace. The Perfs have a devious look in their eyes.

Kevin states in shock, "Nelson has to be a Perf servant."

In unison, Kacey and I say, "Oh no."

We turn to the table and see Zander hop onto it. Before Mr. March even says anything, a girl screams, "$50!"

Another girl shouts, "$60!"

The fight went on with a bunch of Zander's fan girls. Finally, one of them bid up to $250.

Kacey whispers, "I can't believe someone would spend so much money on Zander."

I shrug. "They can make him do whatever they want for a whole day. He could go from taking off his shirt to robbing a bank."

Mr. March slowly announces, "Going once...going twice..."

"$260!"

I turn around to see the idiot that bid $260 and see Molly with a wad of cash in her left hand and her right hand raised in the air. All of us widen our eyes.

Kevin hissed, "We can't lose Zander for a day, too!"

Zander looks at us with puppy dog eyes, begging for help.

Kacey tells him, "I got Kevin, I can't vote anymore."

"Going once..."

Zander turns to me. I sigh and ask, "Kacey, could I use your money to bail out the idiot?"

"Going twice..."

Kacey nods. I raise my hand. Mr. March quickly says, "We have $270! Do I hear $280?"

Molly walks over to our table to stand beside me and shouts, "$280!"

I roll my eyes and say, "$290!"

"300!"

I stay silent, not caring. Kacey gave me a sharp look, making me sigh. "320. Molly, I have four brothers. You will not believe how competitive I can get."

Molly gave me a 'Bring it' look and says, "I bid $400."

Everyone gasps.

Zander shouts, "Stevie!"

I reply, "Please don't make me."

Kacey gave me a look from across the table and kept telling me to do it. I groan, put my elbows on the table, put my fingers on my temples, and look at the table.

"400, going once...going twice..."

Not even thinking, I shout, "$500!"

Everyone widens their eyes at me. Mr. March immediately yelled, "Sold!"

Molly huffs and stomps off while I mumble, "I just spent $500 on a guy I hang out with every day."

Kacey responds, "No, _I_ just spent $500 so you can get the guy that you hang out with everyday."

**Hope you liked it! Zander is now Stevie's personal slave for a whole day. Any ideas on where this is going? Review your thoughts and remember that July 21 is Zevie Day!(:**

**Next On How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Servant**


	28. How To Rock A Servant

**A/N: **Thanks for all the super nice reviews, dolls! I'm so happy you guys liked Zander having to be Stevie's servant for a whole day! Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day**! How to show support? Write one-shots, update all of your stories, and spread the word in any way you can! By the way, a **Zevie Wiki has been created**! To check it out, go to the Zevie page on the HTR Wiki and click on the ling there. Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Stevie]

I hum to Move With the Crowd as I tap my pencil on the lunch table and look down at the blank piece of notebook paper in front of me. Stupid literature paper. Mrs. Antariksa could've just given us an assignment about food, animals, or anything else in the world but instead she chose love. Stupid, stupid love for a stupid, stupid paper.

Zander sits down next to me as I get to the chorus of Move With the Crowd and asks, "What are you doing?"

I slam the pencil down on the table and answer, "I'm _supposed_ to be writing a paper for Mrs. A's class. Instead, I'm having the biggest writer's block I have ever had."

Zander smiles and says, "Well, your personal servant for the day is here to make you feel so much better."

I groan and put my head in my hands. I mutter, "Zander, I only bid on you so you could get away from Molly."

Zander whines, "Come on! _$500_, I'm yours for the day."

I raise my head and reply, "First off, it was Kacey's money. Second, I don't need a personal servant."

He gives me a puppy dog face. I shake my head. Zander sighs and tells me, "You know what, I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to me serving you for the day."

Eh, why not? I respond, "Alright, fine. Kevin's birthday is coming up and I need help decorating."

Zander nods and says, "I can do that."

Both of us got up from the bench and walk to the gym.

**-HTR-**

I stand in the middle of the gym and look at the 'Happy Birthday, Kevin' sign in front of me.

I instruct, "Um, up a little."

Zander raises the top right corner of the sign up. Even though it looked fine, I decided to mess with him.

"Okay, down a little."

He sighs and moves it back to how it was in the first place. "No, wait, back up again."

Zander questions, "You just want to mess with me, huh?"

I laugh and nod. He chuckles, hops off the stool, and walks over to me saying, "What's next, chief?"

I bite my right cheek and look around the gym. "Um...switch the left trampoline with the right."

He looks at the two mini trampolines against both the walls and asks, "Why?"

I lie, "They don't look right."

"They're the exact same trampolines."

"I get bad vibes with the way it is right now."

Zander shrugs and walks over to the right wall. Wow, he's actually doing this. I walk over to the table next to the enter/exit door where Kacey was wrapping a present. Well, attempting to wrap a present.

"Need some help?"

Kacey holds up the messily wrapped box that her fingers were taped to and replied, "Yes, please."

I smile and help untangle her while she asks, "So, how's Zander being your personal servant going?"

After I ripped one piece of tape off, I answered, "It's surprisingly been going well. I'm telling him to do stupid stuff so he can just give up but he's done everything."

"What do you mean give up?"

I tell her, "I told Zander he didn't have to serve me, but he said he won't leave me alone until I let him."

Kacey questions, "Wait, Zander _wants_ to serve you?"

I mumble, "I guess."

Kacey exclaims, "Aw, that is so sweet!"

I rip off another piece of tape and ask, "What do you mean?"

She sighs and explains, "When you say you don't speak girl, you weren't kidding. Stevie, Zander _wants_ to help you. He _wants_ to be by your side all day."

I give her a confused look and she adds, "He _wants_, dramatic pause..."

Kacey holds up her right hand like 'Stop' for a minute as I finally tear her hands away from the tape then finishes, "You."

After she said that one word, I burst out laughing and fell to the floor. When I finally control myself, I put my hands on the table to help myself stand.

I question, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Kacey replies, "You two are completely blind when it comes to your feelings for each other. You know what, why don't we make this interesting?"

I sniffed the air and ask, "Do I smell a bet?"

"Indeed you do, Stevie. If I can get Zander to either admit he likes you or get him to kiss you in a week, I win. If you can prove that Zander doesn't have any sort of romantic feelings for you in a week, you win."

I stood up straighter being interested. "What does the loser have to do?"

Kacey thought for a moment then says, "Loser has to dress like the winner for a day. Have fun in high heels and a dress, Stevie."

I chuckled and state, "No, _you_ have fun in combat boots and hand-me-down jeans."

We shook hands. The bet is on.

**-HTR-**

Zander and I laugh as we enter the band room, me on his back. I hop off as Nelson and Kevin stare at us strangely and Kacey gives me a devious smile.

Kevin questions, "Part of the slave thing?"

He nods as I sit down next to Kacey on the couch. Nelson comments, "Lucky. All day, I've been the Perfs makeup testing model. You know, it's not that easy taking off mascara!"

All of us laugh. Zander walks behind the couch/behind Kacey and asks, "Hey Stevie, wanna catch a movie tonight?"

I start, "Yeah, what mov..." I look at Kacey and see her giving me a 'Haha, I won!' look. The bet!

I restart, "Actually, I can', sorry. I'm, um, making up for not going to the movies with Kevin when I lost my voice."

Kevin raises his eyebrows. "You are?"

I give him a 'Go with it' look and state, "_I am_."

He nods and says, "She is."

Zander shrugs and straps on his guitar. Kacey whispers, "Have fun in those heels, Steves."

**How did you like that chapter? It's like this band doesn't learn their lessons when it comes to bets. Who do you think is right, Kacey or Stevie? Remember to spread about Zevie Day and be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Love Note **


	29. How To Rock A Love Note

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, darlings! Over 300 reviews before 30 chapters! That's insane! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I didn't have my laptop. Replies?

**yellowstar51**: I know, poor Kacey. By intense, do you mean more Zevie fluff? As for Zevie Day, I'm not exactly sure about why the date was chosen. I saw it as a comment on the Zevie page of the HTR Wiki so that's how I got it. Great question, though. Zevie kiss? I do owe you guys one for the review challenge. It could be in the next chapter or maybe the last. By the way, I love your new one-shot! No problem, amazing literature like that had to be promoted on Twitter!

**Finnich the Canadian**: Aw, thank you! I love your Rags/HTR crossover so please continue it whenever you have the time! I'm just getting this from your username, but are you Canadian? If so, that's so cool since my mom's Canadian and I'm going to Canada soon!

**steviexzander**: Yeah, I'm not into stories that rush into it. The journey of how Zevie gets together seems a lot better than when they are already a couple. Thanks so much! I try updating as often as I can. By the way, Lulu answered a question in her Q&A video from a person called steviexzander and she said she loves that!

**awordwellneverfind**: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! That is seriously the sweetest review ever! I posted it on my Instagram and Twitter because it totally made me "Aw!" I can't even express how much I appreciate your words. Thanks for saying the characters are realistic, the Zevie moments are romantic yet not rushed, the chapters make you want to know more, that I make reading fun, that my stories have perfect grammar/understanding vocabulary/no spelling errors, and for just expressing your true feelings! I get a lot of reviews that say "Great chapter!" but I have never gotten a review like yours! A writing troll like me doesn't even have deserve a review like that!

Thanks, again, everyone! I love how all of you think Kacey will win the be. Who knows? I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Also, the reader-of-the-week is **aworldwellneverfind**! She posted the sweetest review, and if you check it out you'll totally say, "Aw!" Remember,** July 21 is Zevie Day**! How to show support? Write one-shots, update your stories, and spread the word! Alright, I'm done with this extremely long note. Enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

When the bell rang, I got up from my seat, slung my bag over my shoulder, picked up my books from my desk, and walked over to Mrs. Antariksa's desk while everyone else left.

"Mrs. A?"

She look up at me and asks, "Yes, Stevie?"

I reply, "Um, I don't really understand our assignment about love."

Mrs. A responds, "Sweetie, just right from what's in the heart. Think of someone special and just write how you feel about them."

I nod and walk out of the room. I walk through the halls until I reach the band room. Luckily, the band isn't there yet. I walk in, drop my bag on one end of the couch, pull out my binder, and lay down on the other end. I lean back on the arm of the couch, bend my knees upwards, and lean my binder against my thighs. I rip out a notebook paper, pull a pen out of my pencil couch, and tap my it on my binder. I set the tip of my pen onto the wide white spot on top of the paper and start writing what was in my mind. **(A/N: I'm not much of a poet so** **the following might be extremely lame. I was listening to What Makes You Beautiful and Just The Way You Are when I wrote it so those songs are somewhat inspirations.)**

_Someone Special_

_By: _

I bite my cheek. If someone finds this, I don't want them to know that I wrote something this sappy and romantic.

_By: Anonymous _

_You're entrance makes the room light up. _

_You're smile makes a rainbow look small and dull._

_You're eyes make the stars look like they're not shining._

_You're voice makes everyone else's silent._

_You're every movement makes me overwhelmed._

_You're bright personality makes the sun look dark._

_You're someone special._

Short, but it'll work. I swing my feet off the couch and hunch over the paper as I check for errors.

A voice walks into the band room greeting, "Hey Stevie."

I shove the paper in between the cushions so Kevin won't see it and think I'm a sap then turn my head around to see him standing behind the couch.

I smile like nothing happened and say, "Hey, what's up?"

He gives me a suspicious looks but shrugs it off and questions, "So, when's our movie date?"

I remember that Kevin's birthday party is tomorrow so I answer, "Well, what better day to take you out then on your birthday? Um, we can watch the 5 o'clock showing of Rock of Ages."

Kevin asks, "Didn't you say that move is terrible after you watched it with Zander?"

I respond, "Yeah, but now we can be those people that sit in the back, criticize the movie, and be all loud and obnoxious."

Kevin chuckles and nods. I look at my watch and get up saying, "I have to go. Kacey's going to kill me if I'm late to decorate the gym again."

Sitting down where I was, Kevin questions, "Why are you decorating the gym?"

I widen my eyes as I reach the door and lie, "Um, we're having an all-girls party."

He gets up saying, "I want to go to that."

I laugh and wave goodbye as I walk out.

[Kevin]

I sit back down on the couch when Stevie leaves and feel something under me. I move to the side and see the paper she wedged between the cushions. I take it out and flatten it.

I read, "Someone special."

When I finish reading it, I widen my eyes and say, "Whoa."

I didn't know Stevie could get is deep. This is why she shoved it in the cushions, for me to find it! I knew she liked me! I hold the poem in my hand as I run out to shove it in Nelson's face. As soon as I'm out the door, I slip and fall on something.

"Ow!"

Landing flat on my butt, I look to my left and see the book I slipped on. I slide it to me, pick it up, and open it to the library card. According to it, the book is currently checked out to none other than Molly Garfunkel. Figures, it's a book about different kinds of hairstyles. I put the poem in the book so I wouldn't drop it, get up, walk out to the courtyard, and over to the Perf table.

I hand Molly back her book saying, "I believe this is yours."

She snatches it back and looks at me as I wait for a thanks.

She hisses, "What do you want? Shoo!"

I roll my eyes and walk away. When I'm halfway through the hall, I widen my eyes and pat my pockets.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Dang it! Everyone turns to me with a weird look.

Guess I said that aloud. Kacey, who was walking out of her class, comes over to me and asks, "You okay, Kevin?"

I answer, "Um, yeah. I just lost something."

[Molly]

I open up my book to make sure that loser didn't scar the pages with his dirty fingerprints. When I reach the middle, I found a folded paper. I open it and read some stupid poem about someone special. I smile deviously as I figure it out.

Beside me, Grace asks, "Why are you smiling?"

I shut the book with my left hand and refold the paper saying, "Apparently, that loser drummer has a crush on me. This'll destroy Kacey when she finds out one of her friends is worshipping the ground I walk on."

Grace opens her mouth to respond, but before she could we hear someone yell, "Duck and cover!"

A gym sock lands on the Perf table right after. All of us scream and hop up. I pick up the gym sock disgustedly and turn to my left to see another Loser 5 running towards us.

Behind me, Grace asks, "Is that a love note?"

I immediately stick the note in the sock and say, "No."

Just to mess with him, I take out my gum with my right hand and put that in the sock also.

The loser comes up to the table saying, "Sorry about that. I'm testing out my new slingshot."

I roll my eyes, throw the sock at him, and reply, "Whatever, Melson."

Both Grace and the loser correct, "It's Nelson."

I turn around and look at Grace who just hides behind another Perf.

I turn to Nelson, smile, and say, "I left a little surprise in there. Just. For. You."

I snap my fingers and the Perfs follow me to class.

[Nelson]

Melson? Do I look like a Melson? I shrug and stay at the vacant Perf table as I reach my right hand into my sock so I could make a puppet. I feel my fingers get stuck to something cold and sticky. I pull my arm back and look inside my sock to see a pink gum stuck on the side. I groan and walk over to the trash can so I throw the sock away until I see something deeper inside, a paper or something. I put my right arm in again, pull it out, and drop the sock as I hold the paper with both hands.

I smile and flirtatiously say, "A love note, cool."

I open it up and read a short poem called, "Someone Special."

After I was done, I mouth, "Whoa."

I had no clue Molly had an ounce of love in her cold black hole of a heart. Molly! The one time a girl actually likes me she turns out to be the as cruel as Medusa and the best friend of my girlfriend. Grace! No, no, no! I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I list the pros and cons of having two Perfs like me. I take it out and read my new text from Kacey.

_R u finished w/Kevin's invites yet? His party is 2moro! Meet me outside the girls' bathroom next to Mr. March's class._

I sigh, reach into my bag, take out a blue envelope, and run down the hall with the note still in my left hand. With my bad luck, I'm pretty sure I'm going to drop the note so I open the envelope, slip the note in there, and continue running until I reach Mr. March's classroom. Outside the girls' bathroom right beside it, Kacey stood there tapping her foot impatiently.

I walk up to her and greet, "Hey."

She snatches the envelope out of my hand and replies, "No time to talk! Tony Cardella goes to his locker in exactly 2 minutes and I am going to be there when he does!"

Kacey ran off without letting me say another word. I sigh but widen my eyes when I remember something.

"Wait! Kacey, my note!"

[Kacey]

As I slow down to speed walking when I near the hallway of Tony's locker, I open the envelope to make sure the invite is perfect so I can ask Zander to make copies. I reach my hand in and pull out the first thing my fingers touch. Turns out it's just a piece of notebook paper, probably the list of stuff Kevin wants. I open it up as I continue walking but stop when I read the title.

_Someone Special_

When I'm done reading, I put my hand over my heart and say, "Aw! No, ew!"

Nelson has a crush on me! Sweet but disgusting. Poor Grace! The sweetheart probably doesn't even know that her secret boyfriend is in love with the most beautiful girl at Brewster. I flip my hair smiling at the fact that another guy has fallen for me. Tony can wait, especially for this. I put the note back in the envelope and turn around to confront Nelson. When I turn the corner, I run into Zander.

I start, "Hey, you will not believe what Nelson..."

He interrupts, "No time. The principal's only letting me use the copy machine now or never. Is the invite okay?"

I nod even though I haven't looked at it and hand him the envelope. Zander nods and starts running to the hallway I just walked away from but I grab his arm before he disappears.

I question, "Zevie?"

Zander furrows his eyebrows and asks, "What?"

I explain, "The name Zevie. What do you think of it?"

He shrugs awkwardly and responds, "I guess it's a cute name."

I smirk and walk away. Stevie's so hearing about that.

[Zander]

Zevie? I shake my head, run down the hall, and head into the teacher's lounge. I walk over to the copy machine in the corner and open up the envelope. I pull out the invite, put it on the copy machine, press a few buttons, and press _Start_. **(A/N: I have no clue how to use a copy machine.)** While I wait, I walk over to the trash can to throw away the envelope but I feel something inside of it. I reach into it with my right hand and pull out a folded notebook paper. I unfold it and furrow my eyebrows at the poem.

I whisper, "Someone special. Whoa."

Kacey likes me. She _likes _me. It's going to be hard to break it to her that I don't feel the same way. The sound of the door opening interrupts my thoughts. I set the poem on the table, turn around, and see Grace coming in.

She greets with a smile, "Hey, Sander."

I laugh and correct, "It's Zander."

Grace states, "That what I said."

I sigh and ask, "What are you doing in here?"

She answers, "Oh, I need to make copies of Molly's party fliers."

"Molly's hosting a party?"

Grace nods. "She wants to outshine the party you guys are throwing for Kevin. Thanks for inviting me by the way!"

I smile. "No problem. I'm using the copier right now, but I'll copy the fliers for you."

"It's okay, but I can copy the invitations for you. I know you have your band's rehearsal to get to."

I decided to try to trick Grace into confessing about Nelson so I smirk and question, "How do you know we have rehearsal right about now?"

Grace widens her eyes and opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. I chuckle and say, "I'm just kidding, Grace. Thanks, hope you can come to the party."

She smiles as I walk out.

[Grace]

When Zander leaves, I put the pink flier I'm suppose to copy on the table and walk around the teacher's lounge, waiting for Zander's invitations to be done. I notice a paper with writing on it, probably something he left behind. I walk over to it and pick it up.

I finish reading it and exclaim, "Aw, cute poem!"

Wait, Zander left a poem here even though he knew I was staying. The poem's for me!

**So, a bit confused? Let me clear it up. Stevie wrote the poem about someone special, Kevin thinks it's about him, Molly thinks Kevin wrote it about her, Nelson thinks Molly wrote it about him, Kacey thinks Nelson wrote it about her, Zander thinks Kacey wrote it about him, and Grace thinks Zander wrote it about her. Uh oh, this can't be good. Remember, July 21 is Zevie Day! Anyways, have any thoughts on what going to happen? Be sure to review!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Kiss**


	30. How To Rock A Kiss

**A/N:** Thanks for all the amazing reviews, dolls! Shout-outs to **kibago** and **Marshmallowfluff** for guessing my Full House inspiration in the last chapter! Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day **so show support by writing write one-shots, updating your stories, and spreading the word! So, you guys will recognize this chapter from the pilot episode of Victorious. I changed most of it so I'm not 'stealing' it. Anyways, in celebration of **Love Story's 30th Chapter Anniversary**, I'm giving y'all the chapter you've been waiting for! I have a 100% strong feeling that you'll like this one. Haha, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

Kacey and I walk into Drama class as she says, "You are so going to lose."

Both of us sit down in our seats while I tell her, "Correction, the loser will be you."

Molly peeks her head in between us from behind and interrupts, "Both of you are losers, no need to fight about it."

I turn my head to her and inform, "Hey Molly, you're lipstick is smeared."

Molly responds, "No it isn't, I just reapplied it."

I reply, "Well then it will be after I ram your teeth in with my fist."

When I turn back around, Kacey holds up her right fist. I bring up my left and we fist pump laughing. After the bell rings, Mr. Winkler** (A/N: You guys must be so annoyed with all my HOA references.)** hops onto the stage at the front of the class.

Kacey leans closer to me and whispers, "I love hearing his British accent!"

I chuckle as he announces, "Alright, we are going to be doing some alphabetical improv. Does anyone want to guess what that is?"

Kevin questions, "We're eating alphabet soup?"

Mr. Winkler shakes his head. Nelson asks, "We're playing with alphabet soup?"

He sighs and explains, "Improv is when you improvise, hence the name. It's when you create your own script as you go along. _Alphabetical _improv is when you're lines go in, obviously, alphabetical order. Now, do we have a volunteer to demonstrate our lesson?"

Kacey shoots her hand up as soon as the words leave his mouth. Mr. Winkler smiles and gestures for her to come onto the stage. Kacey casually stands up from her seat and walks to the front of the room, but you can see the giant smile on her face.

When Mr. Winkler hops off the stage, he says, "Now, pick 4 others."

Kacey doesn't even think about it. She immediately lists, "Grace, Zander, Molly," She looks at me with an evil glint in her eyes, making me widen mine. "Stevie."

I quietly groan and stand up. I walk onto the stage and sit down next to Zander on the orange couch while Kacey stands next to us and the Perfs stand with their arms crossed on the other side.

Mr. Winkler laughs and jokes, "Guys, this isn't a war. It's okay to stand in the middle without worrying about the opposite side attacking."

Zander and I shrug, we just want the couch. Molly and Kacey, however, narrow their eyes at each other from across the stage.

Mr. Winkler awkwardly says, "Alright. Um...Kevin and Nelson, give us a letter."

Nelson opens his mouth, but Kevin exclaims, "P!"

Nelson yells, "I was going to say P!"

I roll my eyes. Mr. Winkler turns back to us on the stage and instructs, "Stevie, start us off with P."

I look at Molly and state, "Perfs are stupid."

Molly turns her cold expression from Kacey to me and responds, "Quiet, you're just jealous that you're not as perfect as we are."

Zander joins in, "Really mean of you to say that."

Grace nods and agrees, "Yeah, totes mean."

Mr. Winkler points to her and says, "Grace, you're out. The next line should've started with S."

Grace pouts as she hops off the stage and heads back to her seat.

Kacey dramatically stands up and shouts, "Something just bit my foot!"

I respond, "That turtle bit your foot."

Molly walks closer saying, "Ugliness of that bite doesn't even compare to your four-eyed metal mouth face."

The rest of the class/our audience all say, "Oooo."

Trying to soothe the air, like always, Zander responds, "Very rude, Molly."

Kacey, untouched by her words, steps closer to Molly asking, "What if the turtle bite broke my toe?"

I reply, "X-rays are the only way to find out."

Molly, now in Kacey's face, states, "You two are losers."

Zander points out his finger like a wand and exclaims, "Zap! I just fixed your toe with my magical finger."

I laugh at his outburst. Kacey looks at her foot and says, "Thanks."

She gasps as Mr. Winkler shouts, "Another one bites the dust!"

Molly smiles deviously and waves at her. Kacey walks over to us and orders through clenched teeth, "Take. Her. _Down._"

I give her a thumbs and she stomps off the stage. Remembering what Zander said, I state, "Aliens are the only ones that can finger zap."

Molly randomly comments, "Bizarre that you're still here, Loserberry."

Zander rolls his eyes and responds, "Correct because I am an alien."

Nelson and Kevin dramatically gasp in their seats. I shrug and compliment, "Dude, that's so cool."

Molly angrily yells, "Eat her because she is annoying!"

Zander states, "Fainting because I can't breathe your Earth air."

He puts his hand on his forehead and falls off the couch. Wow, he doesn't have to say anything for awhile but he still followed the rules of the game.

I make a pretend scrunched up face. "Gross, it fainted."

Molly questions with a devious smile, "Hey, why don't you do us all a favor and get out?"

It was more of a demand, though. I stand up, step over Zander's 'unconscious' body, and walk up to her saying, "I think we'd get more pleasure if you did."

From her seat, Kacey exclaims, "Oh snap!" **(A/N: That's So Raven reference!)**

Grace pokes her head beside Kacey's like Molly did before and adds, "It just got real."

Molly narrows her eyes and asks, "Just where did you come from?"

I say the first thing that pops into my mind. "Kangaroos."

Molly smirks and replies, "Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty."

I return her smirk. "Maybe they learn from you."

There goes the, "Ooo," again.

Molly's smirk disappears. "No one talks to me like that."

I shoot back, "Obviously someone should."

She widens her eyes and yells, "Please jump in front of a bus!"

My smirk widens as I realize I've almost reached her breaking point. "Quite obnoxious."

Mr. Winkler interrupts, "Kevin and Nelson, letter!"

This time, Kevin opens his mouth but Nelson shouts, "U!" He turns to Kevin and points a finger in his face. "Ha!"

Mr. Winkler instructs, "Skip to U."

Molly smiles as if she accomplished something. "Ugly is the only way to describe you."

I scoff, "Wow, is that the best you've got?"

She continues, "Xoxo is what you will never get because you scare every guy away."

"You think that insult hurts me?"

Molly, practically sweating, yells, "Zero is what you are on a scale of 1 to 10!"

With my amusement turning into anger, I reply, "As if I care about what you think."

Molly warns, "Better watch it, Loserberry."

My smirk comes back as she looks like she's about to crack. "Can't take it?"

"Shut up!"

Everyone gasps. Molly widens her eyes as she realizes her mistake while I smirk even wider, if that was even possible.

Mr. Winkler, obviously surprised, announces, "Molly, you're out."

She gives me a death glare before stomping off angrily. I thought the game was over until I hear a groan behind me.

I turn halfway around so I'm facing 'the audience' but look down at Zander and say, "Dude, alien, get up."

He gets up mumbling, "Extremely dizzy."

As he stands up in front of me, I sarcastically respond, "Fascinating, I'm _so _interested in how you feel."

Zander matches my smirk and states, "Glad that other chick is gone."

I scoff, "How can you not be?"

Zander's smirk turns into a smile as he says, "I think I know a way you can make me feel better."

I joke, "Jumping jacks?"

He answers, "Kiss me."

Some girls, like Kacey and Grace, exclaim in unison, "Aw!" Some people, by that I mean just Molly, shoot us, by that I mean me, glares. The remaining, like the guys and Mr. Winkler, are on the edge of their seats. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile but failing.

Everyone's faces turn to shock after I respond, "Let's do it."

Zander smiles, puts his right hand behind my neck, and leans in. Just when his lips are less than a centimeter away from mine, the bell rings. The sound of chairs being pushed out and the door opening fills the room. Zander sighs and pulls back.

He smirks and states, "You were going to kiss me."

I reply, "Technically, you were going to kiss me. I was just going to kiss back."

Zander laughs. I add, "If we're really best friends we'll look pass this."

He smiles and holds up his right fist. "Just best friends?"

I smile back, punch his right fist with mine, and repeat, "_Just_ best friends."

I walk off the stage, grab my bag from my chair, and sling it over my shoulder as I head towards the door.

When I open it up, Zander questions, "Do you need a ride home?"

I turn back to him and answer, "It's okay. Kacey's my ride."

I walk out the door and head down the hall, praying Kacey didn't leave yet. Someone stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Kacey with, of course, a devious smile. I furrow my eyebrows until I realize why she's so happy.

I shake my head. "No, no, no. The rules were if you get him to admit he likes me!"

Kacey adds, "Or if he kisses you, which he almost did!"

I groan, no backing out of this. She happily states, "You. Lost. The. Bet."

Kacey pulls her right hand out from behind her back, but it was holding something. I widen my eyes when I see it. A pair of heels.

**How many of you thought there was going to be a Zevie kiss? With that author's note in the beginning, did you really think I would make it that obvious? I was going to have Molly and Zander kiss, but that turned into Stevie instead. Then I got another idea so, no kiss in this chapter. Haha, be sure to review your thoughts on what happened and what you think will happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Barbie Doll  
**


	31. How To Rock A Barbie Doll

**A/N: **Thank you for all the love in your reviews, loves! Replies?

**yellowstar51: **Don't make Zander and Molly kiss? Well after reading that, I just might have to! Haha, and yes I did have lots of fun writing this chapter! When I proof-read this, I actually laughed at the Stevie and Molly showdown which is something I have never done! We should totally get a Favorite Chapter button!

**kibago: **If I make Zander and Molly kiss in this story, finish the chapter before jumping in front of a bus! If they acutally kissed in the show, _then _you have good reason to jump in front of a bus immediately. Haha, glad you liked it!

**LivingLovingLife: **Finally! Someone who I know _actually_ reads that title sneak peek at the end of every chapter! I was beginning to think everyone ignores that.

**Kelkey: **Oh my gosh, I smiled ear-to-ear when I got your review! It's so sweet that I posted it on my Twitter! Thank you so much! I hate it when stories just immediately put the couple together without having fun on the journey to get them there. I'm pretty sure some readers are thinking, "30 chapters and Zevie still isn't a couple," but I'm so glad you look at it as a good thing! Again, thanks! I try to update as much as I can, and I love putting in plot twists that just full out surprise you! Yeah, this story's staying clean so reader's can actually think of it like something that would happen on the show. Aw, a writing troll like me doesn't deserve a review like that!

**Alexx'Doee: **Thanks, I try to keep the characters as realistic as I can!

**ZevieMonster: **Well, unexpected catches people off guard which is always fun. Thanks for watching the video! Yeah, it had terrible quality.

**darknite47: **Thank you! I try not to make the Zevie relationship happen too quickly and doing the unexpected is always awesome!

Again, thank you so much, guys! Every word is deeply appreciated! I am so happy that the almost kiss through all of you guys off! Come on, don't you know me after 30 chapters? If Zevie was going to kiss, would I really make it that obvious? Haha, expect more surprises like that! Anyways, hope you haven't forgotten that **July 21 is National Zevie Day** considering the fact that I mention it in every chapter lately. Have a _Fanfiction account_? Write one-shots and update your stories! Have an _Instagram_? Post as many Zevie pics as you can! Have a _Twitter_, _Facebook_, _Tumblr_, or any other form of communication? Spread the word! Oh, by the way, **I changed the title of this chapter**. I know that the end of a chapter I put the name of the next one, but I changed this so **How To Rock Blackmail Backfired will be the next chapter**! After this extremely long author's note, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Stevie]

After a few failed attempts, I finally lift my eyelids. Stupid sunshine just had to wake me up. I rub my eyes as I sit up. When my eyes are fully open, I stare straight head to look at my wall clock beside my door, but instead I'm greeted by a perky face standing there and smiling. Kacey. I widen my eyes and fall off my bed out of shock.

Kacey mumbles, "Well that's not a very good greeting."

She walks around the bed and helps me up. When I'm standing, I yell, "Who the heck let you in?"

She answers, "You're little brother. He's so cute!"

I scoff and walk over to my closet on the other side of the room saying, "Be careful. He likes to pick-pocket and steal from every guest who walks through our front door."

I open my fold-in closet door and turn around to Kacey. She rolls her eyes and puts her right hair behind her hear replying, "That's ridic..."

She stops and starts touching her right ear. Kacey widens her eyes and exclaims, "That Brat took my earring!"

I chuckle and turn back to my clothes telling her, "Don't get your hopes up on getting it back. He took Nelson's MP3 Player, Kevin's DS game chip, and Zander's ukelele strap. How he did that without Zander noticing, I don't know."

I turn back to my clothes and pick up a tank top on the floor that looked okay to wear. Kacey walks over, snatches the top, and questions, "What do you think you're doing?"

I answer, "Getting some clothes."

Kacey shakes her head and responds, "No, no. Not today. You lost the bet, _I _get to pick out your clothes."

I groan and whine, "Come on, it's Kevin's birthday! I'll do it another day or something."

She shakes her head and pulls out a shopping bag from behind her back. I widen my eyes.

* * *

"No. No, no, no, no, _no._"

As I look at myself in my full body mirror, Kacey, behind me, smiles deviously and replies, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes._"

She starts cackling like a witch until she starts coughing. I grab the water bottle from my night stand and hand it to her. While she's gulping it down, I look back at the mirror. Kacey put me in tan sandals, a gold ring with a light pink rose, a light pink butterfly ring, a necklace with a light pink bow, and a sky blue short sleeved mini dress with light pink flowers, tan belt, and ruffles on the chest part. The worst thing about losing the bet: She straightened my hair.

Kacey tilts her head in the mirror and shouts, "You look like Eleanor Calder!"

I widen my eyes at the thought of looking like a member of a boy band's girlfriend and say, "Kacey, if I wear this, all of my street cred. will be ruined."

She scoffs, takes my wrist, and drags me out of the room. I grab my bag on the way out and sling it over my shoulder as Kacey drags me down the stairs. When we reach the bottom step, my 19 year-old drop out brother looks at me head to toe.

He questions, "Lose a bet?"

I nod. He shrugs and walks away. Kacey mutters, "Nice family you have here."

She continues walking to my front door while clutching me. I complain, "I haven't eaten breakfast, yet!"

As we walk out of the house and over to her car, Kacey shouts, "We'll get you something from the vending machine at school!"

* * *

Talking about Kevin's surprise birthday party tonight, Kacey and I walk into Mr. March's classroom. We stop in front of the class when I realize everyone's looking at us.

I quietly ask, "Why is everyone looking at you?"

Kacey smirks and whispers, "They're not looking at me, they're looking at Barbie doll Stevie."

I roll my eyes, give the class a death glare, and coldly state, "If you even ask, I will personally kill you."

They immediately continue what they were doing before. We walk to our seats and sit down. Zander, Kevin, and Nelson turn to us with wide eyes.

Nelson opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt, "Don't. You. _Dare._"

I turn to Kevin and sweetly say, "Happy birthday, Kev."

He laughs and questions, "Are we still up for that birthday movie tonigth?"

I nod. "It's a date."

I could've sworn I saw Zander tighten his fist, but that might be the hallucinations from falling on my head hundreds of times because of these heels.

**This is more of a filler chapter. I know, the author's note was probably longer than the actual chapter. I swear I will make it up to you guys in Chapter 32! Be sure to review your thoughts on what happened and what you think will happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Blackmail Backfired**


	32. How To Rock Blackmail Backfired

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews, darlings! I said I'd make up for the incredibly short last chapter, and I am in this chapter! Remember, **July 21 is National Zevie Day **so write one-shots, update your stories, post Zevie pictures on Instagram, Twitter, or Tumblr, and spread the word in any way you can! Alright, remember when I said I'm making another Zevie video? I might not have for this story, but I am so **review some song suggestions**! Also, **I might not update for awhile**. Sorry, but I'm going to Canada tomorrow for family. I'll try updating as much as I can, but I hope you can accept this pretty long chapter for now! Anyways, enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

Standing in the gym doorway, Kacey quietly explains the plan, "Okay, you hang out with Kevin until I text you. Tell him that you left something here so both of you can come back. Finally, Kevin walks into the gym, we yell surprise, perform the roof off of this place, and then party!"

She said the last part a bit loudly, making everyone decorating the gym turn to us.

I hiss, "Nothing to see here."

They turn away, and I look back at Kacey as Kevin walks up to us.

He asks, "Ready to go?"

I nod and walk down the hall with him. I turn my head around to Kacey while Kevin's talking about something. She mouths something with a one in it but I don't catch the rest.

I mouth, "What?"

She sighs and mouths it again. I repeat, "What?"

She groans and yells, "One hour!"

Kevin stops, turns around, and looks at her strangely. Kacey starts whistling and tapping her foot, pretending it wasn't her. I laugh and continue walking out.

**-HTR-**

"Yes! Haha, Baskara wins once again!"

I hold my hands in the air as a sign of victory while Kevin fell to his knees and leaned his head against the air hockey table. I laugh and spin around with joy. In my bag, my phone rings so I stop and take it out. New text from Kacey. I open it up and read.

_Ready! There's a box outside the school full of the clothes I picked out 4 u2 so change in2 them!_

I roll my eyes and walk across the air hockey table, over to Kevin. He was patting his back pockets like crazy.

I joke, "Kevin, your butt is still there."

He sighs and states, "I think I left my phone in the band room. Guess we'll have to go back there."

I widen my eyes and question, "Seriously?"

He nods. Wow, that saved me a stupid excuse.

**-HTR-**

When we walk up to the back of the school, I see a box outside the door so I pick it up and we walk inside. After walking up to the bathroom, I drop the box on the ground and rip the tape off.

Kevin asks, "What's that?"

Taking out the clothes, I lie, "Um, I knew you were going to forget something here. I packed some clothes so I could get out of this stupid dress."

I stood up with all the clothes in my hand and hand Kevin what looked like his clothes. He raises his eyebrows.

I lie/tease, "I also knew you'd be sweating from me kicking your butt at the arcade so I got you a change of clothes, too."

He chuckles and walks into the boys' bathroom. I head into the girls' bathroom, hopped into a stall, put on the clothes, and walk out. I look at myself in the mirror in my maroon skinny jeans, high-heel boots, black tank top, leather jacket, and black hat. **(A/N: Imagine that the whole band is wearing what they wore in the Only You Can Be You music video.) **Wow, Kacey actually knows my style. I walk out and see Kevin standing there.

He states, "It looks like we're going to a night club."

I mumble, "Something like that," as I grab his wrist and lead him to the gym.

Kevin tries to stop me from walking while saying, "Um, band room's the other way."

I continue pulling him while loudly replying, "Yeah, but I dropped my ring during gym."

Kevin shouts, "Why are you shouting?"

I push the doors to the gym open instead of answering. Everyone jumps out and exclaims, "Surprise!"

Kevin widens his eyes with a smile and says, "Wow, thanks guys! Um, I saw Nelson passing out invitations so I already knew, but I'll pretend I don't!"

I give Nelson a glare, who tries to hides behind one of the trampolines. Kevin shouts, "You got a trampoline!"

He runs over to it, hops on, and starts hopping up and down with Nelson. I laugh and walk over to the right corner of the gym next to the stage where a figure was just sitting there and drinking punch.

"Aren't you always the life of the party?"

I lean against the wall next to the one Zander was on and slide down it so I land next to him.

Zander responds, "I'm just depressed. Hey, has Kacey ever talked about me?"

I widen my eyes. "You like Kacey?"

He shakes is head with a disgusted face saying, "Gross, heck no. I just...I think she likes me."

I mutter, "That's unlikely. Whenever your name comes up so does mine."

I close my eyes and hit the back of my heed against the wall, realizing what I said. Unfortunately, Zander didn't let it slide.

He furrows his eyebrows and asks, "What do you mean?"

I open my eyes and answer, "It's nothing. Kacey has some weird hunch that we're deeply in love, going to play an '80s rock-n-rolls song at our wedding, and are going to raise string-playing babies."

He laughs and replies, "Well, we would make pretty cute babies. The combination of the extremely hot, amazingly sculptured, ukelele player guy and his cute, tough, bass player girl."

I scoff, "Um, no. More like the extremely attractive, amazingly tough, bass player girl and her cute, poorly sculptured, ukelele player guy."

Zander widens his eyes. "_Poorly sculptured?_ Stevie, that hurts in here."

He points to the right side of his chest. I laugh and move his hand to the left side saying, "Have you never done the Pledge of Allegiance?"

Kacey walks up to us as my hand is still on his. She interrupts, "Um, sorry. Zander, I need to talk to you. _Now_."

I pull back mumbling, "Go talk to your girlfriend."

Kacey, who didn't hear because her back was turned to me, dragged Zander away while he was shaking his head and mouthing, "Not my girlfriend!"

I roll my eyes and whisper, "Yeah, right."

[Kevin]

When I walk out of the gym and into the hall to go to the bathroom, I see Molly about to walk in.

I ask, "What are you doing here?"

She crosses her arm and answers, "Why have my ow amazing party when I can make your terrible one even worse? Move aside, dork."

Remembering what I wanted to talk to Stevie about at the arcade, I move in front of her and say, "I left a note in your library book when I gave it to you and I need it back."

Molly scoffs and responds, "Well you're not getting it. I need your love note to me so I can rub it in Kacey's face."

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "What are you talking about? I didn't write that love note."

"What are _you_ talking about? You wrote me that note and slipped it in my book so I could find it."

I shake my head and open my mouth to correct her, but Kacey and Zander walk out of the gym before I do.

Zander asks, "What's going on?"

Molly answers, "Your dork drummer wrote me a love note."

Kacey and Zander widen their eyes at me. I yell, "I did not write a love note!"

Nelson and Grace, who I guess went to the bathroom, walk up to us. Nelson repeats Zander's question, "What's going on?"

Before Molly could spread more lies, I shout, "Stevie wrote me a love note!"

Zander replies, "_No_, she didn't."

I respond, "_Yeah_, she did. She wrote me a poem called Someone Special."

Kacey comments, "No, Nelson wrote that poem for me."

Nelson, and oddly Grace, both yelled, "What?"

He adds, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but Molly wrote that for me."

Molly exclaims, "Gross! Drummer boy wrote that for _me_!"

Zander states, "Kacey wrote it for me."

Kacey widens her eyes and yells, "What?"

Grace joins in, "I'm really confused, but Zander wrote that poem for me."

Zander protests, "No!"

As if on cue, Stevie comes out of the gym saying, "Hey, what's going on out here? I heard shouting."

Nelson explains, "Apparently, Kevin wrote a love note about Molly, Molly wrote a love note about me, I wrote one about Kacey, Kacey wrote one for Zander, and Zander wrote one for Grace."

Stevie questions, "A love note? Called Someone Special?"

All of us nod except for Molly who looks annoyed. Stevie states, "All of you are wrong, I wrote that."

I add, "For me."

Stevie shakes her head and continues, "No, for my dog. Mrs. A told us to write about someone special, so I did. My bulldog, Alfie. **(A/N: House of Anubis!) **Everyone got it and out of this Three's Company episode?"

All of them awkwardly nod. I reply, "Good. Guys, we're about to perform."

Gravity 5 nods and walks into the gym, Grace following. Molly tries to go in, but I block her way.

Zander puts his hand on my arm and whispers so only I can hear, "Steves, let her in. If she goes, so does Grace. Come on, for Nelson."

I push his hand off mine and move to the side. Molly smirks and walks in. She stops in the doorway, though, and leans over to me.

She whispers, "Enjoy having your _boyfriend_ cover for you. It won't last."

I narrow my eyes as she struts through the crowd. I walk over to the stage, hop on it, and strap my bass on. While I'm tuning, Kevin walks over to me with his drumsticks.

I ask, "What's up, birthday boy?"

He turns his head around and looks at Nelson helping Kacey adjust her microphone stand.

I start, "Kev, if this is about the poem, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or embarrass you."

Kevin interrupts, "No, it's not about that. Um, remember when we thought Nelson and Molly were dating but it turned out that she was just blackmailing it?"

I nod even though I haven't thought about it lately. I just figured Molly was threatening to tell everyone about Nelson and Grace. Nelson, being the sweetheart he is, wouldn't want his girlfriend's life to be ruined so he went along with her demands. Ugh, I have to stop talking to myself.

Kevin questions, "What do you think she's blackmailing him about?"

I lie, "I don't know, Kevin. The truth will come out eventually."

He shrugs and walks back to his drum set. I sigh in relief as Nelson comes back to his keyboard and Kacey taps on her mike to get everyone's attention.

When all eyes are on us, she starts, "Hey, guys! I'm Kacey Simon and..."

The queen of all wicked witches just hops onto the stage out of the blue, pushes Kacey aside, takes her spot behind the mike, and interrupts, "Before Loser 5 gets started with playing their music that sounds like claws against a chalkboard, I have a little announcement."

Nelson hisses, "Molly, what are you doing? I thought we had a deal!"

Molly turns her head around to him and smirks. "You thought wrong."

When she turns back to the mike, I start walking towards her while gripping my bass.

Kacey pulls me back and stands next to me as Molly adds, "So, do you guys see Nelson over there? The nerd behind the keyboard? Well, Nelson has a secret."

Even though I was extremely curious, I interrupt, "Molly."

She ignores and says, "As I was saying before I was interrupted by a _dog_..."

I storm towards her saying, "That's it, you cruel, bitter, Barbie doll..."

Kacey pulls me back again. Nelson surprises all of us by walking up to the mike, pushing Molly aside, and finishing for her, "Okay, want to know my secret that Molly's been hanging over my head? Alright, do you guys know that sun screen bottle with the baby's butt covered in, of course, sun screen on the cover?"

The rest of Gravity 4 and most of the crowd nod. Nelson continues, "Yeah, well, that baby was me when I was three years-old."

Molly and everyone in the crowd burst out laughing. Kacey, Zander, Kevin, and I all share a serious glance. We look at Kacey, the chick who always has a plan. She sighs and shoves her shoulder to the back of Molly's as she walks up to the mike.

Kacey puts her hand on Nelson's shoulder, smiles, and asks, "Are you ready for an even bigger shocker?"

Molly smirks amusingly as the crowd nods curiously. Kacey states, "Well, I have a full-out shrine to Justin Timberlake in my closet."

The laughter of the crowd bounces off the gym walls. I smile, not because it was funny but because I was proud of her. When I hear Kevin clacking his drum sticks together, I turn my attention to him like everybody else.

Kevin sighs and announces, "When I was 7, my cousin got sick so I had to fill in for her as the flower girl at my uncle's wedding."

I put my hand over my mouth to contain myself as Zander, Kacey, Nelson, and the crowd burst out laughing. Molly, on the other hand, looked shocked that her plan wasn't working.

Grace steps forward and shouts, "The first time I put on a bra, I couldn't take it off and my mom had to help me!"

That just sent me and everyone else loose. Molly yells, "Grace!"

Kacey turns to me and mouths, "Steves?"

I lean closer to my mike and start, "In kindergarten, I was in a beauty pageant."

Everyone gasps. I finish, "And I won."

Everyone, even the band, full-out laughed. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Molly looked at me coldly. I just smirked and looked over her shoulder at Zander.

He stated in his mike, "I have no secrets."

All of us groan. He chuckles and says, "Alright, fine. Um, you guys know me as the incredibly smooth ladies man, right?"

Everyone nods. He admits, "Well...this ladies man has never had a first kiss."

Some people gasp, but I'm one of the ones that widen their eyes. Trying to ease the air, Kacey says, "You know what, Molly? The point is, everyone has their secrets and Gravity 5 is not ashamed of theirs."

Kevin states, "I'm actually ashamed of mine."

I join in, "Me, too."

She rolls her eyes and rephrases, "Okay, let me start over. The point is, Gravity 5 is willing to admit their secrets to protect a friend."

She puts her left arm around Nelson's shoulders. Molly huffs, stomps off the stage, and out the door.

Before she's fully gone, I say in my mike, "Fun fact about Molly, she stuffed her bra throughout all of seventh grade. Just a little trivia I know from having gym with her."

Everyone laughs while Molly just widens her eyes out of rage. She points to me then slides her finger across her neck, warning me. I shrug. Molly storms out, Grace soon following after waving at us.

I laugh as Nelson takes his spot back at his keyboard.

"Okay, after that little show, I'm Kacey Simon, this is my band, and we know how to rock!"

**-HTR-**

[Zander]

After our 'sharing session' in the gym at Kevin's party, I've been getting Facebook messages and wall posts from girls saying they'll be my first kiss. I'd be flattered, but it's getting annoying when the one girl I want to be my first kiss won't do any of those things. I shut my laptop and lay down on my bed until I hear a clacking sound against my window. I hop off my bed, walk over to my window, and open the blinds. Standing there on the sidewalk in the pouring rain and throwing pebbles at my window is none other than Stevie Baskara. She waves at me and gestures for me to come down. I sigh, jog out of my room, down the stairs, down the hall, and out the front door.

I stay on the patio where the rain can't touch me because of the roof and call, "I thought Kacey was taking you home after the party!"

Stevie replies, "She was, but I told her to drop me off here!"

I respond, "Stevie, I know you love the rain but this is insane!"

She shrugs and spins around in my driveway. I groan and walk towards her saying, "If I get sick, I'm blaming you."

When I finally reach Stevie, she stops spinning and does the unexpected. She puts her hands on my shoulders and crashes her lips to mine. It doesn't even take me two seconds to close my eyes, kiss back, and wrap my left arm around her waist while I put my right hand in her wet hair. After what seemed short but like forever, Stevie pulls away and retreats her hands. I do the same and awkwardly rub the back of my neck with my left hand.

I question, "What was that for?"

She smirks and answers, "Just to get your first kiss over with."

I raise my eyebrows. "In the rain, with my best friend? A bit cliche for my liking."

Stevie gives me a look. I chuckle and say, "Kidding, kidding."

We stand there comfortably with the rain pouring on us. I ask, "Need a ride home?"

She shakes her head. "I'll walk. Hey, still _just_ best friends?"

I look down at Stevie holding out her right fist. I pound it with mine smiling and saying, "Still just best friends."

She smiles, says bye, and runs down the street in the rain. When she turns the corner of a house and is out of sight, I head back into my house humming I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry.

**There's the Zevie kiss I promise you guys for the review challenge way in the beginning of this story! Be honest, before Zander's point of view came along, did anyone think the kiss would be in this chapter? Also, think they can still be just best friends? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Overprotective Baskaras**


	33. How To Rock Overprotective Baskaras

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dolls! 19 reviews for one chapter is the most I've ever gotten! Replies?

**kibago: **A NBB fan! I was seriously starting to think I was the only one that used to watch their show. Don't remember that episode, but awesome sauce! Thanks for actually wishing me to have fun in Canada. Hope you're having fun wherever you are!

**Allyouneedislove4887: **Glad it was unexpected. 32 chapters or a kiss? Yep, sounds like something I would do. Haha, the adventure has just begun my fellow Zevian!

**Alexx'Doee: **The aftermath is in this chapter! How the band reacts? Who says the band has to find out? Haha! Happy birthday! Zevie Day is such an awesome day to have your b-day!

**AMrocks: **Jerome and Eddie? Hard decision, I agree. Um, Jara has never been a couple I ship, but I did write a song-fic for them called Perfect.

**yellowstar51: **Another Zevie day writer! Woo hoo! I'm so happy that what I wrote gave you inspiration, and thanks for wishing me a good time in Canada! I do the same for you and wherever you are!

**Gilz: **I'm not a very good romance writer so I'm happy it was romantic! My main goal is to put a picture in your head so I'm glad I acheived that with you! Fifth time in one day? That's dedication, my friends.

**zeravlastar: **You are right, my doll. Zoey 101!

**foreverseddie: **Excitement _after _the chapter? I feel so loved! You were shocked at the kiss and Zander's secret? Oh yeah! I should win the award for Most Unexpected. Thank you so much, sunshine!

You guys are seriously the best! This week's reader-of-the-week is** Kayleighann5**! This awesome reader is following me on here, Instagram, _and _Twitter! Fellow Zevians, do you know what day it is? If you don't, let me refresh your memory**. It's National Zevie Day!** It's never too late to write Zevie one-shots, update your Zevie stories, post Zevie pictures, and to tell more people! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock.**

[Stevie]

I shut the front door to my house, head down the hall, and walk up to the dining table behind the couch of the living room. I sit down still wet and smiling as my mom is in the kitchen getting dinner ready, my 10 year-old brother Mick is killing zombies on his DS, my 19 year-old brother Fabian is banging his utensils on his plate like drums, my 21 year-old brother Jerome is texting, and my 23 year-old brother Eddie is bopping his head to the music coming out of his iPod. **(A/N: HOA obsessed. Imagine the actual actors at that age with American accents!)**

I look into the kitchen and ask, "Need any help, Mom?"

The guys literally drop everything in their hands and look at me with wide eyes. I give them a confused look as my mom comes over to the table with plates of spaghetti in her hands.

She hands them to us and sits down in her seat at the head of the table saying, "Obvious smile and undeniable new niceness."

Jerome finishes, "Looks like someone's just been kissed."

Eddie and Mick both shout in unison, "What?"

Mick adds, "How the heck does Scary Mary get her first kiss before I do?"

My mom just eats her spaghetti casually while saying, "What are you talking about? Your sister's had her fair share of kisses before tonight."

The same two brothers shout/repeat, "What?"

I roll my eyes and put part of my wet hair behind my right ear trying to be normal, but a small smile still formed on my lips.

Mom, making it very obvious that she doesn't mind, questions, "Who was the kiss with? It wasn't Kevin, right? I love that kid, but I don't want to smell his pizza breath in your mouth after you two exchanged spit."

Jerome sets his fork down and comments, "Can't we talk about Stevie and some guy tongue wrestling when I'm not eating?"

Eddie chokes on his water at 'tongue wrestling' and asks, "Who's the guy?"

I stay silent as I feed our bulldog Alfie some spaghetti.

Mom pesters, "Was it Nelson? No...It was Zander, wasn't it? Great, I love that guy!"

Eddie interrogates, "Who's Zander?"

I roll my eyes and answer, "He's just one of my best friends, and it only happened to help him get his first over with, that's all."

Mom gasps and exclaims, "Zander hasn't had his first kiss yet? I figured a handsome ladies man like him would've had plenty of those."

Eddie yells, "You made out with a player?"

I sigh and reply, "He's not a player! He just gets lots of attention from chicks."

Eddie ignores and shouts, "He just kissed you and forced you to kiss back?"

I groan and correct, "No, _I _kissed _him willingly_!"

Fabian finally speaks up and mumbles, "Go Stevie."

Eddie yells, "Don't encourage her!"

Mom rolls her eyes at the two and asks, "Are you two dating now?"

Eddie exclaims, "Dating?"

I scoff and mutter, "It's nothing. We're still friends."

Mick stuffs a fork of spaghetti into his mouth and questions, "Didn't you almost kiss Zander in your Drama class or something?"

Eddie widens his eyes. "_Almost_?"

Fabian, being the worst brother ever, jokes, "Couldn't get the job done the first time, huh, Steves?"

I slam my fork down, turn to Mick, and ask, "How do you know about that?"

Mick shrugs. "It's not my fault you talk to Kacey on the phone loudly."

I reply, "It's only loud if you press your ear against my door, twerp!"

Eddie, not done with the subject, continues interrogating, "Why the heck would you kiss one of your best friends? Even worse, you chose the _player_ best friend!"

I groan, stand up from my chair, and announce, "I'm going to take a shower."

As I stomp away, mom states, "You haven't eaten anything."

Over my shoulder, I call, "I'll reheat it later!"

* * *

After getting dressed, I head downstairs and walk into the kitchen. I grab a granola bar from the pantry, pick up my bag from the counter, sling it over my shoulder, and prepare to walk out. I guess Eddie had a different idea because he blocked the doorway.

I sigh and say, "I told you, Zander's not my boyfriend, he's not my crush, and he's not a life love. He's just a best friend that I helped out so he wouldn't be known as the guy who hasn't had a first kiss. Clear?"

Eddie asks, "What's he look like?"

I stay quiet and focus on the sound. Outside, Alfie was barking meaning one thing. I gesture for him to follow me as I push through and head over to the front door. I move the curtain on the window beside the door aside so we can see Zander kneeling down beside his car and playing with Alfie.

Eddie widens his eyes and questions, "_He's_ never had his first kiss?"

I mumble, "It's a shocker to me, too."

I shut the curtain and turn around to face him. "Are we good?"

He responds, "I'm taking you to school."

I widen my eyes and shout, "What?"

Eddie lies, "I haven't been at BHS for five years so I want to visit it."

I exclaim, "Liar! You just want to keep me away from Zander!"

He shrugs and walks away saying, "Tell lover boy you already have a ride."

I groan, pull out my phone, and dial Zander's number. As I'm waiting for the rings to end, I look at his picture ID. It's of him and me making a girly heart with our middle and index fingers.

Finally, Zander's voice answers, "Hello?"

I open the curtain so I can see him with his phone held up to his hear. "My brother wants to drive me. Sorry."

He hangs up, puts his phone back in his pocket, and hops into his car. Zander rolls down his window, looks at me through mine, and waves. I wave back, and he drives away.

* * *

When Eddie stops his car in front of the school, I turn to him and say, "You driving me to school from now until you go back to New York isn't going to help keep me away from Zander, even if you have Fabian and Mick helping. We go to the same school, he drives me to and from here _every day_, and we're in the same band."

Eddie sighs and responds, "Stevie, get real. You kissed _him_," he extends his arm in front of my face and points out my window. I turn to where he's pointing and see Zander standing on the bench outside the school doors, playing his ukulele while girls surround him. "Both of us believe a kiss is just a kiss and nothing more, but he's your exception. That best friend turned boyfriend thing never works out. I mean, don't you remember Gale and Katniss? What about Bella and that what's-his-name werewolf?"

I roll my eyes at him and look back at Zander. He sees me still in the car, smiles, hops off the bench, says something to the girls, and starts walking over.

I turn to Eddie and state, "He's just a friend."

Eddie scoffs, "Yeah right. You better get used to me keeping a close eye on both of you."

**Even Stevie's mom and her overprotective brother believe in Zevie! So, what do you think is going to happen next? Tell me in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Being Just Best Friends**


	34. How To Rock Being Just Best Friends

**A/N: **Thank you for all the supah dupah dope reviews, my fellow Zevians! Oh my gosh, I am so pumped up right now! **Chris O'Neal replied to me and Lulu Antariksa favorite one of my tweets! **No lie, you can check out my second Twitter **SuperClassy **and my Instagram **inkheart4112.** I'm freaking out! No lie, I screamed and hopped up and down. I'm a few steps closer to Max! Haha, replies?

**Yellowstar51: **Thank you so much! No lie, I posted your review on my Twitter because it made me smile. I'm not even close to being good enough for a book!

**LunarEclipse22428: **I originally put Mick as the overprotective brother, but since he's not on the show anymore and Burkely worked with Max on Rags, why not Eddie? Haha, there's actually an interview with Brad talking in an American accent!

**Camlove18: **I was a scared at the beginning of your review! I thought you were going to say, "Okay, during some parts of that story I just could not...control my hatred." Haha, I can so imagine Alfie being a dog! I strongly believe he's the British Noah and Chris combined.

**Kibago: **I miss NBB! I've liked Nat and Kristina even though she's only been in a few episodes. Not just because my name is Kristina but because she's really tough and I just felt something. They're like my NBB Zevie!

**Zevie-bade-spoby80726: **Aw, thank you! Nope, none of my chapters have been great.

**Missme02: **Haha, I'm glad I made your inner fan girl overload!

**FollowingTheButterflies: **I could just imagine Jerome not caring if Poppy had a boyfriend or something. I think he would be all, "Poor guy," rather than protective. Moms who don't care if you kissed your best friend are awesome! There like Lorelai Gilmore clones. Haha, I'm Gilmore Girls obsessed, too.

Again, thank you everyone! In celebration of the Twitter thing with Chris and Lulu, I'm giving you an extra-long and extra-Zevie chapter! There's not much more to say other than I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Stevie]

After hopping out of Eddie's car, I walk to the front of the school, meeting Zander halfway.

He jokes, "Am I so much of a terrible driver that you asked your brother for a ride?"

I laugh and explain, "Eddie's my oldest brother so he's just being protective."

Zander questions, "Protective of you being with me?"

I shrug, "Something like that. So, what's going on?"

He smirks and replies, "Well, I had my first kiss."

Acting clueless, I ask, "Really? Was it good?"

He chuckles and answers, "I don't know. I don't have anything to compare it, too."

I laugh and respond, "So, tell me about the girl."

Zander cracks his knuckles, swings his left arm around me, and walks inside the building saying, "She's smart, tough, has a really great music taste, cute..."

I interrupt, "_Cute_? I bet she was drop dead _gorgeous_."

He laughs and continues, "She's so insanely beautiful that every time I even glance at a picture of her my heart starts racing and I start sweating from the hotness coming off of her."

Even though I could see his joking smile and hear his sarcasm, I couldn't help the red from rushing up to my cheeks. I try covering it by putting my right palm on my right cheek and looking down, but Zander didn't let it slip so he brushed my hair behind my right ear. From the corner of my eye, I see him widening his eyes in shock while smiling.

He exclaims, "I made you blush! Attention everyone, I made Stevie Baskara _blush_!"

I punch him in the arm as everyone looks at us. Luckily, we're in the hall of the band room so I grab his left hand with my right and drag him to it.

On the way, Zander jokes, "First blushing now hand holding? A bit fast, huh?"

I push him into the band room and slam the door shut. Zander bursts out laughing as soon as I do. He laughs so hard that he falls over on the couch. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, still standing at the door. After a minute or so, I get so fed up that I throw a pillow at him and storm out.

Before the door closes behind me, I hear Zander tease, "Love you, gorgeous!"

Walking casually down the hall, I can't help but feel the heat rise up to my face again.

* * *

After 4 dreadful classes, I throw my bag onto the lunch table, sit down on the bench, put my arms on the table, and drown my head into them.

A way-too-cocky voice says, "If you want to show some more PDA, Steves, I'm all for it. Why don't we start with the lips?"

I lift my head and see Zander raising his eyebrows with a smirk. I give him a confused look so he points his finger downwards. I look down and realize that I'm sitting on his right knee.

I groan and slide off of it muttering, "Sorry."

He responds, "I've got your back, or in this case your butt. Your very bony butt might I add. Don't you eat?"

I give him a death glare and look to my right. Kacey is sitting next to me, as usual, but this time, she's looking at both of us with a smile and a hand over her heart.

I groggily ask, "What is it this time, perky?"

On my other side, Zander jokes, "Isn't my lady just Little Miss Sunshine?"

Without looking away from Kacey, I smash his right foot with the heel of my left boot. He screamed, "Ow!"

I smirk while Kacey widens her eyes and scoots farther away from me. Zander mumbles something about seeing the nurse before stumbling away. I chuckle and scoot over to my left, taking advantage of all the space considering it's just Kacey and me.

Taking a fry off her plate and tossing it into my mouth, I question, "So, why are you all happy?"

She smiles again and states, "I heard Mr. Cocky made Stevie 'I don't give a care or show emotion' Baskara _blush_."

For the billionth time today, I yell, "I was not blushing!"

Kacey shakes her head not believing me. She replies, "Sure, whatever."

Knowing Kacey, she would never give up. I sigh and explain, "Everything I wear can be classified in three categories: Hand-Me-Downs, Ripped/Torn, or both. The only makeup I wear is red lipstick. The only thing I do to my hair is comb it, no hairspray or anything. I'm not the girl that people call _pretty_. Brothers are brothers so they call me ugly. My mom thinks all of her children are adorable so that doesn't count. Even though I don't care about looks and he said it in a joking way, hearing Zander call me beautiful just got me….overwhelmed."

Kacey pretended to wipe away fake tears and squealed, "Aw!"

I roll my eyes as she changes the subject by saying, "Hey, did you hear Zander had his first kiss after Kevin's party? Apparently it was with one of his fan girls."

I scoff and continue picking food off her tray. "Where did you hear that?"

"Zander."

I widen my eyes and shout, "_What_?"

She nods and explains, "I overheard him talking about it to Kevin and Nelson in the band room. He said she was one of his biggest fans, always writing his name on her hand and all that."

That weasel! I wrote his name on my hand _once _as a reminder! Trying to act nonchalant, I ask, "What else did he say?"

Kacey shrugs and swallows a fork of her salad before saying, "Apparently, she's this really great girl. While I was eavesdropping, every word that came out of Zander's mouth talked about how she's extremely smart, incredibly funny, genuinely nice, and truly beautiful. I swear, he kept saying she's so gorgeous even though she never tries to be."

Since Kacey is distracted with stabbing her food with a fork, I don't even try to hide my small smile when I question, "He really said that?"

Not looking up at me, she nods and says, "I didn't even know Zander's vocabulary was that large or that he knew so much about his groupies."

She looks at me after pushing aside her food, widens her eyes, and exclaims, "You're blushing!"

* * *

Strumming my bass on the armchair before rehearsal, Zander walks in with a wide smile. He sets his ukulele case on the ground and stands behind the couch. I walk over to the spot where he normally plays his guitar during rehearsal and set my bass down on his stand when I realize he's holding something in his hands. Without saying a word, Zander throws the rectangular object to me. Luckily, my clumsiness doesn't take force and I catch it. I furrow my eyebrows and tear off the Furious Pigeons designed wrapping paper. Once the wrapping paper and tape is all off, I toss it onto the floor and look back at my 'present.' It was a yellow book with blue letters at the top.

_Stay Classy  
By Lulu Antariksa_

**(A/N: Lulu needs to write a book on how to be classy!) **Just to make my hunch a fact, I turn the book around and see _Stevie B. _written with a black Sharpie in the top left corner on the back.

I raise my eyebrows and look at Zander. "You stole my book and giving it to me as a present?"

Zander chuckles and says, "No, I _borrowed_ your book and made it so much better. Open it up."

I roll my eyes, flip the book around so I see the cover, open it up, and widen my eyes at the very first thing I see on the page.

I state, "This isn't real," as I walk towards him and stop just a few inches away.

He shakes his head smirking and replies, "Read all of it."

_Dear Stevie,_

_I heard from your friend that you're a fan of my book. You're currently reading it for the seventh time? That's more than the times I have proofread it! According to your friend, you have four brothers. I have three so I know it's hard to be lady-like when you live in a house full of boys. Just remember the four things. Be Kind. Be Generous. Be Yourself. Stay Classy, Darling!_

_Lulu Antariksa _

After I shut the book, Zander starts, "There's kind of a coffee stain on page 79 because I…."

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck, jumping up, swinging my legs around his waist, and burying my head into his neck in one quick movement. He chuckles and uses his arms to hold my legs so I don't fall.

I pull my head back so I'm facing him and, while smiling, ask, "How the heck did you do this?"

Zander returns my smile and answers, "My uncle Charlie is the janitor **(A/N: Charlie the Janitor. Sound familiar? Rags, anyone?) **at the library in New York she was having a book signing in last month so I took your book, sent it to him, he got it signed, and shipped it back this morning. I was going to give it to you a lunch when you were all tired and depressed, but my foot was badly injured!"

I laugh and reply, "Zander, I love you right now! I owe you a huge favor!"

I kiss his right cheek and bury my face into his neck again. Zander jokes, "I'm holding you to that."

After three seconds of just standing there and hugging, I hear Nelson's voice come into the room saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This room is not Rated PG-13! Separate!"

I laugh, hop off of Zander, and retreat my hands so I'm holding the book with both.

Kevin looks at both of us and questions, "What's going on in here?"

Smiling and putting my left hand on Zander's right shoulder, I say, "Zander is being the _best _best friend ever! **(A/N: Yes, I put best in twice.) **He's set the bar pretty high, guys."

Zander laughs, Nelson fakes sadness, and Kevin surprisingly stays quiet and slips off to his drums.

I exclaim, "I have to tell Kacey! This is so much better than when Niall Horan tweeted her!"

I ran out the door before the guys could say bye.

* * *

[Zander]

I walk into my house_ alone_ since Kevin offered Stevie a ride for some reason. When I head into the kitchen, I see my mom going through the mail at the dining table.

She looks up at me, smiles, and greets, "Hey, sweetheart."

I reply, "Hey, mom," as I walk over to the fridge, open it up, and pull out a Dr. Pepper bottle.

As I twist the cap open and gulp it down, my mom says, "Stevie called and said that she's picking the movie for movie night on Saturday."

I pull the bottle away from my face, twist the cap back on, and put it on the counter shouting, "She picked it last week!"

Mom ripped open an envelope responding, "According to her, you always pick sad chick flicks so you can be her shoulder to cry on, which never works."

I give my mom a look as she looks up. She adds, "Her words, not mine."

I pick up my Dr. Pepper bottle and sit down across from her at the table as she opens up another envelope while asking, "So, what's going on with you and Stevie?"

I shrug, "We kissed, I made her blush, she sat on my lap, I gave her a present, she told me loves me. Yep, that sounds right."

Mom dropped all the papers in her hands and immediately focused in on me. "Kiss. Blush. Lap. Present. Love. Tell me _everything._"

I sigh and explain, "At Kevin's birthday, Kacey made all of us tell everyone there some deep dark secret. I told them I never had my first kiss. After the party, Stevie came over while you were working at the bakery and kissed me in the rain. End of the kiss story. Today I _jokingly _told her she's beautiful and she just started blushing which is weird considering she's Stevie. End of blush story. She was tired at lunch and didn't see me so she sat on my knee. End of lap story. Um, what are we on, present? I got her favorite book signed by the author and she told me in a 'thank you _friend_' way that she loves me. End of the present and love story. Oh, wait, end of everything."

My mom looks at me with wide eyes. "So you kissed, told her she's beautiful, let her sit in your lap, and got her something that made her proclaim her love to you?"

I chuckle and correct, "First off, I just wanted to get my first kiss over with. Second, I _jokingly_ told her. Third, I couldn't just push her off of me. Finally, all I did was get her something that made her say thank you in a special but _friendly _way."

Mom returned to the mail mumbling, "Friendly, whatever. You two are going to start dating. I can feel it."

I shake my head. "No way. We're just best friends."

**So now Zander's mom believes in Zevie, too! Did you like this chapter? Have a favorite moment? Want something specific to happen? Be sure to tell me in your reviews what you thought of what happened, what you want to happen, and what you think will happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Justin's Digits**


	35. How To Rock Justin's Digits

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dolls! I smiled at each and every one of them! I'm so extremely happy even though this was a while ago! July 22: **Chris O'Neal replied. **July 23: **Lulu Antariksa favorited **and **Noah Crawford commented. **July 24: **Samantha Boscarino and Chris replied. Lulu favorited **again. I have had the luckiest three days ever! I know I should've expressed my excitement by posting a new chapter sooner, but I had the largest amount of _writer's block! _Replies?

**SMonkey6: **Thank you so much! Yeah, I try to make things as realistic as possible so it seems like something that you would see happen on the show.

**Yellowstar51: **No, no, no, my darling. If my writing rubbed off on you then you'd be a terrible writer, but you're not! My name on a book? Sure. _How To Suck at Writing by InkHeat4112. _Hey, you're awesome stories deserves reviews! You will not believe how wide I smiled when I read that I was the reason why you wrote your fanfictions.

**AriZevie4EVER: **That dream should so happen! I totally agree with the Ariana and Max duet! He's done one with Liz and two with Victoria. Why not another VICTORiOUS girl? I know he's done a duet with Lulu, but they should do it professionally with Kurt!

**Advice: **Thanks for the constructive criticism! I always try to make the author's notes as short as I can. If I think a note is too long or something, I just give you guys an even longer chapter!

**HighOffTheMusic: **More like the worst story in fanfiction history. Let me show you the real translation of your sentence. It has some jokes, awful Zevie moments, mediocre plots, and you're always dying to read the mistakes in the next chapter. I'm not a writing witch….I'm a writing troll.

**Kibago: **I don't know why, but I always put in moms more as the "Kacey-type." The ones that encourage you to date your best friend are so much better than the ones that forbid you to!

**LunarExclipse22428: **I know right? If brothers and mothers can realize Zevie, why can't Zevie? Who's the idiot making them so blind? Oh, right, that's me.

After that incredibly long author's notes, I hope you're not too bored to read this chaper!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Stevie]

I shoot my right fist up in the air and exclaim, "Yes, Baskara wins!"

Zander groans and put his head in his hands after losing another round of thumb wrestling. I kiss my right thumb and laugh as Nelson jokes, "Dude, you just lost to a girl who's small enough to fit in your pocket."

I laugh and high 5 him from across the table. Zander lifts his head with shame written all over his face.

I tease, "So, muscle man Robbins, how does it feel to lose so spectacularly _again_?"

Zander shakes his head and replies, "You know what, Baskara? My thumb might not be strong enough, but my arms could beat yours any day."

I scoff, "Is that a challenge?"

He nods with a smirk. I scoot over to the middle of the bench where Kacey normally sits so we have enough table space in between us.

Nelson cups his hands around his mouth and announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, gather around for the ultimate showdown!"

Immediately, everyone in the courtyard crowds around us. I question, "Prepared to lose your pride, pretty boy?"

Zander scoffs and responds, "Only if you're prepared to be proven wrong, baby."

I prop my right elbow onto the table and hold up my arm. Zander lifts his to do the same, but first he says, "Wait, I have to do something first."

He stands up and takes off his flannel shirt, leaving only his grey guy tank top. He tosses it onto the middle of the table and winks at the girls fawning over his muscular arms before sitting back down.

He sets his right elbow onto the table and intertwines his hand in mine saying, "Don't let my muscles distract you."

I roll my eyes. Nelson claps his hands together and shouts, "Let the games begin!"

Deciding to have a little fun, I let Zander push my arm down. Just as my hand is close to the surface of the table and everyone I chanting, "3, 2…" I interrupt by slamming his arm back and onto the table. Everyone around us stares in shock, including Zander and Nelson, while I crack my knuckles smirking.

Nelson asks, "Um, what just happened?"

I laugh and explain, "I was going to give one of you idiots the satisfaction of winning but decided against it when I realized how weak Zander is."

* * *

While I put books into my locker, Zander leaned against the one next to mine pouting, "I can't believe you beat me."

I scoff and shoe my History textbook next to my Algebra one. Zander, getting over the fact that I beat him, turned so he was facing me and was leaning against his left shoulder.

I question, "So, where's our songwriting session for tonight going to be this time?"

He thinks for a second then answers, "How about my house over some junk food? My mom's bringing home a bunch of sweets from her bakery."

I shut my locker, turn to him, smile, and respond, "Sure."

Zander smiles back, pulls a skinny purple washable marker out of his back pocket, takes my right hand, and starts writing something on my wrist saying, "Just so you won't forget."

He lets go off my arm, caps his pen, and says bye before running off to class. I turn around and head to Chemistry while reading my right wrist.

_My house 7PM  
-Z :) _

I smile at the smiley face Zander always adds after his notes and turn the corner of the hall. Just as I do, I feel myself collide with someone.

A familiar voice apologizes, "I'm so sorry."

I look up and see Justin looking down at me. I smile and respond, "No, it's totally my fault."

Justin smiles and asks, "Remember that date I asked you out on?" **(A/N: Flashback to the very first chapter!)**

I nod. He continues, "Well, Kacey told me that Zander is kind of like a brother to you and that I have nothing to worry about. So, I was kind of hoping we could give this date thing another go."

I reply, "You're going to have to ask me out first."

Justin chuckles and responds, "Okay. Stevie, would you like to go out with me tonight? Schneider's Pizzeria at 7?"

I answer, "Yeah, of course."

His smile widens. He reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a skinny red washable maker, and grabs my right hand. Why do people have markers at the ready?

When Justin sees my wrist, his smile fades away and he states, "Maybe we can go out another time."

I furrow my eyebrows and remember Zander's note. I shake my head and lie, "No, no, no. That's an old message from yesterday."

He raises his eyebrows. "Are you sure? If you're busy with Zander than we could always reschedule."

I nod and lie again, "Nope, I'm free tonight."

Justin's smile reappears again, making me smile. He uncaps his marker and writes down something on my palm while saying, "Alright. Here's my number…."

He lets go off my hand and puts away the marker finishing, "So call me, maybe."

I joke, "Sure thing, Carly Rae Jepson."

Justin laughs and walks away. I keep my smile as I walk into Chemistry and sit beside Kacey.

She gives me a confused look and questions, "Why are you so happy?"

I show her my left arm and unfold my right hand, making her widen her eyes. She exclaims, "You got Justin Cole's number!"

I shush her when I realize that everyone in the room has turned to us and hiss, "Say it louder, Kace. I'm not sure if _China_ heard you!"

She covers her mouth but I can still see the corners of her lips smiling. When she finally calmed down, she commanded, "Tell. Me. Everything."

I laugh and explain, "I bumped into him in the halls, he asked me out for pizza at 7, and I said yes. End of story."

"What about Zander?"

I furrow my eyebrows until I remember about our songwriting session and groan.

I put my head in my hands and moan, "I am the worst friend ever."

* * *

After last period, I walk up to Zander's locker while thinking of ways to tell him that I have to cancel. Luckily, he hasn't left yet.

He smiles when he sees me and questions, "Need a ride?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm sleeping over at Kacey's so she's taking me home. Hey, please don't hate me after I say this."

He shuts his locker mumbling, "Oh no."

I sigh and explain, "I kind of need to cancel our songwriting session tonight."

Zander widens his eyes and states, "We've never cancelled a session before."

I reply, "I know, I know. Please! I swear I will spend all of Saturday with you to write the song but I really need tonight."

He furrows his eyebrows and questions, "Why?"

Knowing that I could never lie to Zander, I answer, "I have a date….with Justin."

He slowly nods, simply saying, "Oh."

I frantically apologize, "I'm really sorry! I know I seem like such a hypocrite but…"

Zander interrupts, "Go on the date."

I widen my eyes. "What?"

He closes his eyes and repeats, "Go on the date."

When he opens his eyes, he adds, "You seem really excited, and I'd hate to be the guy to ruin all of that."

I smile widely and pull him into a giant hug saying, "Zander, I love you! Thank you so much! I swear, we'll have songwriting sessions for a week just to make up for it!"

I pull away and run down the hall to catch up with Kacey outside in the parking lot.

**The beginning of this chapter was kind of just a filler since I thought this would end of pretty short. I'm not a big fan of the ending since it seems fast, sloppy, and extremely OC. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Any thoughts on what's going to happen on this date? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Pizza Date**


	36. How To Rock A Pizza Date

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews, darlings! I am proud to say that Love Story has reached over 400 reviews in only 35 chapters! How spectacular is that? Replies?

**yellowstar51: **I love your review! First: I had to put that arm wrestling thing in there! Decided to add some humor to this story. Second: Don't all stories connect to the previous chapters? Haha, thanks! No lie, when I read that I gave you all of those feelings in one chapter, my heart lit up! Thank you so much! That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me! By the way, I think everyone should keep a marker in their back pocket. Haha!

**asianzeviefan: **Thank you, doll! Knowing that an idiot like me is your inspiration makes me happy! I'm stoked to read your first story!

I love how all of you think Zander is going to spy on them! Before I get to the actual chapter, I want to give you a heads up on something. **Justin will not be a jerk in this story!** I think everyone portrays him like that and hates him because he's an obstacle in the Zevie course. I want Zevie to happen on the show just as much as everyone else, but Justin seems genuinely nice so I'm not going to let my personal feelings interfere with me making the characters as realistic as possible. Alright, from July 27 to August 3, the reader-of-the-week is **asianzeviefan**! She literally reviewed most, if not all, of the chapters for this story! That's dedication, my friends. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Stevie]

After walking into Schneider's Pizzeria at 6:49, I take a seat at the table in the corner and pull my phone out of my back pocket. I scoff as I see that I have 13 new text messages from Kacey. I click my Inbox button and read all of them. Each and every text was along the border of what I'm wearing, how I should eat some breath mints, and how I should be careful to not get cheese stuck in my teeth. I chuckle at the latest text she sent about pepperoni breath then press Reply. I turn my phone to the side so it's easier to type on the keypad.

_Kacey, calm down! I'm on the date & ur the 1 freaking out?_

I click Send and set my phone on the table. A waiter wearing a black shirt with a pizza picture on it came over to me and asks, "Can I get you a drink?"

I nod and answer, "Um, Coca Cola, please."

He nods and walks back to the kitchen just as I hear Move With The Crowd come out of my phone. I pick it up and press the OK button so Kacey's special ringtone ends.

_**This is important! U hav a date with JUSTIN COLE! if he likes u then he'll make G5 popular! if u screw it up he'll trash us!**_

I roll my eyes at her 'support' and press reply.

_No pressure, huh? _

By the time I click Send, the waiter returns and sets a cup with ice and Dr. Pepper in front of me.

"Thanks."

He nods and walks away as I hear Kacey singing again.

I mumble, "This girl and her timing," while I pick up my phone and press OK.

_**Make sure u act like a lady!**_

I scoff and press the Reply button.

_This conversation is over. _

When I click send, I look up at the wall clock in front on the wall beside me. _6:54_. He's probably just running late. I tap my finger on the table until I hear a keyboard sound.

I pick up my phone and greet, "Hey Nelson, what's up?"

Nelson replies, "Just playing the winter version of Furious Pigeons. How's the date?"

I answer, "Justin's not here, yet. Is there something you needed?"

"Um, so, just out of curiosity..."

I ask, "Yeah?"

He quickly finishes, "What are you wearing?"

Knowing exactly why he asked that, I question, "Did Kacey tell you to ask me that?"

Instead of answering, the beep of Nelson hanging up his phone rings in my ear. I roll my eyes. Before I can even put my phone down, a drumming sound comes out of it.

I pick up the phone and ask, "_What_?"

On the other end, Kevin responds, "A simple hello would've been fine."

I shake my head and apologize, "Sorry, Kev. I'm not really in a good mood."

He asks, "Aren't you on a date?"

"It's hard to have a date when you're the only one there."

Kevin questions, "How long have you been waiting?"

I look up at the clock and see that it's _7:02_. I do the math in my head and state, "13 minutes."

"That sucks. So, um, did you eat any mints lately?"

I groan and shout, "Tell Kacey that everything is fine!"

I hang up and slam my phone onto the table. Minutes later, I hear a ukulele being strummed. I pick up my phone angrily and yell into it, "I'm going to seriously injure Kacey if she keeps hiring people to ask me questions!"

Zander's voice replies, "First, I have no clue what you're talking about. Second, is that any way to greet your best friend?"

I sigh and respond, "Sorry. Kacey is just driving me nuts."

He asks, "Where's Justin?"

I answer, "Not here, yet."

"_Still?_ It's 7:11."

"He's just running late. I'll talk to you later."

Before Zander could get another word in, I hang up and set my phone next to my drink.

The waiter comes up to and questions, "Would you like to order now, miss?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm waiting for my date."

* * *

_7:56. _I sigh and tap my phone on the table while looking at my third refill of Coke. Instead of jumping to dramatic Degrassi conclusions, I show some concern and lift my phone up. I go to Contacts List and scroll down the J section until I see Justin's name. I click on it then press his phone number that appeared on the next page. I hold the phone up to my right ear while tapping my left foot.

After a few rings, I hear, "Hey, it's Justin. You know what to do after the beep!"

I hang up after I hear the beeping sound and spin my phone around in my hands. The chorus of Move With The Crowd surprises me when I hear it. I shake my head of my thoughts and click on my new text from Kacey.

_**How's the date?**_

I bite in my left cheek as I debate whether or not to tell Kacey. Not wanting to crush her spirit, I decide to lie.

_It's going great! So much fun!_

Less than 45 seconds later, I have a new text. I scoff at how fast Thumbelina can type.

_**AWESOME! Wat do u think 4 couple names, Stustin or Jevie?**_

I bite my bottom lip at how excited she seems. _Wateva sounds better 2 u, Kace._

When I set my phone down, the waiter comes over to me. He questions, "Miss, you've been sitting here for a while now. Would you like something to eat?"

I look at the empty seat across from me and answer, " Um, no thanks. I'm actually leaving."

I put my phone in my back pocket and scoot the chair out. I stand up pulling money out of my front pocket, but the waiter states, "You've been waiting for over an hour. It's on the house."

I smile at him gracefully, leave a good tip on the table, and walk out as Kacey's ringtone plays. I pull it out when I step onto the sidewalk and press OK.

_**U guys r going 2 b so cute! :)**_

Instead of responding, I tuck my phone away and cross the street. After I pass Chris and Noah's Joke Shop, Zander's ringtone plays in my pocket. Sighing, I pull it out and answer, "Hello?"

He asks, "Hey, what are you doing?"

I walk around the corner saying, "Walking home."

Zander replies, "I thought Justin would be enough of a gentleman to at least give you a ride."

I chuckle, "He wasn't even enough of a gentleman to show up for the date."

"He stood you up?"

Instead of answering, I respond, "Listen, Zander, I have to go."

I hang up and squeeze my phone as I continue walking.

**So, Justin stood Stevie up? Seems like it. Think Stevie will give Justin another shot? Tell me in your reviews what you think will happen!(: **

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Second Chance**


	37. How To Rock A Second Chance

**A/N:** Thank you for all the spectacular reviews, dolls! I still cannot believe how much success this story has. It's so amazing! So, in the mood for some short little replies?

**xEmilyHeartsx:** If only there was someone that knew why Justin stood Stevie up. Oh wait, there is….Me! Thank you!

**AriZevie4EVER:** I do put a lot of twists and turns in this story, don't I? The unexpected is always the best way to go!

**LunarMoonWater:** Interesting idea. The devious plan is definitely something Kacey and Stevie would do. Will it happen? Who knows….

**Crystalcharmer:** Glad you liked obsessive Kacey and the story!

**kibago:** Very interesting opinions. Very violent opinions, but very interesting. If you punch a wall, make sure you still have a hand to scroll down and read the rest of the story! Haha!

**darknite47:** When I read the part of your review that said I know how to rock, I burst out laughing. Don't know why, but I found it hilarious. Haha, thank you!

**foreverseddie:** I think it would shock everyone if Zander just showed up on the date instead of Justin. Ooh, idea for another chapter? Haha, glad you liked it!

**LunarEclipse22428:** You should never assume with my stories. I always do the unexpected so we'll see if Justin gets another chance….Thanks for liking the chapter!

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed or even just read! Ready to find out if Justin gets another chance? You're not? Too bad because the answer is right below! Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock.**

[Stevie]

After pressing the button and waiting for the walking signal, I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

Immediately knowing the male's voice, I reach my hands up to theirs and reply, "Let's see...The hands are large so I'm guessing it's a guy."

He chuckles. I intertwine my fingers with theirs and add, "Plus, their fingers fit perfectly with mine. Zander?" **(A/N: Got this from ashleyXbiebermusic's awesome Zevie story Fall!)**

He retreats his hands, and I turn around to see that I was right. I question, "How did you know I'd be here?"

He shrugs. "I know you like to pass by the music shop down the street. Come on."

He puts his right arm around and leads me back down the sidewalk until we reach a rusty red pickup truck parked beside the curb. Zander opens the passenger door and holds his hand out. I laugh and give him a lady-like curtsy before stepping in. He shuts the door, jogs over to his side, hops in, and sticks the car key into the ignition. When he starts driving, I turn up the radio volume knob and nod my head along to Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry coming out of it. Eventually, I start quietly singing along to the chorus as I stare out the window. Halfway through the song, I notice Zander constantly glancing over to me while smiling.

I wait till we reach a red-light until I turn my head to him and ask, "Okay, why are you looking at me like that?"

He shakes his head still smiling. "Nothing. You've got a really nice voice."

I scoff and look back out the window as the light turns green. Just as I saw Cimorelli street, the street I live on, Zander drove by it.

I turn to him and question, "You do realize that you just passed my street, right?"

He nods. "Who says I'm taking you home?"

I roll my eyes. "Come on, Zander. It's 8:30 and my curfew's 9."

He smirks and states, "I called your mom, and she said you could sleepover at my house."

I sigh. "Fine. Where are we going?"

Zander's smirk widens. He keeps his left hand on the steering wheel as he reaches his arm out to the glove compartment, opens it, pulls out a black blindfold, and tosses it to my lap before returning his righty to the wheel. I kick the compartment close and hold up the blindfold.

He commands, "Put it on."

I scoff, "Yeah, right."

He glances away from the road to give me a look. I groan and mutter, "You're lucky I trust you," before closing my eyes and tying the blindfold around my head. Even though I can't see, I can feel Zander smile out of victory.

* * *

When I feel the car stop, I whine, "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

I hear Zander's car door open as he states, "That would ruin the surprise."

After hearing his door slam shut, I cross my arms over my chest and huff. A few seconds later, I hear my door open. A hand, obviously Zander's, takes my right one and helps me out.

I mumble, "This better be good."

He chuckles, shuts the passenger door, puts his hands on my shoulders from behind me, and leads me to god knows where.

"Zander, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I hear him take his keys out of his pocket, a lock click, and then a door open so we're probably at his house. He steers me in and around like before.

I joke, "You know, this is the part in the movie where you stab me in the neck."

Zander laughs, opens another door, leads me in, shuts the door, and _finally_ says, "Okay, take off the blindfold."

I reach my right hand behind my head and pull it off. Opening my eyes, I realize I'm in Zander's bedroom.

I turn around to him with raised eyebrows. "You kidnapped me for this?"

He took my right hand smiling and saying, "You haven't seen the surprise yet."

He drags me to the corner of the room that is unseen because of his bed where I see a litter bottle of Coca Cola, two red plastic cups, and a Schneider's Pizzeria pizza box.

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "What's all this?"

Zander gestures to all of the stuff on his carpet and answers, "This is your second chance at a pizza date."

I sit down in the corner and open the box to see a large pepperoni/pineapple/bacon/cheese-crust pizza, making me raise my eyebrows impressed.

Zander sits across from me and explains, "After you called me when you left the pizzeria, I made a quick stop there, picked up all this stuff, set it up, and obviously surprised you. I mean, we already had a planned but cancelled songwriting session. You had a pizza date. Why not combine them together?"

I smile at him and reply, "Thanks. This is probably the cheesiest things anyone has ever done for me."

He laughs and hands me a pizza saying, "If you think this is cheesy, try the pizza."

* * *

Zander burst out laughing and questioned, "Are you serious?"

I nod, matching his laughter, and responding, "Why would I not be serious? On my very first date, I went to the movies with the guy. When we turned around to the aisle behind us, my brother Fabian and his sister Nina were having a full make-out session."

We burst out laughing so hard that I had to hold my stomach since my sides hurt. Once the laugher calmed down to just chuckles and grins, Zander holds up the almost empty litter bottle and, in a British accent, asks, "More beverage, my lady?"

I hold out my red plastic cup and, in a Brit accent, reply, "Why thank you, kind sir."

We laugh again, and I take a sip of my drink. When I put my drink back on the ground, I tell Zander, "Again, thanks for this pizza date. After all of this Degrassi drama, I really needed a whole hour of just laughing."

Zander returns my smile and responds, "No problem. Sorry you got stood up."

"Yeah, well, I'm really sorry that I ditched you."

He shrugs, still keeping his bright face. "It's not a big deal. I'd probably ditch myself, too."

Our cliché but cute little moment was cut off by some strings being loudly plucked and barking.

Zander groans and gets up shouting, "Lady!"

He runs out the door saying, "I'll be right back."

I chuckle when he's gone and start cleaning up. As I close the empty box, the door opens and a woman wearing a baby blue apron covered in paint, blue jeans, a flannel shirt, and had her hair messily tied up came into the room.

She saw me, smiled, and walks over to Zander's shelf on the opposite side of the room greeting, "Hey, Stevie. Don't you have a date tonight?"

"Um, change of plans. Are you looking for something?"

Zander's mom sighs, turns around, and responds, "You've been in this room more than I have. Paint brushes?"

I pull open the drawer beside me and reach my left hand inside. I pull out three paint brushes and shut the door with my elbow. Ms. Robbins comes over, and I hand them to her.

Her gaze drops to the floor, and she asks, "Am I interrupting a date?"

I shake my head and explain, "Zander's just being a great friend."

She nods with a 'Yeah, right' look. "Stevie, let's get real. You and my son have way too much spark for their not to be something more."

I laugh. "You and Kacey are exactly the same. We're just friends, promise."

She rolls her eyes and walks out of the room saying, "Mark my words, Stevie Baskara. You will be a future Robbins, someday."

* * *

During free period, I rush to the band room for rehearsal until I bump into someone.

Both of us apologize, "Sorry!"

When I look up, I see no other than Justin Cole. Instead of just walking away like I should've, I snap, "You know, you've got some nerve."

He furrows his eyebrows and questions, "Excuse me?"

I roll my eyes and say, "First you give me your number and don't pick up the phone when I call. Then you ask me out but don't show up for the date. Making the girl wait for an hour? Real classy, Justin. Nice first impression."

I shove pass him and storm down the hall until I hear him call, "What are you talking about? You stood me up."

I stop dead in my tracks, fury in my eyes. I spin around and stomp back to him saying, "What did you just say?"

He continues, "I was at Schneider's Pizzeria alone from 8-10, but you were a no-show."

I stand up straighter and question, "You waited two hours for me?"

He nods, and I ask, "Why did you wait at 8? The date was at 7."

Justin answers, "I got a text from you saying you had to reschedule."

"What? I didn't send you a text."

He pulls out his phone from his back pocket, presses a few buttons, and shows it to me.

_Hav rehearsal at 7. Date at 8? :) –Stevie_

I furrow my eyebrows at the number that sent the text to him and state, "That's not my number."

Justin pulls back his phone and questions, "So whose is it?"

I retrace the numbers in my mind before heading back to the band room, angrily yelling, "Zander!"

**Dun-dun-dun! Zander ruined the pizza date? Any thoughts on why? Tell me what you think will happen in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Confrontation **


	38. How To Rock Confrontation

**A/N: **Thank you for the spectacular reviews, dolls! I'm so glad that all of you were shocked by the last chapter! Replies?

**xEmilyHeartsx: **It would be me to make Zander the world's cutest gentlemen in the beginning then the jerk who ruined the date, huh? Dude, you saying you could see Stevie fuming mad and Zander giving her an 'I'm sorry' puppy face totally put an image in my mind! Chapter idea? Yep!

**foreverseddie: **I know I'm always humble about my writing, but I would so win the Most Unexpected award! There are more twist and turns to come, my doll.

**darknite47: **Favorite HOA couple? I have loads like Amfie, Mamber, M&M, Neddie and all that but I think my favorite is Peddie. I've heard about Maximum Ride, but I've never read it. Um, not sure about Kickin' It stories. I like Jack and Kim together, but who knows?

Want to hear some amazing news that I just realized? This story is followed by 81 people and is on 60 favorites list. That's so incredible! More incredible news? No matter what you say, you were shocked by either Zander's pizza date being the second chance, him ruining the Justin date, or both! Knowing that I surprised all of you guys is just so awesome! I love making it so obvious that something will happen then doing the total opposite! Alright, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Stevie]

I storm into the band room to see Kevin behind his drums and Zander strumming his ukulele on the couch. He turns to me and smiles, but that fades when he sees my angry expression.

I yell, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

He furrows his eyebrows so I continue, "Did you reschedule my date without even _telling me_ so you could act all Prince Charming afterwards? I knew there were people that could go that low, Zander, but I didn't think one of them would be you!"

Zander puts his ukulele on the couch, stands up, and states, "Steves, I have no clue what you are talking about."

I scoff and shout, "You sent a text to Justin switching the time of the date!"

I turn around and stomp out. When I reach the doorway, I turn around and add, "I thought you'd be the type to at least _admit_ it after you were caught, but I guess I don't really know you."

I walk out the door and down the hall as I hear Zander call, "Stevie!"

* * *

"Stevie, are you okay?"

I ignore Kacey's concern and continue stabbing my salad with my fork. Kevin and Noah give me confused looks, but I focus on murdering my meal. After a minute of silence, I see Zander walk up to the table in the corner of my eye.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I stand up mumbling, "I need to finish my homework," before quickly storming out of the courtyard.

When I'm halfway down the hall, I hear a voice shout, "Stevie! Stevie, wait!"

I turn around to see Zander running towards me. He stops and asks, "Why are you mad at me?"

I widen my eyes out of rage and yell, "You are so full of it! I know you hate Justin, Molly and all those popular guys, but I didn't think you'd go so far to ruin my date!"

He gives me a confused look but quickly shakes his head and spits out, "I'm sorry."

I roll my eyes and say, "I actually thought I preferred a pizza date with you over Justin, but now I'm positive that I'd rather sit alone at Schneider's Pizzeria any day."

I give him one last glare before stomping off.

* * *

After ignoring Zander throughout all of rehearsal at the end of the day, I sling my bag over my left shoulder and pick up my bass case with my right hand, ready to head home with Kacey.

She picks up her purse and questions, "Are you still mad at Zander?"

"Yeah, but can we not talk about it?"

Kacey nods and we walk over to the door. Just as I put my free hand on the doorknob, we hear voices getting louder in the halls.

Kacey smiles deviously. "Ooh, eavesdropping time!"

I furrow my eyebrows. She groans out of frustration, grabs my bass case, set it on the couch, takes my wrist, and drags me behind Kevin's drum set. She puts her hand on my shoulder and pushes me down with her.

I drop my bag on the floor next to me and whisper, "What are we doing?"

She holds her finger up to her lips telling me to be quiet as the band room door opens. I look under Kevin's cymbals to see him and Zander walking in as Kevin is saying, "Hey, thanks for taking the blame for me."

Zander nods and responds, "Yeah, no problem. Why did you use my phone to send that text to Justin anyways? How did you get his number anyways?"

I widen my eyes and look over to Kacey. She puts her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. I look back at the guys with full-on focus and curiosity.

Kevin shrugs with a guilty expression on his face. "Sorry for dragging you into this. I saw his number on Stevie's hand so I copied it. I guess I used your number since Stevie has a soft spot for you. If figured that if she found out it was you, she wouldn't be as mad."

Zander nods, picks his backpack up from the couch, and walks out. Kacey and I stand up while Kevin has his back facing us. He turns around when Kacey clears her throat and widens his eyes.

Kacey awkwardly steps out from behind the drums and walks out the door saying, "I'm going to, um…I'll meet you in the parking lot, Stevie."

She rushes out and shuts the door behind her. I walk towards Kevin with wide eyes. He turns away so he doesn't meet my gaze and sits down on the couch. I sit down next to him as he puts his head in his hands.

After a moment of silence, I question, "Why did you do it?"

His answer is muffled since his palms are still attached to his mouth. I punch his shoulder, making him drop his hands and scream, "Ow!"

I shoot him a look, making him explains, "I was kind of jealous."

"Why?"

Kevin sighs and confesses, "Ever since the Perfs posted that fake article saying that you like me, I just kind of believed it so I started liking back….. I'm sorry I ruined your date."

I sigh, put my right arm around his shoulders, and reply, "It's okay, Kev. Sorry, but I don't like you in that way."

He nods. "I know."

He looks at the ground depressed. I tighten my arm around him and continue, "I know someone that does, though! She's nice, pretty, and you got matched up with her at the masquerade ball."

I say the last part flirtatiously. Kevin's lips curl into a small smile as he scoffs, "Yeah, right. I doubt Kacey likes me."

I retreat my arm and nudge him with my elbow saying, "She might if you put some effort into it. Come on, Kacey already thinks you're a great friend. With some more work, she could think of you as something more."

Kevin's smile widens. He stands up responding, "Thanks, Stevie. No awkward feelings, right?"

He holds out his left fist. I pound it with my right one answering, "Of course not. Good luck with the Kacey thing."

He tips his invisible hat and jogs out. I laugh and lean back on the couch.

I mutter, "Guess I owe Zander an apology."

**Don't lie, you know you were shocked when you read that Kevin sent the text! So, why do you think Zander took the blame for it? How do you think Stevie's apology will go? Be sure to tell me your thoughts in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Serenade**


	39. How To Rock A Serenade

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the spectacular reviews, dolls! I am so happy right now! **Chris O'Neal replied to another one of my tweets! **This guy is seriously so sweet! Replies?

**Yellowstar51: **That's hilarious! Whenever I smile after reading something my parents assume that I have a boyfriend named Zevie. I'm so glad my story makes you smile!

**Alexx'Doee:** Haha, always feel free to say what you think will happen! Of course I like to do unexpected things, but who knows? Maybe your idea is unexpected. Glad you liked the Stevie/Kevin friendship moment!

**Hoaluvpatrome567:** Told you! I'm the Queen of Errors!

**Foreverseddie:** I am the master of the unexpected, aren't I? Haha! I'm so happy that you were surprised when you read it was Kevin! Thank you so much!

**Darknite47:** Interesting idea for an apology. I like it! Hmm, a Kickin' It story? It's not something I'm opposed to, but Kickin' It is one of those shows that I only watch if nothing else is on so I don't know. I do think Jack and Kim are adorable, though!

**xEmilyHeartsx:** Finally! Someone who mentions the serenade! I am very glad that you are excited for this chapter. Haha!

**AMrocks:** First off, I thought of Amber Million when I read your name. Haha! I actually love Alfie in House of Anubis but I figured that if one of the guys would be a dog, it would be him. I'll promise to keep writing stories, but I'm positive that they won't be amazing. I'm a somewhat of a Twilight fan, no shame in it. I'm not really into picking teams but I'm really into that friend-turned-boyfriend thing so I'll go with Jacob. I wrote a Jerome/Amber one-shot a while ago for a writing challenge thing. It's mainly friendship but they're adorable romantically!

Again, thank you to everyone! Before I get to the actual chapter, I have a question. **Are there any guys reading this?** I'm pretty sure that most guys don't have favorite couples so I wouldn't be surprised if it were only girls reading this. There's no shame in being a guy and having a favorite couple. If you're a bit secretive then feel free to post it _anonymously, _I just want to know if there are male Zevians. Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock, What Makes You Beautiful, One Direction, or the secret song mentioned in this chapter that I will not say right now or else it will ruin the surprise. **

[Stevie]

When I walk into the courtyard before first period, I see Zander sitting on our lunch table. He had his feet on the bench and his black acoustic guitar in his hands. I sigh and walk over to him. When he looks over to me, I open my mouth to say something, but Zander interrupts, "I'm sorry."

I furrow my eyebrows. He continues, "I'm sorry for sending that text. All of last night I kept on thinking about how stupid it was and that I'm a _terrible _friend."

I shake my head and state, "You're not sorry."

Zander replies, "Yeah, I really am. I know that you were really excited for that date, and I shouldn't have done it. I feel really bad about ruining your happiness, and I just want you to know that if I could take it back…."

I interrupt him by kissing his left cheek, making everyone outside turn to us. I pull my lips away from his face after one quick second and say, "You're not sorry because you didn't do it."

He gives me a confused look so I explain, "Kevin told me that you took the fall for him."

Zander sighs and face palms himself mumbling, "Kevin, you idiot."

When he looks back up at me, I ask, "Why'd you risk your friendship with me for him?"

He shrugs and answers, "I don't know."

I smirk and hop onto the table to sit on his left saying, "You're just that awesome of a friend."

Zander chuckles and teases, "Do I get a kiss for that?"

I playfully punch his arm responding, "I just kissed your cheek in front of everyone. Don't push it."

He plucked the D chord of his guitar and starts, "So, I wrote a song…."

I joke, "Without me? I'm hurt."

Zander nudges my right knee with his left and continues, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I wrote a song and I wanted to run it by you before the band."

I nod. As he opens his mouth to thing, just to mess with him, I interrupt, "How come you're not using your ukulele?"

He annoyingly answers, "I thought this song sounds better on guitar."

He puts his finger over the chords and opens his mouth to start again, but I ask, "How come you can't use your electric guitar?"

Zander turns to me with an annoyed face and questions, "Do you want to hear the song or not?"

I laugh and gesture for him to start. He sighs then starts strumming and singing. When Zander starts singing the chorus, I realize the song is called Cover Girl **(A/N: By Big Time Rush) **by the way that title repeats in that one part. By the time he's on the second verse **(Logan's part)**, everyone in the courtyard has turned their attention to Zander and are recording him. I start tapping my hand on my knees at the beat while smiling. Zander turns his head towards me smiling as he sings the pre-chorus **(James) **for the second time then turns back to his guitar for the actual chorus. When he starts the bridge **(Carlos)**, I realize how close we are. Zander's hand around the neck of the guitar is hovering over most of my lap while my right knee is leaning on his left. I shrug since we've been closer and listen to the chorus again. When he finishes the song, I clap and smile while everyone else does the same.

A girl off to the side exclaims, "He so wrote that about me!"

A girl beside her yells, "No, he wrote it about me! I'm his cover girl!"

While they're arguing, Zander rolls his eyes smiling and turns to me. He questions, "So, what do you think?"

I joke, "It's very What Makes You Beautiful. I think I found the missing member of One Direction."

We laugh. I answer, "It's amazing. Not going to lie, Cover Girl's definitely one of your best. I love it."

He smiles. The bell ringing interrupts our cliché moment. I hop off the table and say, "I better get to Chemistry. See you in Mr. March's class."

I give him a two finger salute and jog off.

* * *

While our substitute teacher was asleep, the whole class just went out of control. Some kids started drawing on his face, the Perfs were using the beakers as mirrors, Kacey was reading a magazine, and I was texting.

_Talk about being my COVER GIRL._

Under Zander's text, I see the picture he attached. It was a picture of me at Kevin's party laughing and using my hat to cover my left eye. Around the picture were headlines about Demi's recovery and Jelena, like a magazine, meaning he used a picture app or something. **(A/N: Sibuna!) **I laugh, but before I can press the Reply button, a voice in my ear exclaims, "Aw!"

I spin around on my stool to see Kacey sitting behind me with a hand over her heart and a smile on her face.

I furrow my eyebrows, but she only gushes, "First he serenades you, and then he constantly texts you in class. That's so sweet!"

I roll my eyes and reply, "What do you mean he serenaded me?"

Kacey gives me a 'Duh!' look and explains, "This morning in the courtyard."

I state, "Zander was not _serenading _me." I put used my fingers to make quotation marks when I said 'serenade.'

She scoffs and responds, "Yeah, sure, whatever. Stevie, get real. Zander couldn't have made it any more obvious! He kept on glancing over to you throughout the _entire_ song."

I scoff, "Kacey, he was just singing the song _beside_ me. Maybe he looked over to me, but that was all."

Kacey rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah? Then how come he didn't sing the song _beside_ Kevin and Nelson?"

I shrug and answer, "I don't know. It's weird for a guy to serenade two guys."

I widen my eyes after the words escape my mouth. Kacey points to me and shouts, "You said serenade!"

I groan, slam my elbows to our lab table, and bury my head in my hands. Beside me, Kacey pouts, "I wish a guy would serenade me."

**This was kind of a filler chapter. It's not very long, but I hope you liked the Zevie moment! So, thoughts on what happened or what you think will happen? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The King Of Music**


	40. How To Rock The King Of Music

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the spontaneous reviews, dolls! How about some replies?

**Yellowstar51: **Aw, thank you so much! I don't anyone has ever called something I wrote beautiful so that's flattering! Seeing the lyrics of Cover Girl as Zevie or Mulu is dedication, my friend. Hardcore Mulu shipper, too! By the way, I'm totally in love with your story A Different Beginning!

**Darknite47: **It's funny that you mentioned The Wanted since my cousin just played Chasing the Sun. Hmm, I'll try fitting in one of their songs. Any ideas on how I could slip one in?

**AMrocks: **7 times? That's so amazing! Thank you so much! Well, to you _and_ your cousin, thanks!

Before I get to the actual chapter, I have a question. **Are any of you annoyed by how slow this story is? **I've never gotten a complaint about this before, but I'm a bit curious if you guys are kind of irritated that this is the 40th chapter and Zevie hasn't happened yet. If you are, that's totally okay! I could try speeding up their relationship, but I really hate stories that do. Anyone that thinks they should progress faster? Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Kacey]

Just as Mr. March is giving us details about the dance on Saturday, I look up from my phone, pop out of my seat, and squeal. Everyone in the class turns to me with a confused look.

Mr. March questions, "Kacey, something you'd like to share with us?"

I shake my head blushing and sit back down. The bell finally rings so I grab my bag and rush out of the classroom with a giant smile still plastered on my face. Once Stevie and Zander walk out talking, I link my arm with Stevie's and pull her away saying, "Sorry Zander, but its girl time."

I drag her down the hall as she asks, "What was that all about in there?"

I happily answer, "Guess who has a date to the dance?"

Stevie pretended to think then jokes, "Um, everyone but you?"

I shoot her a glare. She laughs and questions, "Do I know him?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

Stevie rolls her eyes and asks, "What's his name?"

I answer, "I don't know."

"What _do_ you know about this guy?"

I smile and state, "I know that his username on the school website is King of Music."

She widens her eyes and shouts, "You met your date online?"

I nod excitedly. Stevie yells, "Don't you know how dangerous that is? For all you know, he could be some 30 year-old pervert that hacked into the school website!"

I roll my eyes and reply, "It's totally okay. I've been talking to him for about a month, and he's the sweetest guy ever! He's in our grade, loves music, and is in a band."

She raises her eyebrows as we stop outside the band room door for free period. "Don't you know what this means?"

I furrow my eyebrows. Stevie groans out of frustration and asks, "What grade are Kevin, Nelson, and Zander in?"

"Same as us."

"What do Kevin, Nelson, and Zander all have in common, other than the fact that they're all guys?"

I bite in my left cheek thinking then respond, "They all love music."

"Now, what three guys do we know are in a band?"

I open my mouth to answer, but I widen my eyes instead when realization hits me. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Stevie nods and peeks into the band room. I put my head above hers and look in to see Zander strumming his ukulele on the couch, Kevin banging his drums, and Nelson messing with the wires to the amps.

When we pull away from the door, I question, "Who could it be?"

Stevie shrugs. I put on my thinking face and say, "All the emails he sent to me were deep and meaningful. None of the guys are that smart, though."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Stevie mumbles, "Except for Nelson."

I nod then widen my eyes. Stevie furrows her eyebrows then widens her eyes and shakes her head rambling, "There's no way that it's Nelson! He has Grace!"

I ignore her and exclaim, "Aw! He must've fallen for me!"

I scrunch up my face and add, "Okay, this is awkward."

Stevie replies, "Kacey, it's not Nelson!"

I put my left hand on her right shoulder and ask, "Is little Stevie-kins jealous that she doesn't have a date to the dance but I do?"

She narrows her eyes then shouts, "Nelson!"

A few seconds later, Nelson comes out of the band room. He questions, "Yeah?"

Stevie pushes him to me and states, "_Kacey_ has something she needs to talk to you about," before walking into the band room and slamming the door shut.

I sigh, turn to Nelson, and sympathetically say, "Nelson, I think it's time that we have a talk."

He awkwardly replies, "Um, okay?"

I put my hand on his shoulder like I did with Stevie saying, "Now, Grace is a very nice girl so I think her own boyfriend asking me out to the dance would…."

Nelson shakes me off of his shoulder and loudly questions, "What makes you think I'm Grace's boyfriend?"

I widen my eyes, realizing my words, and lie, "Did I say boyfriend? I mean, um, the guy that worships her. That's all."

He gives me a suspicious look before shaking his head. I sigh out of relief and explain, "I have to talk to you about the King of Music."

"The king of what?"

I groan in frustration and respond, "That's your name on the school chat site, remember? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? Now, Nelson, I love you but only as a friend. So, I cannot accept your offer to take me to the dance. Ring-a-ding-ding, Nelson. Ring-a-ding-ding."

Nelson furrows his eyebrows. "Ring-a-ding-what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

I widen my eyes. "You're the King of Music, right?"

He shakes his head. I shout, "But you're the smart one!"

"Um, thanks?"

I groan, push pass him, and stomp into the band room. Luckily, Kevin is playing Furious Pigeons on the arm chair and Zander is still on the couch. I storm over to Stevie, who is tuning her bass at her usual spot, and shoot her a glare. She gives me a confused look as Nelson walks in with an awkward expression.

I whisper/hiss, "It's not Nelson!"

Stevie widens her eyes. "What? But he's the smart one!"

"That's what I said!"

The guys turned their heads towards us so they must've heard. Stevie gives them a look, making them turn away.

She taps her finger against her chin thinking while saying, "It must be someone that is cocky enough to call himself the king."

She turns to the couch and looks at Zander who is checking himself out in his mirror. I wave my hand in front of her face when it looks like she zoned out.

"Stevie? Stevie? Stevie!"

Stevie turns to me with a smirk on her face and adds, "Someone who thinks he's all that."

I furrow my eyebrows then drop my jaw when I realize who she's talking about.

I mouth, "It's Zander," making Stevie burst out laughing.

**I remembered this from a House of Anubis episode and thought it would be so expected if it were Stevie who had the mystery date. Do you think Zander is really the King of Music? Think the Zevie relationship should be a bit faster? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Disaster **


	41. How To Rock A Disaster

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, dolls! Al l of them were so incredibly sweet! I How 'bout some replies?

**FilinoFang: **I'm not a big fan of stories that just put Zevie together immediately and continue their story with them already in a relationship. I always think, "That's cute and all, but what about the journey of how they got together?" Glad you liked the chapter!

**SMonkey6: **Aw, thanks! Your stories are so totally Perf, too! Haha, I'm trying to get my Grace on. Nope, you're an amazing writer that should not have the curse of writing like me.

**AMrocks: **I used to watch Hollywood Heights, but I'm on vacation at a place where they don't have it yet so I haven't seen it in a while.

**Allyouneedislove49887: **Long reviews are always welcomed, haha! I'm not really sure how long this story will be. My longest story was around 60 to 70 chapters so who knows?

**darknite47:** My favorite song of all time? Well, I have four that I really love: Tell Me a Lie by One Direction, Cover Girl by Big Time Rush (Girly answers, I know, but the lyrics are amazing.), Fine By Me by Andy Grammer, and Roxanne by The Police. Favorite band is either One Direction or Maroon 5. As for you other question, everyone has what it takes to be an author! It's whether you have the courage to share you work that matters. Only you can decide if you're ready or not, but I can tell you that if you've got a strong idea in your mind, post it! Thank you so much for all your nice words!

**Dani: **Thanks! Yes, it did make sense! I try to keep the characters as realistic as possible so I'm glad you think that!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!** Okay, you know what I just realized? I think this is the longest How to Rock story. Anyone know if I'm right or wrong? Also, does anyone think I should end this story soon and start a sequel? If you have the answer to these questions, be sure to review them! Okay, one more super quick question! Anyone watch the original or remake of Footloose? If you have, do you remember what part comes after the tractor/bus race? If so, please PM me or review what happened to my story Raise Your Voice! If you know, please do it! I can't post another chapter of RYV until I know. Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

After rehearsing Move with the Crowd, Hey Now, Only You Can Be You, Move with the Music, and Last One Standing, Kevin and Nelson plopped down on the couch exhausted. I roll my eyes as I put my guitar on its stand.

Kacey exclaims, "Okay, Good Life from the top!"

All of us groan. Stevie yells, "Kacey, even you're sweating!"

Kacey flips her hair dramatically and states, "I don't sweat, I glisten." **(A/N: Shout-out to whoever knows what show I got that from!)**

Kevin and Nelson hop up from the couch, turn to her, cross their arms, and shoot her a glare. Stevie and I do the same position, staring daggers at Kacey.

Finally, Little Miss Perky sighs and shouts, "Fine! 10 minute break."

In unison, all of us raise our eyebrows. Kacey groans and rephrases, "20."

We shake our heads. She yells, "30 minutes, but that's it!"

She pulls her phone out from her blazer pocket and walks out texting. I scoff and walk over to Stevie as she's putting her bass on its stand. When she turns to me, I open my mouth to say something, but Kacey pokes her head back into the room and orders, "Zander, outside now."

Stevie mutters, "Better go talk to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

She walks over to the couch mumbling, "Could've fooled me."

I groan and jog out of the band room. When I'm in the hall, I shut the door behind me and ask, "Alright Kacey, what do you want to talk to me about?"

She puts her hand on my right shoulder and sympathetically explains, "It's about your date to the dance. She's a bit out of your league, don't you think?"

I think for a second then question, "She is?"

Kacey nods and continues, "Extremely. Zander, I'm flattered that you want me to go to the dance with you but…."

I interrupt, "What are you talking about? I haven't asked anyone to the dance."

She widens her eyes. "No, you asked me. You're the King of Music, right?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Like, Elvis?"

"My date!"

She storms down the hall mumbling, "Once again, Stevie was wrong."

I stand there, processing what happened, and walk back into the band room still confused. After seeing Stevie hop off of the couch and walk over to her bass, I sit down in her spot.

Kevin questions, "What's with the face?"

I turn to him and answer, "I think I just got rejected by a girl I didn't even ask out."

Nelson comments, "Now you know how we feel."

* * *

"You. Me. Dance. What do you say?"

I lean my left shoulder against the locker next to Stevie's as she turns to me and states, "I already have a date."

I chuckle but my smile fades when I see no amusement in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

She smirks and replies, "No, I just wanted to see your reaction."

I sigh out of relief and ask, "So, do you already have a dress for tomorrow night?"

Stevie _attempts_ to shove her Chem. book in between her History and Algebra ones while joking, "I was thinking I could just rock out in some skinny jeans and a t-shirt."

I laugh as she tries pushing her book in again. I question, "Need some help?"

Stevie shakes her head stubbornly then shouts, "Go in, you stupid book!"

I roll my eyes, put my hands on both of her elbows, pick her up, move her aside, and step in front of her locker. With ease, I take out her Chemistry book and slide it in with ease. When I close Stevie's locker, I look to my left to see her staring in astonishment.

I smirk, swing my left arm around her shoulders with the book in my right hand, and walk down the hall with her saying, "You might be the tough girl, but you don't have the muscles that agree."

Stevie scoffs, "You have muscles? Yeah right, child."

"Hey, they do not let children carry around guns." **(A/N: Know what show?)**

I lift up my right arm and flex my muscles which wasn't hard since I'm only wearing my grey tank top.

I persuade, "Come on, you know you want to touch the bad boys."

She laughs and elbows me in the stomach. I laugh back and put down my arm.

"You will not believe what Kacey wanted to talk to me about this morning."

"Let me guess, King of Music?"

I furrow my eyebrows at her and ask, "How did you know that?"

Stevie shrugs and answers, "I kind of told Kacey that you were him."

I widen my eyes. She chuckles at my expression and continues, "Hey, I honestly believed it was you while Kacey thought it was Nelson. Which one do you think is more believable?"

I nod understanding then reply, "Me and Kacey? Gross. She's too…..Kacey."

Stevie laughs and responds, "What, she's not your type?"

I joke, "Nah. I'm more into bass-playing, self-sacrificing, down-to-earth girls."

She jabs her elbow into my stomach again, making me grunt and hunch over.

Stevie ruffles my hair and says, "Well, I have to go find Kacey. See you after school?"

I nod still in pain.

* * *

[Stevie]

Just as I thought, Kacey was in the band room. I walk in, drop my stuff by the door, and sit next to her on the couch.

"So, Kevin's the King of Music? I didn't really know he had Zander's ego and Nelson's brains."

Kacey remained silent. She stared at the table with a deep-in-thought face.

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Everything okay, Kace?"

She turns to me and states, "Kevin's not him."

I give her a confused look. She explains, "I asked him after lunch and he was totes clueless. That means one of the guys lied!"

I bite my bottom lip as I think then ask, "Who would be so embarrassed that they lied?"

Kacey shrugs. We continue thinking in silence until I question, "What was the last email you got from him?"

She pulls out her phone, presses some buttons, and hands it to me. I scan through the email and realize that it's lyrics to some original song called Lady.

I hand her back her phone mumbling, "Which guy is smart enough to write these lyrics?"

We widen our eyes, turn to each other, and exclaim in unison, "Zander!"

**So Zander is Kacey's king? Bet you're shocked, huh? Be sure to review what you think will happen!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Fight **


	42. How To Rock A Fight

**A/N: **Thank you for all the spontaneous reviews, dolls! All of them made me feel so happy that I had such amazing readers! Okay, about that "I don't sweat, I glisten" quote, lots of you reviewed that it was on Suite Life On Deck. I actually got it from Hollywood Heights, but maybe London said something like that so I'll go with that. Hmm, talking about this makes me miss Suite Life of Zack and Cody. How about some replies?

**Yellowstar51: **First person to guess the quote! If you were that surprised in the last chapter, I can't even imagine how surprised you'll be for this one. Haha!

**JoeMikeRodValMartinez: **I'm not really into stories where a character gets dramatically jealous but I could slip in some green-eyed monster moments. Thanks!

**AMrocks: **Still can't watch Hollywood Heights. ): Have Eddie and Loren officially met yet?

**Hoaluvpatrome567: **Thank you so much! When I read where you said that my stories make you smile, I smiled. That's so sweet, thank you! If I become an author (which is extremely unlikely with my writing style), in my very first book, I'll put in a huge thank you to my amazing fanfiction readers!

**Weirdchick: **Thank you so much! How Not To Be Rude? Sounds like something Lulu would read.

**FilinoFang: **Thanks! Yeah, I try updating as much as I can because I hate when my favorite stories don't get updated for a while.

**Dani: **You get a cyber-hug for guessing Boy Meets World! I'm not sure if it's right since I don't watch it, but no one else guessed it so thumbs up for originality! If I ever end this story, it will _definitely _have a sequel. Make it a trilogy. Maybe a series…..

**Darknite47: **I found a way to fit Chasing the Sun into the next chapter, but I can't put lyrics considering that's against the rules.

**NaruSasuNaruLover: **I'm pretty sure your review is the longest I have ever seen. Thanks for your constructive criticism! It's not in this chapter, but the Zevie relationship will somewhat progress in the next.

Okay, big thank you to **1Direction2199!** She helped me out with Raise Your Voice! Be sure to thank her because without her help, RYV probably wouldn't be updated for at least a week. Anyways, ready for some drama? Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock.**

[Stevie]

Kacey and I stared at each other wide-eyed. After a minute of silence, the band room door opens. I turn around and see Zander walking in, not realizing we were here considering his earphones were in. He sets his ukulele case and backpack down on the steps, takes out his earphones, and turns around. He jumps back surprised.

Casually, he greets, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

I can hear Kacey gulp. I stand up, grab her wrist, and drag her out answering, "Girl stuff."

When she closes the door behind her, both of us face each other and shout, "It's Zander!"

Back in the band room, I hear Zander call, "I can still hear you!"

I roll my eyes and walk further down the hall, Kacey following me. We stop when we're in the middle of the hall and turn to each other.

Just in case there are any eavesdroppers, she whispers, "I can't believe Zander likes me!"

I nod in agreement. Before either of us could say another word, the clacking of heels fills the hall. I look to my left and see none other than Molly and Grace stopping beside us.

Exhaustedly, I ask, "What do you want, Perfy?"

Molly smiles deviously and replies, "Well, Grace and I heard you two from your little…..loser room," she says the words as if they're a germ then continues, "So, we came to ask if you girls had dates to the dance yet."

I scoff, "Why don't you tell me who you're going with? Then I can steal them away."

Grace smiles brightly and exclaims, "Molly, that's exactly what you were going to do with them!"

Molly shoots a glare in her direction, making me chuckle. When she looks back at us, Kacey hisses, "Get lost, Molly. Now's not the time."

The she-devil crosses her arms and states, "Not until you give me an answer."

I roll my eyes, turn my back to them, and mutter, "Let's go, Kacey."

She nods and walks beside me down the side of the hall that we came from. Behind us, Molly questions, "How's your king, Kacey?"

Both of us stop in our tracks and turn around. We walk back to the smirking Molly and the guilty-looking Grace.

I stop in front of Molly and ask, "How do you know about that?"

Molly snaps her fingers, making Grace pull a pink phone out of her purse. Molly snatches it out of Grace's skinny little fingers, presses a few keys, and clears her throat.

She dramatically reads, "Oh Kacey, you are what lights up my world. I don't know what I would do without you."

I look over to Kacey and see that she is close to tears. Molly takes it as a green light and continues, "When you smile, I'm blinded by the brightness. When you laugh, every other sound being made is blocked out. When you cry, I want to be your knight in shining armor. I'm not, though. I'm not the perfection that you deserve. That's why I can't tell you who I am. I just want you to know that you're the only girl I have eyes for. Love…"

Kacey quietly finishes, "The King of Music."

I widen my eyes, turn to Molly, and sharply question, "You sent her those emails?"

Molly nods with that stupid devious smile still planted on her face. She explains, "I took the lyrics from the tiny guitar one's songbook, the smart stuff from the nerd's journal, and the funny stuff straight out of drummer boy's mouth."

Molly steps closer to Kacey and teases, "Guess you aren't as strong and smart as you think you are, huh?"

I clench my fist, preparing to punch her for her little prank, but Kacey grabs my right wrist, holding me back.

She states, "She's not worth it, Stevie."

I shake out of her grasp and nod. Kacey and I turn around and walk down the hall.

"So, who's Zander going to the dance with?"

I immediately turn around, storm back to Molly whose smirk faded when she saw my angriness, and introduced my fist to her face. Her scream from the punch echoed off the vacant halls. Fortunately, school is over and everyone is gone. Molly fell to the ground, gripping her left cheek. Grace gasps out of pure shock while Kacey looks at me with wide eyes. She knows I'm capable of something like this, but she never thought I'd release it. Molly gets back up slowly and drops her hand, revealing a bright red mark. She narrows her eyes and shoots me a glare.

Kacey puts her hand on my right arm and whispers, "Stevie, let's just go. Don't make this worse than it already is."

As soon as I turn away from her, a hand whips itself across my right cheek. Just like my punch, the slap sound echoes off of the walls. I keep my arms by my side, hardly reacting. I turn my head back to my right and crack my neck.

Still looking at Molly, I question, "May I?"

Kacey gives Molly a cold look and answers, "Please."

Immediately, I kick Molly's shin, making her fall to her knees. I then jab my knee into her right shoulder, causing her to hunch over. Molly grabs my left ankle and slams me down on the floor. She straddles my stomach and pulls on my hair. I push her off and turn so I'm on top. Right after I punch her, she pushes me off of her. I stand up and kick her side. She gets up and pushes me up against the lockers.

I get in her face and say, "I've got four brothers that love to wrestle me for the last slice of pizza. You're going to have to be better than that, Perfy."

I push her off and shove her to the set of lockers on the other side. Even though my hands are on her shoulders, Molly reaches up her right fist and punches me right in the eye which wouldn't have hurt if she hadn't had on hundreds of rings.

She leaned over and whispered, "Black belt for years. So, Zander's going alone?"

Right at the mention of his name, I push her against the lockers again and punch her right in the nose. Even though Molly holds her nose, you can still see blood leaking out from in between her fingers. She pushes me to the ground with her bloody hands and crushes my right hand with her heel. I grab her foot, pull her down, and hop on top of her. Before I can show her how Baskaras really fight, Kacey's nails dig into my shoulders as she pulls me back.

She whispers, "Stevie, come on."

I look at the broken bloody-nosed Barbie then turn around and walk away.

* * *

"I get tricked, you get hit."

I laugh and shift around on the couch. Kacey sits down beside me with a wet rag in her hand. She dabs it around my eye, making me flinch at the pain.

I question, "Who knew Perfy could fight?"

Kacey, being Little Miss Perfy, exclaims, "On the bright side, you have a heart next to your eye from Molly's ring!"

We laugh. Kacey puts down the rag and asks, "Want me to cover it up with makeup?"

I shake my head and answer, "Nah. Come on, we have to meet the guys out in the parking lot."

Kacey picks up both of our bags since I can hardly move my right hand. She says something about meeting me out there before leaving. I sigh and walk over to the instruments. I turn to Zander's mirror and see the damage for the first time. My left eye wasn't swollen but purple all around. Then I had a straight cut on the right side of my lips along with a red mark on my right cheek. I see my Aviator sunglasses next to the mirror and get an idea. I put on the sunglasses and, luckily, they're big enough to cover my black eye. I turn around and see Kevin's cap on his drum stool. I walk over to it, pick it up, and put it on. I lean it over to the left so it's covering my eye then walk back to the mirror. Considering I'm not going to wear makeup just to hide my red mark, I use my hand to cover my lips and my cheek. Satisfied, I walk out of the band room and catch up to Kacey in the halls.

As we walk out of the school, she mumbles, "Makeup would so much better."

I roll my eyes but crack a smile. When we reach Zander's truck and Kacey's convertible, I see Zander already sitting in the truck bed, strumming his ukulele. He stops when he sees us and hops off. Unfortunately, he's smart enough to notice my whole cover-up.

He jokes, "What's with the shades and hat? You look like you just robbed a bank."

I shrug and move my eyes to the ground so it's less noticeable. The good thing about Zander is if you don't want to talk about something, he'll let it go most of the time.

Kacey breaks the silence by saying, "Okay, um, I'll drive Nelson and Kevin home. Zander, you take Stevie."

He nods and slings his arm around me as he leads me to the passenger door.

After opening the door, Zander asks, "Are you okay?"

I nod and step in. He closes the door, runs over to his side, and hops in. He starts the car up and starts backing out of the lot. I look at my reflection in th window. The hat and sunglasses are still covering my eye so that's good. I look down at my right hand throughout the ride. Some parts were red, some parts were purple. Suddenly, I feel the car stop. I look up since the drive to my house isn't this short and realize that we're in front of a stop sign.

I turn to Zander but still casually cover my lips and cheek. "There aren't any cars passing by. Why'd you stop?"

Instead of talking, he reaches his right hand over to me and takes off the hat.

Knowing where this is going, I state, "Zander, you're going to get a ticket."

Zander ignores me and lowers my right hand. He widens his eyes at the cut and red mark. I sigh and take off my sunglasses since there's no point. Zander drops his jaw.

He shouts, "What the heck happened?"

"Ran into a door?"

He shoots me a glare so I answer, "I got into a fight with Molly."

"The girl who cries when she breaks a nail did this to you?"

I nod. Instead of dropping the subject like I hoped, Zander questioned, "Why?"

I reply, "It was nothing. She did something to Kacey...and your name might've come up a couple of times."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

I groan and respond, "Can we drop it? Please."

Zander shifts in his seat so he's facing me and quietly says, "Steves, you can tell me anything."

"I'm telling you to drive."

He sighs and puts his hands back on the steering a wheel. After someone behinds us honks their car horn, Zander yells, "I'm going!"

**Yeah, this chapter was kind of terrible. I promise, you'll like the next ones! Massive Zevie moments without any twists, that's all I'm going to say. Remember when Zander said he kind of liked Stevie in How To Rock Being Strangely Beautiful (Chapter 24)? How he practiced what he wanted to say to her with Kacey but Stevie overheard and misunderstood? Well, let's just say that's in the next chapter. Plus, you know, someone just might admit their feelings with a few kisses and all...Haha, be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Dance **


	43. How To Rock A Dance

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! All of them were so incredibly sweet that some of them deserve replies!

**AriZevie4EVER:** Aw, thank you! I'm pretty sure I know what interview you're talking about. I watched the beginning where she says she's closest to Max and Chris so that got my Mulu sparks flying!

**yellowstar51:** I made you speechless! Cool! In the awesome way, haha! If you called that very little Zander and Stevie conversation in the last chapter a Zevie moment, I can't even imagine what you'll call all these massive Zevie moments!

**Hoaluvpatrome567:** I don't really know how long this story will be. I just continue until I feel like it's time for it to end. Remember my story Friends with Benefits? That was about 60 or 70 chapters long.

**FilinoFang:** If you liked the first dance with Rags where Stevie didn't even know who he was, you'll love this chapter!

**NaruSasuNaruLover:** Again, thanks for the constructive criticism! I'm pretty sure you're right. I always put in Zevie moments then have a twist to send them back. In this chapter I tried putting no twists or turns just to make up for it!

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! So, I think you'll like this chapter. There's a Zevie moment in here that when I was thinking about it, I had an "Aw! That's so sweet!" moment, and I always think my ideas are terrible! By the way, **outfit links are on my profile! **Alright, enough of me boring you. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock, The Wanted, or any of their songs.**

[Zander]

Stevie hops into my car wearing her signature black combat boots, a dark navy blue dress with a light pink rose pattern, a black mustache ring, and a black head band with a mini top hat. Her black eye and cut on the lip was still present, showing she decided not to cover it up.

As she is strapping on her seatbelt, I ask, "How'd your family take you being in a fight?"

She sighs and answers, "My dad hasn't seen it yet since he's on a business trip, my mom just said it proved that girls can fight just as well as guys, Mick was too absorbed into his video game, Fabian gave me a high 5 for winning, I was wearing Jerome's old shirt yesterday so he yelled at me for getting blood on it, and Eddie thought you beat me up so he wants to kill you."

"Did you tell him I didn't?"

She shakes her head, making me widen my eyes. Stevie laughs and state, "Yes, I did."

I sigh out of relief and back out of her driveway. After driving down her street and out of the neighborhood, I head out to the school.

As she's quietly singing along to the radio, I casually say, "So, yesterday when I was driving you home you said I was the reason for the fight."

Stevie continues staring at the window as she mumbles, "Part of it."

She turns to me and adds, "It's nothing. Now, keep calm and sing along to The Wanted."

I laugh, stare straight ahead at the road, and join her in singing along to Glad You Came.

* * *

When Stevie and I walk into the school gym, the first thing we see is a bright light. As it gets closer to us, I realize it's just Kacey wearing a silver sequin dress, black heels with silver sequins, silver hoop earrings, a black and silver sequin ring, and silver bracelets.

Stevie jokes, "Trying to outshine the disco, Kace?"

I chuckle as Kacey shoots her a glare and replies, "When in doubt, go sparkly. If you excuse me, I need to find a hot guy without a date."

She pushes in between us and out the door. Stevie and I look at each other, shrug, and walk over to the snack table. Not-so-surprisingly, Kevin is standing there stuffing his face with chocolate chip cookies. Stevie walks behind the table so she's facing the dance floor as I pour some punch into my red plastic cup on the opposite side.

I take a sip of the fruit punch and say, "Hey, Kevin,"

He turns his head to me with a full mouth. I continue, "Kacey's without a date, desperate, and lonely. I think you know where to go from there."

His eyes widen right before he turns around and starts running.

Halfway through the gym, he turns back around and questions, "Where am I going?"

Stevie takes a sip out of her cup and answers, "She's somewhere around the halls."

Kevin nods and runs out. I laugh and lean against the table as I stare at the gym. I see Nelson standing on the stage adjusting Kacey's microphone. By the doors, I see Molly in a white dress with large black roses, black heels, black rose earrings, a silver and black rose ring, and a black rose bracelet. She's talking to Grace who is wearing a black dress with long lace sleeves, red heels, a red bracelet, a red rose thing, and a silver 'N' necklace. I smile since I know it secretly represents Nelson. Considering she's glancing over at him on the stage instead of actually listening to Molly proves my point. I turn my gaze away from the Perfs to see a totally hot blonde who is standing on the side waves at me with a seductive look.

"Why aren't you flirting with that blonde?"

I turn around and ask, "Why aren't you?"

Stevie looks at the girl joking, "She's hot and all but not really my type."

I roll my eyes smiling and respond, "Why aren't you socializing?"

She shrugs. "I don't like these kinds of things."

I smirk, walk around the table so I'm now standing on her right, slide my arm around her waist and tease, "Well, it would be so un-gentleman like if I flirted with another girl right in front of my date."

She laughs, slips out of my grasp, and continues drinking her punch. I smile and look down at the table.

"You were worried."

I look up, turn my head to her, and question, "Excuse me?"

Still looking at the dance floor, Stevie repeats, "When you first saw my black eye and cut, you were worried."

I turn my whole body to her and protest, "I was not worried."

She scoffs, "You had a look of worry in your eyes. I could tell."

I roll my eyes and state, "I was curious and suspicious, not worried."

Stevie puts her drink on the table muttering, "Curious with a worried expression."

I put my drink down beside hers and snap, "You know what, Steves? You try seeing your best friend with a black and blue face."

She turns to me with raised eyebrows. I sigh and look back at the table apologizing, "Sorry."

After only a few seconds, Stevie states, "I thought it was sweet."

I turn my head to her with furrowed eyebrows. She turns her head to me and explains, "When you were all overprotective. I thought it was cute."

My ladies-man personality kicking in, I tease, "Did you just call me cute?"

Stevie scoffs and points her finger at me as she says, "You know, I'm trying to be nice and thank you for caring, but obviously you can't stop thinking about yourself for two seconds."

She turns around, ready to storm off, but I grab her wrist and spin her back so her chest is touching mine.

I bite my bottom lip at the closeness of our faces and ask, "Want to dance?"

Stevie slowly nods. I take her right hand into my left, walk around the table, and lead her to the dance floor as the song changes to something slow. Everyone around us starts slow dancing as we stop in the center of the gym. Stevie puts her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her waist.

I lean closer to her so only we can hear and whisper, "You know, this kind of reminds me of when you kissed me."

She laughs as I pull my head back and replies, "For the last time, it was only to help you get it over with."

I jokingly mumble, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Stevie smiles and asks, "So, how many girls have you kissed since?"

I sigh and answer, "None."

She widens her eyes. "Really? I thought once Zander Robbins sees the green light he'd speed down the road."

I shrug and respond, "Guess I don't want to just give my lips to anyone."

Stevie smirks and says, "Ah, so the student becomes the master. I've taught you so well, my friend."

I chuckle and question, "So, does your black eye and stuff still hurt?"

She answers, "My eye only hurts if you touch it, my lip isn't that bad, the bruise on my cheek hurts every now and then, and my hand is literally killing me as we speak."

Pretty lights, love song, and beautiful girl? Bit fairytale-like, making me think of an idea. I reach my left hand out to behind my neck and grab Stevie's right hand. She flinches and squints her eyes. I hold her hand up to my lips as she opens her eyes and kiss her fingers. As she puts her arm back around my neck with a confused expression, I lean down and kiss her right cheek where her bruise is. Instead of retreating, I move over to her left eye and press my lips right under it. Then I pull my head back and continue dancing like it was nothing.

Stevie opens her eyes from when she closed them before my last kiss and questions, "What was all that for?"

I shrug. "Kissing your wounds better."

She smiles and bites her bottom lip. I step closer to her flirtatiously and joking, "Now, about that cut on your lips…."

She laughs, pushes me back, and states, "That wound is fine enough for you to stay away from."

I chuckle, and we continue dancing. After a minute or so of dancing and talking, disco ball Kacey comes over and puts her hand on Stevie's shoulder.

"Um, Zander, could I talk to Stevie?"

I nod and wink at Stevie before walking back over to the snack table.

[Kacey]

I grab Stevie's right elbow and drag her out of the gym hissing, "What the heck was that?"

We step out into the hall as she asks, "What the heck was what?"

I shout, "Zander kissing you!"

She rolls her eyes. "He was just being a ladies-man and a good guy. Relax, Kacey. It's nothing."

Stevie walks back over to the closed gym doors, but I pull her back and reply, "That was so not nothing! Stevie, he kissed you! Three times! Don't you know what this means?"

She looks at me with genuine confusion. I groan and yell, "He likes you!"

Doing the complete opposite of what I thought, Stevie burst out laughing. I give her a confused look as she's covering her mouth with her left hand to contain herself.

After calming down to only a smile, she exclaims with amusement, "No he doesn't! He likes you!"

I widen my eyes and shout, "What?"

Stevie nods and responds, "I can't believe I found this out before you. Kacey, Zander butt-called me while he was practically pouring his heart out to you. Remember? When we had two gigs?"

I furrow my eyebrows then widen my eyes. "No, no, no! Stevie, he was practicing what to say to you!"

Stevie scoffs with a smirk and says, "Yeah, sure."

Before I can correct her, she walks into the gym.

[Zander]

After seeing Kacey drag Stevie out of the gym, I look down at the snack table and pick up a sugar cookie. Just as I hold it up to my lips, a hand swipes it out of my grip and throws it to the floor. I look up and see Kevin and Nelson standing there with crossed arms.

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "What's up, guys?"

Kevin scoffs, "What's up? You just kissed our bass player, our bodyguard, our spider killer…"

Nelson interrupts, "He gets it!"

Both of them turned to me with the same serious expression. I reply, "Guys, it was just a joke. Chill."

Nelson rolls his eyes and shouts, "Zander, it wasn't nothing! You just proved everyone here that you like Stevie!"

I widen my eyes and protest, "I do not!"

Kevin responds, "Yeah, you do."

"_No_, I don't."

The guys roll their eyes in unison, officially creeping me out. Nelson yells, "Zander, we all know you do! You just proved our point."

I mentally groan and say, "I don't like Stevie!"

Kevin questions, "So you like Kacey?"

I turn to him and shout, "No, I like Stevie!"

I immediately slap my hand over my mouth as I realize what I just said. Kevin and Nelson widened their eyes.

Nelson turned to Kevin and muttered, "That was easier than I thought."

Kevin nods and tells me, "We were just playing with you, dude. We didn't know you _actually_ liked Stevie."

In my mind, I'm punching myself in the gut. I turn to the guys and state, "I don't."

When I hear the gym doors open, I see Stevie walking over to us.

I push the guys away hissing, "If Stevie hears about this conversation I will shave both of your heads!"

They run off just as she reaches the table. Stevie furrows her eyebrows and asks, "What was that all about?"

I shrug casually mumbling, "Nothing, nothing."

She just shrugs in return and picks up a chip. When a new song blares through the speakers, Stevie smiles and exclaims, "I love this song!"

She continues eating her chips while bobbing her head to Chasing the Sun by The Wanted and singing along. Seeing her with this much happiness on her face makes me smile.

I don't like Stevie…..At least I think I don't.

**Yeah, I don't really like how I wrote this chapter. Sorry, guys! I'm a bit tired, and I'm trying to rush this up for y'all. Hope you liked it! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Zacey**


	44. How To Rock Zacey

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Okay, I'm still smiling. Want to know why? Lulu replied to my tweet! I think it's safe to say that this is the best summer ever. How about some replies to celebrate?

**ZEVIE4EVER: **Haha, I love your enthusiasm!

**Dani: **Aw, thanks! My main goal when I write new chapters is to put a picture in your mind so it's like watching TV in your head. Yeah, that made sense.

**AriZevie4EVER: **I'm glad you liked that part considering it was lots of fun writing it! So not a stupid question! I'm actually in Toronto right now. Thank you so much!

**Yellowstar51: **I gave you a heartgasm? I'm flattered! It's so not weird that you want to write a Mulu story! Not going to lie, I want to, too. Hmm, maybe I will….Still waiting for a new chapter of A Different Beginning!

**Darknite47: **Congrats on your account! Aw, you really don't have to dedicate it to me, but I'm super stoked to read it! Sorry that I just barely slipped in The Wanted. I tried mentioning it as much as I could. I'm not really into that stuff where one person uses another to make their crush jealous so you don't have to expect that out of me.

**Foreverseddie: **You squealed? Flattered! I knew I would get some kind of reaction when I put in that part where he kissed her about 3 times. Thank you so much!

**AMrocks: **Eddie broke up with Chloe? Yes! Okay, I need to catch up on HH when I get home. I'm sure Loren was already in love with Eddie, haha! As for your Jacob and Rosalie story, of course you should post it! It's better to spread your imagination than bottle it up.

Okay, two quick little things. First, please check out **AriZevie4EVER**'s story **Stevie's True Love**! I'm always a critic when it comes to stories, but hers is amazing! She hasn't continued it in a while, but if we all show some support by reading and reviewing it, I'm sure she will! Second, **December is officially Zevie month! **After the success of Zevie Day, some Zevians decided to make a whole month of Zander and Stevie! Just like July 21, write one-shots, update your stories, post Zevie pictures, make some couple videos, and spread the word throughout all of December! Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

I write down some lyrics in my songbook while Kacey reapplies her lipstick and the guys play paper football with each other. We wait at the lunch table for Stevie who's still in her student council meeting.

Once I finish the chorus, a voice comes up to the table saying, "Sorry I'm late. The president and vice-pres. of SC kept on arguing. Considering they used to go out, it wasn't easy to calm them down."

I turn my head to the right and see Stevie sitting down in between Kacey and I.

She sets her bag on the table, looks at both of us, sighs, and asks, "So, what's going on with Zacey?"

Kacey and I share a glance before I question, "Zacey?"

Stevie nods casually and picks my burger off of my plate explaining, "I was so bored last night so I came up with it. It's your couple name, like Brangelina and Jelena. Lame, I know, but I figured I'd save Kacey the trouble of coming up with one when you two started going out."

I widen my eyes and turn to Kacey who was the same expression. Stevie just takes a bite out of my burger and throws it back on my tray nonchalantly.

Kacey shakes her head and states, "I like the name Zevie better."

Stevie swallows and chuckles. "Well that's unfortunate since your name isn't Stevie. I might think of something better later. How about Kander? No, that sounds lame. Hey, maybe people that like you two together could be called Zaciers."

I widen my eyes even more and shoot Kacey a glare. She shrugs with the exact same expression.

I turn back to Stevie and say, "Steves, I don't…"

We're interrupted by her my solo in Last One Standing coming out of her phone. I would've smirked at me being her ringtone, but due to the situation, the only think written on my face was horror.

Stevie pulls her phone out of her pocket, reads her text, and yells, "Dang it!"

Nelson, who I forgot was still here, questions, "What? Did you lose a level of Furious Pigeons?"

She rolls her eyes and stands up from the table saying, "Apparently, the ex-couple still keep fighting about the plans for parent night so all of the council has to go back and settle it out."

She swings her bag over her shoulder and says, "See you guys in class?"

Kevin and Nelson nod at her before she runs off down the hall, the clacking of her boots getting fainter and fainter.

Kevin turns to me with cold narrowed eyes and questions, "You just can't stop stealing away the girls I like, huh?"

I groan and exclaim, "I don't like Kacey!"

Kacey gasps again and exclaims, "I know why she thinks you like me!"

I sit up straighter and question, "Why?"

She dramatically holds up her stand to say one moment, making me roll my eyes. Kacey takes a deep breath and explains, "Remember when I was helping you with what you would say to Stevie on the night we had two gigs?"

I nod so she continues, "Well, you accidentally butt-called her. She misunderstood and now thinks that you like me."

I widen my eyes and yell, "I don't like you, though!"

Kacey replies, "Of course you don't. Duh! That's why you practiced how to pour your heart out to her on me."

I point a finger at her and respond, "Hey, hey, hey. Me practicing that conversation on you was just because I _thought_ I like Stevie."

Kevin scoffs, "Yeah, _thought._"

I shout, "I don't like Stevie!"

Nelson asks, "So you like Kacey?'

I roll my eyes to the top of my eyelids and yell, "How many times do I have to tell you guys that I like Stevie?"

Realizing what I said, I put my head in my hands. Nelson snaps his fingers and shouts, "Just like on Saturday!"

Kacey gasped and questions, "He admitted he likes Stevie on Saturday?"

Kevin answers wisely, "Yes, yes he did."

I raise my head and hiss, "Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

All of them raise their hands up in surrender, making me scrunch my eyebrows together.

Kacey takes a sip out of her juice before saying, "You better set the record straight with Stevie, or you will never have chance with her."

Exhausted, I state, "I don't want a chance with Stevie."

All of them, in unison, roll their eyes and mumble, "Yeah right."

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "Do you guys practice this stuff when I'm not around?"

Kacey shoots me a glare and looks over to the exit of the courtyard. I sigh, hop up from the table, and run down the halls. After speeding down three halls, I have yet to find Stevie. Finally, when I reach the hall where her locker is, I collapse right at it. I lean against it as I slide down the floor, panting and sweating.

"What are you doing?"

I look up and see Stevie stopping in front of me. I continue panting instead of answering.

She sits down beside me and questions, "Are you okay? You look like you just ran around the school 10 times."

I mumble, "Something like that."

Stevie puts her hand on my back, helping me breathe. When I finally calm down, I simply state, "I don't like Kacey."

She furrows her eyebrows. I take it as a green light and continue, "I don't like Kacey as more than a friend. I know you heard what I said to her the night we had to gigs and I just want to set the record straight."

Stevie sits up straighter and mutters, "I'm listening."

Considering I can't tell her that I had a false alarm about liking her, I lie, "Um, we were rehearsing a scene from a movie."

Stevie nods, totally seeing through my lie, but shrugs it off and replies, "Okay."

I turn to her and question, "Okay? Okay? What the heck does okay mean?"

She laughs at my franticness and responds, "Okay. You don't like Kacey, I get it."

I smile and sigh out of relief. Since my heart is still pumping from running around, I put my head on my knees and pant again. Stevie laughs and pats my back.

**I know, this chapter is terrible. There's not that much Zevie, it's a bit rushed, and it's extremely sloppy. I hope you liked Kacey and the guys interrogating Zander, though! So, any thoughts on what's going to happen? Anything you want to see happen? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(: **

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Switcheroo **


	45. How To Rock A Switcheroo

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, dolls! When I saw that Love Story has reached over 600 reviews in less than 45 chapters, I couldn't believe it! I had a story with 69 chapters and 371 reviews so this is incredible! That means you supah dupah dope readers shared 600 of your thoughts! Okay, I'm really happy. Care to know why? No? I'm telling you anyway. **Lulu retweeted me!** Honestly, my stomach is still doing flips. It's either because of that or I'm still sick from the plane ride home. Back in the US! How about some replies to celebrate?

**darknite47: **Can't wait to read it! I'm sure it's going to be fantastic!

**yellowstar51: **I hate it when authors do that! They have a perfectly good plot but they never update and end up discontinuing their stories. One word to describe A Different Beginning: Amazing.

**AriZevie4EVER: **No problem, doll. A supah dupah dope story like that deserves to be advertised! I went to Montreal while I was in Canada, and it was pretty cool. Everyone spoke French though so I felt a little Harry Potter.

**SMonkey6: **Aw, thank you! Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine Lulu reading my stories! I'm sure she's smart enough to not click on a story as bad as mine.

**Dani: **Oh, you'll see some jealousy. Trust me.

**Jess: **Aw, that's so sweet! Thank you!

Ready for me to add on to this extremely long author's note? Please check out **AriZevie4EVER**'s story **Stevie's True Love**! Come on, guys. Do you like Zevie? Yes? Okay. Do you like reading? No matter what you say, you do if you're reading fanfiction. If the answers to both of those questions were yes (which they were), check out STL! I'm sure if we show her enough support, she'll update soon! Please, y'all, it is an amazing story! Plus, AriZevie4EVER is super nice and deserves some more readers. On another note, remember that **December is Zevie Month!** Make sure to write one-shots, update stories, write new stories, post Zevie pictures, and spread the word! Okay, ready to read more pointless stuff? I know I've said that I don't like stories that focus on **jealousy**, but you're going to be seeing the inner green eyed monster in some chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Nelson]

"Stop!"

All of us stop playing our instruments and turn to Kacey.

She turns to me and states, "Nelson, you were off beat."

I raise my eyebrows and question, "I was off beat?"

Kacey nods. I gesture my left hand to Zander and shout, "What about Van Halen over there?! He keeps on looking at his mirror rather than paying attention!"

Zander takes off his guitar and yells, "Me?! Kevin keeps staring at Kacey! How hard is it to hit cymbals, drummer boy?!"

Kevin widenshis eyes out of rage and exclaims, "Hey, what about Stevie?"

Stevie puts on the same expression as himbefore she repeats, "What about Stevie?!"

Kevin turns to her and replies, "Oh, nothing, nothing. Mind actually tuning your bass though?"

Zander and I widen our eyes and drop our jaws. _No one_ insults Stevie's bass. I speak from experience.

Stevie takes off her bass and shouts, "What about Kacey's high notes sounding deeper than Darth Vader?!"

Kacey gasps and starts arguing with her. Kevin points his drumsticks at Zander while the two of them fight over the volume of each instrument. I inhale and exhale to remain cool, but that doesn't work out with all the noise.

"Shut up!"

The four turn to me, obviously shocked considering I'm the calm one.

I walk around my keyboard saying, "We're performing at parent night soon and all we've been doing for a week is blaming each other for stuff that isn't true! We need to fix this before the Perfs just swoop in and take our gig!"

All of them nod in agreement. We remain silent as we think of a plan until Stevie smiles and exclaims, "I got it!"

She ran over to the couch, picked a notebook and pen up from the table, and sat down on her knees on the couch so she was facing us. Kevin, Kacey, Zander and I walk over to her and crowd around the back of the couch as Stevie puts her elbows on the back of the couch and writes stuff down on the notepad.

Still scribbling, she explains, "My brothers and I used to fight all the time about why the others have the easy chores. So, my mom made us switch chores for a few days until we learned our lesson that all of the chores are equal."

She ripped out the yellow paper, ripped it up, and put the scraps on the notepad.

Stevie mumbles, "I should've wrote it down _after _I ripped it."

She groans and starts writing on the scraps.

I ask, "Am I the only one that's confused?"

The other three nod in agreement. Stevie finally finishes writing, grabs her baseball cap from the end of the couch, brushes the paper into it, and shakes it up.

As she's doing so, she continues, "Kacey always gets our wardrobe for our gigs, I always plan them, Nelson works with all the electronics, Kevin sets up all the instruments, and Zander draws in a crowd. Today's Monday so from Tuesday till Friday, we're going to switch band jobs and personalities just to know what it feels like to be in each other's shoes. Since Kevin and Nelson can't sing to save a life and Kacey doesn't play an instrument, who plays instruments and sings stays the same. Ready?"

All of us nod since there's no way Stevie's letting us get out of this. She stops shaking the hat and holds it out. Kacey reaches her hand into the hat with a bright smile on her face, pulls out a paper, and unfolds it. Her smile fades as she reads the paper.

I look over her shoulder and read, "Kevin."

Kacey looks up at everyone and questions, "I have to set up instruments?"

We nod. "I have to _work_?"

Stevie sympathetically puts a hand on her shoulder but then turns to us and shouts, "Next!"

Zander reaches into the hat confidently when he realizes that Kevin and I are too scared.

He pulls out a paper, shrugs, tucks it in his pocket, and says, "Guess I have to pick out clothes as Kacey. I'm not going to look good in a mini skirt, though."

Stevie and I laugh as Kevin pretends to warmup by punching the air. Stevie punches him in the arm, making him immediately reach into the hat.

He reads the paper in his hands, smiles, looks up at Kacey, and tells her, "I got Nelson. I guess that makes you the Bonnie to my Clyde, Kacey."

I turn to him and ask, "How come I'm the girl? Why can't I be Clyde?"

Kevin scoffs, "Come on. I'm more Clyde than you are."

Before I can open my mouth to argue, Stevie slams the hat to my chest. I rub my chest since it really hurt and pick out of one of the two remaining papers.

After opening it up, I read, "Stevie."

I shove the paper in my pocket while I joke, "Combat boots and violence, got it."

Stevie punches my shoulder and tosses the hat to the floor saying, "Guess that makes me Zander. Cool, all I have to do is wear tight jeans and flirt like crazy."

Zander chuckles and starts, "Ha-ha, hilar..."

He stops, thinks of something, and questions, "Wait, what?"

I put on a teasing smile and ask, "Do you have a problem with Stevie flirting with other guys, Zander?"

He scoffs and responds, "What? Psh, no."

Kacey and Kevin roll their eyes. Kacey looks at her watch and starts walking out saying, "Well, I have to get to the mall for the Forever 21 sale before the Perfs show up."

I stand in front of the doorway, blocking her, and reply, "No, no, no. _Kevin_ would normally clean down his drums after school so they don't get dusty."

Zander chuckles, "Kacey and cleaning? This should be good."

Kacey turns around, shoots him a glare, and walks towards him stating, "Well _Kacey _would normally be at the sale, getting our wardrobe ready for parent night."

Zander widens his eyes and responds, "But those shoppers are maniacs at sales."

Kacey nods deviously. I laugh and prepare to walk out the door, but Stevie calls, "Where do you think you're going?"

I answer, "Home. I have to play my new Furious Pigeons game _immediately_."

She replies, "Yeah, no. After school, _Stevie _always types out the plans for the gig on her laptop."

Stevie gestures to her laptop on the coffee table with a smirk. I groan, stomp over to the chair, and sit down in it depressed.

Kevin shrugs and walks towards the door before I say, "Hey, _Nelson_ would normally be getting the lights from the tech. club."

He groans and whines, "But those techy nerd girls are always clinging to me!"

He storms out of the room while mumbling about how they're so desperate for a guy.

Stevie smiles, slings her bag over her shoulder, and walks out saying, "Well, _Zander_ would normally be flirting after school. Later, baby."

Once the band room door slams shut behind her, I notice Zander stiffen up. This should be fun.

**Kacey has to act like Kevin, Kevin has to act like Nelson, Nelson has to act like Stevie, Stevie has to act like Zander, and Zander has to act like Kacey. Nelson's right, this should be fun. It might be just me, but I think Zander's a little jealous that Stevie has to be Gravity 5's player. Anyone agree? How do you think he'll act with her flirting with random guys **_**and**_** showing lots of PDA with Nelson? Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Pick-Up Lines**


	46. How To Rock Pickup Lines

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your spontaneous reviews, dolls! I really don't deserve the generous words you guys are blessing me with. You know what I just realized? This is the 46th chapter of Love Story. I feel a bit old. Hmm...Replies?

**AriZevie4EVER: **Oh, Grace will _definitely _be jelly. I just sent you a PM! Lulu made a second Q&A? If she did, I missed it. I do remember that she had a Twitter Q&A where she was responding to a bunch of questions, but stupid me, I misunderstood and thought she meant she was posting a new video. Hey, where's my new chapter of Stevie's True Love?!

**yellowstar51: **Thanks for the advice! I think I'm just going to add some of what's happening with the other characters in every chapter then just slip some Zevie in there. Again, thanks! You're too kind! By the way, just reread Chapter 8 of ADB for the second time!

**LunarMoonWater: **Up all night for my little old update? Dedication, my friends. Haha, thanks!

**Steviexzander: **Aw, thanks! An author? Sure, I could write a book called, "How to Be a Terrible Author."

**iheartmaroon5: **I'm pretty sure Eddie and Loren haven't become a couple yet. I really need to catch up! Hmm, I could try speeding up the Zevie relationship a bit more.

**foreverseddie: **Thanks for reading Stevie's True Love! Be sure to send some love and support to AriZevie4EVER in a review! Oh, and thanks for your kind words!

Again, thanks guys! Remember, **December is Zevie month **so write one-shots, update stories, update new stories, post Zevie pictures, and spread the word! Alright, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Kevin]

"I look ridiculous."

I look at my reflection in the locker room mirror. Dang Stevie and her idea. I had to wear Nelson's maroon sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Behind me, Nelson questions, "You think you look stupid? Look at me!"

I turn around and see Nelson wearing dark blue jeans, a black KISS tour t-shirt, a red beanie, and black combat boots.

"At least you guys don't look like the lost member of One Direction!"

I turn around and back up so I'm next to Nelson. Both of us look at Zander who is wearing a red polo shirt, khaki shorts, and red Vans shoes.

Nelson jokes, "Just be glad that you don't have to wear Kacey's mini-skirts."

I slap my hands across my mouth to contain my laughter. Zander narrows his eyes at us then walks out of the locker room. Nelson and I follow along laughing. When we get to the courtyard, all of us sit down in our regular spots at the lunch table then remember that we have to switch. I groan as Zander moves to the center of the table, Nelson sits on his left, and I sit on his right.

Trying to ease the air, Nelson says, "On the bright side, this shirt really brings out your biceps."

Zander and I widen our eyes at him. Zander scoots closer to me saying, "I know you're supposed to be Stevie, but don't _ever_ talk about my muscles again."

Nelson opens his mouth to say something, but we're interrupted by the sound of a ukulele. I turn to the doors of the courtyard and see Stevie swinging her ukulele over to her back. When she walks closer to our table, I see she's wearing black super skinny jeans, black Converse high-tops, a grey v-neck, and an oversized flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Probably Zander's.

Stevie sits down on Nelson's left greeting, "Hey, baby."

Zander asks, "Are my jeans really that tight?"

All of us nod. I turn to Stevie and question, "Where's Kacey?"

Stevie turns around starting, "She's right..."

When she looks behind her and sees no one there, she groans and mutters, "She _was_ behind me."

She turns back to us and states, "Kacey really hates what she has to wear."

Nelson smirks and rubs his hands together deviously while saying, "Then let's encourage her."

Wow, he has this Stevie thing down. Seconds later, Nelson starts pounding his fist on the table chanting, "Ka-cey! Ka-cey!"

The rest of us join along. "Ka-cey! Ka-cey! Ka-cey!"

Finally, a voice shouts, "Fine just shut up!"

All of us stop and turn to the courtyard entrance. Out walks Kacey wearing grey sweat pants, black Vans shoes, and a black shirt with a green Furious Pigeon on it.

As she's stomping over to us, I tease, "Aw, you look adorable!"

All of us burst out laughing as Kacey takes her seat to my right mumbling, "Ha-ha, laugh it up. We'll see who's laughing when the rest of you get so stressed with your new jobs."

With Kacey, her personality is can go from night to day. She could be really mad one moment, but then she'll turn really happy. Just like right now.

She turns to Stevie with a bright smile and excitedly asks, "Flirt with any cute guys lately?"

Stevie shrugs smirking. Zander scoffs, "Steves, you might have the pretty face, but you need the pick-up lines to seal the deal."

Stevie raises her eyebrows at him and questions, "You think I don't have pick-up lines?"

Zander holds his hands up in surrender. Stevie rolls her eyes and turns to Nelson.

Almost immediately after looking at him, she says, "Whoa," and shields her eyes.

Nelson furrows his eyebrows and asks, "What?"

She puts down her hands while shaking her head and replies, "Nothing. It's just that I was blinded by the sparkle in your eyes."

She turns her head to Zander and winks at him before getting up and leaving.

I laugh and state, "She's good."

Nelson pats Zander on the back saying, "Looks like you have some competition for the Best Flirt of the Band title."

* * *

I look down at the control panel of all the lights hung up in the gym and take a deep breath. How does Nelson do this? Not knowing what to do, I press some random buttons. Suddenly, all the colorful lights on the ceiling started moving and flashing.

Standing behind the drums on the stage, Kacey yells, "What did you do?!"

I wave my hands in the air frantically, telling her I don't know.

Sitting down on the edge of the stage with Stevie's laptop on his lap, Nelson shouts, "Flip the switch!"

I look down at the panel and flip the only switch I saw, making all the colorful lights turn off and the normal lights turn on.

I sigh and whine, "I can't do this!"

Nelson looks back at the laptop and mumbles, "Now you know how I feel."

He groans at the laptop and yells, "How does Stevie do this?! How the heck am I supposed to time how long each performance is and the breaks in between?!"

Kacey walks around the drums saying, "You think that's hard? Try lugging a drum set across the stage! Kevin, how do you do this before every performance?"

I hold up my arms and flex my muscles through the shirt saying, "Well, you know..."

I'm interrupted my a groan. Zander walks up to Nelson and plops down on the stage next to him.

He complains, "Those shopper at the mall are evil! I hid a shirt on one of the shelves while I went to the bathroom, and when I came back it was gone. Some evil soccer mom just took it and ran away!"

Kacey sighs. "That's shopping, my friend. Now you know how hard it is for me to pick out the wardrobe for the gigs."

Out of the blue, Molly, Grace, and 2 of their Perf-ettes walk up to the stage.

Molly crosses her arms and teases, "Kacey, that's a cute outfit. You can totes pull it off."

Kacey smiles out of hope and questions, "Really?"

Molly scoffs, "No! Where'd you get this outfit, the Salvation Army?"

Nelson sets the laptop aside, stands up, and walks over to Molly. "Where'd you get that nose, Molly? Sesame Street?"

Kacey, Zander, and I all laugh while Grace covers her mouth with her hand to contain herself.

Molly's jaw drops, but she shakes her head before snapping, "I am who I am!"

Nelson fires back, "Maybe you _were _five procedures ago!"

That just about did it to all of us. Zander and I fell on the floor laughing, Kacey was close to tears, and Grace laughed out loud. Molly gasps and storms out of the gym, the Perfs following her close behind.

When I finally calm down, I compliment, "Nice on, _Stevie._"

Nelson sits back down on the stage saying, "I don't know how Stevie does it and not feel guilty."

Zander sits up and asks, "Speaking of Stevie, where is she?"

Kacey stands next to him and points to the corner of the gym. Surprisingly, Stevie was pressed against it smiling while some jock had his arm right beside her, there bodies really close.

Kacey exclaims, "Stevie's got _game_!"

Zander sits up straighter and questions, "What's she saying?"

Since Nelson's a mad mouth-reader, he narrowed his eyes and states, "He just told her Stevie's a great name."

After seeing Stevie respond, I ask, "What did she say?"

Nelson answers, "She told him that if he likes great, he should hear her phone number."

"Steves!"

I widen my eyes and turn to Zander. Stevie looks over to him and shoots him a glare. He gestures for her to come over. Stevie turns to the guy, says something, and stomps over to us.

When she's standing right in front of Zander, she yells, "What the heck was that?!"

He innocently replies, "You're supposed to be getting a crowd for the gig, not flirting."

"I was about to convince that guy to come!"

Zander mutters, "You weren't doing a very good job."

Stevie raises her right fist, but Kacey quickly shouts, "Zander wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Stevie groans and drops her fist down back to her side. She narrows her eyes at Zander before storming out of the gym.

* * *

[Zander]

"You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

I turn my head to the band room door and see Stevie walking in. She sets her bag on the couch and sits down to the left of me on the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

I sigh and answer, "Kacey didn't like the outfits I picked out for parent night so she's making me do more online shopping."

She responds, "Poor baby. You know, your lips look lonely. Want me to introduce them to mine?"

I jokingly scoot closer to her saying, "Well..."

She laughs and pushes my shoulder. I laugh back and say, "You know, I thought all she had to do was make us look pretty but her job is pretty hard."

Stevie smirks. "Young one, that's the whole point of the lesson."

I roll my eyes smiling. As I'm turning off the laptop, I hear a camera click beside me. I look over to Stevie and see her putting down her iPhone. On the screen is a picture of me looking at the laptop.

"What are you doing?"

She puts her iPhone back in her pocket explaining, "I want to show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas."

I chuckle, close the laptop, put it on the couch cushions, and ask, "Where are all these lines coming from?'

Stevie shrugs. "I don't know. TV, movies, _Jerome._"

I laugh at the reference to her brother then look over to Stevie. She turns to me and questions, "So, do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?"

I nod my head smiling. "Good one. Have any more?"

Stevie bites in her left cheek then asks, "Do you have the time?"

I check my watch starting, "Yeah, it's..."

She interrupts, "No, I meant the time to write down my number."

I look back up at her and state, "You're good, Baskara."

She laughs then questions, "Do you hear that?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Hear what?"

"Just now, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

She whispers, "The sound of my heart beating for you."

I look down at her lips and realize how close we are. Just when I lean closer a bit, Stevie turns her head around and hops off the couch. I sigh and hop off.

"Come on, free period is almost over."

* * *

Nelson and I stop laughing when we reach his locker at the end of the day. Attached across the vent is a folded paper. He lifts it up so we can both read it.

_Me without you is like a nerd without braces, a shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces._

_-S ;)_

Nelson rips the paper off his locker and turns his combo lock teasing, "Looks like you always flirting with Stevie is backfiring."

I scoff, "Why would I care who Stevie flirts with?"

He opens his locker replying, "If the girl I'm in love with had to flirt with other guys for four days,I know I'd be pretty jealous."

I shout, "I'm not in love with Stevie!"

Nelson grabs his backpack and shuts his locket mumbling, "Says the guy in love with Stevie."

I roll my eyes and walk with him down the hall. Just as we are about to turn the corner, I hear Stevie's voice so I pull Nelson back. He gives me a confused look, but I just peek my head out. Soon, Nelson catches on and does the same. Both of us see Stevie standing in the middle of the hall with some jock.

"You know, there's something wrong with my phone."

The meathead smirks and questions, "What would that be?"

Stevie bites her bottom lip and responds, "It doesn't have your number in it."

He laughs, pulls some scrap paper out of his pocket along with a pen, writes something down, and hands it to her.

"Call me."

He walks away after she nods. When jock-o is out of sight, Stevie says, "I can hear you."

She turns around, crosses her arms at us, and walks over. Nelson and I both gulp as we step out. Instead of yelling at us like _Stevie _would, she remained with _my _personality and pulls slips of paper and napkins out of her pocket.

When she hands them to me, I ask, "What's all this?"

Stevie smirks and answers, "All the numbers of guys I've flirted with today."

She leans over to my left ear and whispers, "How's that for pick-up lines?"

**Chapter sucked, I know. Any thoughts on all of Zander's jealousy? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Dinner Gone Wrong**


	47. How To Rock Dinner Gone Wrong

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all your super sweet reviews, dolls! Seriously, I don't even deserve all the support y'all give me. Just hope you know that I really appreciate it! Okay, how about some replies?

**yellowstar51: **Of course you can use some of the pickup lines! Ugh, idiot me totally forgot to review some of them to your story. Haha, glad you liked Stevie's outfit. Nope, I love your story more than you love mine. That's just a fact.

**darknite47: **You're one-shot was awesome! 472 words of pure awesome sauce.

**Anon: **There will _definitely _be some Nelson/Stevie interaction since they're Zander and Stevie. Guess you'll just have to keep reading to see!

**aworldwellneverfind: **Another sweet review from the same sweet person! Just like your last review, I posted a picture of this one to my Instagram and Twitter. Literally, you're one of the sweetest reviewers e_ver_. Aw, I'm glad you liked ABC For Zevie! Watched Rags, too. The sad moment when Max kisses Keke before Lulu...Haha, I try to keep the characters and plots as realistic as possible so I'm happy you noticed! Words can't even express how much your words put a smile on my face. Thank you so much!

**Camlove18: **Of course I watch Hollywood Heights! I've been wanting Eddie to dump Chloe and meet Loren since the first episode.

**Steviexzander: **Lulu definitely ships Zevie. She just doesn't want to admit it. She's practically the whole Zevie nation in one little body! If you watched her Ustream with Grace and Ryan, you'll know what I mean. Grace asked what's Zevie and Lulu answered her spot-on. Oh yeah, she's a Zevian.

**iheartmaroon5: **If you want to write a Zevie story, of course you should!

Again, thank you! Okay, as we all know, How To Rock is a very messy show. Anyone remember that whole macaroni business in Music Video? Well, let's just say I you'll see something like that in here. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock, Batman, Vaccaro, Zayn Malik, Mission Impossible, or Big Time Rush.**

[Nelson]

"Hey, baby."

I turn to my left and see Stevie approaching my locker. Today, she's wearing black skinny jeans, a grey v-neck, and a green/blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

I roll my eyes smiling and mutter, "Nice outfit," before returning my gaze to the inside of my locker.

Stevie replies, "So, I heard you told off Molly. I'm impressed that you've got this slamming people thing down. You're not as good as me, but you're still a rookie."

I chuckle, take out my Chemistry book, and close my locker. Since I'm the Stevie to Stevie's Zander, I swing my right arm around her shoulders as we walk down the hall.

Once she double checks that the hall is vacant, Stevie asks, "Is Grace okay about you having to be all touchy with me?"

I shrug and answer, "I don't think she notices. With Molly wanting to stay way from our loser fleas, I haven't seen Gracie that much. I tried calling her last night, but Molly picked up so I said I was Batman and hung up."

When we turn the corner, Stevie questions, "Why would you say you're Batman?"

"Well, you should always be yourself...unless your Batman. Than you should be Batman."

She laughs as we continue walking. After hearing the sink in the girls' bathroom stop, I stop walking when I see Grace walk out.

Since she knows that Stevie knows about us, she smiles and greets, "Hey, guys."

When she looks down at my arm still around Stevie, her bright smile fades.

Stevie awkwardly steps out from my grip saying, "I think I'm going to, um, flirt. Yeah, I'll go do that."

She runs off down the hall, slipping once as she jerks to the side when she turns the corner. I look back at Grace to see her arms crossed and her normally kind green/hazel eyes turned into a cold glare.

Trying to be cool, I greet, "Hey, Gracie."

I attempt to put my hand on her shoulder, but Grace grabs my wrist and twists it, making me fall to my knees. When she releases my arm, I give her a shocked expression. Such a little body, such a large grip.

She shrugs and explains, "I used to take karate lessons to defend myself against those vicious shoppers at sales. I have to maintain my pretty face, you know."

I stand up while rubbing my wrist. Once I can finally feel something in my arm again, I quickly exclaim, "It's nothing!"

Grace scoffs, "Sure, nothing. You've been hanging out a lot with Stevie lately. Do you not want to go public because you're secretly dating her, too?!"

I widen my eyes and shout, "No! Me date Stevie? Gross!"

"So, what's you're excuse this time, sparkle princess pony?"

I open my mouth to ask her about the nickname but shake my head and explain, "Gravity 5 is doing this thing where we switch jobs and personalities so we know how hard all of us have to work. I got Stevie and Stevie got Zander. Since Zander and Stevie are always showing PDA, we have to do the same. It's totally innocent though!"

Grace narrows her eyes and starts, "Nelson..."

I interrupt, "How about I make it up to you? Tonight, I'm taking you out to a fancy dinner. Hey, that new Italian restaurant Vaccaro **(A/N: Remember this from Zoey 101?)** just opened up a week ago! I heard that the food is _great_. Plus, it's so expensive and exclusive that even the Perfs can't get in."

Grace drops her arms by her side, now curious, and questions, "If it's so expensive, how are you going to pay for it?"

I think for a second then answer, "Ooh, my uncle is one of the chefs there so he can give us a little family discount. Come on, Gracie, it'll be fun! We haven't gone out in a date in a while, and I know how much you like Italian."

I say the last part while poking her stomach playfully. She giggles and responds, "Okay, fine. Pick me up at 7?"

I nod. She looks around, kisses me on the cheek, and skips off. I sigh out of relief then widen my eyes. What the heck did I just do?

* * *

I walk into the band room while putting on my blue and white varsity jacket over my plain white t-shirt.

Stevie looks up from strumming her bass on the couch and jokes, "Going for a Zayn Malik look, Robbins?"

I roll my eyes, set my backpack on the ground, and sit next to her saying, "Ha-ha, hilarious. I'm not going to wear high heels and tight skirts like Kacey so she's making me dress like a jock. When is this stupid challenge thing over?"

Stevie laughs, puts her bass on the ground, and replies, "It's only Wednesday. We still have till the end of Friday, my friend. So, did you pick out the clothes for parent night on Saturday?"

I groan and respond, "No. How the heck does Kacey do this before every gig? So, getting your flirt on?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "Yes, I am. I have a whole new batch of numbers in my phone."

I scoff just as Nelson walks into the room. He flops down in the arm chair and sighs. Stevie and I just shrug. He sighs once again, this time louder. We shrug again and stack our feet on top of one another's. Once Stevie's left foot is on top, Nelson sighs louder.

I turn to him and ask, "Everything okay, Nelson?"

He sits up straighter saying, "Now that you ask..."

Stevie and I roll our eyes then look at him. Nelson explains, "I'm taking Grace out to a fancy dinner tonight, and I have no clue how to act."

I reply, "Just act the way you do on your normal dates with Grace."

"The only dates we've ever been on is to the movies and fast food restaurants. The way I act includes me sticking fries in my nostrils and acting like a walrus."

Stevie claps her hands and exclaims, "I love it when you do that!"

I laugh and turn back to Nelson. He shoots her a glare and responds, "I'm glad you do, but we're going to Vaccaro. It's super fancy, and I don't want to embarrass her. What do I do?"

I joke, "We could tag along and tell you what to do."

Stevie and I laugh, but Nelson's face breaks out into a smile. He stands up and shouts, "That's a great idea!"

My smile fades. "Nelson, I was kidding."

"Well I'm not! You two have to come with me!"

Stevie raises her eyebrows. "Like on a double date?"

Nelson answers, "No. If Grace actually sees you coaching me, she'll think I don't know how to behave myself. Ooh, we can pull a Mission Impossible, you put a computer chip in my ear, and tell me what to say!"

I comment, "Nelson, that's insane. I'm not Ethan Hunt, and you're not that desperate."

Nelson, not taking no for an answer, falls to his knees, clasps his hands together, and begs, "Please, please, _please_! If I don't pass this date, Grace will break up with me! Please!"

Stevie and I share a glance. She shrugs and states, "I could use an excuse to get away from my family tonight."

I turn back to Nelson, sigh, and nod. He jumps up with a giant smile on his face, runs behind the couch, and hugs us tightly from behind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I cough and yell, "Nelson, we can't help you if you choke us to death!"

* * *

5 minutes after Grace and Nelson walk into Vaccaro's, Stevie and I enter. A man in a suit standing behind a podium looks at us as we walk through the doors.

I walk up to him and greet, "Hi, there. Our friend and his girl just walked in here, and we're with them so we're just going to..."

I try slipping past the guy, but he holds out a hand and blocks me saying, "No reservation, no entry. Plus, there is no way I am letting a girl in a man's shirt and a little boy in jeans come into this five-star restaurant."

Little boy? Just as I am about to tell him I'm a man, Stevie holds me back and steps up.

She casually puts her hand on the podium and simply introduces, "Hi, I'm Stevie Baskara. You might know my brother Fabian?"

Mr. Suits widens his eyes. "Your brother is Fabian Baskara?"

Stevie nods. The guy immediately walks towards the dining area saying, "Right this way."

As we're following him, I lean over to Stevie and ask, "How does he know you're brother?"

She whispers, "Around here, everyone knows and fears Fabian. This is where his reputation started."

I chuckle and look forward. As the waiter continues walking, I spot Nelson and Grace sitting at a table. When Grace turns her head towards us, I immediately grab Stevie's arm and pull her behind a few plants.

The waiter stops, turns to us, and questions, "Would you like a table or a booth?"

I answer, "Um, down here is fine."

He rolls his eyes and walks away. Stevie mumbles, "Might as well make ourselves comfortable."

She leans against the wall beside her and fold her knees up to her chest. I laugh at how she can get comfortable wherever she is then slide over next to her.

I hold my finger to the computer chip in my left ear and say, "Nelson, can you hear us?"

I push the leaves of one of the plants aside so I can see Nelson hold up his menu so Grace can't see and say, "Loud and clear."

I nod and sigh. Since the computer chip in Nelson's ear is strong, I can hear every word him and Grace are saying even though we're far away.

I turn to Stevie as the happy couple are ordering and ask, "Where does your family think you are?"

She folds her arms on top of her knees, rests her head on them, and answers, "My mom knows I'm sleeping over at your house tonight and that we're helping Nelson. My brothers and dad think that I'm with Kacey."

I nod and mutter, "They really don't like me, huh?"

She chuckles. "If it makes you feel better, Jerome thinks your name is Zeke."

I laugh. In my ear, I hear Grace question, "This place is really pretty, right?"

I think for a second then say, "Is it? I haven't really noticed because I can't take my eyes off of you."

After hearing Nelson repeat it and Grace giggle in her earpiece, Stevie rolls her eyes smiling.

"You really live up to your title as the ladies man, Robbins."

I laugh. "Worked on you, didn't it? I got you to kiss me."

She punches my shoulder, and we both laugh. Stevie turns her head to me and asks, "Should we really be doing this if we're still in this switcheroo thing?"

I shrug. "Well, I'm Kacey so of course I'd like to poke and prod into Nelson's love life. You're me, and I'd help a friend in a time like this. So, yeah. I guess Zander and Kacey would be doing this, just not together."

Stevie nods and mutters, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"Zander? Zander!"

I flutter my eyes open and question, "Yeah, what?"

Through his chip, Nelson replies, "Grace went to the bathroom, and you've been really quiet. Are you and Stevie okay?"

I look to my left and see Stevie laying her head on my shoulder while clutching my arm with both of hers as if it was a teddy bear.

I laugh and answer, "We're fine. Just a little tired. How's it going with Grace?"

"Who are you talking to?"

I widen my eyes and turn to my right. I move the leaves of the plant to see Grace sitting down in her seat across from Nelson with a confused look.

I put my finger on my earpiece and smoothly state, "I'm just trying to find the right words to tell you how beautiful you look."

Once Nelson repeats it, I sigh in relief then lead my head on Stevie's, eventually closing my eyes.

In my ear, I hear Nelson quietly say, "You're doing great, but I was thinking about wrapping this date up with something deep."

I lift my head, open my eyes, and think for a second. Hmm, something deep...I look down at Stevie who is still sleeping peacefully.

"Tell her that she gets more beautiful every day, and she glows every time you look at her. Tell her that you get lost in her eyes all the time, and you could look at them all day. Tell her that whenever she talks to you, you never want her to stop. Tell her that you'd rather hang out with her than have a million dollars because her smile is worth way more than money. Tell her that whenever she's not with you, you want her to be. Tell her that she's the only one that can make your heart skip a beat."

Stevie shifts a little bit and moves closer to me, making me softly smile.

I lean over to her left ear and whisper, "Tell her that she's the best thing to ever happen to you, and you never want to let her go."

Nelson reply, "Are we still talking about Grace?"

I roll my eyes, pull my head away from Stevie, and say, "Just use a big word and slip gorgeous into it. It's not like Grace will understand much."

Through the plant, I see Nelson nod and start talking to Grace on his own. Beside me, I feel a weight lifted off of my shoulder. Literally. When I turn back to my left, I see Stevie sitting up.

She yawns and questions, "Is the date over yet?"

I laugh and shake my head. "You know, I think Nelson might actually get through this date."

Stevie opens her mouth to respond, but she's interrupted by a shriek. I look through the plant to see Grace looking down at her dress and an empty glass laying across the table.

Stevie mutters, "Should've have jinxed it."

I groan, shake my head, and watch the scene play out. Nelson stands up and rushes over to Grace, but he ends up knocking a waiter over. The waiter, who had a pitcher full of water on the tray he was carrying, spilt it on the ground. The wet floor made another waiter slip. The bowl of salad that was on his tray flew threw the air and landed on some old couple whose table was beside Grace and Nelson's. Stevie covered her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter. The old man at the table pushed his chair back and stood up, but that just made the man sitting behind him jerk his hand forward, his drink landing across the table to his date. The woman shrieks, stands up, and rushes to the bathroom. On her way, she bumps into a waiter. Unfortunately, the cup of Coca Cola the waiter was holding flew out of his hands and landed on some kid at a table nearby. Stevie and I stand up but still remain so Grace and Nelson can't see us.

With a face full of rage, the kid stands on his chair and yells, "Food fight!"

He grabs a handful of his spaghetti and throws it at random people. Weirdly, the adults start playing along. One guy even threw his bowl of soup at Nelson. Stevie and I turn to each other, shrug, and start grabbing food from random people's plates. We start throwing them at the people around us. I high 5 Stevie when she chucks the guy who walked us in here with a bread stick. At a table close by us, I see an untouched plate of spaghetti. I grab the plate, hold it over Stevie's head, and slide all of it on top of her. Stevie widens her eyes as I do, making me laugh. When there's no more spaghetti left, I put the plate back on the table and smirk at her.

She shakes her head and turns around to the table behind her. When she turns back to me, I realize that she has a plate of spaghetti in her hands.

"No, Stevie, don't you..."

Before I can finish, spaghetti is raining onto my head. Once she's done, I wipe the sauce away from my eyes and see a smirking Stevie.

I walk closer to her, my body still covered in spaghetti sauce, saying, "You know what? I have the strongest urge to give my best friend a hug!"

I pick Stevie up and spin her around. When I put her down, she is now covered in sauce and noodles like I am.

I slide my finger across her sauce-covered left cheek, lick the sauce off, and joke, "Sweet."

Both of us burst out laughing. That's the thing with Stevie. No matter what happens, messy or awkward, we just laugh it out in the end.

Somewhere behind me, I hear Grace question, "Is that Stevie and Zander?"

I turn around and see Nelson and Grace, covered in food, staring at us.

Stevie simply says, "Run."

I follow her out of the restaurant and down the street, laughing our heads off.

**Pretty long chapter. Pretty terrible chapter. I thought it would be cool to write a chapter on Grelson with Zevie in it since that's what the one-shots of ABC For Grelson are going to be like. Hope you liked it! Any thoughts on what's going to happen? Be sure to tell me in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Spaghetti Hair**


	48. How To Rock Spaghetti Hair

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, dolls! All of them were so sweet! 21 reviews for one chapter? Can you say awesome sauce?! How about some replies?

**Meghan: **Aw, that's so sweet! I honestly don't deserve a review as kind as yours. Thank you so much!

**foreverseddie: **"Great, Fantastic, Amazing Job Inkie!" Aw, I don't even deserve a comment like that! Thanks, doll!

**SMonkey6: **If you marry my stories, mind if I be the Maid of Honor? Haha!

**Anonymous: **Reread the summary. _"Everyone else can see it, but these two best friends are too stubborn to realize that their love story is right next to them." _If I made Zevie a couple, I'd be betraying what I planned when I first posted this story. If you like stories where Zander and Stevie are a couple, I'm giving you a heads up that they definitely won't be in this story. The sequel? Sure, maybe. This story? Nope, sorry.

**aworldwellneverfind: **This has got to be the billionth time that I've said that you are the sweetest reviewer ever! If I wrote the Constitution, America would be in trouble. Haha! Yep, I try to keep the characters as in-character as possible. Aw, thanks!

Alright, I know I'm supposed to do reader-of-the-week every Friday, but I somehow always forget. So, from August 10-17, reader-of-the-week is **yellowstar51! **She is literally one of the sweetest people ever! Her reviews are always so kind and always somehow make me smile. Plus, you guys know how I'm kind of a story advertiser, right? I read great stories and try to convince my readers to check them out? Well, please check out **Zevie: A Different Beginning by yellowstar51! **I'm pretty sure it's my favorite story on this archive. Every chapter is just so darn adorable! If you love Zevie, make sure to check it out and show some love in a review! Also, remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, write new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout all of **December** because it's **Zevie month! **Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

Once I shut the door to my house, Stevie questions, "You sure your mom won't mind that we're wearing the restaurant into her house?"

I laugh and walk down the hall answering, "Nah. My grandma is coming for a visit soon, and she's always complaining about how my mom never lets her do anything around the house. Since my mom hates cleaning and my grandma loves it, we're actually doing both of them a favor."

Stevie laughs as we walk into the kitchen. I head over to the sink and turn on the faucet while Stevie props herself up on the counter next to it.

I turn to her and order, "Take off your shirt."

She raises her eyebrows. Realizing how I worded it, I shake my head and say, "Take off your _flannel _shirt."

Stevie rolls her eyes and takes off her flannel shirt, leaving only her grey v-neck. When she hands it to me, I put it under the running water.

She tilts her head and asks, "What are you doing?"

I smile at her and state, "We are going to wash clothes the old fashion way."

Stevie smiles softly and leans back on the wall behind her. I chuckle and look back down at the shirt.

"What you said to Nelson was really sweet."

I look over to her and furrow my eyebrows. She laughs at my confused expression and adds, "You know, what you told him to say when he said he wanted something deep."

I widen my eyes. "I thought you were asleep during that?"

She nods and explains, "Just because you're asleep doesn't mean your deaf."

I mentally curse at myself before I focus my attention back on the shirt. Once all the spaghetti sauce seems to be out, I toss the shirt to the side, take off my jacket, and put it under the faucet.

"Want to hear something stupid?"

Still scrubbing my jacket, I turn to Stevie and nod.

She puts her hair behind her right ear saying, "When you were saying that stuff, I had this really stupid dream that you were aiming it at me. Kind of crazy, huh?"

I look back at the shirt and mutter, "Yeah, cray-cray."

* * *

"Shouldn't we wash up?"

I sit across from Stevie on the ground saying, "Nope. You smell like garlic bread, and I like garlic bread."

She laughs. "So, we're just going to sit in the middle of your kitchen all night?"

I chuckle and respond, "No, we're going to sit and _talk_ in the middle of my kitchen all night. What do you want to talk about?"

She bites in her left cheek before answering, "Kevin and Kacey."

I nod. "He really likes her, huh?"

Stevie licks some sauce of her fingers and replies, "I'm pretty sure liking her is an understatement. Do you think they could get together?"

I shrug. "I don't know. They're total opposites."

"So are Nelson and Grace."

"True, but I don't see Kacey as the type to cross ladders."

Stevie furrows her eyebrows. I sigh and explain, "You see, there are two types of ladders: A friend ladder and a girlfriend ladder. You can either be on the friend ladder or the girlfriend ladder. You see, it's very rare for those two ladders to cross paths. The ladders came close together for Grace to jump from Nelson's friend ladder to his girlfriend ladder. I'm not so sure about Kacey being Kevin's ladder crosser, though."

Stevie nods and questions, "So, what ladder am I on with you?"

I smile and state, "You are on the super secret best friend ladder."

She smiles and stands up saying, "I don't care how much I smell like garlic bread, I'm going to go take a shower."

I stand up while Stevie is walking out of the kitchen. I don't know what came over me, but I rush up to her, grab her wrist, and spin her around so our chests are touching.

Stevie raises her eyebrows and asks, "Something up?"

I bite my bottom lip and respond, "You, um, have spaghetti in your hair."

I release my right hand from her wrist and bring it up to the left side of her hair. I pull at a strand of spaghetti, making Stevie laugh. We're interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and footsteps.

"Hey, sweetie. Is Stevie still..."

I turn my head to the kitchen entrance and see my mom standing there with raised eyebrows. Stevie and I back up from each other awkwardly.

She greets, "Hey, Ms. Robbins."

Mom just waves with a devious smile.

Stevie slips out of the kitchen mumbling, "I'm going to take a shower."

When her footsteps escape up the stairs, my mom walks closer to me with raised eyebrows.

Once my mom was right in front of me, she smirks and states, "You were going to kiss her."

I widen my eyes and shout, "I was just getting spaghetti out of her hair!"

Mom questions, "Are you sure that's it?"

I roll my eyes and answer, "Stevie's just my best friend."

She scoffs and walks out of the kitchen. When she's out of ear-shot, I quietly add, "And my ladder crosser."

**Anyone know what that last line means? Sorry that it's pretty short and just plain bad. Be sure to tell me your thoughts in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The Other Guy**


	49. How To Rock The Other Guy

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the lovely 23 reviews, dolls! You guys are just too sweet! Before I get to replies, quick little thing. In case you guys didn't already know, I have this blog called How To Rock Inkie's Thoughts. It's basically all things How To Rock, more specifically Zevie and my stories. The name of my new Zevie one-shot is on there so it's something to pull you in. I worked really hard on updating it so I'd appreciate it if you checked it out! Okay, now let's get to replies.

**AriZevie4EVER: **A Different Beginning is pretty perf, huh? Be sure to show some love to yellowstar51 in your reviews! Aw, thanks! If all the Zevians in a line equaled to how wide your smile was, your cheeks must really hurt! Haha!

**FilinoFang: **I'm pretty sure everything can be cute and romantic if you somehow slip Zevie into it.

**yellowstar51: **Aw, so sweet! Thank you so much! Literally, I was laughing when I finished reading your review. Shout-out in the next chapter of ADB? Double "Aw!" I better see this amazing chapter soon!

**Dani: **Let's just say being a ladder crosser means you can go from being friend to girlfriend. Think you know why Zander called Stevie his ladder crosser now?

**AllyouneedisLove49887: **What a coincidence. All of the parts you liked were my favorites to write. Especially that "Take off your shirt" line!

**HexMeIntoAHawthorne: **Aw, thanks! No way am I the best Zevie author. Appreciate the generous words, though!

Again, thanks, guys! Ready for another story advertisement? Be sure to check out **Zevie: A Different Beginning by yellowstar51! **Literally, it's one of the best things I have ever read. Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December** because it's **Zevie month! **Have you spread the word yet? You better! I'm watching You Gotta See This while writing the beginning of this chapter so that'll explain the Kevin/Nelson friendship fight thing. Okay, this chapter digs a little deeper into Kavin since I think they're adorable. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or any movies mentioned in this chapter. **

[Zander]

I sit down on the couch saying, "Thursday. When is this stupid switcheroo thing over?"

From the arm chair, Stevie chuckles and answers, "Saturday, genius."

Sitting down on the other end of the couch, Kevin asks, "Where's Kacey? Band practice was suppose to start an hour ago."

Nelson hops over the couch, landing in between Kevin and I.

I take off my very uncomfortable varsity jacket, leaving only my plain white shirt, and question, "You guys want to catch a movie tomorrow?"

Stevie exclaims, "We should watch Step Up Revolution!"

I laugh, knowing how obsessed she is with dancing and the Step Up series.

Kevin snaps his finger and suggests, "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days?"

Nelson shakes his head and replies, "No, we can't watch that. You know that I haven't read Dog Days yet, and I can't watch it until I read the book."

Kevin opens his mouth to get into a heated argument, but I interrupt, "Okay, Dog Days is off the table. How about Total Recall?"

At once, the other three state, "Seen it."

After a moment of silence and thinking, Nelson suggests, "Madagascar 3?"

Kevin shakes his head, similar to what Nelson did before, and responds, "I haven't watched Madagascar 2 yet, and you know I can't watch Madagascar 3 if I haven't watched Madagascar 2."

Stevie rolls her eyes and says, "Guys, it's no big deal. So, about Step Up Revolution..."

Kevin shifts so he's facing Nelson a bit more and interrupts, "It's a big deal that Nelson doesn't know that I can't watch a movie in a series without seeing the one before it."

Nelson shifts so he's facing Kevin more and replies, "Yeah, well it's a big deal that Kevin doesn't know that I can't watch a movie based on a book without reading the book first."

Since they've been getting into stupid arguments a lot lately, I just sigh and say, "Kevin, Nelson, it doesn't matter. You two are best friends, movies can't change that. Hey, what about The Dark Knight Rises?"

Stevie opens her mouth, but Kevin shouts, "I can't believe you don't know that about me!"

Nelson repeats, "I can't believe you don't know that about me!"

Trying to calm them down, I state, "Guys, you guys know each other very well so end of discussion."

Both of them scoff and lean back on the couch with their arms crossed over their chest.

Nelson mumbles, "He doesn't know anything about me."

Kevin repeats, "Well, he doesn't know anything about me."

I roll my eyes. "Um...Alright. You two, answer these questions about each other. Favorite color, favorite food, who your best friend would want to play them in the story of their life."

Both of them, still staring at the coffee table, squint their eyes and furrow their eyebrows.

Stevie shouts, "Oh, come on!"

The guys turn their heads to us. Nelson asks, "Well, do you know these things about Stevie?"

Immediately, I answer, "Ocean blue, anything Italian, Audrey Hepburn."

Out of the corner of my left eye, I see Stevie nod approvingly.

Kevin sighs. "Um, okay. Blue...burgers...and, um...Matt LeBlanc."

Nelson starts nodding but soon widens his eyes and yells, "My favorite food is burgers!"

I quickly say, "Okay, moving on. Nelson, your turn."

He sighs and responds, "Green...um, pizza...and...Will Smith."

I sigh out of relief that we got this over with, but Kevin shouts, "My favorite color is red!"

Before I know it, both of them start fighting and pointing fingers at each other. I look over to Stevie who has an annoyed expression.

"Shut up! You two are being idiots!"

Kevin and Nelson immediately stop fighting and turn to her. Kevin questions, "Well, do you know these things about Zander?"

Just as confidently as I did, Stevie replies, "Purple, garlic bread, and he'd want to play himself."

I turn to the guys, point my thumb at Stevie, and tell them, "See? This is why I love her."

They huff and lean back on the couch with their arms crossed again.

Right after, a voice walks into the band room saying, "Sorry I'm late. Time flies when you're having fun."

I turn my head around and see Kacey standing behind the couch with some guy. The guy had on red Vans, dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a green Furious Pigeon on it, and dark sunglasses. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I immediately knew why this guy seemed familiar.

I turn to Stevie and mouth, "Kevin!"

She nods with the same wide eyes and turns back to the guy.

Kacey introduces, "Guys, this is Devon."

I raise my eyebrows. "Devon? Kind of rhymes with Kevin, don't you think?"

Kacey shrugs. "Um, sure? Come on, Dev. Let me show you the drums.

She turns to us and adds, "Devon plays drums."

While the two of them escape into their own little world by Kevin's drums, I ask, "Does anyone else see something wrong with Devon?"

Nelson and Stevie nod with wide eyes. Kevin narrows his eyes and mutters, "I don't like that guy."

I scoff, "You don't like him because your crush does."

Nelson states, "You should be flattered that she chose to date him."

Kevin questions, "Why?"

I raise my left eyebrow at him. "You honestly don't see a resemblance between you and Devon?"

He shakes his head. In a hushed voice, Stevie shouts, "Devon is you!"

Kevin turns to her and replies, "No, Devon is Devon. Gee, Steves, you're supposed to be smart."

Stevie prepares to get up, but I grab her wrist and pull her over to Kacey before she can examine Kevin's face with her fist.

"Kacey, can we talk to you?"

Kacey nods, whispers something to Devon who is sitting behind the drums, and leads us out.

I shut the door once we're out of the band room, turn to Kacey, and ask, "Is there a reason why you like Devon?"

She shrugs and answers, "He's really cute and funny."

Stevie questions, "You think Devon's cute?"

Kacey nods. I ask, "Do you think Kevin's cute?"

She shakes her head. Stevie rolls her eyes and shouts, "You're dating Kevin!"

Kacey laughs and replies, "No, I'm dating Devon."

"Kevin is Devon!"

**There's a chapter with Kevin/Nelson friendship, Kavin, and some Zevie moments. This is sort of a filler chapter, but I actually kind of like it. So, I totally got that whole "Kevin/Devon" thing from Friends where Rachel was dating Ross/Russ. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Rivalries**


	50. How To Rock Rivalries

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews, dolls! So, I'm going to talk about quick little things, get to replies, remind you about Zevie month, and then get to the chapter. Deal? Alright. Please check out my blog, _How To Rock Inkie's Thoughts_! It's got sneak peeks of my new Zevie one-shot that I'm not sharing anywhere else. Link is on my profile! Also, be sure to check out **yellowstar51**'s amazing story **Zevie: A Different Beginning! **One more thing, I am a hardcore _Mulu _shipper. Now, I've realized this thing I'm about to tell you for a while now but I didn't put much thought into it. Ali Castro is a classical (Think it's called contemporary but I don't dance so I wouldn't know) dancer. Lulu said that she can dance classically. Am I sensing a pattern in the ladies of Maxwell Schneider's life? It probably has nothing to do with Mulu, but I wanted to get it out of my system. Okay, replies?

**yellowstar51: **Aw, thanks! I think a lot of stories have best friends being all perfect so that's why I added that little fight. No need to worry, this story won't be ending soon. The latest will be November or December. If I end it in Nov., I'll pick up the sequel in Dec. If I end it in Dec., I'll start the sequel in January. Wow, sorry for boring you with my story plans. Can't wait for the next chapter of ADB!

**LunarMoonWater: **Sorry for confusing you. Stevie, Nelson, and Zander are trying to convince Kevin that Kacey likes him because Devon is like another Kevin. Less confusing?

I always have long author's notes for this story. Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, write new stories, and post Zevie pictures/videos throughout all of **December** for **Zevie month**! I know I've got a few one-shots prepared. Have you spread the word yet? You better! Oh, it's **Love Story's 50th Chapter Anniversary! **I'm so surprised that this story has gone this far. Thanks for the support, guys! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock.**

[Zander]

After finally buying the clothes for parent night, I walk out of the store and prepare to head right across from it, but I notice my reflection in the window and turn around. I see my blue/white varsity jacket with a red Z on the side, plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red Converse high-tops.

I squint and mumble, "Stevie's right, I look like Zayn Malik."

Shaking my head, I turn around, walk across, and step into Danny Mango's.

I walk over to the table Nelson is sitting at saying, "I honestly don't know how Kacey shops for all this stuff. Those cashiers are mean."

He laughs, putting his phone down on the table. I sit in the orange seat across from him and put my bags beside my chair. When I look up, I examine how Nelson's doing with the "being Stevie" thing. He's wearing black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a green t-shirt with Ed Sheeran lyrics on it in yellow, and a black Fedora hat **(A/N: I'm in a clothing mood)**.

"Hey, guys."

I look up and see Stevie sitting down in the chair to my left. Instead of her Danny Mango's uniform, she's wearing black Converse high-tops, black skinny jeans, and a grey v-neck tucked into her pants. She pulls the strap of my ukulele case off of her and sets it on the table.

Nelson asks, "How come when I want to use your ukulele you say no but when Little Miss Sunshine needs it you don't even think twice?"

I roll my eyes and reply, "Nelson, talk to me when you learn how to play the uke."

All of us laugh. I turn to Stevie and question, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

She shrugs. "I flirted with one of the other workers and got him to take my shift."

I chuckle. She's really got this player thing down. Behind Nelson, I see Kevin and Kacey approach us. Kevin, for his Nelson outfit, had on a navy blue and red striped Polo shirt, dark skinny jeans, and green Converse sneakers. Kacey, for her Kevin outfit, had on green skinny jeans, a black shirt with a dancing pizza cartoon on it, and black Converse sneakers.

While Kevin sits beside Nelson/across from Stevie, Kacey complains, "I tried eating what Kevin usually gets at McDonalds, and now I can't even button up my pants. When is this thing over? Stevie, I've learned my lesson."

Stevie scoffs, "Kacey, man up. You just don't want to keep loading the instruments," making Kacey groan.

"Hey, babe."

I look around her to see Devon walking over to us and putting his left arm around her shoulders. I squint my eyes at his outfit which consisted of red sneakers, red skinny jeans, a blue shirt with a yellow Furious Pigeon on it, and red Ray-Bans. I look back at him and Kacey, both looking like they bought their clothes from Kevin's closet.

Kacey turns to all of this with a bright smile and states, "Devon's taking me to the arcade."

Nelson responds, "Hey, when Kevin and I tried taking you to the arcade you said no."

Kacey shoots him a glare before she walks out with Devon.

I look at Kevin and ask, "You sure you don't see something wrong with Devon, Kev?"

He shakes his head. Stevie groans and shouts, "You guys are so blind! Kevin, Devon is you."

Kevin reaches his hand across the table, puts it on her right shoulder, and replies, "Stevie, haven't we have this discussion already? I am me, Devon is Devon."

Stevie points a finger at him, making him immediately raise his hands in surrender.

Leaning back in his chair, Kevin mutters, "I don't like that guy."

I scoff and look behind him. At the counter of Danny Mango's, I see none other than Shane Harper** (Spencer from GLC)** and his friends ordering their smoothies. He turns to his right, sees me glaring at him, and chuckles. He looks beside me and nods is head in that flirting way. I look over to Stevie and see her winking at him.

I yell, "No flirting with the enemy!"

She chuckles, turns to me, and questions, "Zander, who is Kacey's enemy?"

I easily answer, "Molly."

"How many times have you flirted with Molly?"

I shrug. "A few times."

Stevie smirks and responds, "I, being _Zander_, have the right to flirt with Kacey's, being your, enemy."

I groan and lean back on my chair. Stupid switcheroo.

Kevin questions, "What's this rivalry between you two about anyways?"

I sigh and explain, "On my first night here, I went to the park so I could play my ukulele. I sat down on the fountain, started singing some of my songs, and drew in a crowd. Turns out, I took his busking spot where he plays guitar. Plus, I went out with his ex-girlfriend while they were still dating."

Nelson sarcastically mumbles, "Yeah, don't know why he would hate you."

I roll my eyes and look back at Shane. Noticing how he keeps glancing over at Stevie, I smirk.

I put my arm around her shoulders saying, "You know what? He might think he's all that, but I'm the one that gets to hang out with the pretty girl."

Stevie scoffs but doesn't remove my arm, as always.

* * *

"Hey, Robbins."

I look away from my locker, only to see Shane stopping beside me.

I roll my eyes and ask, "What do you want, Harper?"

He laughs and answers, "Your friend Stevie looks like she knows how to have fun. I want to ask you about what movie to take her to. She looks like a Total Recall kind of girl."

I slam my locker shut. When it face Mr. Jerk, I question, "You want to ask out Stevie?"

He nods with a sly smile.

"You're not her type, Shane. Leave her alone."

He chuckles. "And you're her type?"

I nod and respond, "More of her type than you."

"What do you have that I don't?"

"Well, I have Stevie."

Shane laughs and replies, "Not for long," before walking away.

I turn around and watch as he walks away. Before he's completely to the next hall, I call, "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

When I walk into the band room, I see Nelson in the arm chair, Stevie tuning her bass, Kevin on one end of the couch, and Devon on the other. Both of them had their arms crossed and their feet on the table. I raise my eyebrows just as Kacey walks in and stands beside me.

She opens her mouth to say something, but I nudge her not to and whisper, "You're going to see how they're practically twins."

Kacey rolls her eyes and whispers back, "Whatever, Zander."

Not knowing we're behind him, Devon shouts, "No way, Furious Pigeons: Egypt is the best!"

Kevin shakes his head and replies, "No, Furious Pigeons: Space is superior!"

Devon scoffs and mutters, "That's what the people that can't beat Furious Pigeons: Egypt say."

I look over to Kacey. She widens her eyes and drops her jaw. Both of the guys on the couch turn around.

In unison, they greet, "Hey, Kacey."

She gasps before quickly rushing out. I laugh and walk over to Stevie while the guys continue their fight.

She puts her away her bass saying, "So, Shane asked me out."

Trying to act cool, I respond, "Yeah?"

She nods, faces me, and states, "I turned him down."

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Why?"

Stevie shrugs. "Love you way too much, Robbins, to go out with your enemy."

She ruffles my hair then chases after Kacey.

**There's another filler chapter. Sorry, guys! My mind and writing imagination has been all over the place with my two new stories and a few one-shots. I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter though! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Date**


	51. How To Rock A Date

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, dolls! Before I get to replies, I really want to advertise a story that truly deserves it. Please check out **In The Spotlight by Fallen1389**! It's so well written, dramatic but not too dramatic, and just awesome all around. If you read it, make sure to show some love to the author in your reviews! Okay, let's get some quick replies.

**yellowstar51:** Aw, thanks! Of course homework will be my first priority when school starts, but my school doesn't give out much take-home stuff so I can definitely squeeze in writing time!

**FilinoFang:** Oh my gosh, Mulu! Why are they not together yet?

**Dani:** You like the filler chapters? Let's hope you like the chapters that aren't totally random, haha!

**Guest:** Aw, thanks for wanting to check it out! The link is on my profile so you could copy and paste it from there. Also, the link is on my both of my Twitter accounts.

Again, thank you, guys! Alright, want to read some story news? This month: Dear Zander and Raise Your Voice will be ending, new one-shot, and two new stories. December: 5 new one-shots and the Love Story sequel. When will Love Story end? It's a surprise! I kind of have a lot on my plate, but it's all for the most amazing readers an author could ask for! As always, you know what do for **Zevie month/December**! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Stevie]

"Man, it feels so good to be back in my clothes and not all that Kacey-like stuff."

Not even looking up from my boots that were propped up on the table, I know that it's Zander entering the room, obviously happy that it's Friday and the switcheroo is over. I hear him set his ukulele case and backpack on the ground then walk around the couch. Out of the corner of my right eye, I see him staring at me with a curious expression.

"Everything okay, Steves?"

I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest.

Zander sits down next to me and asks, "What's wrong?"

Still not looking at him, I explain, "I haven't been on a date in forever."

He laughs and replies, "Yeah, and you're always blaming me for over exaggerating."

I turn to him and say, "No, I'm serious. Unless you count the party with Justin, the last time I went on a date was before you got here."

Zander widens his eyes. "Why so long?"

I shrug and answer, "I guess I've been so busy with school and the band. Wow, it really has been_ forever_."

He shakes his head and questions, "Wait, since when did you start caring about relationships?"

I shrug and say, "I don't, but I haven't been on a date in forever. Oh my god, I'm gonna die alone like Eddie!"

Zander chuckles and responds, "Steves, I'm sure you and your brother aren't going to end up alone. You just have to get back into the field, you know?"

I furrow my eyebrows. " Like, do what I did during the switcheroo and flirt a lot like you?"

He widens his eyes and frantically shakes his head saying, "No, no, no. Don't do that."

He stops, thinks for a moment, then asks, "Hey, why don't I take you on a date tonight?"

I scoff, "McDonalds with your best friend isn't a date, Zander."

He rolls his eyes and tells me, "Not like a friendly date, a real date. Come on, it'll be fun."

I sigh, bite my bottom lip, and eventually nod. This should be interesting.

* * *

I back away from my mirror and look at myself. Since Kacey told me I couldn't wear the same clothes I wore to school to my "date", I had to change into a navy blue tank top, black leather vest, and a pair of yellow skinny jeans. Just to spite her, I kept on my combat boots. Downstairs, I hear someone knocking the front door.

I open my bedroom door a little wider and shout, "Zander, could you get that?!"

I walk over to my bed, pick up my black beanie, and put it on right as the knocking starts again. I groan, walk out of my room, and jog down the stairs.

After I hop off the bottom step, I walk towards the door muttering, "What the heck is Zander good for?"

I open the door to see Zander standing there with his right hand on the door frame and the left one behind his back.

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Weren't you just in my living room?"

He shakes his head and answers, "No, I'm picking you up for our date."

I laugh and move aside so he can come in. Still in character, Zander walks in as I close the door behind him. He pulls his left hand out from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of orchids.

"Got these for you."

I smile and take the flowers teasing, "Adorable."

He laughs and starts walking around the hall. I head into the kitchen, put the flowers in the vase beside the sink, and walk back to Zander.

He's scanning the room as if he's never seen it before while saying, "Wow, nice place."

I roll my eyes smiling. Zander picks up his ukulele case from the stairs and continues, "An ukulele? Just my type of girl."

I chuckle and reply, "That' my best friend's. He's very protective of me so you better play your cards right."

After putting the uke down, he walks towards me saying, "So, this best friend of yours. Is he cute?"

"Yeah, sure."

He smirks. Just for fun, I add, "Well, he likes to think he is."

All of Zander's amusement fades. "Okay, I started the game but why do you have to ruin it?"

* * *

Once we start walking on the sidewalk beside the park, I state, "This was actually a really good night."

Zander scoffs, "Well don't sound too surprised."

I laugh and respond, "I'm serious. It was really cool to see how the famous Zander Robbins is on dates."

He chuckles and says, "See? I told you this would be fun. No need to thank me."

I shove his shoulder and reply, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

We laugh.

Zander holds up his left hand and states, "So, traditionally on dates, the couple would be holding hands right now."

I bite my bottom lip, grab his hand with my right, and intertwine our fingers while responding, "Well, wouldn't want to break tradition."

* * *

When we walk into Zander's vacant house, I head into his living room, flop down on the recliner, and pull the lever that makes the back go down and the footrest come up. I lean back and relax.

Zander walks over to the TV, kneels down in front of all the DVDs under it, and ask, "What movie do you want to watch?"

I shrug. "Paranormal Activity?"

He nods, slides out one of the DVD boxes, and puts it into the TV. I grab the blanket from the sofa and put it around myself while Zander presses play on the remote. He turns off the lights just as the movie starts. I take off my leather vest and toss it on the ground as Zander pulls a stool right beside the recliner and sits down on it.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "What are you doing?"

He answers, "Um, sitting?"

I scoff, "No. You have to sit down here and protect me."

"Steves, we've seen this movie four times together and you've been fearless through each minute."

"Well my date wouldn't know that."

Zander nods with an approving look on his face. I scoot over so he can lay down. When he does, I put my head on his chest like I always do when we're in a position like this. While I'm watching the movie, I notice him stare down at me. I brush it off and yawn instead. Since it's pretty late, I let my eyelids close and my mind zone out. Before I'm completely asleep, I feel Zander start playing with the tips of my hair. It must've been my imagination when I felt a pair of lips against my forehead.

**Hmm, Zevie enough, right? Okay, I feel extremely bad that this story is over 50 chapters and Zevie has only shared one kiss. So, maybe there's a kiss in two chapters...Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Parent Night**


	52. How To Rock Parent Night

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! I'm pretty sure you guys are sweeter than candy. **Happy 17****th**** Birthday, Lulu Antariksa! **If you haven't wished Queen Classy a happy birthday yet, make sure to do it! Anyone watch How To Rock Cee Lo? Have a favorite scene? I am in love with the "What would happen if we were famous?" dream part! Alright, story advertisement time! Please check out **Someday I Love You by Blue Ninja Girl**! It. Is. _Beautiful_. Seriously, I had so many emotions running through the first chapter! Trust me, you'll love it. Okay, how about some replies?

**LunarMoonWater: **Those are the words I'm looking for! Thank you for putting them in my mouth. I think some people need to understand that this story is about Zander and Stevie not realizing their feelings for each other.

**Dani: **Thank you so much! So sweet! I was actually watching that Friends episode when I thought up the idea of that chapter. Joey ended up having feelings for Rachel...Think it's a hint?

**SingWritePercabeth: **You mentioning that chapter where Zander described Stevie to Nelson totally gave me an idea for a part in this chapter!

**AMrocks: **Aw, thanks! My story is similar to the Harry Potter series? No, no, no! J.K. Rowling is too amazing for her books to be in the same category as something I wrote!

Again, thank you, guys! Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, write new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout all of **December **because it's **Zevie month**! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or Last One Standing.**

[Stevie]

I swing my bass guitar off of my back, step onto the bench, and sit down on Gravity 5's lunch table. Beside me, Kevin's drum set is set up. On the left of the Perf table, Nelson and his keyboard are set up while Zander and his uke are on the right. Then on the actual table, Kacey is adjusting her microphone on its stand. Around us are parents and students all talking to one another. I sigh, look down at my bass, and start tuning it.

When I finish, I hear a voice joke, "Ditching me after our date? Real classy, Baskara."

I laugh and look up to see none other than Zander. "Ha-ha, hilarious. I left a note that said I had to go home and change."

"Yeah, the invisible note that I just so happened to not notice. How could I have not seen it?"

Both of us laugh at his sarcasm. I scan the crowd before asking, "Where's your mom?"

He shrugs and answers, "I think she's planning our wedding with your mom."

I chuckle and reply, "That's going to be a problem considering I told Kacey she could plan it."

Zander responds, "Then we're in trouble because I told Kevin and Nelson it was going to have a Furious Pigeons theme."

We share a glance then burst out laughing. After we get over the giggles, I notice Zander looking behind me. I furrow my eyebrows, turn my head around, and see none other than Eddie standing in the distance with Jerome.

"That guy has been staring at me since I got here."

I turn back to him explaining, "That's my brother."

Zander nods, puts his hands in his pocket, and starts walking pass the table.

I grab his wrist and question, "Where the heck are you going?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, he says, "Going to go introduce myself."

I scoff, "Are you trying to get yourself murdered?"

Zander chuckles and replies, "Relax, Steves. No one can resist the Zander Robbins charm."

I narrow my eyes at him. He raises his hands up in defense and walks back to the Perf table.

* * *

After I reach the band room door, I swing my bass to my back and look through the door. Sitting on the couch were Nelson and Kevin while Zander was on the arm chair. I put my hand on the doorknob, preparing to tell them that our performance is about to start, but the next thing that comes out of Kevin's mouth stops me.

"Just tell us who the girl is!"

Girl? I move to the side and peek my head out so they can't really see me.

Zander sighs and mumbles, "Can we just let go of this?"

Nelson groans and shouts, "Come on, we just want to know who you had your first kiss with!"

I widen my eyes. Zander shakes his head and states, "I'm not telling you who she is."

Kevin asks, "Then what's she like?"

I stand up straighter and furrow my eyebrows. This should be interesting.

Zander leans back in the chair and answers, "She's...cool."

I roll my eyes. Nelson scoffs, "Cool? That's it? Keep going, pretty boy!"

Zander replies, "She's...different."

Nelson and Kevin flirtatiously comment, "Ooh, _different._"

I quietly laugh while Zander continues, "She's just not like any other girl I've known. For one thing, she actually has a brain. She always makes me laugh, really sweet sometimes...She's _beautiful._ I'm just really happy when I'm around her."

I smile and put my hair behind my right ear.

Kevin shifts on the couch and responds, "That doesn't sound like just a random fan girl who kissed you."

Nelson nods in agreement. "Sounds like someone's in love."

I raise my eyebrows. Zander chuckles and replies, "In love? No, no, no. I'm not in love with her."

The other two roll their eyes. "Mmhmmm..."

Deciding now would be a good time to interrupt, I back up, walk in my place so it sounds like I'm coming from down the hall, open the door, and step inside.

"Hey, Kacey wanted me to tell you that we're about to start."

All of them nod, get up from their seats, and walk out the door. I follow Zander out and walk down the hall beside him.

He must've noticed me smiling and biting my bottom lip because he questions, "What's with the smile?"

I shrug and innocently answer, "Nothing."

* * *

When it gets to Zander's solo in Last One Standing, he continues to strum his ukulele while smiling and walking over to me. Pretty soon, it turns into him standing right in front of me as he sings. I smile at him and continue playing my bass. After he finishes his part, he winks at me before walking back to his spot beside the Perf table. I roll my eyes and look around the courtyard. The crowd around us seems to be enjoying themselves, clapping along. I look over to Kacey and see her smiling at me while singing.

I furrow my eyebrows and mouth, "What?"

Still with a giddy looks, she makes a heart with her hands.

I realize what she's referring to, shake my head, and mouth, "No!"

**This chapter sucked on so many levels. There are probably four billion mistakes. I am so sorry, guys! Honestly, I have **_**never**_** had a case of writer's block this big. Whenever I tried writing this, I'd always get stuck and just stare at my blank screen. Again, so sorry! I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter though. May or may not involve a kiss. Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Drama Scene**


	53. How To Rock A Drama Scene

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, dolls! Want to hear some super fantastic news? This story has 50,681 views! That's so incredible and amazing! So, it's story advertisement time! Please check out **Alphas Can't Mate Omegas by LunarMoonWater**! It involves two of the greatest things: Werewolves and Zevie. Can't get any better than that, right? You won't regret reading it! Alright, replies?

**Yellowstar51: **Right?! We need a button that can let us love a story forever! Aw, I miss ADB already!

**Darknite47: **As in a Zevie story? If so, of course you should! Everyone has the ability to write, you just need to unleash your imagination! Wow, that sounded extremely lame.

**Foreverseddie: **How could you not notice the major Zevie moments in Cee Lo?! They were so obvious!

**Dani: **Aw, thank you! My story is so not bookmark worthy.

**Guest **(who said "Disgusting!" and "EWWW!"): No lie, I laughed when I read your review. It's hilarious if you think that I'm going to, in your words, "NEVER WRITE AGAIN!" This story obviously isn't that horrible if you continued reading it after 52 chapters. You're not a very good hater if you're reading this chapter, too.

**AllyouneedisLove49887: **Thank you so much! That's so sweet!

**zevieshipper13: **No lie, I was writing the chapter where you guys find out who the rose came from two days ago! Couldn't let a small mystery like that from the beginning slip away, could we?

I am proud to say that I have received my very first hate-review for one of my HTR stories. As Big Time Rush would say, woo hoo! Alright, special announcement. From August 24-August 31, the reader-of-the-week is **foreverseddie**! Seriously, she leaves the nicest reviews that I don't even deserve! So sweet! Anyways, I told you guys that there might be a kiss in this chapter...Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or A Midsummer Night's Dream. **

[Kacey]

I slam my locker shut and mutter, "I can't believe I practically dated _Kevin_."

Stevie laughs and asks, "Why don't you actually start dating him"

I shudder as we walk towards Drama class. "Gross, no way. He's _Kevin_."

She replies, "Come on, Kacey. You already admitted that Devon's like Kevin. If you dated Devon, what's the difference between dating Kevin?"

I shake my head and tell her, "It's just too weird. They're so different."

She scoffs, "They're about as different as night and...later that night."

I roll my eyes. After a two minute walk that seemed like forever, we finally reached the auditorium where class was taking place today.

While we walk in, I smile and question, "Don't you remember the last time we had class in here, Stevie?"

She narrows her eyes and, through gritted teeth, responds, "No."

My smile widens. "Really? You don't remember how you lost our bet and _almost_ kissed Zander?"

When we climb up the steps on the side that lead to the stage, Stevie punches my arm.

"Ow!"

I look over to her and see her smirking. I groan once we hop onto the stage. Since the whole class is sitting in a wide circle around Mr. Winkler, Stevie and I walk over to the Gravity 5 guys and sit down next to him. I sit down in between Kevin and Stevie, but I scoot closer to Stevie since I'm still crept out about the Devon thing. Mr. Winkler claps his hands, making everyone quiet down.

He announces, "Okay, we're going to be reading a scene from a play I'm sure all of you have heard of."

He starts passing out booklets that were in his hands. When Mr. Winkler hands one to me, I read the title.

_A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Nelson and Kevin groan when they get theirs. I laugh and open my booklet to the page with the pink Post It stuck to it.

Once all of the booklets are passed out, Mr. Winkler asks, "Are there any volunteers for the male role as Lysander?"

None of the guys raise their hands. Mr. Winkler sighs, scans the class, and says, "Um, Zander, why don't you come up and read for the role?"

Zander sighs, stands up, and walks to the middle of the circle.

Mr. Winkler points at where he should read in his booklet and questions, "Now, are there any volunteers to read for Lysander's love interest Hermia?"

Unlike the guys, more than half of the girls raise their hands. Stevie scoffs while I laugh. From across the stage, I see Molly looking at me. She smiles and raises her hand. I glare at her and raise my hand, too. Molly narrows her eyes and waves her hand around. Accepting the challenge, I wave my hand around as well.

Mr. Winkler looks around at all the girls before landing his eyes towards my direction, making me smirk at Molly.

"Stevie."

My smirk fades as I look over to Stevie. She looks up from the booklet in her lap, points to herself, and questions, "Me?"

He nods. Eh, better than Molly getting it. I smile at Stevie and nudge her with my elbow. She rolls her eyes, stands up, and walks over to the middle. Zander smirks at her, resulting in Stevie punching him in the shoulder. After Mr. Winkler shows her which spot to start reading at, I shift in my seat excitedly. Finally, Mr. Winkler backs up to stand behind the circle so only Zander and Stevie are in the middle, facing each other.

Zander sighs and reads emotionlessly, "If thou lovest me..."

Mr. Winkler interrupts, "No, no, no."

He steps over the Perfs and walks back over to the two. I smile at a grossed out Molly and Grace.

Mr. Winkler looks at Zander and says, "Zander, you need to put some emotion into it. You're supposed to be in love with Hermia, you want her to run away with you."

He looks at both Zander and Stevie before continuing, "Now, look into each other's eyes and _connect_."

After looking into each other's eyes for only two seconds, the two burst out laughing. I laugh while rolling my eyes. Mr. Winkler sighs and gives them a look, making them stop.

He walks back behind the circle and shouts, "Action!"

Zander looks at Stevie and repeats, "If thou lovest me, steal forth thy father's house tomorrow night."

Reading from her script, Stevie replies, "My good Lysander, I swear to thee, by Cupid's strongest bow. Tomorrow truly will I meet with thee."

Zander raises his eyebrows. "Cool."

Not even looking down at the script in his hand, Zander puts his right hand behind Stevie's neck and presses his lips to hers. I widen my eyes while Stevie cups his left cheek with her right hand and kisses back.

"Ooooh," echoes through the auditorium. Once the bell rings, Zander and Stevie pull away after a good 20 seconds of lip locking.

Stevie scrunches her nose and states, "You had a blueberry muffin for breakfast."

Zander laughs. I lean over to Kevin and Nelson then whisper, "That's not the reaction I was expecting."

Both of them nod in agreement with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

* * *

I stomp into the band room, only to see Stevie strumming her bass on the couch. I sit down next to her, cross my arms, and narrow my eyes at her.

She furrows her eyebrows and asks, "What's up?"

Instead of answering, I coldly question, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

I roll my eyes and respond, "What was _that_? In drama class, you kissed Zander then acted like it was nothing!"

Stevie shrugs and replies, "Because it was nothing. It's not that big of a deal."

I widen my eyes and yell, "Of course it's a big deal! No one can kiss their best friend and act totally nonchalant about it unless..."

My shocked and suspicious expression turns into giddiness.

Stevie sits up straighter, now full-on curious. "Unless what?"

I smile and finish, "Unless they've kissed before."

**There's your second Zevie kiss! I know that the Midsummer Night's Dream part isn't the whole scene, but I just used the lines that they used in the Suite Life episode where they used the same play. So, did you like the chapter? Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Rejection**


	54. How To Rock Rejection

**Story Advertisement: **_A Mulu Love Story by YouAndIMulu4ever _is so amazing beyond words. It's extremely well written, and the author is so great! Highly recommend that you read it.  
**The Chosen Zevian: **The very first Chosen Zevian is...**ZevieObsessed2012!** Seriously, she's genuinely nice. Willy Wonka could make a candy bar out of her sweetness. Haha, that Willy Wonka thing's kind of an inside joke of ours! She'll probably deny that she's sweeter than me, but she's lying if she does. Plus, she's one of the best dang authors in this archive! She's definitely a famous Zevian.

**A/N: **I'm not going to ramble about Nickelodeon canceling How To Rock right now considering this author's note is already pretty long. Maybe in the next chapter or something. Just remember to spread the word about #SaveHowToRock! Oh, and congratulations to _**BigTimeTaylor **_on Twitter! She's Max's September Monkey of the Month so send her lots of love, baby! By the way, let me explain the whole Story Advertisement and Chosen Zevian thing above.

There are so many great stories in this archive that some people aren't reading, so I want to help the fantastic author's out by advertising their work! As for the Chosen Zevian, it's kind of like reader-of-the-week. I probably can't update daily or weekly anymore, so I changed the title. I was thinking about House of Anubis and the Chosen One when I came up with it so...there you go! Both the advertisement and Zevian will change the next time I update!

How about some replies?

**Guest (Hater): **What I'm hearing is that you are going to read and review this story till the end, correct? Even though you called me a stupid loser, I'm going to try to be nice. You can't believe people like my stories? Doll, you don't want to stop reading this because you like it so you're one of those people. If you want to read a Zacey story, read a Zacey story. No one is stopping you except yourself. I think you're a Zacier that's ashamed of liking a Zevie story so you're posting these really mean reviews to convince yourself that you don't. I'm not going to disable anonymous reviews to stop you because some of my readers don't have accounts. I don't care if you hate my stories, but keep it to yourself.

**Zevieshipper13: **Thank you so much! Hey, the cliffhangers make the story fun, right? May or may not be a major cliffhanger at the end of this chapter... ;)

**Foreverseddie: **Nope, there's no way that I deserve reviews as sweet as yours. You, however, deserve being reader-of-the-week! Oh my gosh, I have that "calm down from my fan girl-ing before I finish reading" feeling sometimes when I read stories so it's so awesome that I got you to feel that way!

**Missme02: **Aw, thank you! Guess you'll have to stalk this story even longer since it's a long way till the end.

Remember that **December is Zevie month!** It's only September so you have a while to prepare. Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm not purposely slacking or anything. I get homework practically everyday, and I'm in advanced classes so school has been pretty hectic. Also sorry for this long author's note. Hopefully, you'll still be interested in reading the actual chapter after scrolling through this whole thing. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or You and I by Ingrid Michaelson. **

[Zander]

Lucy (or was it Lola?) bats her eyelashes and flips her dark brown hair. I lean against the locker behind me smoothly and question, "You like owls, huh?"

She nods absentmindedly, probably not hearing a word I just said.

I chuckle and say, "That's really cool. My friend Stevie, actually, loves..."

Lucy/Lola stops her flirtatious gestures, backs away, and interrupts, "You know what? I just remembered that I'm busy on, um, that day."

I step forward and state, "I haven't even asked you out yet."

She shakes her head and mumbles, "Sorry," then runs towards the other end of the hall. Before I can even react, the new girl Jo walks by.

I smirk and follow her saying, "Hey, Jo."

She stops halfway down the hall, turns around, and smiles a little too eagerly when she sees me. "Hi, Zander!"

I ignore her peppiness and ask, "So, do you want to catch a movie with me on Sat..."

Jo cuts me off and exclaims, "I'd love to! Maybe we could go shopping at the mall, too!"

Considering I haven't had a date in _four days_, I nod and reply, "Um, yeah. Sure."

She smiles so widely that it looks like she has a hanger in her mouth. "Great! Forever Vintage is having a sale so we can go there first!"

"Really? Cool. My friend Stevie loves vintage stuff so I could get her something."

Jo's smile immediately turns into a frown. I furrow my eyebrows and question, "Are you okay?"

She narrows her eyes and, as if she were a different person, punched me straight in the arm.

"Ow!"

Jo folds her arms across her chest and stomps off. When I finally recover myself, I stand up and walk out to the courtyard, confused as can be. I reach Gravity 5's lunch table and sit down, still deep in thought. Kevin and Nelson, who were sitting across from me with Kacey, put their video games down, fold their arms over the table, and give me the same look. Maybe I could get Stevie to do things in unison with me like they do...

Kevin chuckles, "Yeah, she wouldn't agree to that."

Oops. Guess I thought that aloud. I shake my head and sigh.

Nelson, using his Dr. Phil face, questions, "What's up, buttercup?"

"First off, _never_ call me that. Second...I don't know. Lately, girls have been doing nothing but reject me. I haven't been on a date in 4 days! 96 hours without a girl!"

Faking shock, Kacey shouts, "Zander Robbins can do math!"

In unison _again_, the guys gasp. I groan and respond, "I'm serious. Even my fan girls run off before I can finish my pick up line!"

Kacey rolls her eyes and replies, "If a guy flirting with me kept bringing up another girl, I know that I wouldn't even think twice about rejecting him."

I sit up straighter and ask, "What do you mean?"

Kevin shakes his head and states, "Dude, I know _nothing_ about girls and even I know what she's talking about."

My expression must've grown more confused because Nelson does this dramatic gesture with his hands.

He flips his hair and explains, "Lately, you've been mentioning Stevie to every girl you hit on. I'm not a girl myself, but I'm pretty sure it's a turnoff."

I scoff, "I do not talk about Stevie to all the girls I hit on."

Kevin rolls his eyes and mutters, "Says the guy that sent her a rose." **(A/N: Jump back 50 chapters to Chapter 4!)**

Kacey widens her eyes, pops up from the lunch table, points a finger at me, and exclaims, "I knew you were Anonymous!"

I groan and yell, "That doesn't mean I have feelings for her!"

"But she was your first kiss!"

Right after the words fill the air, Kacey slaps her right hand over her mouth.

Kevin and Nelson widen their eyes, turn to me, and shout, "What?!"

I turn to Kacey and repeat, "What?!"

Trying to act clueless, she drops her hand from her face and says, "What?!"

I stand up from the table and question, "Who told you that Stevie was my first kiss?"

Kacey takes a few steps backwards saying, "Um, you know, I, um, I kind of found out by myself."

More sternly, I ask, "_How_?"

"Well, um, you see..."

"Kacey..."

Way too quickly, she answers, "I found out after you two kissed in Drama yesterday!"

I widen my eyes and yell, "Kacey!"

The guys stand up from the table as Kevin says, "Wait, so _Stevie_ was your first kiss?"

Nelson snaps his fingers, jumps up and down, and screams, "I knew it!"

Suddenly, a voice behind us greets, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

I jump in my skin then turn around to see Stevie standing there, a bright smile planted on her face.

I stutter, "Um, we were, um, uh..."

Kevin cuts in and lies, "Zander hasn't been on a date for 96 hours!"

**Sorry this chapter was so short compared to the author's note. I was writing this in a rush. Not bragging, but want to know who I got tweeted by the night How To Rock A Yearbook aired? Samantha Boscarino, Kirk Fox, **_**and**_** Downtown Durston **_**twice**_**! How lucky am I? Haha! Who watched Singing Telegram and Yearbook? What were your thoughts and favorite parts of the new episodes? Be sure to tell me in your reviews, along with your thoughts on this chapter!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Dating Advice 101**

**#SaveHowToRock  
**


	55. How To Rock Dating Advice 101

**Story Advertisement:** _I'd Lie by aworldwellneverfind._ I can't even express how much I love this story and this author. By the first chapter, I was immediately hooked. Hello, it's a two-shot based off of Taylor Swift songs. Who wouldn't be pulled in? It's extremely well-written and feels like the sun on a cloudy day. I had to stop reading at times so I could fan girl. Check it out!  
**Chosen Zevian:** _AMrocks!_ She actually (jokingly) yelled at me in her review for not updating. I love that! Haha! Basically, she's a total sweetheart that most definitely knows how to rock.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, guys! Reading that y'all were checking to see if I updated really, as cheesy as it sounds, touched my heart. Love you! Remember, **December is Zevie month**! Prepare some one-shots, update your stories quicker, write new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! Okay, replies?

**DarlingItsMe:** I'm in love with your username. Haha! It's kind of hard to update often with school and homework, but I'll definitely try. I used to update daily, but now it might just be every few days or so. Oh, and thank you so very much!

**ZevieObsessed:** Do I have to bring back the "ZevieObsessed: Sweetest of Them All" chocolate bar idea back up again? ;D

**AMrocks:** Sunshine, you're review made my day.

**PixieHeart4112**: No joke, I love your username. My old name used to be Jerina-Pixie so...Coincidence?! Haha! Glad you noticed my BTR reference. Like HOA? That's an understatement. I _love_ House of Anubis. I ship both Peddie and Patrome equally. Patrome was just amazing in Season 1, same thing for Peddie in Season 2. As for Big Time Rush, I'd prefer Kendall to be with Lucy.

**Foreverseddie:**Y ou are just so sweet. Thank you! Oh my gosh, Zevie was thumb wrestling behind the Perfs in Singing Telegram! I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw them.

**Margret: **Not rude at all! Let's just say that I'm between the ages of 10 and 20. Guess I'm just mysterious like that...Haha, thank you so much!

**darknite47:** Andy was just Zander's excuse to serenade Stevie. ;)

Sorry that my author's notes are always so long. I'd reply to reviews in PMs, but then I'd have four billion private messages. Name of the game, right? So, this chapter is definitely based off of a _Friends_ episode. I changed as much as I could so it wouldn't be the exact same thing. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock.**

[Nelson]

After I storm into the band room, I throw my backpack towards the instrument section as I stomp over to the arm chair. Once I sit down, I see Zander and Stevie looking at me from the couch, both with their instruments on their laps.

Stevie puts her bass on the ground questioning, "Everything alright, Nelly?"

Not answering, I ask, "Do I look fat?"

Her and Zander share a glance before Zander answers, "Um, no?"

I cross my arms over my chest and reply, "When Grace asked me and I said that, she thought I was calling her a cow!"

Playing dumb, Zander starts, "Why would Grace ask you..."

I lean back in the arm chair interrupting, "Don't play stupid. I know that you know that Grace and I are secretly dating."

Zander narrows his eyes and turns to Stevie. She raises her hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me, Mr. I-can't-keep-a-secret."

He rolls his eyes, turns to me, and says, "Okay, walk us through this."

I sigh and explain, "Last night when we were having dinner at her house, she asks, 'Does this skirt make me look fat?' So, I look at her and..."

Before I can finish, Stevie cuts in, "Wait, you _looked_ at her?"

I nod. Zander groans and tells me, "Rookie mistake. You never _look_. You just answer, like a reflex. Do I look fat today? No. Is she prettier than I-_no_."

I move up to the edge of the chair, now intrigued. "You guys just _know_ this stuff?"

Zander shakes his head and says, "I speak from 30 or 40 fights of personal experience," he points his right thumb at Stevie and adds, "and she spends _way_ too much time with Kacey."

Stevie leans back on the couch saying, "Let's say Grace had to stay after school for some reason and she needs a ride home. She gives you two choices: Either she can get a Perf to pick her up or you, in the crazy world where you have a license, can park your car outside the school and wait for her. What do you do?"

I shrug and answer, "That's easy, wait for her outside."

Zander responds, "Beep, wrong, and now you're single. You should've chosen secret option three: Meet her _inside_ the school and walk her out yourself. That way, she knows how much you care about her safety."

I think about it for a moment then ask, "So what do I do to make it up to her? She's still mad at me because I looked."

Zander puts his guitar next to Stevie's bass on the floor saying, "Make a date with her at your house tonight. Set up some candles, a fancy dinner, put in a rom-com movie, and you're good to go, buddy."

I get up from the arm chair and walk towards the door muttering, "I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from the girl that guys fear and the guy that can't hold down a girlfriend."

Both of them snap their heads towards me and yell, "Hey!"

I stop in the doorway, turn back to them, and question, "Nobody else knows about me and Grace, right?"

A little too quickly, the two answer, "No."

I shrug it off since I have some making up to do and run out the door.

* * *

I shift in my seat on the couch as Grace just snuggles closer to me. She rests her head on my chests, keeping her eyes on the TV in front of us. Hoping to be a bit more comfortable, I prop my feet onto the coffee table. Nope, now my legs are asleep. I should've asked Stevie and Zander what to do when you don't want to cuddle. I look over to the right side of the couch and widen my eyes. I'm squished up in this little corner, and she's using all that space for her legs! You could fit a whole penguin here! That would be weird, though….

"Comfortable, Gracie?"

Keeping her eyes on the movie, Grace nods. Fantastic. That makes one of us. Calm down, Nelson. You have a girlfriend, that's all that matters. I sigh and breathe in the scent of bubblegum coming from Grace's hair. It smells more like strawberries though….Strawberry bubblegum?

"Is Rachel McAdams prettier than me?"

Remembering what Zander and Stevie told me, I instantly reply, "No."

"Really? She looks so gorgeous in this…"

Before she can finish, I immediately repeat, "No."

Grace lifts her head up, smiles at me, and responds, "You're such a sweetheart, Nelson."

She checks the pink watch on her wrist and starts getting up.

I stand up as well and ask, "Are you leaving already?"

She nods and picks up her purse from the table explaining, "Molly and the Perfs are coming over to my house so we can practice Rules To Be Popular for the Annual Brewster High Riff Off. I might even get a solo!"

She slides her purse down her forearm and. then starts walking toward my front door. I follow as Grace opens the door and walks out. She turns around on the doormat in front of the door, kisses my cheek, smiles, and walks towards her car in the driveway. I smile and wave while she hops into the driver's seat. Once Grace starts backing out of my driveway, I look down and see a pink, book-sized journal. I pick it up and realize that it must've fallen out of Grace's purse.

"Grace, you dropped your..."

I look up and see that her car is long gone. I sigh, look down at the book, and widen my eyes.

"Diary."

**Dun-dun-dun! Ha-ha, little bit of a cliffhanger there. Hope you guys liked the Grelson! There wasn't much Zevie, though. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, by the way, notice that thing Grace said about the Riff-Off? Don't think I'm going to let that go so easily. That'll **_**definitely**_** be in a later chapter. Anyone see Pitch Perfect, unlike me? That's where I got it from. So, what do you think Nelson's going to do with the diary? Tell in me in your reviews!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The Perf Book**


	56. How To Rock The Perf Book

**Story Advertisement:**_ The Sound of Music by 1Directioner2199_. I seriously love this story with all of my heart. The plot's incredible, it's so well-written, and it's overall hilarious. If you haven't checked it out yet, you should stop reading this author's note, search it up, and read it. It's fantastic.  
**Chosen Zevian: **Until my next update, the Chosen Zevian is..._aworldwellneverfind_! Oh my Zevie, this girl leaves the sweetest, longest, and most meaningful reviews ever. She takes the overused "Great chapter! Update soon!" review to a whole new level. I can't even deal. Whenever I get an email that she's reviewed one of my stories, I smile so widely. Plus, she's a spectacular author. Overall, she's the best reviewer I have ever had.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, darlings! I appreciate everyone who took the time to review their thoughts! 23 reviews for one chapter is so incredible! Remember, **December is Zevie Month**! Show some love for the couple who don't know what personal space is by preparing one-shots, updating your stories quicker, posting new stories, uploading Zevie pictures/videos, and spreading the word! Okay, how 'bout some replies?

**hoaluvpatrome567: **Wow. My one little chapter gave you all those scenarios? I'm impressed. Ha-ha! Correction: My writing is not fantastic, my plots are mediocre, my characters are not spot-on in any way, and I'm not an amazing Zevian. Already following you on Twitter, darling. (:

**Zo**: ZevieObsessed, my darling. I'm going to say this one more time. _You are sweetest of them all! _

**zevieshipper13: **I'm ripping out all my hair trying to figure out what Noah's bird name was. I'm even tempted to scroll down all of my tweets until I find the ones a while back about #FalconAndEagleAgainstTheWorl d. No problem, darling! It's kind of cool that I convinced someone to keep their Twitter. (:

**AllyouneedisLove49887: **You are too sweet. Thank you so insanely much! Hey, I _love_ reviewing your stories. There's so much to review about! Love you too, Grace! xoxo

**Amrocks: **Lord have mercy. You did _not_ just say that I could possible be better than J.K. Rowling and/or Stephanie Meyer. _No_.

**DejectedDarkness101: **Welcome to the How To Rock fandom! Trust me, you'll love it. Everyone's so sweet! As are you, so you'll fit right in! I've actually read your story 'Same faces, different lives.' It's really good so far! Can't wait for the next chapter!

**foreverseddie: **Your reviews always make me smile until my cheeks hurt. Thank you so much! Definitely a huge _Mean Girls _reference with the Perf Book. You'll just have to wait and see!

**aworldwellneverfind: **You, my friend, have got to stop being so darn sweet to a troll author like myself. Your reviews don't just make me smile. They make me jump around, blush, and just feel really happy. I can't thank you even thank you enough for all the support you've given me. :D

**xLovaticSwagg: **Twitter- _inkheart4112_ and _SupahClassy_

The author's notes for this story are always so darn long. So sorry, guys! I'm kind of happy. Why, you might ask? Well, as of 8 days ago, I'm a year older! Yep, the 20th was my birthday! I've been writing fanfiction for, what? 2 years now? My gosh, I feel so old. Ha-ha! Anyways, this chapter will kind of pick up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Kevin]

"Stevie, I know you're comfortable and all, but I'm not."

Sleeping Beauty sighs and lifts her head off of my lap while muttering, "This is why I like sleeping on Zander more."

She shifts her body and lays her head down on Zander's lap, swinging her feet onto mine. Kacey quietly laughs from the chair. She props her elbow onto one of the arms and rests her cheek on her palm.

Out of the blue, Zander asks, "Who would win in a fight, me or Kevin?"

Stevie turns her head so she's looking up at the ceiling and answers, "Kevin."

With her eyes half closed, Kacey nods in agreement. "I second that."

I smile and mentally congratulate myself. Zander widens his eyes and shouts, "What?! How could Kevin beat me in a fight?!"

Letting some of his ego rub off on me, I say, "Dude, have you seen all this?"

I use my right hand to gesture to the muscle in my right arm. **(A/N: Chris O'Neal has some serious muscle, no joke.) **

He rolls his eyes and responds, "Yeah, well, I have plenty of muscle, too. What makes you girls think Kevin is stronger than I am?"

Kacey yawns and explains, "Both of you have a lot of muscle, obviously. It's just...Zander, other than Stevie, you're the shortest in the band. Kevin's the tallest. Plus, you'd be too scared about ruining your face."

Stevie laughs and nods with her eyes closed. Zander pouts, crosses his arms, and leans back on the couch.

I intertwine my fingers, flex them out so I crack my knuckles, and question, "Kacey or Stevie?"

Even Kacey joins Zander in on saying, "Stevie," making Sleeping Beauty smirk in her sleep.

"Kevin! Zander! Stevie! Kacey!"

I rub my eyes and look over my shoulder to see Nelson running into the band room. Stevie sits up while yawning as Kacey blinks a few times before fully opening her eyes.

Zander kicks his feet onto the coffee table and mumbles, "This better be good, Nelson, if you made us come to school at 5 AM on a Friday morning."

Out of breath, he holds onto the back of the couch, hanging his head down as he pants. I notice a small pink book in his left hand. Considering how brightly it's decorated, I'm pretty sure the other three did as well.

Stevie, almost fully awake, asks, "What do you have there, Nelly?"

Once Nelson catches his breath, he explains, "Grace dropped this book outside of my house, and I didn't know what to do with it. I think it's her diary or something. I called you guys here because I don't know what to do with it."

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "What was Grace doing at your house?"

Nelson widens his eyes, realizing his words. "Um, well, uh...She wasn't _at _my house. She was _outside_ my house. Yeah, that's it. She was driving by, and it fell out of her open trunk. I don't think she noticed, though."

Eh, that sounds believable. It's not like Nelson would lie to his best friend.

Kacey squints her eyes at the book then widens. "Wait, that's not a diary. Oh my gosh, that's the Perf Book!"

She immediately bolts out of the chair and snatches the book from Nelson's hand. All of us watch as Kacey stares at the book in awe.

Zander takes his feet off the coffee table while saying, "I know I'm still kind of new, but is anyone else completely clueless as to what the Perf Book is?"

Stevie, Nelson, and I all nod in agreement. Kacey groans as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and tells us, "The Perf Book is kind of like a diary that all the Perfs share. This book contains every Perfs' thoughts, actions, _everything_."

I sit up straighter and ask, "How does it work? "

She sits back down in the arm chair and explains, "The Perfs get a new Perf Book every school year. Every Perf can write down any of their thoughts or stuff they did on a piece of paper, and it goes into the Perf Box. Then, all everything in the Perf Box gets written into the Perf Book by the youngest Perf."

Nelson opens his mouth, but Kacey knew his question without him saying anything. "It's always the youngest Perf because she's the one that hardly knows the other Perfs or any of their handwritings. Every entry in the Perf Book stays anonymous, so it has to be the Perf that barely knows anyone."

Zander crosses his arms and asks, "Why does Grace have the book if she's not the youngest?"

Kacey, obviously getting annoyed with the questions, answers, "At the end of every month, the head Perf or the second-in-command Perf goes through the book and reads everything in it, just to make sure that nobody's bad mouthing other Perfs or is hiding something. Since it's almost the end of October, that must've been what Grace was doing."

With a devious smile, Stevie says, "Do you know what this means? This book contains everything we can use to blackmail the Perfs!"

Kacey puts her hand over her heart and stares at Stevie with a proud expression. "Oh, how well I've taught you."

Nelson shakes his head and cuts in, "Um, no. We're not even going to open the book."

He takes the book out of Kacey's hands while adding, "I'm going to give it back to Grace as soon as I see her today."

In unison, all of us shout, "No!"

Nelson widens his eyes and takes a step back, shocked by the tone in our voices. I stand up from the couch and walk over to him.

"Buddy, imagine yourself just walking up to Grace and saying, 'Hey, this fell out of your car yesterday. It's not like I opened it or anything.' Do you think she'd believe you?"

Nelson shakes his head. I nod and continue, "How 'bout this? I'll keep the book safe in my locker until the end of the day. When everyone's gone for the weekend, I'll sneak into the Perf bathroom after school, slip the book in there, make it look like Grace dropped it, and everything will be okay. Okay?"

A little bit hesitantly, Nelson nods and hands me the book. "Okay, dude. I trust you."

Kacey stands up and questions, "Hey, why does Kevin get to keep the book?"

I roll my eyes and respond, "If Zander keeps the book, he'll open it just to see what the Perfs think of him. If one of you girls get your hands on it, who knows what you'll do?"

Zander asks, "How do we know that you won't read the book?"

I give him a 'Really?' look. "Why would I read a book that's full of girls talking about how lame, gross, and dorky I am?"

Him, Stevie, and Kacey think about it then nod.

I head out of the band room saying, "I'm going to put this in my locker."

I walk down a few halls and take a few turns before I finally reach my locker. I stop in front of it, turn the combo lock to the right combination, and nudge on the latch to open it up. Instead of immediately putting the pink book inside, I look around. Vacant.

I open up the front cover of the Perf Book while quietly saying, "One quick peek wouldn't be so bad..."

**Dun-dun-dun! Wow, that was really lame. What do you think Kevin will find in the oh-so-mysterious Perf Book? And what did you think of that little bitty Zevie bit in the beginning? Sorry, guys. I'll try to put some more Zeviness in the later chapters, but that's the best I could do with this certain plot line. Oh, I almost forgot. Who watched How To Rock A Good Deed and/or How To Rock Camping? What were some of your favorite parts? Loads of Zevie in both episodes, my friends. Hope you liked this chapter, and be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The Truth**


	57. How To Rock The Truth

**How To Rock Christmas Countdown Corner: 34 Days**

**Story Advertisement: **I highly recommend that you guys check out _My Best Friend's Girlfriend_ by _Libba The Amazing._ Although the story has already come to an end, it's still truly fantastic. The whole thing is so well-written, the idea is incredibly unique, and most (if not all) the chapters cracked me up, which is hard to accomplish with the somewhat dramatic plot. It's overall spectacular.  
**Chosen Zevian: **This person is very dear to my heart. She's such a darling and is so incredibly sweet. Her stories are spontaneous. They make me laugh, cry, jump around with joy, angrily scream into my pillow. And this person...She's just an amazing person. Love her to death. The person? Well, it's none other than z_evieshipper13_.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the darling reviews, guys! I appreciate each and every one of them. As you can see from above, I've started a little countdown corner for the last episode of How To Rock. I used to have a 'House of Anubis Season 2 Countdown Corner' in my old House of Anubis stories, so it's nice to do this again. Remember that **December is Zevie Month**! Zevians, we have about a month to prepare one-shots, write some chapters so we can update our stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and to spread the word! Quick little replies?

**AMrocks: **I think I lost my dramatic touch after I found out that the show was cancelled. One thing I love about being a HTR author is that I get to write things humourously instead of when I wrote serious and over exaggerated things for House of Anubis. Oh, and my real name is Kristina.

**Kayleighann5: **Aw, thank you! I just adore catching people off guard and doing the unexpected.

**foreverseddie: **Oh my gosh, that moment in How To Rock A Good Deed made my heart melt. Best birthday present ever, I tell you.

Anyways, this chapter has no apparent Zevie. Sorry, guys. Since this story is soon coming to an end, I have to skip to it with the other characters. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock. **

[Nelson]

I drop my book bag onto the coffee table and flop down into the arm chair, exhausted. Zander looks up from strumming his guitar on the couch and furrows his eyebrows.

"Something wrong, Nelson?"

I sigh and state, "I think I'm going to tell Grace that I love her tonight."

He widens his eyes, sits up straighter, and smiles. "That's great, dude! I'm so happy for you two!"

I roll my eyes at his clueless mind and groan. I cross my arms and whine, "I told Stevie, and she said the same thing. Nobody gets it!"

Zander, obviously taken aback by my complaint, sarcastically apologizes, "I'm sorry. I just thought that when two people that truly care for one another proclaim their love to each other, it's a good thing."

I kick my feet onto the table and ask, "Did Stevie tell you why my relationship with Grace is a secret?"

He nods and answers, "Because then Grace would be kicked out of the Perfs, and you don't want that."

I nod. "Exactly. I appreciate that Grace doesn't mind going from Perf to loser just for me, but...Molly's her best friend, and the Perfs make her happy. I don't want Grace to leave her happiness just for me. If I tell her that I love her, hopefully she'll say she feels the same way, but then she'll be even more encouraged to leave the Perfs. I can't do that, Zander. What do I do?"

Zander sighs, sets his guitar on the ground, and replies, "Um, Nelson, I'm not sure that I'm the right guy to ask about this. I mean, the closest relationship I've ever had is my friendship with Stevie, and..."

"You're dating a Perf?!"

Zander awkwardly finishes, "Or I'll just let Kevin do the talking."

I turn my head to the doorway of the band room and see Kevin stomping towards me, a flame practically lighting his eyes.

"What?"

He slams the Perf book into my lap and commands, "Page 59."

Curiously, I pick up the book and flip to the instructed page. Immediately, Kevin sternly adds, "3rd entry."

I look down the page covered in pink sparkly ink with the same handwriting until I count the third journal entry.

_Last night I had an amazing date with Nelson! He's just so sweet and cute and funny! I think he could be the one, but I don't want to tell him yet. I don't know why Nelly doesn't want me to tell Molly that we're dating. I know she'll kick me out of the Perfs, but it's totes cray-cray that I don't care yet he does. Totes sweet, right? _

I smile lightly. "Wow. She said I might be the one."

I widen my eyes when I realize who I said that aloud to. I look up to see Zander with his head in his hands and Kevin staring down at me furiously.

Book still in my hands, I stand up saying, "Kevin, I can explain."

He shakes his head and yells, "How could you not tell me that you're dating a Perf?!"

Entering the band room, a voice questions, "Oh, so you told Kevin that you're dating Grace?"

I widen my eyes and turn to Stevie and Kacey who are entering the room. Seeing Kevin's new shocked expression, Kacey slaps her hand over her mouth. The two girls awkwardly back out of the room. When they reach the doorway, they turn around and run out, the heels of their shoes clacking down the halls from outside.

Zander, seeing a chance to run, stands up while saying, "I think I'm going to..."

Kevin points a finger at him and shouts, "Sit down, ladies man!"

Like a little puppy dog, Zander immediately sits back down on the couch.

Kevin turns back to me and practically screams, "Why the heck does everyone know that you're dating _Grace_ before I do?!"

I throw the Perf book to Zander and look back at Kevin. "Stevie found out by herself, Zander saw us kissing, and Kacey...well, Kacey's just plain nosy. I was going to tell you, dude. Honest."

Obviously still furious, Kevin shouts, "When!? After your secret wedding?! I can't believe that you didn't tell me, your _best friend_."

Before I can get another word in, Kevin pushes my chest, making me fall back into the arm chair, and storms out of the room.

I look over to Zander and question, "I ruined things, didn't I?"

He nods and mumbles, "Big time."

I face palm myself and mutter, "What a perfect way to start the weekend."

* * *

Once I see Molly and some other freshman Perfs walk down the other way, I quickly run down the hall and into the Perf bathroom. As soon as I do, I see Grace painting her nails at a makeup counter set up at the side.

She smiles at me, stands up, and walks over greeting, "Hi, beau. What are you doing here?"

Not knowing what other way to say it, I spit out, "All of Gravity 5 knows about us."

I immediately brace myself for the screams of horror to come. Instead, to my surprise, Grace smiles from ear-to-ear.

She claps her hands together and exclaims, "That's great! Now I can tell Molly, and it'll be official!"

I widen my eyes and respond, "Grace, you can't! Just because my friends know doesn't mean yours have to."

Grace crosses her arms and starts tapping her right foot. "Why, Nelson? Why can't I tell the rest of the Perfs that we're dating?"

I sigh and rub the back of my neck with my left hand awkwardly. "Grace, I'm a total loser. If people knew that we're dating, my high school experience would go from rags to riches. But...but then you wouldn't be a Perf anymore. Being a Perf, being perfect, makes you happy. I'm not going to let you throw away your happiness just for a loser like me."

Grace softly smiles at me. She takes my right hand into her left and says, "You're a really sweet guy, you know that?"

I blush but confidently tease, "I know. I read your entry in the Perf book."

Grace furrows her eyebrows for a moment, but then she cracks out into a smile and exclaims, "I knew I left the Perf book at your house!"

She playfully punches my shoulder, making both of us laugh. I grin at her before holding out my arms. Grace happily walks into my open arms and hugs me back. When we pull away after a minute or so, I notice something behind Grace. I tilt my head to the left and look towards the doorway, widening my eyes at what I see. A terrified Molly stands there, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Grace turns around and widens her eyes at Molly as well. Soon, Molly's shock turns to anger. She clenches her jaw, narrows her eyes, and flares her nostrils.

Strictly yet calmly, Molly states, "I want your shoes, your makeup, and your purses out of here by Monday morning."

I move in front of Grace and start, "Listen, Molly..."

She holds up her right hand, silencing me. "_Don't _defend the traitor, lover boy."

She looks behind me to Grace and states, "You're out of the Perfs."

The Wicked Perf of the West spins on the heels of her black flats and storms out of the room, similar to what Kevin did. Ignoring Grace's protests, I run out of the bathroom and chase Molly.

"Molly! Come on, Molly! Stop!"

When we reach the end of the hall, Molly stops and turns to me. As unbelievable as it is, I swear that I can see a shiny gleam in her eyes, hinting at the tears that are about to fall.

She snaps, "Kicking Kacey out of the Perfs was fine. She was an obnoxious leader that never let the rest of us do anything. But Grace? My _best friend_? It is so low that you and Loser 5 would take away her perfection. Why did you two start dating? To spite me? To tear the Perfs apart and sabotage us?"

I sigh and reply, "Molly, please. Please let Grace back into the Perfs. I swear, it's not her fault that any of this happened."

Molly crosses her arms and sternly questions, "Whose idea was it to hide it?"

I gulp. She raises her eyebrows and pesters, "Well?"

"It was...it was mine."

Molly nods and responds, "I guess Grace is perfectly fine with being a loser."

"She is."

I turn around and see Grace walking up to us. I ignore her and look back at Molly.

Continuing my ramble, I say, "Molly, come on. Grace is your best friend. Please just let her back into the Perfs."

Molly tightens her arms around her chest. She spins on her heels to Grace, and her death glare softens. Just a bit, though.

She bites her bottom lip before saying, "I don't care if you're dating a loser or not, Grace. You're still pretty and perfect, so you'd still be a Perf. It's just...you didn't tell me. Best friends might lie to each other, but perfect besties don't."

She steps a little closer to Grace and adds, "You were like my sister, Grace."

Grace, who also looks close to tears, quietly whispers, "Past tense?"

Molly nods and confirms, "Past tense."

She awkwardly steps back. With a cool flip of her hair, she says, "Grace, I'll let you choose right now: The Perfs...or Loser 5."

**Wow. This is way too dramatic. I'm sorry, guys. I know that I've said that I make sure that everything I write seems realistic enough to happen in the show, which this chapter is not. Keep in mind that I'm writing this at 2 AM. Alright, be honest. What did you guys think? Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock A Virtual Campfire **

**#SaveHowToRock  
**


	58. How To Rock A Virtual Campfire

**How To Rock Christmas Countdown Corner: 28 Days!**

**Story Advertisement: **_How to Rock A Zander and Stevie Love Story_ is by far one of my favorite stories. I genuinely believe that anything _hoaluvpatrome567_ is amazing, but this story has to be one of her best. It's flipping hilarious, extremely well-written, and has such a great plot. Highly recommend that you guys check it out. And show some love in reviews since Kendall deserves it. (:

**Chosen Zevian: **I don't know, guys. I just love _AllyouneedisLove49887._ Seriously, Grace is such a doll! Plus, her stories are the bomb. She's a genuinely sweet person that the How To Rock fandom is lucky to have.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the super sweet reviews, baby! I appreciate all of them! Remember, **December is Zevie Month** so write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! Quick little replies?

**DreamStar77: **Inkie's the name, making you squeal is the game. Glad you liked that line. (:

**AllyouneedisLove49887: **Darling, I'm a huge fan of every chapter you write, no matter what story it's for. Oh, and there's definitely some Zevie in this chapter. ;)

So, I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter. It's freakishly long, in my opinion. And, you know, there's some Zeviness...Ha-ha! Hope you enjoy!

**I do not own How To Rock or any songs mentioned. **

[Zander]

_Ding Dong!_

I hop off my tan leather couch and jog over to my front door. I open it to see Kacey and Kevin standing there, Kacey holding some blankets and Kevin carrying pillows.

I chuckle and say, "Guys, it's the monthly band sleep over, not a camping trip."

Kacey rolls her eyes, tosses me the blankets, and lets herself it, pushing her left shoulder into mine. Kevin follows, shoving all of the pillows into my chest. I sigh, shut the door, and walk back to the living room. I put a blanket and pillow on the recliner, two pillows and a large blanket on the couch, and the remainder of the stuff (2 pillows and a blanket) on the ground beside the coffee table.

Noticing my arrangement, I ask, "What's with the extra pillow?"

Already digging through my sour cream and onion chips in the kitchen, Kevin explains, "Nelson called Kacey and said to bring an extra one. Apparently he's bringing a guest."

Sitting on the dining table, Kacey groans and states, "I hope he's not talking about his stupid Batman action figure."

Out of the blue, I question, "What would happen if Batman were president?"

A voice entering the living room answers, "The U.S.A. would be a better place."

The three of us turn our attention to the voice, only to see Stevie coming in and making herself comfortable on the couch.

Kacey turns to me and asks, "Does she always just barge in?"

Instead of directly answering, I reply, "You're actually surprised?"

She just shrugs and joins Stevie on the couch.

Stevie, kicking her feet onto the table, questions, "Do you guys know who Nelson's bringing? He told me to not get mad at him for it."

Just as all of us shrug, the doorbell rings.

I walk back to the door mumbling, "That must be them."

I open the door and, before even seeing who's standing outside of it, greet, "Hey, Nelson. So, who's this guest that you…."

When I really open my eyes and see, I widen my eyes. Grace King. Perf Grace King. This should be fun.

Trying to act nonchalant, I turn to Grace and say, "Hi, Grace. I'm kind of surprised to see you here."

She nods as she responds, "Nelson brought me. I hope that's okay."

I look over to Nelson and see him shooting me a begging smile. I sigh and move aside to let them in.

"Of course it's okay. The more the merrier, right?"

Grace smiles at me and walks inside. It doesn't go unnoticed by me that her and Nelson are holding hands.

After I shut the door and follow the couple to the living room, I lean over to Nelson and whisper, "Kevin and Stevie are going to have a cow over this."

He shivers and shakes the thought out of his head. When we walk into the living room, Kacey and Stevie are talking on the couch while Kevin is eating my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. I clear my throat, gaining their attention. The three pairs of eyes widen once they see who Nelson's guest it. Grace awkwardly waves at them with a soft smile. Honestly, how can you not be weirded out?"

Stevie stands up from the couch and sternly commands, "Nelson, in the kitchen. Now."

After a loud gulp, Nelson nods and walks into the kitchen, where a furious Kevin is already standing.

Stevie and I follow while Grace sits beside Kacey on the couch. As I step into the kitchen, I can hear them squealing about some shoes or something.

Once all four of us are in the kitchen, Kevin punches Nelson in the arm and yells, "Are you crazy?! How could you bring her here?!"

Nelson shoots back, "What's wrong with me bring my girlfriend to the band sleepover?!"

Stevie rolls her eyes and replies, "Nelson, as much as I support you and Grace, this is the band sleepover. I don't know about you, but my definition of 'band' isn't Gravity 5 plus Perfy."

Nelson, awkwardly shuffling his feet, quietly says, "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

I furrow my eyebrows, but my eyes widen when I realize what he means. "You want Grace to be a part of Gravity 5?"

Stevie and Kevin share glances before saying in unison, "No."

Nelson groans and whines, "Please! She's a great singer!"

Kevin, obviously still mad at Nelson for yesterday, argues, "We already have one lead singer and two background ones!"

Nelson states, "Well three background singers wouldn't hurt!"

Seeing that he's outnumbered, I sigh and comment, "He's not wrong. Maybe Grace could be a good addition to the band."

Looking at me as if I just killed someone, Stevie asks, "What ability does Barbie have that could possibly be helpful to the band?"

Nelson, with a gleam of hope in his eyes, explains, "Grace is really clean and loves to organize stuff. She could get us some gigs and work out some schedules. Plus she has a great fashion sense, so she can pick out our clothes!"

Kevin scoffs, "We have Kacey for all of that."

"Kacey's great, but she hates cleaning and barely has time to do that stuff since she's slow at learning lyrics."

Bewildered, Kevin shouts, "Don't insult my girl!"

"All of you, shut up!"

The three turn to me, shocked by my tone considering I'm the calm band member.

Regaining my cool, I smoothly say, "Tomorrow's the day of the Riff-Off. Nelson, if Grace can help us prepare tonight and win tomorrow, she can join the band. If she helps us tonight but we lose tomorrow, she doesn't. Deal?"

Smiling like a five year-old who just received a lollipop, Nelson exclaims, "Deal! Thanks, Zander!"

He prepares to run out of the kitchen, but Stevie grabs his arm and pushes him back. As usual, both of us have the same idea in mind.

She crosses her arms and states, "You two are going to make up right here, right now."

Kevin shakes his head. "No way. I'm not making up with Lover Boy until he apologizes."

Nelson scoffs and replies, "I have to apologize for liking someone? Not going to happen."

I roll my eyes and mutter, "This is crazy."

Stevie chuckles and teases, "I'm not sure quoting Carly Rae Jepson is going to help, Z."

I playfully punch her in the arm, turn to the boys, and tell them, "You two are the closest friends can come. Seeing you guys mad at each other is depressing all of us. What happened to that saying? Bros before h…"

Stevie points a finger at me and interrupts, "Zander, if you finish that sentence, I will hurt you."

I hold up my hands in surrender and step back, letting her have the floor. Kevin and Nelson laugh, just they used to before Friday's scene ever happened.

I grin and say, "See? You guys are halfway there."

Not being able to stop, Stevie turns to me and jokes, "So now you're quoting Big Time Rush? That's cool. I'm not judging."

Both of us laugh and step back to watch the boys.

Kevin turns to Nelson and explains, "I guess I was just hurt that everyone else knew before me, your best friend."

"Sorry, Kev. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want you to start judging Grace. I'd hate for my best friend to hate my girlfriend. I mean, I care about your opinion the most."

"Really?"

Nelson nods. "Yeah, of course."

"Aw, dude!"

Practically out of nowhere, the two hug each other. And the perfect thing is, they do it simultaneously.

I lean towards Stevie and whisper, "Hey, we should start doing things in unison."

She laughs, pushes me away, and sarcastically replies, "Yeah, and after that we can start wearing matching outfits."

* * *

After about a half hour later from the kitchen scene, everyone's just peacefully chilling in the living room. Since I don't have a fireplace, Nelson set up a virtual campfire on his laptop, which is sitting on the coffee table. Stevie and I are sitting on the recliner while the others are doing their own thing. She's sitting in between my legs while my arms are wrapped around her, my ukulele on her lap.

I move her fingers over the neck of the uke with mine as I instruct, "So you put your index finger there and your middle finger there, and strum."

After Stevie strums the note perfectly, I smile and tell her, "That's it. You finger and sing, I'll strum."

She nods and looks back down at the uke's neck.

"_Shorty get down, good Lord. Baby got 'em open all over town. Strictly biz she don't play around. Cover much grounds got game by the pound."_

After the last note, Stevie chuckles and mumbles, "I cannot believe you just taught me a Blackstreet song on a tiny Hawaiian guitar."

I laugh, take the ukulele off of her lap, place it in its case on the floor, and lean back in the recliner. Since Stevie stays sitting up, I began to play with her hair which is flowing down her back.

Kacey, who's sitting on the couch with Grace, looks over to us and says, "That was really good, Steves. Is that what you're singing at the Riff-Off?"

Stevie shrugs and replies, "Most likely not. You never know what category they could pick at that stupid thing."

Retreating my hands and putting them behind my neck, I ask, "What's the big deal about the Riff-Off? And what are you supposed to do there?"

Sitting on the ground with Nelson, Kevin explains, "It's just this mini concert that the school has every year for bands and singers. The host, usually Mr. March, picks a random topic and you have to sing a song that falls under it. Whoever picks the best song and sings it the best wins that around."

I nod and look over to Grace. "Hey, Grace, think you can help us? I heard you're good at planning."

She smiles brightly and sits up straighter on the couch. "Sure! Well, you can never be too sure about what Mr. March will pick, but the Maroon 5 topic always comes up. They're, like, Mr. March's favorite band. Also, medleys and mash-ups always get extra points. Oh, and then there's the final round where you have to sing a capella or acoustic."

Nelson questions, "Do you know what the Perfs are planning?"

Grace shrugs and answers, "They can't sing Rules To Be Popular for the final round because that uses a bunch of equipment. Molly said something about doing an a capella cover, but she wouldn't tell me for what song."

Kacey sighs and mutters, "Lets just hope for the best."

**I am so extremely sorry that this chapter sucked on so many levels. There was, like, one paragraph of Zevie. So sorry, guys. I was sick from Monday-Thursday (missed three days of school), and I'm just getting over what I had. Plus, I'm writing this at 1:30 AM. Next chapter will have more Zevie. Inkie promies! Oh, be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next On How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The Robbins Family**


	59. How To Rock The Robbins Family

**Story Advertisement: **Oh my gosh. I love _Magic Zander_ by _Libba The Amazing_. If you don't already know, the story's about Zander and Stevie working in the same club. Stevie's a bartender, and Zander's a stripper. Basically, they meet and just fall for each other. Whenever I get an email that it's been updated, I get this dorky smile. It's only four chapters in, and I'm already hooked. Plus, the author is amazing. Her chapters never seem to disappoint me. You should most definitely check it out!  
**Chosen Zevian: **I know that she was the very first Chosen Zevian, but I just love _ZevieObsessed2012. _ZO is, no doubt about, one of the greatest people to ever walk the planet. She's such a genuinely sweet person that is all around amazing. I was getting a little bit of "hate" from this anon that went on and on about how I'm "mean", and she actually stood up for me. ZO never fails to make me smile everyday. She's great, guys.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! So, this is Chapter 59 of How To Rock A Love Story. I just feel so proud that this story has made it this far. My longest story reached almost 70 chapters, but it was nowhere near as successful as this one. I want to thank everyone reading this story. I can't even explain how much I appreciate your incredibly kind words. Getting an email that someone has reviewed this story just makes my day. Oh, I'm sorry if this paragraph is freaking you out. This is _not_ the last chapter of Love Story. Just wanted to send you guys some love. (:

Surprisingly, I don't have any replies. That's very rare in the life of Inkie...Remember that **December is Zevie Month!** Be sure to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! Okay, as promised, this chapter has more Zevie than Chapter 58. Also, remember how Zander's mom wants him to be with Stevie? Well, you'll see lots of her in this chapter...Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock.**

[Stevie]

The bright sunlight shining through the window burns my eyelids. I quietly groan and flutter my eyes open. The first thing I notice when I try to sit up is a firm grip around my waist. I turn my head around and see Zander sleeping behind me, his arms around my hips and his chest pressed against my back. I lay my head back down on the seat of the recliner, grab his left hand –which was resting on my stomach- with mine, and snuggle both hands under my cheek.

Zander must've noticed the movement because he shifts and mutters, "Good morning, baby," in a sleepy and gruff voice, which I find the cutest thing ever.

I close my eyes and order, "Zander, go make me breakfast."

A groan escapes his mouth, which is right behind my ear. Next thing I know, a weight lifts off the recliner. I turn my head to see that Zander has hopped off and is now walking towards his kitchen.

I raise my eyebrows and question, "You're actually going to do it?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he sarcastically states, "I love you that much, Steviekins."

I laugh and get off the recliner since I'm already wide awake. On the floor, Kevin and Nelson are sprawled out all over the place. Nelson's foot was near Kevin's mouth, and Kevin's shin was on top of Nelson's chest. I chuckle and look over to the couch. The girls were lying on each side, their feet curled up beside them. I pick up Zander's navy blue and maroon flannel shirt from the floor and slip it on. Considering I'm only wearing a grey V-neck and plaid shorts, it's freezing.

I walk out of the living room and jog up the stairs. Once I hop off the very top step, I put my hair behind my right ear and head towards Zander's bathroom that he shares with his sister. I step inside the blue painted room and shut the green painted door behind me, locking it after. My toothbrush is already here since I sleep over all the time, so I pick it up from the sink and squirt some of Zander's toothpaste onto it. After the whole wash, rinse, and spit process, I walk out of the bathroom.

Instead of walking into a vacant hallway, I see the devil herself.

I cross my arms over my chest and coldly greet, "Morning, _Melody_."

With an evil glare in her eyes, Zander's sister responds, "Hello,_ Stevie_. So, are you and my brother dating yet?"

I scoff and ask, "Why would we be dating, twerp?"

She rolls her eyes. "Listen here, sweetie." I raise my eyebrows as she continues, "I know love, and it's obvious that you and Zander are in love with each other. Just do us all a favor, stop with the friendly flirting, and seal the real deal."

I smirk at her mini-Kacey tone, hunch over, and say, "Darling, you wouldn't know love if it smacked you straight in the face."

Not wanting to hear another word from the mutant's mouth, I walk past her and jog back down the stairs. By the time I reach the first floor, I can hear a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. I run my hand through my hair as I walk into the kitchen, only to see Zander standing behind the stove. Since I took his flannel shirt, he's just wearing his grey tank top and Batman pajama pants.

After he flips a pancake in the pan he's holding, I walk in teasing, "Impressive."

As I hop onto the counter beside him, he laughs and jokes, "I'm always impressive, baby."

I cross my legs onto the counter while saying, "So, I ran into Melody upstairs. She just gets more darling by the minute, huh?"

Hearing my sarcasm, Zander plays along, "Oh yeah, she's the sweetest."

We laugh and he asks, "What did she say to you?"

I shrug and answer, "Just the usual, how we should date and all."

He nods, puts the pancakes on a plate, mumbles something about waking the others, and walks out. When he's gone, I hop off the counter and prepare to walk out, but the sound of someone else coming in stops me.

Ms. Robbins smiles when she sees me and greets, "Hey, Stevie."

I grin back and respond, "Hi, Ms. Robbins."

She walks over to the kitchen while questioning, "Who's the blonde sleeping on the couch with Kacey?"

I stuff my hands in the pockets of my shorts and state, "That's Grace, Nelson's girlfriend."

Ms. Robbins pulls out a carton of apple juice, shuts the fridge, and raises her eyebrows. "Is this the same Grace that is a slave/best friend to the girl you and the band hate so much?"

I nod and explain, "Ex-slave and ex-best friend, actually. Molly kicked Grace out of the Perfs 'cause of Nelson. She's okay with it, though. She's going to help Gravity 5 with the Riff Off."

Pouring the juice into a glass she pulled out of the cabinets, Ms. Robbins asks, "Are you sure you can trust her?"

I shrug and reply, "I'm not 100% positive, but I know Grace isn't as bad as the other Perfs. Plus, she makes Nelson really happy."

Ms. Robbins nods, takes a sip out of the cup, and states, "So, when I got home from work last night, I saw you and Zander looking comfortable on the recliner."

I sigh and respond, "Ms. Robbins, I love your son. Really, I do. It's just….I don't love him in that way."

Ms. Robbins just puts her empty glass in the sink while saying, "Honey, you tell yourself that you don't have feelings for Zander, but you're not fooling anyone. Just know that he's a good kid, and any girl would be lucky to have him."

With the last word, she walks out of the kitchen.

I sigh and head out as well, mumbling, "Yeah, I know."

When I reach the living room, I see that everyone is awake and looking at Grace, who is sitting next to Kacey on the couch.

When he sees me come in, Zander states, "We're talking strategy for the Riff Off."

Kevin pumps his fist in the air and exclaims, "We are so going to be the Perfs!"

**I think that was a pretty good Zevie chapter, don't you think? I know someone's going to bring this up, so I'll say it right now. I'm very much aware that I put 'Ms. Robbins' instead of 'Mrs. Robbins'. I don't know why, but I just picture Zander with a single mom. Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The Riff Off**

**#SaveHowToRock **


	60. How To Rock The Riff Off

**Story Advertisement: **You should most definitely check out _Our Love is a Crescendo _by _onrippedpaper._ It's long, it's beautiful, it's so Zevie filled that it will make you cry. Honestly, it's one of the best things I've ever read. It's basically just one giant one-shot full of "drabbles" based on different days in Zevie's lives. It's amazing, guys.  
**Chosen Zevian: **I love _foreverseddie_ to the moon and back. She's just the nice person ever! Seriously, whenever I update, I always hope that she reviews. Her reviews are just so sweet! They're way beyond the average "Great chapter! Update soon!" review. Love her, she's awesome.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, I seriously just realized today that this story has reached over 900 reviews before 60 chapters. 913 reviews in 59 chapters? That's so incredibly spectacular! Oh, and it's **How To Rock A Love Story's 60****th**** Chapter Anniversary! **Thank you guys so much for supporting me for 60 chapters! All of you are fantastic! Remember, **December is Zevie Month!** Write one-shots, update your stories, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word! Okay, really quick replies?

**MGHelene: **Thanks for pointing that mistake out! Sorry 'bout that. I was typing the chapter on my iPod. Wow, I've never been called the "real deal" or the "almight Inkie" before. Ha-ha, thank you!

**Ashley Scarlet: **Sorry about the rating thing. I put it as T just in case, but I can assure you that everything that happens in this story is safe enough to happen on the actual show.

**SingWritePercabeth: **I don't think I'll ever feel like I deserve the incredibly amazing reviews I receive, but thank you so much. (:

**foreverseddie: **Thank you so much, girl! You're amazing! :D

**iannabeth9: **Sure, I'll write a book called, "How To Write Terrible Fanfiction." Thank you so, so, so much! You're so sweet!

So, this is the Riff Off chapter! Yay! I've been waiting for so long to write this. I'm going to apologize ahead of time for the song lyrics. I know it's against the rules to put unoriginal lyrics, but if I didn't, this chapter would be so confusing. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock or any songs mentioned. **

[Grace]

"Are you pimple poppers ready?!"

Everyone in the school courtyard cheered. I smile and lean back on the wall by the lunch ladies' section. While Mr. March goes over the rules of the Riff Off, I look over to the Perf table. Molly's sitting cross legged on top of the table with a devious smile on her face, looking as if she already won the thing. Beside her is Perf Ashley **(A/N: Picture the girl who took over Grace's tambourine place in How To Rock Cee Lo)** doing the exact same thing. She must be the new second-in-command. I roll my eyes and look at all the other Perfs, sitting on the benches of the table. When Molly sees me staring, she narrows her eyes and shoots me a glare. I shake my head and turn to Gravity 5's table, which is right in front of me. Nelson and Kevin are sitting on the bench closest to me while Kacey and Stevie are sitting on the table. Zander's sitting beside Stevie's legs and feet, his ukulele in his hands. Kacey turns her head around and smiles at me.

"Grace, come sit with us."

A little shocked, I question, "Really?"

She nods and states, "You might not be an official member of the band, but you're still a part of the team."

I smile brightly and sit down in between Zander and Nelson, a.k.a. the center of the table. Nelson grins softly at me and takes my left hand into his right. I intertwine our fingers and give him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to Mr. March.

Standing on the steps beside the Perf table, he shouts, "Okay, let's get this Riff Off started!"

He spins the large multi-colored wheel that was on the floor the steps lead to and steps back. Everyone watches anxiously as the wheel spins and spins. After what felt like forever, it finally stops.

Mr. March looks at what the arrow connected to the wheel landed on and exclaims, "Ladies of the '80s!"

I lean over the table and quietly ask, "That means songs by girls from the '80s, right?"

Stevie nods. Right as she opens her mouth, claps echo through the courtyard. All of us turn back to the center and see the boys of the school choir, otherwise known as the Treblemakers, standing in the middle of he courtyard as they clap in unison.

As a group, they chant, _"I love rock 'n' roll."_

Right after that line, the boy in front sings, _"So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!"_

"_I love rock 'n' roll."_

"_So come and take your time and dance with me!" _**(**_**I Love Rock 'n' Roll **_**by Alan Merrill and Jake Hooker) **

I see Molly get off the Perf table and, with the other Perfs following behind her, walk toward the Treblemakers.

She holds up a hand for them to stop. When they do, the she start singing, _"Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. That's okay, let's see how you do it. Put up your dukes, let's get down to it." _**(**_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot **_**by Pat Benatar)**

As all of the Perfs and Molly sing the chorus, Zander looks over to Kevin and Nelson. The three share a glance and a nod, making us girls confused. Kevin starts pounding on the table while Nelson claps his hands, both in the same beat. Zander hops up from the lunch table and runs over to the Perfs.

While he's standing in front of Molly, the three boys sing, _"Oh Mickey, you're so fine. You're so fine, you blow my mind. Hey Mickey, hey Mickey."_ **(**_**Mickey**_** by Toni Basil) **

Mr. March holds up his arms, signaling that the round's over. The courtyard falls silent as Zander and the Perfs go back to their tables, and everyone turns to Mr. March.

He claps his hands together and says, "Although Joan Jett & The Blackheart's version of _I Love Rock 'n' Roll_ was released in 1981, the original by Alan Merrill and Jake Hooker was written in 1975. And since the topic was _ladies_ of the _eighties, _the Treblemakers and the Brewster choir are disqualified! Round 1 goes to the group of Barbies!"

The choir groans and start yelling at each other while the Perfs loudly cheer, just rubbing it in our faces.

I shake my head and state, "At least that's one less group we have to take down."

Stevie nods, turns her head around, looks at the guys, and asks, "What was all that?"

Kevin shrugs and Nelson explains, "We knew Ladies of the '80s would be one of the topics this year, so we kind of planned it out as a surprise. And it worked!"

We laugh at his enthusiasm and turn to Mr. March, only to see that he's already spun the wheel.

When it stops, he exclaims, "Songs that start with J!"

Both groups groan since this is one of the stupidest topics on the wheel. After they whisper to each other, Molly walks to the center of the courtyard.

Sitting back on the table, Ashley starts singing, "Doo, d-doo, doo. Doo, d-oo, doo, doo."

Soon, all of the other Perfs join in.

After awhile, Mollly sings, "Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday."

Completely out of the blue, Kevin gets up from the table and starts singing/rapping, "Uh-uh. I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be. Open my eyes, it was only just a dream."

The amazing thing is, him and Molly both sing at the same time.

Molly ignores him and continues, "She don't see what I see, but every time she asks me, 'Do I look okay?' I say...When I see your face..."

Now, Kevin and Stevie both sing, "So travel back down that road. Will she come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream."

Molly has yet to stop singing. She shakes her head and sings, "'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

"It was only just a dream." **(**_**Just the Way You Are**_** by Bruno Mars**_**, Just a Dream **_**by Nelly)**

Mr. March holds up his arms again, meaning Round 2's over. Kevin returns to the table, and all of us give him high 5s.

Kacey pats his shoulder and exclaims, "That was great, Kev!"

He blushes deeply and looks down at the table. I laugh and pat his back.

When everyone's attention has turned to Mr. March, he announces, "I'm giving Round 2 to Kacey Simon and her little zit poppers since I'm really impressed by what Kevin did."

High 5s and fist pumps go all around the table while the Perfs glare at us. When my fist reaches Stevie's, we both shake our heads and mumble something about it being too weird. We turn to Mr. March right as the third and final spin of the wheel stops.

"And the last topic is...Songs about regret! Remember, since this is Round 3, all performances must be done a capella! No instruments, no clapping, nothing."

Not even 5 seconds after he closes his mouth, Molly runs up to the center of the courtyard for the third time.

"_Hey, boy you never had much game. Thought I needed to upgrade. So I went and walked away, way, way."_

When she grunts, an idea immediately pops into my mind. Since Gravity 5 was still trying to figure out a song, I hop off of the bench and run to the middle.

I get right in front of Molly's face and, while she sings, I sing, _"Those pretty faces always made you stand out in the crowd. But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took."_

**(**_Italics _**means Molly, **_Underline/Italics_ **means Grace**, **the dash (-) means they're singing at the same time)**

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her?_** - **_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this, uh!_** - **_Show you that I love you. Wont you please let me, back to your heart._

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant? And everywhere we went? Come on!_** - **_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go. Let you go baby._

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant? You got me, got me like this, uh!_** - **_But now since I see you in his arms, I want you back._** (**_**Want U Back**_** by Cher Lloyd, **_**I Want You Back**_** by Jackson 5)**

As soon as the last line escapes my mouth, Mr. March raises his arms for the final time. He opens his mouth to say something, but the loud roar of applause interrupts him. The students who weren't participating in the Riff Off and were just an audience clapped and hollered crazily.

"Grace! Grace! Grace! Grace!"

I blush at the chant and walk back to Gravity 5's table shyly.

When I sit back down, Nelson beams at me and exclaims, "Grace, that was amazing!"

Stevie smirks and says, "I didn't know you had it in you, Barbie. I'm impressed."

I smile at them and turn to Mr. March. Once Molly sits back down at the Perf table, he clears his throat.

"The correct lyrics to I Want You Back are, '_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd.' _Although Grace was good, she sang, '_Stand out in _the _crowd_.' So, she and Gravity 5 are disqualified. The Perfs win the Riff Off this year!"

I widen my eyes. Molly smiles and claps her hands. While all of the Perfs hug, Molly shoots me a smirk and a glare. Kacey and Stevie hop off the table and sit down on the benches. Kacey looks angry, but Stevie actually has a small grin on her face.

I shake my head and apologize, "I am so sorry, guys. I'm really, really sorry."

Zander puts his left hand on my right shoulder and replies, "We might've lost, but what you did just now was _amazing._ It's not your fault, Grace."

I shake him off and respond, "Yes, it is. I messed up the song, and the Perfs won. I'm so sorry."

Stevie chuckles, holds her fist over the table, and raises her eyebrows.

I sit up a little straighter. "Really, Stevie?"

She nods and softly smiles. I smile back and lightly hit my fist with hers.

She returns her arm to her side while saying, "Welcome to Gravity 6."

**I have to admit, this chapter didn't turn out as terrible as I thought it would. I'm actually pretty proud of it! I genuinely thought that it would suck on so many levels, but I think it sucked on just...one level. Yeah, that makes sense. I'm sorry that it didn't have any Zevie. I kind of wanted to make this chapter about Grace gaining some independence. There will be lots of Zeviness in the future, promise! By the way, this will be my last update for awhile. From now until December, I'm just going to write chapters, not post them. Then for Zevie Month, I'll have a bunch of updates at the ready! Sound good? And on a happier note, happy Thanksgiving! I'm really thankful to have you guys in my life. Well, be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next Time On How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The Grinch**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	61. How To Rock The Grinch

**A/N: **Hi, guys! So, I wrote this on November 25, but I'm writing this author's note on December 1. You know what today is? **It's the first day of Zevie Month!** I've got a lot planned this month, so keep your eyes open. ;) Since it's Zevie Month, be sure to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/GIFs/videos, and spread the word! Quick replies?

**Forevergrelson: **Oh my gosh, I'm blushing because you said you're a "fan" of mine. Thank you so much! Melody will come back in later chapters, and there will most definitely be Christmas chapters. (:

**SilverPebbles: **I have realize that Zevie hasn't happen even though this story is over 60 chapters in. I apologize for the slow pace, but this story is mainly about Zevie being best friends and not realizing their feelings towards each other.

**I do not own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

"It's finally December!"

I start jumping on the pavement in a kid-like manner while Stevie hops out of my car. She rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms over her chest.

After her glare makes me settle down, she snaps, "Zander, can we just get this over with? It's my night to pick up dinner, and if I don't get home with food before the football game starts, my brothers are going to kill me."

I sigh at her bitterness and start walking down the mall's parking lot, Stevie joining right beside me. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt tucked into her pants with a thin white outline of Snoopy, a green/blue/yellow scarf on top, a tan belt, and her signature combat boots. Her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail with a few strands and her bangs hanging out.** (A/N: I'm feeling descriptive.) **I notice goosebumps running up her right arm, so I take off my flannel shirt and wrap it over her shoulders. It's kind of a routine for me to give her my clothes.

Stevie slides her arms through the sleeves while questioning, "Aren't you cold? It's freezing."

As we enter the mall doors, I shrug and answer, "Nah. I grew up in New York."

She chuckles and asks, "Why exactly are we at the mall? Please don't tell me that you're turning into Kacey."

I laugh and state, "I always go Christmas shopping on the first day of December."

We walk into_ Granny Mae's Toy Shop _while I mumble, "Let's get the devil's present over with."

While I search through the doll section, Stevie questions, "Since when was Melody the type to play with dolls?"

I pick up a Barbie Princess doll box and reply, "She doesn't necessarily play with them, more like rip their heads off and use them for her slingshots."

We head over to the counter, I buy the doll, and then we walk out. While we walk to _Santa's Elf Shop_, I look over to a bored and annoyed Stevie.

"Aren't you going to get something for your brothers or your mom?"

She shrugs and responds, "Mick's a 10 year-old jock, so all I have to get him is a basketball with a forged athlete's signature. I could get Fabian guitar picks since our dog Alfie's always eating the ones he has. Jerome just wants a mirror so he can look at his cocky self, and all my mom wants is for us to get along, which happens on certain occasions."

I roll my eyes with a smile and head into the store. A sweet peppermint scent fills the room, and a green-red striped pattern is colored over the walls.

I smile at the ornaments hanging from the ceiling and quietly say, "Welcome to heaven, Robbins."

I immediately jog over to the section in the corner full of Santa hats, reindeer headbands, packages of fake snow, giant candy canes, bows, and wrapping paper. Behind me, I hear Stevie groan before trudging her feet after me. While I put on a Santa hat and start looking through wrapping paper for Mel's present, I see Stevie rolling her eyes and impatiently tapping her foot.

I turn to her and say, "Okay, what's up? Ever since I mentioned Christmas, you've been acting like Scrooge. What is it with you and the holidays?"

She sighs, crosses her arms, and answers, "I hate Christmas."

I put down the wrapping paper rolls in my hand and scoff, "That's crazy. Nobody hates Christmas."

"Yeah, well, you've met the exception."

I roll my eyes, but my expression falls shocked when I realize that her face reads nothing but seriousness.

"How the heck can you _hate_ Christmas?!"

She shrugs and explains, "When I was 5, I didn't believe in anything or anyone more than I believed in Santa Claus. I genuinely thought that he could make all my Christmas wishes come true. Heck, I even made a list and sent it to the 'North Pole'. That Christmas, the exact opposite of what I put on the list happened."

When she puts finger air quotes around "North Pole," I take off the Santa hat and put it back on the shelf with the others.

"No offense, Steves, but I don't think not getting the pink bike you wished for is a good reason for hating the holidays."

She shoots me a glare before continuing, "2 of my wishes were for my parents to stop fighting and, since we live in California, for it to snow. Instead, my parents got a divorce on Christmas night and it was the hottest day of winter. Ever since, I've hated this stupid holiday.

I walk closer to her while replying, "Stevie, you can't just hate Christmas because of what happened to you 11 years ago. Sure, your Christmas sucked, but there's more to the holidays than Santa and presents. Christmas is the day where you can walk around in your pajamas and eat as many gingerbread cookies as you want. It's the day where you spend time with your family and just celebrate what a great year it's been."

Stevie sighs and responds, "That's a great speech, Z, but I stopped believing in Christmas a long time ago. Even Santa won't be able to change my mind. You continue Christmas shopping, and I'll be at _Guitar Center._"

She slowly backs away, turns around, and walks out. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Out of the corner of my left eye, I see the bags of fake snowresting on the ground. An idea pops into my mind, making me grin from ear-to-ear. I pick up all 25 of the gigantic bags since they're only a dollar each and put them in an empty red shopping cart beside me. I also throw in 2 red Santa hats, 2 green elf hats with the pointy ears attached to them, a pair of reindeer antlers, and a bunch of those giant candy cane decorations. I push the shopping cart into the decoration section and grab some Christmas lights. After, I push the cart to the check-out counter and put everything on top of it.

The middle-aged woman behind the counter raises her eyebrows. "That's a lot of stuff for one kid. Why do you have so many decorations, son?"

I smile and state, "My best friend's a bit of a grinch, so I'm going to make this her best Christmas ever."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sorry that there wasn't that much Zevie. Okay, who watched How To Rock A Tennis Ball? I haven't seen it yet (going to watch the rerun at 11 PM!), so are there any Zevie moments I should look out for? Oh, and your favorite parts of the episode? I can't believe that there's only one episode left. Okay, I'm tearing up. Hope you enjoy, and happy Zevie Month!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock The Christmas List  
**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	62. How To Rock The Christmas List

**Story Advertisement: **_It's Kind Of A Funny Story_ by _aworldwellneverfind_ is nothing but amazing. There is no possible way to describe it without completely complimenting it. Honestly, it should be an actual book. The author and all of her stories are just that good. It's basically about Stevie and Zander meeting at a mental hospital. The plots so original that you'd be crazy to not check it out. Highly recommend it.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the really sweet reviews, guys! I appreciate each and every one of them so much. It just brings the biggest smile to my face when I get an email that someone has reviews this story. I'm so extremely grateful! Remember, **it's Zevie Month! **Remember to write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/GIFs/videos, and spread the word. Okay, some replies?

**SingWritePercabeth: **Totally understand your curiosity! This story's basically just about their friendship and them slowly starting to develop feelings for each other. You'll get more of a romance factor in the sequel. ;)

**Vamplove218: **I'll happily accept prompts! I don't really have any feelings towards Zacey and/or Zolly. I don't really ship them, but I don't hate them either. Also, I do have some upcoming one-shots and stories coming up for Zevie Month. Great questions. (:

**AMrocks21: **I'm so excited for Season 3 of House of Anubis! I'm not as excited as I was for Season 2 considering Nathalia isn't on the show anymore. However, I was really hesitant about Eddie when he first came, but I soon learned to love him. I think I'll enjoy Willow and KT. It won't fill the hole in my heart that How to Rock left, though.

**justcallmelarry: **Awww, thank you so much! You are so incredibly sweet!

So, even though this chapter doesn't have any apparent Zevie, I strongly think that you guys will like this chapter. You might not like how I wrote it, but I think you'll write the plot. Hope you enjoy!

**I do not own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

_Ding Dong!_

After I ring the doorbell, I stuff my hands into the front pockets of my skinny jeans. A few seconds pass by before someone opens the door.

Ms. Baskara smiles and greets, "Hi, Zander. Sorry, but Stevie's out playing mini golf with Kevin and Nelson."

I grin back at her and reply, "I know. I actually came here to see you."

"Oh, okay. Um, come on in, sweetie."

She steps aside and opens the door completely. I walk into the house, and Ms. Baskara closes the door behind me.

She leads me into the living room while asking, "So, why did you want to see me? Let me guess, you and my daughter have proclaimed your love to each other and you're announcing it to the world. It's always the mother that's last to know."

I chuckle as we reach the living room. I sit down on the couch while Ms. Baskara sits across from me on the coffee table.

"Actually, it's about Stevie hating Christmas. I mean, was the divorce really that hard on her eleven years ago?"

Ms. Baskara sighs. She responds, "Stevie could handle the divorce. She was already used to her father and I fighting. It was everything else on her Christmas list that really hurt her, especially her snow wish."

I nod and say, "Yeah, I saw how sad she was when she mentioned that yesterday. What is it with her and snow?"

Ms. Baskara shifts on the table and explains, "As you already know, my side of the family lives in Maine. It snows _a lot_ over there in the winter. **(A/N: I have no clue if it's snowy in Maine.) **When we flew over there for Christmas thirteen years ago, the snow was out-of-control. It was new to Stevie since we live in California, so she loved it. She spent the whole time we were there making snowmen and snow forts. The main reason Stevie loves snow is because it reminds her of that happy December 25th. Two years later, when she was give, she wished for snow. She thought it would make her just as happy through my fights with Mr. Baskara. And when Santa Claus didn't grant her wish, she was devastated. From then on, Stevie's just been depressed around the holidays."

I furrow my eyebrows and question, "So she hates Christmas because it doesn't snow over here?"

"Zander, it's more than that. To Stevie, snow means happiness. Snow means that happy day she spent in Maine. When she didn't get a snow day, she stopped believing in Santa, stopped believing in Christmas, and stopped believing in happiness around the holidays. She's a complicated child, y'know."

I chuckle and mumble, "Trust me, I know."

I run my right hand through my hair and ask, "Do you still have the Christmas list that Stevie made when she was five?"

Ms. Baskara nods, hops off the table, and walks into the kitchen.

She rummages through one of the drawers while saying, "I'm surprised she told you about that. Normally Stevie doesn't want anyone to know that she used to be one of those kids."

I smile and joke, "I just have that effect on the ladies."

Ms. Baskara laughs and walks back into the kitchen with a folded yellow construction paper in her hands.

She hands it to me and says, "It's around time to take the dog out for a walk. You okay with being here alone, honey?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just let myself out."

"Okay, dear. You can keep the list. Stevie has completely erased it out of her life, anyway."

I nod and grin at her. Ms. Baskara calls the family bulldog Alfie out into the living room and leads him out of the house. When she closes the front door, I look down at the paper resting in my hands in front of me. The edges are completely covered with a mix of red and green glitter. A Christmas tree is drawn on the bottom, and snowman is right beside it. I look at the words on the list, written in black marker.

_STEVIE'S LIST 4 SANTA CLAWS_

I smile at her five year-old spelling mistake and continue reading.

_1. one of those weird cameras that has those thingys called polaroids _**(A/N: Polaroid camera. I really want one.)**

_2. a guitar because mommy won't give me one_

_3. breakfast in bed (mommy thinks I will get crumbs on my bed)_

_4. a song written for ME_

_5. mommy and daddy to be happy_

_6. snow_

I fold the paper back up and quietly say, "Well, Stevie Baskara, your challenge has been accepted."

**So sorry that it's really short! I'm in such a rush to post new chapters. Hope you guys liked it, though! By the way, I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Today is the final episode of How to Rock...and I'm not ready.**

**I'm sure you guys aren't either. It's just...I've never loved a show as much as I love How to Rock. Sure, I've had some favorite shows that I've been kind of obsessed with. None of them compare to HTR, though. As you guys might know, I'm pretty passionate about trying to get Nickelodeon to renew the show. So, if you have a Twitter, I say that we trend it worldwide. "How to Rock" trended worldwide on the day it first premiered, so maybe we can trend "How to Rock Christmas" tomorrow!**

**While we're at it, let's take it to the next level. Let's tweet Nickelodeon (**_**NickelodeonTV**_**) and trend #SaveHowToRock! Also, someone suggested that we trend #HowToRockTheMovie. I think that's a great idea, so let's throw that in as well!**

**I know that it's a long-shot to trend all three of these things, but I know it's possible if all Rockers help out. Now, I know we all have to tweet the stuff at once for it to trend. I haven't exactly planned it out yet, but more details to come on my Twitter. If you're not following me already, my Twitter's**_** inkheart4112. **_**Promise, this isn't some plot to gain more followers. As soon as you get all the information, you can just go ahead and unfollow me. I just want to get as many Rockers as possible on board.**

**Okay, that's enough rambling. Again, hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to review your thoughts and watch **_**How To Rock Christmas **_**tonight!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Wish #3**

**#SaveHowToRock**


	63. How To Rock Wish 3

**Story Advertisement:** If you haven't checked out _100 Words of Zevie _by _PurpleBacon _yet, stop reading this story and go read it. It's basically just 100 drabbles based on one word each, each drabble being one or a few sentences long. All of them are insanely amazing. I'm serious, it's one of the best "stories" in this archive. Most definitely show some love to the author as well.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the really sweet reviews, darlings! You guys are the best. Remember that **it's Zevie Month!** Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, upload Zevie pictures/GIFs/videos, and spread the word! So, the next few chapters will just be Zander checking things off of Stevie's Christmas list. I know that Christmas is long gone, but let's have some imagination, yeah? Okay, hope you enjoy!

**I do not own How to Rock. **

[Zander]

"Man, I am way too pretty for this."

Once I steady myself onto the tree branch right outside of Stevie's bedroom window, I lift the picnic basket up in front of me. I pull my phone out of my leather jacket pocket, unlock it, and dial in a number I know by heart. I hold the phone up to my ear and wait as it rings.

After four rings, a sleepy voice answers, "Hello?"

I smile and reply, "Hey, it's me. Are you sleeping?"

"No, Zander, I'm skydiving. It's 7 in the morning on a Sunday. What could you possibly want?"

Just to mess with her, I joke, "I'm lonely."

"Well pin a rose on your nose. Goodbye, Z."

Before she can hang up, I shout, "Wait! Just open your bedroom window."

"Open my...Zander, you've officially lost it."

I roll my eyes. "Just do it, Steves."

She sighs then hangs up. I put my phone back in my pocket and wait. The sound of the window latch clicks as it's being turned. Finally, I see the window slide up, revealing a tired Stevie in Batman pajama shorts, my flannel shirt, a grey tank top, and knee socks.

She raises her eyebrows at me and mumbles, "Oh, this should be good."

She aside and gestures for me to come in. Still squatting, I walk off the branch with the picnic basket in my left hand. When I reach the end of the branch, I jump inside the room.

As she closes the window, I state, "That branch is really thick and strong."

Turning to me, she rolls her eyes and snaps, "You didn't sneak into my house to talk about a branch, Robbins. What do you want?"

I smirk at her oh-so-wonderful morning spirit, set the picnic basket on the carpet floor, and pull a folded yellow construction paper out of my back pocket. I unfold it and hold it up for Stevie to see. Immediately, she widens her eyes and gapes.

"Where did you get that?"

I shrug and answer, "Your mom gave it to me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she asks, "_Why_ do you have that?"

I grin and explain, "You said that you made this list back when you were happy, before you started hating Christmas. As your Christmas genie, I have to complete everything on this list."

Stevie scoffs and sarcastically mutters, "Good luck with that, Robbins."

I fold the paper and put it back in my pocket while saying, "I am hurt that you lack belief in me, Steves. However, since I'm that amazing of a best friend, I forgive you."

There goes the scoff again. I ignore her and continue, "Wish #3: Breakfast in bed because your mom won't let you."

I sit down on the ground as Stevie, obviously annoyed, mumbles, "Oh my gosh."

I open the picnic basket and start laying all of it's contents out on her floor. Plates already filled with things like toast, waffles, and pancakes start covering that section of the bedroom. As I pull out the glasses, Stevie sits down across from me. I set a glass in front of her and pour apple juice, her favorite, into it.

"I know this isn't breakfast _in bed,_ but I think it's close enough."

She chuckles and grabs a fork out of the picnic basket. I grin, pick up a fork, and start diving into my waffles.

With pancake in her mouth, Stevie asks, "Why are you doing this?"

I shrug and simply state, "Nobody should hate Christmas."

She smiles and continues to eat.

* * *

After I clean everything up and put it back in the basket, I stand up and head towards the window.

Stevie opens the window while saying, "One wish down, five more to go. My Santa Claus."

I chuckle and start climbing back onto the branch, sliding the picnic basket down first. Once I steady myself onto the branch, I slowly spin around to face Stevie. She leans out the window and gives me a kiss on the cheek. While she pulls away, I smirk at the fact that she kept her lips on my face a little longer than necessary. Not that I mind or anything."

"See you at school tomorrow, Z."

And with that, she closes her window. My smirk transforms into a smile as her curtains close.

**I'm really sorry that is so short and bad, guys. I've been sick for about a week, and my throat is just killing me. On another note, I kind of want to talk to you guys about something. **

**So, I'm sure some of you have Twitters. If you follow me, you know what went on for two days. If you don't, I'll just tell you. I got a lot of hate on Twitter (and ask. fm). This isn't some lecture to make the people who needed to let their anger out feel bad. I just want to give y'all a little "Lesson of the Day".**

**Never, and I repeat **_**never**_**, send hate to anyone. Even if they started it, don't continue it. Whether it be online or in person, don't be negative. Also, if you do get hated on/bullied, always stay positive. All a hater/bully wants to do is make you feel awful. If you put a smile on your face, you're defeating them. Just surround yourself with people and things that make you happy, and I promise that things will get better.**

**This isn't my first time being hated on or bullied. It's happened online and in real life. Just know that it hurts. It hurts when people turn their backs on you or call you names or just make you think bad thoughts about yourself. I felt so horrible and disgusting inside, and I never want anyone to feel like that. So please take this to heart when I say NO HATE.**

**Anyway, hoped you guys like this chapter! Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Wish #1 and #2**


	64. How To Rock Wish 1 and 2

**A/N: **Yes, I fully understand that I haven't updated in two months. Yes, I fully understand that it is way past Christmas yet I'm continuing with this story's current storyline. And yes, I would fully understand if you just hate me. I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I'm not going to say that I don't have free time because that'd be lying, but I've been having a massive case of writer's block. I did get over it to update my story _Friends_, though, so hopefully you guys hated me less after that. Anyway, replies? Even though you won't even remember what you reviewed…

**Geekchic8428: **I'm glad you liked the chapter! I totally agree with what you said about bullying and how you shouldn't send hate to anyone.

**LaceyGirl: **I love how Season 3 of House of Anubis is going! It's definitely not the same without Nina, though. KT kind of annoys me, but I love Willow. Sad to see that Ana (Amber) left…

**Foreverseddie: **Your reviews always make me smile and get all happy inside :]

**Forevergrelson: **Fan girl and cry? At the same time? That's a first. Ha-ha, I'm glad that the chapter had a positive effect on you! Oh, and about your second review with your friend…If I were in your position, I would tell an adult, specifically her mom or dad. She might feel like you betrayed her by telling her parents, but trust me, this is how you can help her. Also, remind her to stay positive. Hope everything works out!

**iannabeth9: **That review just made my day. I can't even fully express how grateful I am for amazing people like you to keep me smiling. [:

**Guest: **You're just an amazing and lovely person. Following this story since the beginning and now 63 chapters later? That's hardcore dedication, and I truly appreciate it. I highly doubt that I'm better than you. In fact, judging by what you said in that paragraph of a review which I just love, you're a better person than I am. :) Thank you so much!

**Peacelovewriting32: **Oh, stupid Inkie. I can never keep track of the facts I include in here. Let's just say Stevie's parents aren't divorced, and her dad is just always at work. Sorry about the confusion. Zander's parents, in this story, are divorced, however. Thanks for pointing that out!

**Octoberbaby23: **Trust me, writing this story has also given me higher expectations for a best friend. Don't be sad just yet! The story isn't ending just now. The final chapter's coming soon though… :D

**Official Inspiration: **Hours?! That is some serious dedicated. Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the story! Oh, and your wish is my command. I'll be sure to sprinkle some more Kavin. ;)

**Lalala 3: **I'm so happy that you like this story! I actually got that, "No, I'm skydiving," line from my own experience. One of my good friends called me late at night, and I said that to her, my mind being a little off from her waking me up. XD

Guys, want to hear something insane? Chapter 63 got three pages of reviews, and this story is 17 reviews away from 1,000! This is so amazing! You all just give me the greatest support ever, and I don't even deserve it. Thank you! Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I do not own How to Rock.**

[Zander]

_8:07_

I sigh at the time written on my wrist watch. Twenty-three minutes till school officially starts. After putting my backpack into my locker, I head to the band room with my guitar case strapped onto my back, aviators covering my eyes, a fedora resting on my head, and a large shopping bag hanging out of my right hand. Once I reach the band room, I look through the door window to see Stevie sitting on the couch, writing in something that looked like her Algebra notebook. As soon as I walk in, she turns her head to me and smiles.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here so early?"

I shrug and lie, "Just wanted to take in the early morning sun."

Stevie rolls her eyes, knowing that the sun isn't the reason. She looks to the instrument on my back and raises her eyebrows.

Setting her notebook on the coffee table, she jokes, "I think your ukulele grew over night, Z."

I chuckle, set the shopping back on the couch, and reply, "Very funny. Do you remember the first time you came over to my house? You found a guitar locked up in my closet, and I told you it was the first guitar I had ever played on?"

She nodded and responded, "You said it was special. Lucky Lynette."

I smile at how much she remembers, take the guitar case off my back, and set it on the coffee table while saying, "Know what I didn't realize till last night? You have never had your own guitar. Whenever we play acoustic songs with the band, you always borrow one of my guitars or you bring your brother's. You have your own bass and piano and cello…you just don't have your own guitar, acoustic or electric."

I open up the latches on the case and lift the top open. Stevie stares at Lucky Lynette, my favorite guitar that I have ever had.

I take a step forward and continue, "Wish #2 on your old Christmas List was to have your own guitar. Well, my princess…wish granted."

Stevie widens her eyes and looks at me. She stands up while saying, "Zander, there's no way I could possibly take this. This is _your_ guitar. This was your first guitar!"

I chuckle, "Steves, I know that. It's my special guitar. That's exactly why I'm giving it to a special person. Come on, Stevie. When you got me that really expensive leather jacket for my birthday, you told me that it was a gift and you can't give back gifts. It's against friendship code. Well, here I am, giving you this gift, and now you can't give it back."

I cross my arms with a satisfied smirk. Stevie gives me just a regular, normal stare, trying to find a way out of this. Finally, she shakes her head, sits on the couch, and slides her hand over the neck of Lynette.

"I can't believe that, after 11 years, I _finally_ have my own guitar."

I reach into the shopping bag and mumble, "The gifts don't stop there…Wish #1, remember?"

Stevie takes her hand off the guitar, widens her eyes, and mutters, "You didn't. That was 11 years ago!"

I laugh and pull a black polaroid camera out of the bag. "Steves, I know you like old antiques and all, but I didn't know you've liked them since you were five."

She stands up again, takes the camera, and says, "This must've cost a fortune!"

I shrug and reply, "Nah, not really. I just went to that pawn shop beside my mom's bakery. There's 100 polaroids already in there."

Stevie smiles, looks up at me, and says, "You're just the greatest best friend ever. That's exactly why you're going to be my first picture."

She holds the camera up in front of both of us and smiles towards it. As she prepares to press the button, I look down at her. I softly smile at the happy expression on her face. Just to know that I caused that…

_Click_!

**Okay, I kind of liked this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and I just need to point out something. I mentioned it in a reply to a review above, but I just thought I should say it again. **_**Stevie's parents are not divorced. **_**They're not exactly happy, either. Stevie's dad is always working, and he never has enough time for his wife or his family. Just wanted you guys to know since it's pretty important in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading! Be sure to tell me what you thought in your reviews :]**

**Next on How To Rock A Love Story: How To Rock Wish #4 and #5**


End file.
